Hathor's Blessing
by Bunny Jack
Summary: A new Pharaoh at the brick of war against a powerful nation, Nubia. A prince ripped from his rights and turned into a slave. A new mission joins both fates in order to save the world from the brick of disaster. Will they succeed?
1. Prologue

Hathor's Blessing

By: Lepine

Prologue

_"I believe that you will make a fine Pharaoh one day." She said without breaking her stare from the courtyard. Her dark eyes seemed lost in thought and her figure tense. Her best friend was scribing furiously at a piece of papyrus. The strength of his fist managed to break the sharp point of the beautiful blue feather and splash ink over the work. It made the frustrated child grip it in annoyance and throw the now useless object to the table. _

_"I hardly think so." he spat with a touch of venom in his voice. The sting of tears threatened to escape the corner of his eyes. _

_"It's so frustrating! I'll just never be the man my father wants me to be!"_

_The fist contacted with the desk making the small glass container shatter, splattering ink all over the floor and the sandals of the young monarch but he hardly cared for such trivialities. He closed his eyes and the bridge of his nose wrinkled in a sign of frustration. _

_The small girl approached the eldest of the two with her heart contracting painfully inside her chest at the sadness the other displayed. Soft hands touched the side of his face gently and Teana's face was so close to his that their brows could touch dimly while she closed her eyes and smiled softly. Her tiny thumb brushed his cheek and a small tear had escaped his eyes without realizing it._

_"Never say those words again Atemu. We all believe in you. You shall be a great ruler and succeed your ancestors. I believe in you." She said with that sweet tone of hers that the stress and frustration from the teen washed away at a surprising speed like a handful of sand escaping between the spaces of the fingers. His eyes turned big in surprise before closing them again softly. _

_Teana always knew what to say whenever he needed to hear those words of comfort more than anything else. Even as a child he was still the successor of Khemet. One day he would have to rule both upper and lower lands and he could not afford to let his emotions get the best of him. But for the moment he let such thoughts pass by letting the burden on his shoulders lessen with the soothing rhythm of Teanea's breathing. _

_The young monarch raised his arms slowly to return her embrace but they met nothing more than smoke. Atemu opened his eyes quickly before fear and surprise invaded his small chest. Teanea's small figure began to dissolve in front of him and those tiny hands escaped his face while his best friend was swallowed by darkness. He never even got the chance to scream her name before the violent tug shook him awake from his slumber. _

His eyes opened sharply and the monarch found himself surrounded by a new darkness, only this time, it was by the safety of his own tent. A drowned scream was stuck in his throat and his body was covered in cold sweat.

"My Pharaoh, it's time." A deep voice sounded by the entrance and the Ruler turned those still surprised eyes to the source of it.

Mahado was standing with a worried look in his face but whatever he was thinking he kept it to himself. The Priest was already dressed in his heavy armor while the Millennium Ring shown even in the middle of the darkness from both inside and outside the tent. Atemu swept his wet bangs from his eyes before arranging his features once he turned his full attention to his loyal Priest now fully awake.

"Thank you Mahado. Get ready to mobilize the troops, I will join you shortly." The monarch spoke and the Priest closed his eyes and made a small bow before dismissing himself ready to carry on his orders with the soft sound of the tent's entrance getting back into place. Ra had not been reborn just yet and everything was cold and silent once more.

Atemu's elegant fingers touched the center of his brow while his chest recovered his usual rhythm. It had been years since he last dreamed of her. The familiar pain and regret sneak into his heart. His eyes display the true emotions he was experiencing while the hold over the sheets of his bed tighten slightly.

His father, the late Aknamkanon, had passed away a few moons ago and although they always had different opinions and ideas, he had always loved him more than anything. He was his only family left and now, he was gone too.

Things were going at such a rapid pace that he had taken responsibility of his Kingdom and the war they were currently fighting in no less than a few weeks. He made sure to ward off the tight pressure on his chest. A quick shake of his head got his thoughts and emotions back on place while his golden bangs brushed his cheeks delicately.

There were important matters to deal with and a war to win. This day the nation of Nubia will be crushed and his King ripped from his throne. They would be sorry to have underestimated Khemet and his Ruler.


	2. Chapter 1: The Kingdom of Nubia

Chapter 1

The Kingdom of Nubia

Yugi paced around with a painful twist in his stomach, threating him to expulse the little food he had managed to eat and that was several hours ago since his nerves didn't allowed him a moment of peace. He hadn't slept the night before when the troops of Khemet had arrived to the outskirts of the city.

The new Pharaoh was a skillful warrior, and his tactics brought his army to their capital with little casualties compared to Nubia's army. Both Kingdoms have always been in conflict and peaceful periods were brief. Nubia had acquired Khemet's territory for several generations before Pharaoh Aknamkanon had declared war against their Kingdom for Khemet's liberty.

The previous Pharaoh was injured in battle but the reasons for his death were still unknown. Nubia assumed war had finally ended until some nights ago the army had returned with a new leader and now Nubia found itself at the brick of disaster.

Yugi was in the throne room with some of the servants and Priests waiting for the new move of Khemet's army. Last night when Khemet arrived, they had sent a message for Nubia to surrender and they would spare their lives. His father refused to surrender to Khemet's conditions and he locked himself in one of the meeting rooms with his generals to find a plan and face their enemies. He hadn't come out yet and tension was tick in the air. Many were able to evacuate but still some people would be killed today if no solutions were given soon but even Yugi, as inexperience as he was, knew that it was already too late.

"A new message!" Someone yelled and Yugi's heart lipped into his throat just like many others jumped in surprise. The messenger rushed through the sand floor, collapsing just in front of Yugi's feet and the teen quickly dropped to his knees to help the poor man. Before he was able to catch his breath he raised his dark arm showing a piece of papyrus tied to an arrow.

The Prince stared into it as if it were a poisonous animal. When the eyes of the messenger looked at the small teen Yugi turned back to reality before raising a shaking hand and taking the message. With trembling fingers and a thin sheet of cold sweat at his forehead the teen undid the thin band leaving the weapon over the floor and opening the message, still trembling in fear.

"My prince?" The voice of his best friend filled his ears but for the moment Yugi was focused on something else. The blood quickly drained from his face and he closed the message in his fist. Everyone was looking intensely into the small boy. Yugi helped the man in front of him to stand up and without turning around he spoke in a dangerously low voice.

"Ryou…have everyone in the Palace evacuate as quickly as possible. I shall take this to my father. Everyone please find refuge quickly but without causing a panic. I cast my blessing to all of you."

The usually happy and quiet boy suddenly turned into a powerful figure in the room. Everyone knew that it would be impossible to escape. The city had lost all hope of survival and all that was left to do was to save as many lives as possible. Ryou looked to his master in surprise but his look turned serious immediately and he carry on his orders while Yugi left in haste to the meeting rooms and this time he hardly cared if he got yelled or hit for interrupting.

The long corridors were empty and the hopeless feeling only made his body feel heavier and clumsier. Between the tall pillars the skies began to darken and a heavy storm threaten to fall over the capital with an ominous presence. The scenery was quite fitting for the chaos that reign over the only home the Prince knew. He hastened his steps as the sound of thunder rang between his ears and he finally arrived before the tall doors of the meeting chambers. He pushed them open with all his strength and Yugi's eyes were huge in surprise while his already pale complexion turned pasty as soon as he saw that no one was inside the room. In fact, there was no sign that anyone had been there at all for the chairs were neatly on their place and nothing rested over the big stone table.

"Ra, protect us." Yugi whispered in prayer and suddenly a dreadful noise pierced the atmosphere.

The sound of a battle trumpets rained over the city and screams were heard from outside. Yugi ran to the balcony nearby just outside in direction of the Palace's gardens thinking desperately that the Egyptians had waited enough for the answer that never came. In fact the message they had sent was over an hour before but during the lapse of time between the messenger's arrival it was already too late to even escape. He saw Khemet's army charging into the city and a dreadful creature flew through the skies. A red dragon manifested itself from the dark clouds making the earth tremble with its threatening power.

He roared in rage and Yugi had to cover his ears to protect them from the terrifying noise. The movements of his powerful wings made the air turn sharp and blow strongly. From his second jaw he launched a powerful fireball burning the city into ashes along with the people still inside the city. A golden light blinded the world for a moment and Yugi thought the monster had killed him as well. When no pain was felt and he dared to open his eyes again he noticed a golden hawk joining the dragon in the destruction of his home. Yugi witness how the buildings around the capital collapsed. Everything around was burned alive and Khemet's army had no need to dirty its hands for the power of the Gods had done the entire job for them.

Yugi collapsed to his knees and sank his face between his fallen arms while tiny drops darkened the sandy ground under him. Bitter tears of defeat and pain rushed through his cheeks while he clenched his teeth with a painful strength. His father had abandoned his Kingdom to its luck along with the ones who were responsible to protect their land. The vile taste of betrayal filled Yugi's mouth and he stood from that ground in haste to help those still inside the Palace.

He hurried inside toward the throne room before the ground under him began to shake making him loose his balance. A huge piece from the wall collapsed just in front of him and Yugi raised his tiny arms to protect himself from the explosion. Huge clouds of smoke hurt his eyes and he caught heavily unable to breath.

Between the clouds of dust, a pair of bloody red eyes looked at him directly and the small teen saw his own reflection on them. The breathing of the monster coming from his nostrils brushed away the cloud of dust while looking at the poor and paralyzed teen lying on the floor. Yugi's body was shaking and his eyes had never grown bigger.

Just when he thought his life would end, he heard a small cry close to him and he turned his face sharply to the source of the noise. A tiny dark girl was crying for her mother and Yugi knew it was one of the servant slaves that worked at the Palace. The teen noticed the monster had turned his enormous blue head toward screams and Yugi's eyes grew in terror before he quickly rose and ran toward the small girl.

He picked her up easily and ran into the opposite direction when another wall collapsed behind him dropping them both over the floor. Yugi protected the still crying girl with his body and she cling to his small chest desperately.

He stood once again recovering as fast as he could and dashed at full speed between the attacks trying to find an exit but everything just kept collapsing and the heavy scent of smoke and fire made his vision cloudy and his lungs hurt.

Yugi found one escape route but just as he was heading for it, a huge fireball hit one of the pillars ready to fall on top of the Prince and the girl. She screamed and Yugi covered her with his own body while closing his eyes.

The pain never came for the little monarch felt his body been embraced and soon they were floating between the air just as the pillar crashed in front of him. Soft white hair brushed his face and he felt those strong arms still embracing him.

"Ryou!" He yelled and his best friend took the small girl from his master's arms.

"This way Yugi!" He yelled before speeding his way toward safety.

They both headed for the Palace's throne room and Ryou quickly closed the gates once they were safe inside. The room was intact of the danger and most of the Palace's servants were there. The priests along with Ryou's help had managed to create a shielding spell that had saved the room for the moment. Of course Yugi knew it was hopeless. They were facing the anger of the Gods themselves and were at the mercy of his enemies who would come and eliminate them if they managed to survive the attack.

A servant woman rose from the floor and took the crying child from Ryou's arms. Some soldiers were inside as well trying hopelessly to protect the few survivors while others lay over the floor injured severely. Yugi hurried to their side and he ripped his tunic into several bandages to stop the bleeding. The only things left to do were to wait and try to keep themselves alive.

"_Let the Gods have mercy on us." _Yugi thought as he held the blood of his people over his pale hands.

* * *

><p>Atemu saw the once proud Nubian Kingdom crumbling itself by the power of the flames. He had called on the Egyptian Gods to retreat. Khemet had finally been freed from the clutches of the tyrant who had caused hardships and suffering to his people. The men on his army had begun to look for any survivals and capture any enemies who still resisted. His most trusted Priests had joined him in battle with the aid of the Millennium Items his father had created just before his life had ended.<p>

Mahado and his cousin Seth were just by his side looking at the gates of the underworld. The whole capital was covered in darkness and the smoke, and fire only added to the gloom. Atemu kicked his horse's side and moved toward the city, heading for what was left of the Palace, the royal escort following behind them. He wanted to witness the death of the royal family with his own eyes.

Mahado and Isis followed his side while Seth remained behind. The walls of the Palace were crumbled and most of it was consumed by Osiri's inferno. Atemu felt no need to use the other shadow creatures under his command when the Gods had been enough to bring down the entire capital in the blink of an eye. He witnessed black bodies scattered around, which had been unable to escape the rage of the Gods. Blood was pooled over the floor, and spilled between the walls. Atemu was forced to focus his mind on the task at hand trying to keep his repulsion under control.

He sensed a tiny spark of magic coming from inside the ruined Palace and it seemed that Mahado and Isis did as well for they both dismounted as soon as their Ruler approached the entrance. He was curious and followed the source of energy wondering if anyone had escaped from the attack.

"My Pharaoh?" Mahado asked following his Ruler faithfully.

"I sense the presence of magic inside. If it's the royal family we must take care of it as quickly as possible." Atemu responded without turning back and both Priest and Priestess nod in agreement.

The smell of smoke and death was penetrating. They walked in silence aware of their surroundings, cautious that someone remained alive to charge against them.

A sudden sound made the soldiers raise their weapons and both Priests got on guard. The source of the noise had come from a hanging piece of burning wood falling from the crumbled wall. Atemu dropped his hand from the handle of his sword and order his escort to move forward.

Finally the young Pharaoh found the source of magic and the room was the only one intact after the attack. A transparent blue magical wall surrounded what appeared to be the throne room and was visible only to those who possessed magical skills.

Mahado approached the wall and raised his armored hand. The small touch from his fingers burned his flesh and tiny sparks flew from the contact.

"It's a powerful shielding spell, but it may be broken down easily." Mahado responded with no trace of pain in his voice. The burned flesh from his fingers healed quickly on its own with the power of his magic.

Atemu looked at the doors and he knew the royal family had to be inside if it meant that protective spells were trying to keep them from entering. The Pharaoh closed his eyes and the eye of Ra appeared at his forehead, summoning the shadow magic from his Millennium Puzzle.

The magical wall began to freeze with black ice and soon a huge explosion caused the doors to fly open. Screams from inside were heard and Atemu's soldiers began to enter and capture the people inside before he followed them.

The room was barely lit but it still provided enough illumination to distinguish everything with clarity. Several women and some children were screaming in terror. The Egyptians could see the paling resembling even in their dark skins.

Ruby eyes scanned the room and his skillful look noticed some wounded soldiers surrounding a figure from their enemies. Their painful struggles to stand and fight till their last breath was something Atemu found courageous but still meaningless.

"If anyone present shall be referred to as leader, I demand him to stand before me now!" Atemu spoke with authority and the tone in his voice left no room for argument. Many of the fearful slaves were shaking in terror.

His words only made the small group of soldiers get closer, trying to protect their leader from the powerful enemy. Atemu had no patience and if tried they would rather have the earth swallow them on the spot than to face the reincarnation of the Ra itself.

"Do not taste my patience Nubians for I'm running out of it! Shall no one speak I will take the necessary measures. I shall ask one last time. Where is your King?" The last question was spat with rage and this only made the slaves try to protect themselves pitifully under their skinny dark arms. The soldiers were also afraid of the Pharaoh's rage but they still held their ground.

Atemu noticed one of the soldiers was different with white hair dressing his head and his skin was just as clear. It was unusual to find such attributes by these lands and by the look of it, he didn't seem either frighten or intimidated. He appeared to be a skillful warrior, but he was still no match for any of the men or woman present.

After a brief pause a tiny, pale hand took hold of one of the soldiers and tried to back him off. The pale warrior seemed hesitant but something made him obey without question.

"I shall be the one to respond for these people!" A beautiful and clear voice spoke behind the man and Atemu's eyes were full of surprise when he noticed a pale boy standing tall and defiant against Khemet's ruler.

The Pharaoh remained speechless at the sight of such beauty. The small boy's skin was as white as ivory. His body was lean with soft curves between his garments and although his tunic was torn and bloody, it was made of the finest silks which only royalty had the privilege to wear.

Up until know he knew of no one else who shared such exotic hair with golden bangs hanging by the side of his delicate face and contrasting with the dark locks, and red tips that were common from the Nubian race. Atemu's eyes were locked to those huge orbs full of determination and bravery, a pair of amethysts jewels that the Gods themselves would envy.

"And who are you?" Atemu responded after his brief silence. The boy remained quiet and he seemed fearful of the threat Khemet represented to their lives.

"The Pharaoh asked you a question boy. It would be wise to answer to his word for your own good." Isis spoke just behind her Ruler's side. Her tone was calm but still threatening. Atemu was sure that his Priestess already knew the answer but she never put herself on the position to speak on such delicate occasions. This made the Pharaoh curious but his mind was concentrated on more important matters at the moment. He really hoped that the boy would choose his words carefully. He had no need to cause more damage to innocent lives. This war had already cost too much for both Kingdoms.

The boy kept looking to the Pharaoh straight in the eye, something unusual that Atemu rarely experienced but it made no difference to him. The boy was either brave or fool.

"I am Prince Heba Yugi of Nubia." He responded raising his chin in an attempt of dignity but a stupid movement that could be interpreted as defiance.

Atemu walked slowly toward the boy and his attempt to glare at the Pharaoh only resulted in a pout, which amused the young Ruler greatly. He gave a warning look to the soldiers who had gotten closer to the boy and they quickly backed off. Only the pale soldier stood his place next to its small master.

Taking the boy's delicate chin on his rough fingers he approached dangerously close to the little one's pretty face. He could see a faint blush decorating his cheeks and he felt how the Prince clenched his teeth. His skin was cool under Atemu's touch and softer than any skin he ever felt before.

"If you are the Prince, then you shall be responsible for the lives present in this room. Now things can be simple. You can either cooperate or I can have my men kill everyone in this room with just a simple order. What shall it be little one?"

Yugi remained speechless and his eyes quickly scanned the room looking at the petrified subedits around with terror in their eyes. Atemu noticed how the little one's angry look turned to guilt and sadness in a blink and something in his hopeless face made his stomach flutter but he still remained expressionless on the outside.

Yugi looked at the man in front of him with pleading eyes and with a voice just above a whisper he said, "Please…I beg you…spare them. Let no one else be killed today or any other day. I shall take full responsibility for my Kingdom. I will cooperate so just please… stop this fight."

The Pharaoh stood serious, inspecting each detail on the face of the fragile teen. His spirit reflected nothing but defeat and his true emotions were finally breaking the attempt to appear strong. He was still inexperienced and for the looks of it, he was probably one of the illegitimate sons of his hatred enemy. A silent and noble tear escaped from the small Prince and unconsciously Atemu brushed it gently surprising the boy greatly looking at him with big teary eyes. The monarch was surprised as well by his action and he grabbed the Prince's arm roughly making him yell in pain and surprise. The Nubian soldiers sprang forward which were intercepted with Atemu's own escort but they all froze on the spot when the Pharaoh raised his hand in command.

"If that is your answer then we shall see to those in need of help but keep this in mind Prince Yugi, any sign of treason or disobedience and I shall have no mercy." Atemu whispered the words close to Yugi's face. The small teen felt the warmth of the Pharaoh's breath close to his lips and the blood color gaze penetrated his very soul making him feel vulnerable and weak while his hands lay in front of his chest.

The guards took custody of the little one pushing him roughly and leaving the crying Nubian people calling for their Prince. Ryou sprang forward as fast as lightening, heading toward the two soldiers that had taken his master and drawing his weapon he killed them without any hesitation while their blood splatter over his pale cheeks, his eyes were those of a demon.

The general commanded for the soldiers to cease him and Yugi begged him to stop but not even his voice could reach him. The servant's duty and thirst for revenge made him a formidable opponent but the Egyptian soldiers were still greater in number and soon enough they had knocked him out. Before one of the soldiers tried to kill the unconscious servant Yugi yelled for them to not kill his best friend and Atemu stopped the attack with a swift order, annoyed by the interruption. He wanted to leave from that place, already sick with the stench of misery.

"Take him back to camp. Make sure to help the survivors and bury the dead properly. Khemet shall not be known for his cruelty nor merciless treatment for his fallen enemies."

"As you wish my Pharaoh!" A chorus was heard while Atemu retreated back to his troops. Meanwhile Yugi's body became numb and his mind left the world around him trying to imagine that this was all a nightmare and soon enough he would wake up by Ryou's soft voice, but not even he could ignore the last look that appeared behind his eyes with the unconscious body of his best friend lying over the floor covered in wounds.

* * *

><p>Mana was standing over the window of his chambers by the Palace looking for any signs of Khemet's troops. Ra was setting and his last rays were bathing the sea of sand in gold before disappearing. The sight was a beautiful one but the only thing in her mind at the moment was the lack of news from the past few days. Her master Mahado had not sent a message and most of the Priests at home were becoming more restless with each passing day.<p>

Her best friend and Ruler of Khemet was risking his life out there trying to free his people from the tyrant who had caused nothing but misery to everyone, even to his own Kingdom.

Mana's chest weighted heavy with concern and every second threaten her to explode. She would have taken a horse and ride all the way to Nubia if it was necessary just to be sure that everyone was safe. The only thing that had stopped her was the old man Siamun, who had tried to settle her worries but even he couldn't believe in his own word at the moment.

They had already lost their last ruler to the war and Siamun had been hit the hardest. Pharaoh Aknamkanon had been like a son to the old Priest and to lose him in order to save his people had completely broken his once joyful soul. The little light of hope he had rested on the man who was now out there carrying on his father's duty. If they lost him then the little tread that held Khemet from the brink of disaster would shatter completely.

_"Master Mahado…Atemu…everyone, please be safe…"_

* * *

><p>To my dear readers, I apologize for the inconvenience but I'm currently making a swift cleaning of the chapters and some heavy editing but the story should be complete again in a few days and it's my duty to inform you that this story is about to reach it's conclusion. Many have complained a lot about the grammatical errors so I want to make sure you enjoy the story to its fullest so once again I apologize. Stay tuned and please keep reviewing!<p>

~Lepine


	3. Chapter 2: Khemet

Chapter 2

Khemet

Yugi finally collapsed over the sharp sand, his skin burning painfully. He could no longer move a muscle and the only thing keeping him conscious was the painful tug of the locks on his wrists. The guard lost his patience and kicked him on the stomach making him lose the little breath he was able to draw.

Once again the small Prince wished for his own death while the guard kept trying in vain to make Yugi stand. He only curled into a fetal position but the soldier was never able to move the broken boy. Just when he heard the sound of whip crack the air Yugi closed his eyes preparing himself for the hit.

"_Mom I will finally see you again…"_

"You better put that whip down soldier. You cannot raise him he's been unconscious for a while." A deep and authoritative voice was heard above the small Prince and he wondered what would happen next. He was actually disappointed that they hadn't killed him. Maybe they would let him there to rot and the thought made no difference to Yugi when he had no strength to get up.

The breathing of the horses was the only noise in the air, for all the soldiers had gone quiet and Yugi was actually able to feel the tension. A soft hand touched the side of his arm where the skin was not as damaged by the sun. Yugi kept his eyes shut, too scared and tired to open them. The same hand touched his forehead while a strong arm held him. When the man raised his head, Yugi felt something slip down from his nose and the strong scent of metal filled his nostrils.

"Someone fetch me a skin of water!" the man ordered and soon enough Yugi felt the cold liquid been poured down his throat. He caught violently, almost drowning and he was finally awake to catch a glimpse of his savior. The same man with gentle and wise eyes looked straight to him and the Prince pretended his look of concern was genuine. The teen gave him a grateful look before he collapsed again.

Atemu's troops had been forced to stop when he noticed a certain commotion between the middle lines. He knew it had to do with their prisoner since one of the guards seemed to pull something with brutal force. If anything happened to the small Prince then he would lose the only hint they had to find the coward who called himself King.

With a simple nod of his regal face toward his loyal Priest, Mahado turned the reins of his horse into the commotion. Seth didn't try to hide his irritation. He wanted to have the boy answer their questions as soon as he was in their hands but Atemu decide it was best to take him to Khemet and have Shadi's Millennium Key help with the interrogation. Even if he was to say the truth, the only real proof resided on the power of the items.

It wasn't long before Mahado returned close to his side. The small Prince's hands were still tied and he was out cold. His nose and upper lip were caked in blood and his beautiful pale skin was burned. His head rested comfortably by Mahado's chest and Atemu felt a slight remorse at the sight. He looked too innocent and childlike but there was also the possibility of been the heir of the most hated scum in all Khemet and that thought alone made Atemu turn around sharply facing forward once more.

"Move!" The general yelled to the troops and everyone began to march toward the North.

"If this keeps up we might as well arrive to Khemet until the rain season." Seth spoke in annoyance but Atemu ignored him. They were still two days away from his Kingdom and they couldn't afford any more delays with the supplies of food and water running short.

As nightfall arrived and the camp was raised, Isis cleaned and healed the boy's wounds with ease but he still refused to wake up. He had been unconscious ever since that afternoon on the desert. The Priestess couldn't feel the boy's aura and it was like he was a in a state of deep slumber. The shine in his eyes had disappeared and the only sign of life in his pastry skin were the red burns from Ra.

Isis marveled the beautiful and innocent features of the sleeping boy. She sighted softly and brushed a bang of loose hair from his pretty face.

"_It's best for you to remain inside dreams child, where no harm can come to you." _She thought before he felt a familiar presence approaching and her hand rested over her lap once more.

"How is he?" A strong, deep voice was heard just behind her and Isis didn't need to turn around to know who he was.

"He is stable now my Pharaoh. He only needs to rest." Isis answered with no hint of emotion in her voice.

Atemu looked straight into the boy and a strange flutter formed at the pit of his stomach. Isis looked deeply between the boy and her Ruler and her eyes turned ghostly while her body grew still. Atemu recognized the lost look of Isis' eyes and he knew she was having a vision of the future. However, the look disappeared almost as soon as it arrived and whatever she saw must have been important for her expression seem that of surprise.

"Isis? What did you see?" Atemu asked trying not to express his uneasiness.

The Priestess quickly recovered herself before inclining her head to his ruler. "Nothing of concern my Pharaoh. Just a glimpse of our welcome from your subedits."

Atemu's jaw tightened as well as his hands turning into fists. "There's nothing to celebrate until that man is captured and eliminated. We cannot be too careless." He said before turning his eyes toward the side and clenching his fists in anger. Isis gave a simple nod before dismissing herself. The monarch knew she was hiding something but he trusted her enough to know that she would not betray her God.

Once he was alone in the tent he walked slowly and kneeled close to the little Prince covered by the animal skins. Atemu stared into that face still fascinated by the perfection of his features. The teen resembled nothing to his father and he couldn't believe that he had any relationship with him at all. He reached out for the boy but his fingers stop at midair and closed slowly into a fist before brushing his face and leaving the tent with the soft sound of the entrance going back into place.

"Jonoh, Priest Seth wants to speak to you!" One of the fellow guards spoke aloud as he walked into the circle of soldiers and a tan man with golden hair turned his eyes to his direction.

"What! What did I do this time? There's really no pleasing that guy!" He spoke with annoyance from his place next to the fire.

"I don't know but whatever it is you better move it. He sounded really pissed." He said and by the expression on his face he really meant it. No one joked about the Priest unless they wish to meet a swift death.

Jonoh stood with annoyance and he turned in direction of the Priest's tent.

"_Seriously, I wish that guy would just find someone else to annoy whenever he is in bad mood."_

After reaching the tent there was another soldier waiting by the entrance. "Hey Jonoh, about time you got here I really need a break."

"Sure man, don't worry about it I'll take care of his highness here." Jonoh spoke with sarcasm and the guard made no comment in case the Priest could hear them.

After he was left on his own the guard got inside and noticed a certain smell of incense and ink coming from inside, the smell of the Priest. He was with his back to the entrance starring hard at a piece of papyrus on the nearby table. His robes were neatly folded and he was wearing only a white shanti and his usual silk robe to sleep covering his broad shoulders.

"You really need to change your habits when you have your full attention on something. You never know when a mercenary might come and stab you while your back is exposed."

Seth didn't turn around when he heard Jonoh's voice. He only displayed a sarcastic smile while looking what appeared to be a map.

"Unlike others mutt, I don't even need to turn around to deal with the fool who dares to step into this tent. That's if he even makes it pass the entrance." Jonoh frowned at the arrogant tone of the Priest. He was not surprised since he was used to the Priest's constant reminders of great superiority.

Jonoh remained still while quickly scanning the room. It was only lit by the candles on the desk Seth was currently occupying. Everything looked so simple and neat, and he knew of the Priest's obsession to keep everything organized.

It didn't take long for Jonoh to lose his temper and his tongue. He had little patience and was quick to anger; especially with a man he had hated most of his life.

"Hey listen, I'm sure you didn't call me here just to watch you read maps all night long. Some of us actually have to walk under Ra's heat all day you know? So how about you stop pestering me and just tell me what you summoned me for?" Jonoh quickly yelled and as usual it caused a reaction from the proud man.

Seth turned around with a glare on his face in his usual inexpressive eyes. "You better learn to hold your tongue you miserable jackal, before I actually find a better use of it as my potion's mix."

The young soldier ground his teeth in protest but he remained silent. It was true that Priest Seth was ruthless even with the Pharaoh but the cold-hearted bastard always overlooked when a simple soldier like himself yelled and insulted him.

Jonoh watched the Priest leaving his spot to approach the guard and he knew punishment and pain was fast approaching. He closed his fists but stood his ground. He was not afraid of death or torture. The Priest stood tall in front of the soldier and his cold stare was like ice. Their steady breathing was the only movement and the tent was filled with a tense silence.

Finally Set grasped the strong soldier by his arm with the swiftness and speed of a cobra. Jonoh was taken by surprise but the man was still strong and he was not willing to go down without a fight. He struggled and used his own body to push the Priest and get out of the tent for he knew what was coming. It worked because the tall man let go of him and gave Jonoh the opening to head for the entrance. However, Set was quicker and with a twist of Jonoh's wrist, he got him groaning in pain and thrown into the bed nearby.

Seth was able to pin the young soldier under him, which was no easy task. The kid had spirit and he was as strong as a bull under his grasp but he managed to get him under him just the same. "I think is time I teach you to respect me you mutt."

The soldier ground his teeth and kept struggling but it was in vain. One thing that he enjoyed so much about this particular soldier was his high spirits. He was always looking for a way to prove his strength, but he was also naïve and never aware of the consequences of his own words.

The guy kept struggling even harder with each second he was kept pinned by Seth and a smile spread on the Priest's mouth. He finally silenced the wild soldier crushing his lips with his and it seemed to work for he kept still as a statue.

Seth bit his lower lip harshly and the tan soldier open his mouth in response and this was the opening he need to put his tongue inside.

"I think we both already knew why I summoned you, Jonoh."

* * *

><p>On the second day, the army began to move before the rays of Ra began to heat the earth with its warm embrace. The troops were exhausted but in high spirits as the gates of their Kingdom would show no later than midday. Yugi had finally woken up with the soothing words of the Priest who saved him. He was able to ride with him, for neither wanted any more delays and he represented a key opportunity that could change the course of the war.<p>

Atemu would spare a discreet look to his prisoner every once in a while. The boy looked like he was gone from this world and found sanctuary on the small mental shield he had made around himself.

"_For your own good little one, I hope you make the right choice."_

Soon enough the walls from the capital were distinguished between the distant dunes of sand and everyone in the army gave a cheer. The good spirits also made the Priests relax but not their Ruler who was still clouded with the worries of their missing enemy.

The horns of the sentinels were heard through the air announcing the troop's arrival. The doors opened and the people gathered on the streets to meet the brave men who had sacrificed their lives to end the years of suffering and corruption.

Markets were left on their own along with the duties of the other merchants and slaves. Everyone was on the streets and they received the army joyously. Petals of flowers flew through the skies from the balconies and happy tears were shed announcing their excitement of the ending of decadence and tyranny. Several reached for the shoulders of the soldiers and even the sides of the horses as they passed through the city in direction of the Palace.

The powerful Ruler was received with the warmest of welcomes and he felt moved by his people's admiration and respect. He rode with his face held high and his vision always in front. His magnificent steed arched his elegant head while his hooves passed over the flowers on the floor. Even the beautiful day reflected the joy of the Gods for their victory over the Nubian nation.

Mahado rode his horse looking straight ahead, content with the expressed relief of the people. He was still concerned for the young Prince who hadn't even reacted since their arrival when most prisoners would have either walked with their head held high trying to preserve their dignity or in shame because of the defeat against his enemies. The little one did none; he only sat with a serious expression trying to keep his balance with each step of their steed.

As soon as they left the streets, all the Priests and servants were already gathered on the gardens of the Palace. Aknadin was waiting serenely for their Ruler's arrival and he received him as soon as he dismounted his magnificent beast.

The proud man bowed to his master before speaking "Pharaoh, we are joyous and thankful for your safe return. The Gods had finally blessed us with good fortune."

Atemu took the man in both arms "Uncle I couldn't feel more joyful for such warm welcome. The Gods have indeed help us through our journey."

The Priest looked at his nephew and there was something that he managed to catch between his scarlet eyes as he turned his gaze behind his shoulder. Mahado was by the side of his horse while helping a child dismount with handcuffs over his wrists. Aknadin turned back to look at his Ruler and Atemu gave him a silent request to meet him later for there were important matters to discuss.

"Right you are my son. I shall attend a prayer to the powerful Osiris for the return of our Ruler back to our home. We shall discuss these in more detail as soon as you have your rest and your men as well." He spoke with a serious and deep tone. Atemu inclined his head to the man who had raised him just as he father had.

Aknadin hugged his nephew warmly before he spoke close to his ear "Your father would be so proud."

Atemu gave a serious expression but he still thanked his Uncle for his kind words and after a few more courtesies the Priests dismissed themselves while the servants began to attend to the men and their horses. It didn't take long for Atemu to spot a certain presence hidden behind one of the exotic trees from his garden. The man dismissed Mahado and Isis with instructions before he approached the little spy.

"Mana?" Atemu called her gently and the girl came out of his hidden spot with her eyes hidden under her long and rebel bangs. Her hands were in front of her tiny chest and her sudden stillness alarmed the Pharaoh.

"Mana what's wrong?" The man touched her arm and just as his fingers brushed her caramel skin she raised her enormous eyes, which were spilling tears over her round cheeks.

"Atemu!" The spell was broken and she jumped into Atemu's arms surprising the Ruler but he still returned the embraced with absolute affection. He sank his face between her cooper hair while the girl mumbled barely coherent sentences.

"Thank Ra you are safe! I was so worried!" Mana cried her eyes out and Atemu kept embracing her with the love and care of an older brother.

They were safe from appearances that had always tormented both with rumors and envy. Atemu had no sisters to wed since his mother died giving birth to him and his father never married again, so he was left with no option but to choose a concubine to be his wife. Because of his close relationship with his childhood friend, members of the Palace and Court had always tormented her with false accusations and harsh treatment.

Finally the girl stopped her tears and both smiled happily, still in each other arms. Mana was about to bomb her best friend with questions when he noticed a certain rough movement where the horses were stationed. The apprentice looked at a young boy being pulled by handcuffs and chains. She had never since such pale skin before except on the foreign concubines that lived on Atemu's Harem. He was indeed beautiful and if it weren't because of the exposed part of his chest she would have taken him for a girl. His clothes were torn and his body injured severely but he no sound of complains escaped from his mouth. Atemu noticed as well and all of the sudden reality sank back making his shoulders heavy.

"Mana there's something I must attend. You should return to the Palace, there's someone who can't wait to see you." Atemu answered and suddenly the girl's eyes grew huge in realization.

"Yes Atemu. Be careful all right?" The girl gave a small caress to the Pharaoh's cheek while speaking and the monarch kept that same hand over his cheek a little longer. She disappeared looking for her Master and Atemu allowed that rare smile of his to invade his lips before he headed toward the entrance and the movement of his cape raised the dust from the ground as he turned around.

Meanwhile Yugi was walking with his naked feet between the floor while been pulled by the painful handcuffs making him trip every once in a while. He wasn't sure where he would be taken but he hoped that they would give him a moment of solitude so he could rest. He didn't want to think nor face the fact that he was trapped on a place where he didn't know what would become of him.

He had already gotten used to follow orders without struggles and complains, training his mind to focus on another reality so he could avoid the pain and other emotions he didn't had the strength to face. It was the same on this situation and the Prince never noticed when he arrived at a dark room with a lit fire and some stone fountains that they used to fill buckets of water for cleaning and other purposes.

The teen was left on the care of two slaves with shaven heads and wearing a white shanti under their hips with a golden bracelet by their upper arms symbolizing their rank between the Palace. The slaves began to strip Yugi from his torn clothes and toss them into the fire. The Prince let them take off the clothing and he tried to cover his naked form before he looked into a big bucket the servant had raised over his head, pouring the cold water over his body.

They took Yugi's arms, legs, feet, and scrubbed his body clean while the teen clenched his teeth in pain when the merciless rag touched the burns on his skin and bruises. After pouring another bucket of water on him his hair fell over his shoulders covering his eyes entirely. He was shaking entirely before he was dried with a rough fabric and the teen noticed one of the slaves was taking a pair of sharp daggers from another servant before he left and headed in direction of the Prince. His body froze as he watched the pale dagger and as soon as it was close to his face Yugi's instincts reacted. He slapped the arm of the slave sending the thin knives toward the floor before dashing to the exit completely naked.

He was caught quickly by one of the soldiers by the entrance and the Prince fought hard to get his arm free but it was impossible. The grip was too strong and it was hurting him until the slaves tried to get him back inside and finish cleaning him. Yugi kept yelling to the top of his lungs to let him go and the slaves tried their best to silence the crying child that should have alerted the entire Palace with his screams. He refused to cut his hair since it was the only thing that reminded him of his mother and she had always loved to take care of it when little.

Another soldier arrived and he ordered the slaves to finish their job and bring the child toward the Pharaoh. Without any more choice the slaves dressed the prisoner before the Egyptian soldier took him harshly. He returned the handcuffs over him while the teen tried to recover his breath and tears kept spilling from his eyes now completely terrified of his situation.

Atemu sat on his throne dressed in his royal garments and refreshed of the journey. He was still exhausted but many responsibilities waited for his attention and he knew it was impossible to rest when the priority on his mind was to investigate the location of Sulum.

"Bring the Prisoner!" Seth announced to the guards, breaking the monarch's thoughts once they were all present in the room and after a few minutes the sound of naked feet and chains over the floor broke the dead silence.

The broken spirit entered pitifully, wearing a simple slave garment to cover his lean and pale body. His appearance, even after harsh treatment was still as beautiful as Atemu had seen for the first time. He couldn't stop his eyes from roaming over the soft curves of his body and the firm legs of a dancer. Siamun stood next to his Ruler ready to carry on the words of the Pharaoh like it was his duty.

"Prince of Nubia, Heba Yugi. You are summoned before our God and Ruler, Pharaoh Atemu of Khemet and the Royal Council because you are accused of treason, conspiracy, and high crimes against the land of Khemet and their rulers. How do you claim yourself?"

Siamun spoke with a clear and deep voice for everyone to listen to the offences of the poor boy. He remained still with no sign of life and Atemu became more restless with the boy's silence. If he refused to answer then he would loose his only chance to speak before the Council and everyone would be convince that he was truly an enemy of their land.

"This is your last chance to speak Prince Heba, how do you claim these charges?" Siamun spoke again and still no action came from the boy's still figure that had been tossed mercilessly in front of his captors. He was kneeling with his face looking to the ground. Seth frowned and the other Priests knew it would be hopeless to get any answers from the Prince. The old man took a deep breath and close his eyes momentarily before announcing the trial as concluded until the Pharaoh rose from his seat and approached the crouched figure. Everyone was surprised at this but they didn't dare to stop him.

Yugi noticed a pair of elegant white shoes just under him and suddenly a hand under his chin made him look to the man's ruby eyes. They held such passion and he suddenly woke up from his trance with the deep sound of his voice.

"Yugi." The whisper of his name made the pale boy look at him straight to the eye. "If you refuse to cooperate then we have no choice but to follow what was originally planed for your country. I offer you a choice. Tell me where your father is and I will spare your life and that of Nubia. Do you understand?"

Yugi knew he wanted no harm to come to the land he had come to love so much. He didn't want to die either but he would never do the same his father did and abandon his people. He had been a tyrant and he wanted to end this war but there was little he could do. Yugi's silent tears began to run on the side of his face and he felt completely useless inside. Atemu kept looking at the boy thinking he had finally managed to scare him and put enough pressure to confess his answer.

"Please my Pharaoh. I can't… I can't help you or my people. I don't know where that scum is and if I knew I would kill him with my own hands for his cowardly and shameful actions… but I can't. Please I beg you. Spare Nubia, they already suffered enough by my father's rule and the war. They are not to blame. Please have mercy and kill me instead!"

Atemu was surprised by the boy's words. He had expected to ask him for mercy on his life but instead he was sacrificing for his people. It was something that surprised everyone in the silent room but Aknadin, Seth, and Shada who remained cautious and suspicious of the prisoner.

"You think that by killing you, I will spare your Kingdom from destruction?" Atemu asked coldly and the boy looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I'm willing to do whatever if takes to save my people, even if it means my own life. Please my Pharaoh, do what you must with me if it pleases you. I shall serve you and collaborate with Khemet if it means the safety of my Kingdom. I only ask to stop this war and senseless killing. Their spirits are broken and their home destroyed. They have neither ruler nor strength to raise arms against Khemet. They just want to live at peace and for their families as well." Yugi beg with that determine look in his amethyst jewels and honest spirit. Atemu knew the boy was telling the truth but the teen still had to prove himself to the others as well.

"I understand Yugi. If you are willing to cooperate then I will spare them as long as I have your word that you won't betray me or any others under my Rule nor on the land of Khemet." Atemu spoke with seriousness and Yugi looked at him intensely before bowing at him.

"I bow to you Pharaoh and give you my word that I will serve you and Khemet in order to save my people." Yugi touched his forehead to ground sealing that promise.

Atemu remained kneeled on the floor looking at the back of the head of the Prince. He found it strange that a monarch or a member of royalty could be so noble. Honesty and innocence were rare and the boy was doing everything in his power to save his Kingdom, even putting his dignity and life on the line.

The Pharaoh unconsciously brushed his hand over his hair but the Prince didn't dare to look up yet, afraid and tense for the answer of the Ruler. Atemu quickly retracted his hand when he realized what he was doing and clenched it before rising from the ground.

"Shadi." Atemu requested and Yugi finally raised his head after the soldiers got him roughly back on his feet trying to make him stay still.

"Pharaoh Atemu!" Yugi called for the Ruler but the man ignored his struggles returning to his place at the throne.

A caramel skin man with a rich tunic and shaven head approached the panicking boy and he looked at him with a blank expression, the tattoos under his eyes making his eyes look much fiercer.

He raised a golden key hanging from his neck, pointing at his Yugi's face. He struggled to get away but the heavy chains and the brutal strength of the guards didn't allow him to. One of the guards grabbed his hair over his forehead from the roots making the little one yell in pain. His face finally still allowed the Priest to touch his brow with the Millennium Item and then Yugi's mind went blank with a drowned scream stuck in his throat.


	4. Chapter 3: A Slave

Chapter 3

A Slave

"My Pharaoh, what shall be done with the boy?" Mahado spoke once they were inside the intimacy of Atemu's study. The formal addresses and protocols were now forgotten, giving space to a long and strong friendship, similar to bonds of brotherhood.

Atemu still remembered the pleading cries of the little one. Shadi had used his Millennium Key to search the corners of his mind and deepest secrets. He found out that he was son of a mistress who died of an illness when he was very young and was brought to the Palace. Besides his memories of a small cottage by the river and his new life with his given status, the boy was honest and he knew nothing of his father's whereabouts. In fact, his hate and the repulse were just as close to what Atemu felt himself toward the tyrant.

"He was honest and willing to save his home but other than that he still needs to be watched. He shall be put to work as my servant until I'm able to find a better use of him. In the mean time it's best that I take care of Khemet's responsibilities and recover from the struggles of war. Meanwhile, Mahado I need you to take a group of the best spies under our command. We must find that man before he tries anything to recover his power. To have him on the loose is too dangerous for Khemet."

"As you wish my Pharaoh." Mahado answered.

"I sense that something is bothering you Mahado, what is it?" Atemu asked looking at his best friend, after a brief silence.

The priest seemed pondering about his words before speaking. "I must admit I couldn't believe the Nubian King was the father of that boy. At least not until Shadi mentioned his mother was a mistress. I was under the impression that most of King Sulum's sons were killed in battle during the war.

Atemu sat by his desk and his long elegant fingers rested under his chin. "Not all of them."

"Atemu?" Mahado asked with some confusion in his voice. The tone in his best friend gave the impression he knew something more that Mahado was not aware.

"We were able to capture the eldest son, Amun. We interrogated him in order to infiltrate the Palace and capture the King. Seth and I thought that if we were able to kill him then we could obtain the victory without so many sacrifices. Of course he killed himself before revealing any information. However, he mentioned something that still bothers me." Atemu spoke in a low voice enough only for Mahado's ears to listen. To admit some weakness or concern was something forbidden for a powerful man who was believed as a God among his people. Still, at his best friend's side he was free to speak his concerns without hesitating.

"What was that?" Mahado asked absorbed at the new information revealed.

"He said that my downfall was near. For the one with clear hair would bring my doom along with that of my Kingdom." Atemu spoke with a serious look in his face.

"You don't believe is the Prince, do you?"

"I don't but I could always be wrong. My suspicions are that if he were to be the one to seal my fate then Sulum would have kept a better watch on him. At the end he left him to his luck along with his entire Kingdom." Atemu said looking straight to Mahado's face.

"Has Isis seen or said anything that might confirm Amun's words?"

"Fortunately no. Still, she knows something regarding Prince Yugi that she is not telling. If it were to be that serious then I would have questioned her but I know she has a good reason to keep silent.

"Then if that's it I will hurry and look for the answers you seek. In the mean time, it would be best to keep a sharp look on the boy just in case. I believe he is been honest but I have been wrong before." Mahado answered bowing to his ruler before dismissing himself.

"Not on your judgment of people Mahado, neither have I." Atemu spoke to himself when he was finally on his own.

Yugi's arm was scratched, as he was thrown mercilessly at the stone floor of the dungeons. The cells were on the deepest parts of the Palace and it was one of the coldest places where no ray of Ra ever lured between the stone halls.

The little Prince embraced himself trying to keep the warmth. He was at the mercy of his enemies and he was not sure if the Pharaoh would keep his word. The cold, golden key had made his mind go blank and he couldn't remember what had happened. He was dragged by his arms and thrown into a moist cell with harsh words and the sounds of rats walking around as his only comfort.

Yugi had no more strength to keep himself awake and he was still numb from whatever they have done to him at the trial. After he shut his eyes and resigned himself to his exhaustion a sound from his door broke his quiet sleep and suddenly he was pulled harshly on his knees.

"I know you think you are all safe after passing the test from the Millennium Items boy. But you are far from reality if you think that I'm going to fall for your little tricks. I know you are hiding something and I'm going to pull the truth out from you."

Fierce, icy eyes glared to the petrify boy and Seth had pulled the hair on the back of Yugi's neck while speaking his threats, forcing the boy too look into his face.

Yugi knew that his pain and agony were far from over.

* * *

><p>The man's appearance, which had once been dressed with the finest jewelry and garments were nothing but rags and filth. He was hurt from head to foot and his dark skin was caked in dirt and blood.<p>

"Well, what is the meaning of this?" the old King of Keftiu spoke in a grave voice. His face was hidden between the shadows of the dark room.

"Pardon to disturb you your Highness but we found this man abandoned on the desert by the outskirts of the city. He claims to be a general of the Nubian's Kingdom that was attacked by Khemet just a few moons ago. He requested an urgent audience with his Highness and carries this with him as proof of his identity." One of the guards spoke while handling a small ring with a big, precious sapphire. The ring was legendary of its power and one of oldest stones known, passed only between descendants of Kings.

The Keftiu King known as Gurdon examined the precious stone in his hand. The broken man seemed like he could have been a simple thief and taken the stone from the chaos in the capital.

"I heard that the Pharaoh possess a terrifying power enough to turn a city into ashes in the blink of an eye. What makes you think that I will believe what you claim? This proves nothing." The man threw the ring at the floor just in front of the dirty man.

"You are wrong. I came from the capital and across the land of my enemies looking for help. Lend me your army and I shall give you powers greater beyond your imagination... The power of the Pharaoh." The man spoke with hate in his voice. The look in his eyes held nothing but anger and rage.

The King remained with a surprised look in his face before he broke into a laughing fit and the sound was heard all over the cold room, echoing between the walls.

"This guy is nothing but a farce, take him to the dungeons where he belongs. I will deal with you two later for been such imbeciles and believing this man's lies. Get out of my sight!" he spat and both soldiers bowed before taking the struggling man to the cells.

He was tossed without a second thought and the already exhausted man could only hit the floor in frustration with his weak fist. He grabbed his side where the wound reopened again. His sword had been taken and he had nothing but his armor and what was left of his clothing. He took a look around and the cell was but a single room made of stone with chains and handcuffs. It smelled of human wastes and the air was moist and cold. The old King sat with his back over the hard wall and tried to tend his wound the best he could.

"It seems you don't have the gift of the word." A terrifying and raspy voice was heard between the shadows and the King turned his head frantically. He was concerned that perhaps he imagined the voice but the presence of someone in the room could be felt through the air.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" The King spoke before silence followed. He didn't lower his guard and the voice began teasing him with a cold laughter. It was so dim but still froze the blood in his veins.

"Well you certainly are bossy for a simple thief. Either you are more than you look or a simple fool." The cold voice replied in mockery and a tall man with dark skin and pale hair appeared between the shadows thinking that he had bother his guest long enough.

"What do you want?" the Nubian King asked with that deep accent of his. His dark skin was wet with cold sweat.

"I should be asking you that. Who are you? And what are you seeking?" the man spoke from his place in the darkness and Sulum couldn't distinguish nor his face or appearance with clarity.

"Quit your games you fool for I have no patience for it…" The man spat but he was too weak and hurt to keep the temper and threating tone in his voice.

The mysterious shadow moved so close to the King which he never saw coming. He was so surprised that he didn't dare to even breathe. The man placed an icy hand over his wound and a violet light appeared very dimly, which cured Sulum from his injury.

"I might like to hear your story. It seems you endured quite a journey…King Sulum." The man whispered and the King looked surprised from his healed injury to the man in front of him.

"How do you know me?" he couldn't help asking and finally the dim light from outside his cell allowed him to inspect his face. His eyes were those of a killer, sharp, cold and merciless, the color of blood. His dark skin was smooth except by his cheek and eye, which was deformed by a long scar. His expression was both sharp and calculating, like a man who knew what he wanted and how to acquire it. Perhaps the endurance of so many experiences through his life had added years to his appearance but he seemed young.

"Who are you?" The King spoke with the tone that expected for someone of his kind but he was still careful no to provoke the man who appeared to be not only a skillful warrior but also possessed magical skills that could finish him with just a whisper from his lips.

"Call me Bakura your majesty. Now, what can you tell me of the power of the Pharaoh?"

* * *

><p>Yugi was busy cleaning the floor on the throne room with his knees scrapped and his hands full of blisters. The cold water full of soap didn't do anything to ease the pain in his fingers. His head throb each passing second and his eyes were red and puffy. For the passing days he had been forced to endure the painful torture of a man who was referred as Priest Seth or so he heard when they lay him on the floor almost unconscious. He had ordered the soldiers to hold their weapons when they wanted to make Yugi spit the truth of his father's whereabouts with the help of the whip.<p>

"_If he has marks on him people will ask questions, step aside I'll take care of this."_

The Priest raised his hand to the fallen boy and with a simple closing of his fingers Yugi felt his body constraint painfully. His eyes grew huge in shock and his screams were drowned by the lack of air in his lungs. He felt as he was burned from the inside and his bones turned into dust.

The man didn't get anything from him at the end and the more exasperated he become, the more he tortured Yugi with his threatening power. Soon he was using Yugi's memories to torment him and the poor Prince saw horrible images of his mother been dismember and kill by shadow creatures. He had vomited and cried but other than that he had been unable to satisfy his tormentor's wishes. He was left alone, broken and traumatized by the images.

He no longer had any appetite and he worked day after day consumed by his nightmares and fatigue. Yugi was having a hard time trying to keep awake and the enormous floors of the throne room were not half clean yet when one of the servants made him join others on the gardens to serve the Pharaoh and his guests.

A stout woman who seemed to be the one to give orders to the personal slaves of the Pharaoh took him to one of the cleaning rooms and stripped Yugi naked. The boy stuggled as they tried to change his clothing at first but this only got him a slap on the arm while the woman shouted for him to remain still and quiet. The terrified boy had no choice but to obey and he had to get used to the idea that he mas no different than the others slaves and servants that worked at the Palace.

He was put a clean, white shanti made of a softer fabric than his usual rough ones he used for cleaning the Palace. His eyes were lined with Kohl, making them itchy and uncomfortable. In order to represent his status as a Royal servant he was put a golden bracelet just above his elbow. After the quick change the woman along with the other servants pushed him roughly into a line where girls were handing golden trays with fresh fruit, seeds, bread, and wine that would satisfy the tastes of royalty.

The brutal heat and the sweet perfumes of the garden hit the pale boy like a blow to his face. The air was humid thanks to the oasis and this only made the exhaustion on the poor Prince worsen. He noticed the Pharaoh seated with some men over rich cushions, attended by servant girls keeping them cool with huge fans made of white, soft feathers.

The slaves, who already knew their roll since they were born, walked always with their heads looking to the floor and in an orderly line. Everyone wearing the same outfit but the fanning girls who were using rich white dresses of silk. Their heavy wigs were a torment for the heat but they still endured their discomforts without giving signs of them on their beautiful stone faces. Yugi later learned that their heads had to be shaven in order to avoid the lice and other insects that might produce illness, along with the heat that those wigs usually caused. Their beauty allowed them a higher position in the rank of servants only until they were old enough to be replaced. Their eyes were covered in kohl as well while wearing a golden necklace and their usual gold bracelet over the elbow.

One by one the slaves offered whatever they had in their tray and Yugi wondered why he was able to approach the food that would end up in the mouth of the Pharaoh. He knew he was incapable of harming the man since Nubia was under Khemet's rule and no matter what his homeland was not capable in any circumstances to raise against another war but wasn't he still considered a dangerous enemy?

When it was Yugi's turn, he offered his masters the wine he had on his golden tray. This gave him a chance to inspect the Pharaoh with the corner of his eye. The look was brief but he still noticed him wearing a scarlet cape instead of his usual violet one and the golden jewelry over his toned chest contrasted perfectly with the color of his skin. He was not able to see his face but the twist in his stomach was a sign of those piercing blood eyes burning through his skin.

Aknadin's sharp eye didn't leave the Pharaoh even for a second, his Millennium Eye shinning at the light of day. He had noticed the curious shimmer in the Pharaoh's eye and the new servant taking longer than necessary to pour their wine. Their similarities were impressive and if it weren't for the difference in their skin he could have sworn to see Atemu back in his childhood days.

After finishing his task Yugi joined the rest of the slaves with his now empty tray and he remained standing in the same line waiting to be summoned if necessary. The heat was making him more aware of his exhaustion than ever. As soon as the fruity smells of the garden invaded his nostrils the nausea began to disturb his stomach. His mind became a temple of prayers to any Gods present, begging them to help him remain awake and prevent him from throwing up until he was dismissed. He tried to concentrate on the designs of the Pharaoh's crown and that made him wonder why he didn't wear the usual white crown and kept his hair when all other Pharaoh's were shaven.

The sounds of the exotic birds and the heat were finally getting to Yugi. He turn frantically in every direction trying to find a place where he could sneak in and drop sick but every one would notice his most minimal movement. He wasn't able to follow the conversation of the men present anymore, trying to find a hint when they would finish conducting their business. They were either talking about a healing center or a temple it made no sense to Yugi anymore. His neighbor servants gave them a desperate look with their head still down trying to make him stand still but it was too much for the pale boy.

Yugi 's sight, which was already blurred by black spots, soon lost consciousness and the lack of air on his lungs was the reason for it. He didn't notice the he had begun to cause a ruckus with heavy coughing and he felt over the soft grass under his feet.

The servants began to desperately pick the pale Prince trying to hide them from the eyes of their God to avoid a worse punishment. The beautiful girls had stop fanning their masters and the Priest and architects had stop talking when they heard the heavy coughs. Atemu noticed the servant who had passed out had been no other than the Nubian Prince himself and ignoring the incredulous looks of their guests he stood from his place and approached the circle of servants.

They froze in their spot with Yugi on their hands trying to lift him. Out of respect or fear it was all the same to them, they backed away quickly to open the way for the Pharaoh. Atemu dismissed them and ordered one of them to inform Isis. After that, he picked the boy on his strong arms and he was surprised at how light the little one weighted.

He had noticed the marks of his bones over his skin and the heavy bags under his beautiful eyes. He tried to dismiss his worries as a simple change to his new life but everything was tossed aside when Yugi began coughing blood over the Pharaoh's chest and jewelry. He didn't care about that and he hurried his pacing to Isis's healing chambers. Meanwhile, Aknadin began apologizing to the architects and dismissed himself as well with his rage ready to explode at any minute.

Days passed by and the Pharaoh had remained busy with his duties that before he knew it the condition of the Prince had become a thing of the past now. He was currently on his throne room with Siamun standing on his right side with a long roll of papyrus displayed with the inventory of their harvest of the season.

Their heavy investment on the agriculture and trading routes had improved Khemet's prestige and economical status. He no longer was obliged to pay any tributes to a mad man and could offer it to his own people for consumption and trade. The day was clear with no clouds on the outside so it illuminated the white room constructed in a beautiful architecture and decorated with rich furniture. Several artists were currently working on the murals over the walls while Priests and servants performed their duties between the rooms. The palace had been reconstructed in order to represent the new status of Khemet by recommendation of Council.

On the other hand, the Pharaoh had used most of the money in construction of new healing centers and helping the farmers in agricultural projects. He knew that trading could improve their lives significantly and this would help to acquire more control over Nubia as well who was at the brick of disaster with no established leader. Khemet had expanded its territory to the South and West, which required more work and long-term plans from the Pharaoh. He was forced to send troops to the enemy territory in order to keep peace on land and prevent any future rebellion. However, the soldiers had no need of their presence there since the people were lost and trying to survive each passing day. Their fear of the Egyptians allowed for burglars and crime to keep at the minimum even when necessity was great. No one tried to provoke another accident because of the fearsome Pharaoh and his apocalyptic power over the capital, which rumors had spread through the most forgotten places of the land.

His constant meetings and work had kept his hours busy that he no longer was able to spare his free time on horseback, practicing his magic, or combats. He couldn't even fetch Mana and spare a couple of minutes in a conversation or playing games. Those things have become a thing of the past now with his new responsibilities as new Pharaoh.

While looking at the list Siamun still held in his weathered but strong hands the doors to the royal throne burst open making all the people inside the room to turn their faces into the intruder.

"ATEMU!" someone yelled, or more like sang, his way into the door making the Pharaoh turned his majestic and elegant features to a tall man with silver hair.

He came dancing while everyone stare to the peculiar man dressed in a soft white tunic, which contrasted with his toasted skin and silver, long mane. His outfit was that of the rustic fashions of the lands from the North of Khemet.

Siamun was frozen with the roll of papyrus still in his hands. Atemu dismissed the councilor with a polite movement of his hand. He remained seated in his throne while the peculiar guest with a simple cloth covering his head from the rays of Ra was joyfully greeting the powerful leader with no formal address or even fear.

"Well it's been a long time since my last visit, I see that your Palace looks more splendid than I remember. Oh but where are my manners? I'm so glad to see you again Atemu. But I bet its Pharaoh now, is it? In any case, I congratulate you on your victory against Nubia. I heard that you really whip some butt in there! I'm proud you have grown so much!" The man kept rambling on and on while the servants, Priests and other nobles looked at the man with incredulous eyes.

Atemu had a small smile at the corner of his mouth and he stood from his throne stepping over the small stairs with a royal air.

"Its been a while Maximillion. We were not expecting you but I suppose it's so like you to appear always unannounced." Atemu spoke while putting a gentle hand on the side of the man and guiding him to the cushions and table available to the Pharaoh for important meetings with other Kings or guests of honor.

"Well I'm sorry my boy but I just simply had to come and keep and eye on you, after all your father would have wanted me to care for his only son. Oh by the way, I also came to let you know that is now Royal messenger of none other than Caesar himself now." Pegasus spoke with his curious and flamboyant accent. He was a very rich and important trader across the sea. Now that Khemet was free of the influence of Nubia, he knew that for men like himself, the new political situation in Atemu's Kingdom could provide golden business opportunities.

"Is the motive of your visit from so far just to tell me that? You could have sent me a message." Atemu spoke while taking a sit in one of the cushions and waving a hand to his servant to bring refreshments for himself and his visitor.

"Of course not my dear boy. I was really worried when they told me your father had died in battle. My deepest condolences, I had to come and check that you were fine. But I see that I had nothing to worry after all, you are in good health and now taking your father's place. I'm relieved." He said and his several rings and bracelets sounded with each movement of his slender fingers as he spoke.

"Thank you my friend. For now Khemet can sleep in peace, what I'm most concern right now is that my people are happy and satisfied." Atemu said and soon enough a pair of slave girls with their long black wigs and soft cotton dresses began to pour some wine in golden goblets and bring fresh fruit over the table, their heads always looking to the floor and their dark skin smelled of almond oil. Others with their same appearance came swiftly with their usual fans of white feathers and began their job of cooling the air for their God and his guest.

"I'm sure my boy. In the mean time I also wanted to say that I for business. Now that Khemet is free to rule itself I thought this would allow some establishing of contacts across the sea. People are just dying to get their hands on Khemet's cotton and rich products!" said the man who was a fanatical of getting the most exotic products across the countries and he rarely stayed long enough in a single place. Traveling was just as common to the man as breathing.

Atemu raised an elegant eyebrow and his fingers were resting over his lips as if in thought. He seemed interested and this opportunity of creating more contact and alliances with other Kingdoms. He knew Khemet's cotton was one of the finest of the land.

"Well I'm certainly interested. This would create the relationships among other countries that my father spoke so much about. I'm sure you are familiar with it. Perhaps we can discuss this more in detail after you have taken some rest. You just arrived today of course and I would be happy to accommodate you in one of our rooms here at the Palace."

Pegasus was taking a swift sip of his wine while examining a piece of grape on his long fingers. After taking a bite the man kept his finger over his lip in a childish expression.

"Oh but my dear boy would you let me stay?" Pegasus asked pretending surprise and Atemu had to fight the urge of not rolling his eyes.

"Of course you are welcome to stay, in fact I would like to have a dinner in your honor." Atemu mentioned with unusual courtesy. He was being nice with the man who had been deep acquaintances of his father.

Although his customs were strange and his personality odd and exuberant, he was still a breeze of fresh air for the young Ruler. Not to mention a genius of business and with contacts around the world it was no surprise that his father had established even closer friendship with Pegasus as soon as he mentioned his intentions of freeing Khemet from the oppression of Nubia.

The chocolate eyes of the man shinned in excitement and he put his hands over his cheeks in enthusiasm. Atemu fought hard not to laugh out loud but a simple smiled decorated his handsome features nonetheless by the exaggerate expressions.

"Oh you sure know how to make a man feel welcome Atemu! That's why I love Khemet the most, their generosity is a rare jewel in this cold and cruel world!" he said while putting a hand dramatically over his forehead.

"Then its decided then, I shall have my servants prepare for this evening. In the meantime Siamun will accompany you to one of the guest's rooms." Said Atemu while standing and Siamun approached with an indirect calling, listening to their conversation from the corner of the room.

"So soon? Then I'm afraid I'll just have to wait till dinner like rest of us mortals. You are a busy man now I understand. Then I won't take much of your time my boy. I'm happy that you are doing good and your Kingdom as well." He mentioned standing up and taking hold of Atemu's shoulders with a fatherly affection before leaving jumping and dancing dismissing himself while Siamun hurried to his side.

"Please inform the servants about tonight's dinner. Have the musicians and dancing girls prepare as well. I will leave for today and stay at my study room, please make sure no one disturbs me." Atemu instructed to one of his servant and the man bowed while the Pharaoh left the throne room.

The afternoon was hot and most of the servants were busy with their chores. They also stopped to greet their Pharaoh with deep bows until he passed.

The stationed guards on the entrance received him while staying frozen on their spot. Atemu closed the door behind him and let himself take a deep breath while collapsing on his chair just behind his desk. A slender hand began to rub softly the side of his head and the painful headache was making him moody and tired. Not to mention the amazing amount of energy that required from keeping the shadow powers of his Millennium Item under control.

A soft knock was heard just outside his office when Atemu looked at the incredible piles of rolls that required his attention. He lost his motivation at a surprisingly speed.

"Enter." Atemu yelled from the other side, annoyed that he had order for no one to disturb him.

The beautiful figure of his Priestess Isis appeared on his doorway carrying with her a small bottle and a goblet on a tray. Atemu was surprised to see her there, and she was looking just as pretty as usual. Her duty as a healer and protector of the Millennium Necklace didn't leave any struggles visible in her delicate features.

"I thought you might need this my Pharaoh. They day is long and you must keep a clear head to bear the problems of your people on your way." She said with a wise look, putting her trade down with the usual potion she always gave to the Pharaoh whenever his headaches began to affect his health or mood.

"Thank you Isis. You are a real life savior." Atemu spoke while taking a drink of the goblet. The magic in the sweet drink began to work his effect almost immediately and the body of the young monarch began to recover his usual stamina.

"I though I would also use this opportunity to tell you about the boy's health my Pharaoh. For the last days I have been wondering if you have remembered about the Prince's condition." Isis said without looking at him and recovering the now empty goblet.

Atemu's eyes grew huge in realization. He remembered the small, thin figure of the Prince had convulsed violently while he bleed through his mouth. The nervous knot that had formed in his stomach began to resurface one again.

"I have been too busy these last days. I admit it slipped my mind, how is he?" Atemu asked with a hint of shame but he ward it off.

"I'm afraid the Prince's life is in danger. I was able to cure him from the curse but he must remain under vigilance my Pharaoh. He is of vital importance to find the man who is still gone missing and we cannot afford to loose him." Isis spoke and Atemu's sharp eyes quickly began to examine to the woman in front of him.

"What do you know of it, Isis?" he asked but the Priestess didn't feel threaten by the dangerous tone in his leader's voice.

"When the boy was unconscious and sick I lost track of the fugitive King. I was blind for a couple of days until I saw a deep wall of stones and a dim light coming from a cell entrance. He may be imprisoned but I still found it very peculiar that I couldn't find anything until Prince Yugi woke up." Isis spoke and Atemu thought deeply into this new revelation. If Yugi was their only link to his father's whereabouts then he still could be of use after all. He was still his own flesh and blood even with the lack of similarities in their appearance.

"Then we shall see. Mahado left this morning and hopefully will comeback with some answers. In the mean time I suppose I shall keep the boy under vigilance." Atemu spoke but he was still more concern trying to decipher Isis's new revelations. The Priestess didn't seem convinced.

"If I may give a humble suggestion my Pharaoh." The fair woman began and the Pharaoh watched her while giving her a sign to continue.

"Perhaps it would be best to accommodate the boy in a safe zone where he can work. As a servant he rumbles through the Palace and his beauty certainly draws too many eyes, most of them unpleasant."

Atemu pictured with amazing clarity the portrait of the pale Prince. It was true he was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The heavy clothing and tunics of the Nubian customs hide the boy's slender body and those delicious complexions that made his deepest fantasies surface. His body was cold and soft at his touch and the intensity of those eyes froze him on the spot bewitching him.

The blood in Atemu's body began to burn with intensity but he still kept indifferent on the surface. "What do you suggest, Isis?"

"I made him talk to me a little about his previous life in Nubia. He mentioned that he was trained as a dancer to his father's guests and entertainer for the Royal banquets. Perhaps he could join the Harem, which is forbidden to the eyes of others besides the Pharaoh. Surveillance is high in there and he could be of use as your personal servant. I think that the safest place for him and yourself is to be close to each other." Isis said and Atemu perhaps noticed a mischief glimpse on Isis's eyes but he might as well just imagined it.

"I sense that you know something more that you are keeping to yourself Isis." Atemu mentioned without hidden his doubts. The Priestess didn't show anything in his serious expression. She closed her eyes while whispering words as if in enchantment.

"Light and Darkness. One cannot exist without the other. From age through age until the pyramids become dust and the rivers and harvests dry and so the spirits of darkness once again resurface to invade the skies, so will a light be reborn to recover the balance of the world." Isis spoke and opened her eyes again, her gaze becoming deeper showing a timeless universe behind them.

"You think this boy has something to do with the prophecy?" Atemu spoke surprised and Isis gave a gentle look in her ageless face.

"When the time comes, he will become more important to the Pharaoh than he believes." She said and Atemu was for once disturbed by the revelations of the Priestess.

She had never been so mysterious about the future before and Atemu knew to never try to interfere with destiny. Perhaps the meeting with the small Prince meant a lot more than he imagined.

"Isis, fetch the boy and bring him to me."


	5. Chapter 4: A Hint of the Past

Chapter 4

A Hint of the Past

Yugi was on his knees busy cleaning sheets by the laundry chambers along with other slaves. After his spectacle on the gardens he met with a heavy scolding which left his ears deft and feeling more miserable than when he woke up. His mistress who was indeed in charge of the servants who took care of the Pharaoh had forbidden him to ever show his face to her and was dismissed with a loud and painful slap on his cheek, which was swollen and red for several days.

After he recovered he was put to clean uniforms, sheets, and clothes by the chambers of water. His knuckles were full of red calluses because of the heavy scrubbing needed to take off the stains of the cloths and the smell of sweat from the clothing.

He had been a wonder when he was introduced into the chambers with a basket of laundry in his thin arms. Slaves couldn't stop looking to the clearness of his skin and not even his constant hours on the sun had made something to darken it, only fill him with red marks all over the body.

That day he was crouched over the edge of the pool with one of the tunics of the Priests over his bony hands. His brow was covered in sweat and his golden bangs got stuck to his skin because of it. Most of his arms and legs had been soaked with water even when he had already gotten used to the work.

The presence of one of the soldiers had interrupted the Prince from his task but the rest of the slaves kept up with their work like there was no tomorrow. The servant on charge of the chambers was speaking to him and Yugi was too far away to hear what they were saying. He kept scrubbing but with less concentration and looking every once in a while to the mysterious conversation. He noticed the woman had pointed in his direction and Yugi felt a nervous twist in his stomach when the soldier approached him.

The man's hair was the color of sand and he had well toned muscles with a honey color skin. His eyes were the same tone of his head and they held a fierce look that contrasted with his intimidating appearance.

"Are you Yugi?" he asked with a serious face but not harshly. Still that didn't help the uncomfortable feelings that the Prince was experiencing at the moment.

"Yes." He answered just above a whisper.

"You were summoned so get up." The soldier ordered and Yugi left his basket to the side and joined the Egyptian man who was already on his way to the entrance.

Everyone was looking to the little one disappear with mild interest of what could had happened until they were scolded for stopping their work.

Yugi had to be careful no to slip with the smooth stone floor since his feet were still wet. He noticed many servants on their knees cleaning the floor but they didn't raise their eyes to glare at the slave who was making them work harder with his now dirty feet.

After walking for a while Yugi noticed that the light of Ra had finally disappeared, bringing the dark veil of night with it. The soldier would spare a glance to him every once in a while but other than that he remained silent.

They arrived to one of the best parts of the Palace, which Yugi had been ignorant until now. Two stout soldiers with leopard skins, heavy armor, and armed with spears looked to the soldier and then to the pale slave. They gave him a nasty and rough look, which left the poor Prince looking to the floor. After a knock the heavy doors were opened by a servant girl who Yugi had seen fanning the Pharaoh. She let the guard inside and crossed her hands in front of her looking down to the floor as soon as she joined the small row of the other servant girls.

"I brought you the slave you requested my Pharaoh." The guard spoke after he put his fist over his heart as a sign of respect to his leader and giving the usual bow.

Yugi took a while to recover from the marvelous beauty of the room and the soldier gave him a rough slap on the back of his head for him to wake up. He quickly dropped to his knees and bowed to the Pharaoh even when he had already seen him before.

Atemu looked through the golden reflection of a mirror to the two men behind him. The girls were putting his royal attire while he remained still with an indifferent look. One of them was fixing his long and rich hair while another one put his violet cape in place and the third one fixed the jewelry over his ears with soft oil in her fingers.

"Thank you Jonoh, you are dismissed." He answered while looking at them from his spot in the mirror. The soldier seemed surprised but he didn't dare to disobey his ruler. After bowing his head and putting his fist over his heart again he turned around in direction of the door. Yugi felt those golden eyes over his back but he still didn't move from his spot on the floor.

After the doors were closed the Pharaoh raised his hand interrupting the girls who were helping him dress. They bowed their head and were dismissed in a silent request. The two were finally alone and this only made the poor boy feel even more nervous.

"Raise little one." The Pharaoh spoke and he took a sit in one the nearby tables close to the balcony of his room. Yugi rose slowly and hesitant from the floor but remained standing on the same place while watching the busy Ruler reading one of the rolls of papyrus over the table from the corner of his eyes.

He couldn't contain his curiosity and he began inspecting the beautiful chamber. The golden walls were dressed in hieroglyphics and rich tapestries. Even the floor was covered in exotic animal skins and the bed was big enough so eight persons could fit and still have enough space to turn comfortably. The furniture was either golden or made of polished dark wood. Finally on the other side of the room were a pair of closed doors but he guessed it was the pool where the Pharaoh bathed.

Atemu left his task and gave a glimpse to the boy in front, absorbed on the details of his room. His tiny hands were wrinkled and soaped. His beautiful skin was now full of red spots by Ra and his hair had lost that usual shine. The kohl in his eyes was messy and it ran all over his eyes and cheeks but the boy seemed unaware of that. Even the uniform of the personal servants was wet and dirty, stuck to the little one's legs like a second skin. He had chanced so drastically over the weeks he had been in his Kingdom and even the red marks of his knuckles had tarnish the perfect beauty of his soft hands.

"Come closer." He ordered, not harshly or loud but it did startle the boy who was so engrossed in the tapestries of his wall. He had to repeat his order again but this time in a much softer tone and signaling with his hand to approach him. The boy did shyly and as soon as he was close enough Atemu noticed that his habit of not bowing his head and looking him to the eye had not chance and for some reason, he was grateful.

"Is your health improving?" The monarch asked but quickly regretted his question after noticing the present condition of the Prince. He cleared his throat and added, "Isis mentioned you were cursed and that was the reason for your illness."

The boy had to take a few seconds to recognize the words. He nodded but he still didn't utter a single word. Atemu was still very patient.

"I'm glad." He answered before the silence reign once again making the atmosphere a little tense and uncomfortable.

"She also mentioned that it would be best for you to change into a more secure area and I agree with her, so that's why I call you. Do you understand?" Atemu began and the boy nodded his head again.

The Pharaoh was having a harder time trying to break the news and forming a conversation but of course he knew it would be impossible since the Prince was currently a prisoner and a slave in his Palace. The thought itself made him feel vile but there was little he could do. He was already showing incredible kindness and consideration to an enemy of his land. He was even offering special treatment and he saved him at the trial when the Council could have easily declared his execution or life imprisonment even when the boy was still innocent.

Yugi still waited patiently for the man who seemed deep in thought and the silence had stretch for too long.

"To prevent another incident, after today you will become part of my Harem where you can be safe from any mortal danger. It's the best we can do under the circumstances." Atemu kept his suggestion casually and for once he noticed a reaction appear on those beautiful jewels. Panic.

"I…wait…I…" Yugi dared to speak unable to keep still and the rambling barely made his words coherent.

In less than a blink his face lost all color and Atemu noticed his knees were shaking. He didn't understand his reaction but his body working quicker than his mind made him stand up and pull the boy close to his arms for support.

The little one let the monarch help to support him and he put his hand over his strong chest while his mind was trapped in a world of nightmare. He remembered the struggles he had given to escape, the imaginary filth appeared throughout his body and the dirty claws began to roam his skin scratching, caressing, touching, and hurting him. The pain of been violated and his screams meaning nothing to his tormentors but amusement. When they had finished with him, covered in bruises and the touches burning through his flesh, he felt repulsed with himself and his heart began to cry.

Yugi didn't notice that tears began falling from his eyes and everything that he had endured through his last years until that day began to pour out of his soul like an infected wound.

Atemu didn't understand what had happened but the teen finally lost his contact with the floor and his strong arms were able to catch on time. His tears and hands wrinkled the garments of the Pharaoh while he clenched to him like a scared child to his mother's skirt. He couldn't even breathe properly and Atemu called for him but he wasn't able to reach him.

He carried him on his arms while the Prince hid his face on the crook of his neck. He tried to make him sit on his bed but as soon as Yugi felt the soft covers under his legs, that's when hell broke loose and he began fighting against him, kicking and trying to escape. The guards heard the turmoil and rushed inside but Atemu dismissed them when they tried to help their Ruler.

Yugi kept screaming and trying to escape but the monarch was much stronger and finally when he knew it would be hopeless to make him stop the Pharaoh wrapped the boy in his arms until he was unable to move. He still felt the Prince's struggles to get away and screaming for his captor to let him go, not hurt him or touch him.

Atemu finally understood what Isis meant when she mentioned Yugi had been an entertainer of his father's guest and a new hatred for the man began to boil in his blood.

Rage turned his crimson eyes into a vivid red, like liquid fire when he heard the Prince's begging to stop. The hate melted enough for him to settle the shadow magic that was starting to appear between the walls.

Yugi finally unable to move began to sob in Atemu's chest and the Pharaoh tried to sooth his suffering away while petting his hair with the soft tips of his fingers. The sudden support relaxed the scared boy until he was able to embrace the Pharaoh back. Out of reaction or necessity of protection he didn't know but still, the intensity to protect the teen in his arms became so strong that it actually surprised the young Ruler. He kept petting his hair and back while whispering comforting words on his ear.

Soon Yugi was calm enough that Atemu risk moving a little from the boy and touched his cheek while cleaning the remaining tears with his thumb. He surprised himself by the action since he wasn't used to be so caring, especially to someone like the Prince but the clinging and suffering he witnessed remind him of someone who used to do look for the same support of his arms when they were kids. The grief invaded his heart but he brushed it away while concentrating on consoling the boy as his breathing came back to normal.

"Yugi." He called for him so softly and for once using his name that it caught the attention of the Prince as he cleaned his face with the back of his palm, messing the kohl even more which drew a soft smile on the usually expressionless man.

"I won't harm you and I won't make you do anything of that sort. That place is guarded all the time and no one else is allowed inside so you will be safe there." Atemu spoke and Yugi's amethyst eyes began to look at him more carefully.

"You promise?" The little one asked with the innocence of a small child and Atemu couldn't help but agree with the pleadings of the boy in front of him.

"I give you my word." He answered and Yugi stood quiet and still pondering about the words of the regal man.

Unable to keep looking at those piercing orbs he lowered his head at the level of his chest and he woke up from his trance as he realized he was still in the arms of the most powerful man in the world. He quickly stood which surprised the man in front of him and bowed in apologizes when he noticed the black spots on his royal garments.

"My Pharaoh I'm deeply sorry I didn't mean to ruin your clothes! I-I'll try to fix it! Let me-"

Atemu couldn't help but laugh and the sound of his seductive voice made Yugi freeze and raise his head in amazement. He couldn't believe the same fearsome man that he heard countless of terrible stories could smile.

"Do not worry little one. I can have them fix. I was more concerned for you." The monarch spoke and his eyes turned huge when he realized the words that had escaped his mouth.

Yugi himself was surprised as well but the Pharaoh only composed his features before giving a few more instructions and dismissed the Prince, telling him that he would be guided to his new rooms.

The Prince was shocked as well and he forgot for a second about the idea that had started all that mess. His head was hurting terribly and his body burned of exhaustion. It had been a little while ago that they released him from the healing chambers and he was put to work immediately afterwards so he had not regain his complete strength. Not to mention that he had just endured a panic attack and the only reason he was still standing and thinking straight was because his mind was reminding him that there were other things at stake besides his own problems. His people depended on him and if those were the wishes of the Pharaoh regardless if they concerned his safety or not he had little choice in the matter.

The teen bowed toward and he was dismissed once again while the Pharaoh returned to his task at hand.

As Yugi approached the doors Atemu call him once more, something peaking his curiosity since a while now.

"How old are you little one?" he asked from his spot on the golden chair.

"17 harvests my Pharaoh." He answered simply and Atemu couldn't hide the surprise in his usual serene eyes. After he gave no inclination to ask anything else the teen bowed once more and closed the door behind him leaving the regal man to ponder about the new revelation. Atemu was just a harvest older than him and he couldn't believe that such a young looking creature was almost the same age as him.

"_What happened? Why can I speak so carelessly and freely when he is around?"_ The young Ruler asked while looking at the same hand that had brushed the tears of the Prince and his enemy. Nothing made sense and that made the Pharaoh feel uneasy.

He had to admit he had shown true concern when he saw the little one in such panic. How could he not? Still he had to be more careful when he was around the Prince.

While pondering about the ideas Sacium knocked on the door calling for the Pharaoh's presence in the meeting rooms and the man recovered his serenity putting the thoughts aside and he called for the servant girls to fix his appearance over again and excusing himself with his councilor who only gave him a surprised look at his appearance but kept his questions to himself.

Yugi's cheeks were red and his heart giving painful trips all over his ribcage. He had lost his mind back with the Pharaoh and was embraced by a man he had come to hate so much. Still, that old hatred was harder to find this time. The soft caresses in his hair and the tender whispers of comfort were barely clear in his mind and they didn't make sense with the image he had all this time of the cold blooded man.

One of the servants had taken Yugi into the Harem and he was still panicking on the inside. He didn't want to endure any more torment like he had suffered at the hands of his father. One thing kept him from collapsing and loosing himself to his fear and it was his country relying on him for the mercy of the Pharaoh.

Yugi knew that if the ruler wanted to turn him into his pleasure slave he had to obey for he was even willing to give his life for his own people. However, that still didn't mean that he was not terrified.

The opening of some doors and the voice of a woman interrupted the thread of his thoughts and when he raised his head he noticed an old woman with a sharp look and strong smell of flowers. She was wearing the usual Egyptian garment but her body was completely covered and she had jewelry everywhere. The only beauty in that woman was her long and shiny black hair, which tempted Yugi to pass his fingers through it just to feel its softness.

He was too distracted to notice the conversation between the two and after a while he was left to the care of the woman who took Yugi roughly by his chin and began inspecting him. She looked over his teeth, his body, his hair, and she even raised his cloth and Yugi screamed in terror but the woman hush him with a simple slap on his arm.

"Are you clean?" she asked and the shocked Prince didn't understand the question.

"Excuse me?" he asked while protecting his middle zone with his arms and hands.

"Are you untouched?" She asked again, this time more roughly.

Yugi couldn't answer but by the scared look in his face the woman assumed he was and forgetting her question she dragged the boy inside, taking a firm hold of the bracelet in his arm, which had pressed into his skin painfully.

The smell of incense, candles and perfumes suffocated the little one and he was force to breathe through his mouth for a few minutes. The room was bathed in wealth from the ceiling to the floor.

The walls were painted with soft colors of dawn and the images of elegant birds decorated them along with different love stories of Gods and Goddesses. Curtains and tapestries were also over some of the walls and the ladies were resting over comfortable rugs and cushions. Servants were offering fruit or fresh water for they were forbidden to drink alcohol. To pass the time they were trading jewelry, playing cards, or just fixing their hair and bodies. A small door allowed them to step into a courtyard with the same exotic flowers and fountains of the Royal gardens.

The place was enormous and it seemed that the room they had enter was a lounge for the girls to pass the evening. There was also an individual room destined for the Pharaoh to come and let the girls please him but the door was close and they rarely opened it; of course Yugi found out about this much later. The other rooms of the Harem were destined for girls to eat, another to bathe, fix their appearance, and finally one to dress.

Beautiful women of all sort looked at him from their conversations. Some were darker just like Nubian women while others were as pale as him. Many were dressed in jewelry and rich silks that barely covered their perfect bodies. Yugi was forced to look at the floor in embarrassment when he noticed many of them were naked.

The women came closer to him and he was worried they would torment him for been a man in the Pharaoh's Harem but soon enough he was covered in hands, kisses, and hugs. They mentioned how small and adorable he was and even some managed to steal a kiss from his lips.

When Yugi began to think he would be drowned between their bodies a tall woman of black hair and dark skin made her way between the girls and everyone settled once more. Yugi noticed she had blue eyes and Egyptian factions but she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"You awake those motherly instincts, don't mind them. My name is Nanu and I will be in charge of you." She mentioned and Yugi noticed with amazement how the Harem girls had gone back to their spots before he had arrived.

"What is your name?" She asked with a charming smile and playing with one of his golden bangs seductively.

"Yugi, Heba." He answered, trying to keep his personal space intact without harming the feelings of his hostess.

"Well Yugi, if you are going to be the Pharaoh's new entertainer then I suppose you will need to look half decent. We cannot taint the reputation of this place and you must contribute just like everyone else, understood?" she said with a strict tone of someone who was well experienced and enjoyed the privilege of a high position. The teen nod obediently and Nanu turned around while her rich dress brushed the floor and she walked with the grace of a dancer.

"Come with me." She mentioned and Yugi did as instructed.

He was taken into one of the opposite rooms while some of the girls greeted him with gentle waves of their fingers and gorgeous smiles as he passed by making his ears turn red.

Warm pools of water and thousands of glass containers were inside. The rich smells of herbs and flowers refreshed Yugi's senses and the teen was amazed at the rich designs that decorated the walls.

He took a look at the warm water and the foggy reflection in the nearby mirrors made him finally realize of his horrible appearance and he wondered when was the last time he took a proper bath. His hands were hurt because of the hard labor that he had never experienced before.

"Ati, Ebe! We need to prepare our new member." She mentioned to two girls who appeared to be sisters for they were identical to the most minimal detail, even their dressing. They approached to him with sweetest of smiles on their pretty faces. Their hair was the color of fire and their skin just as pale as his.

He bowed to the sisters and they giggle angelically. A long white skirt covered their long legs and they wore simple golden jewelry on their arms, necks, and legs while their long hair hang over their small breasts.

They began stripping Yugi from their dirty cloth and a servant took the rags that hang from the pale slave and assisted the women on their task. He was bathed in warm perfumed water and scrub by different exfoliates which left his skin itchy and raspy. Then he was scrubbed with a citric liquid that must have been lemon juice, all over his skin until he was able to recover a little of his pale complexion.

After bathing him with different soaps and perfumes he was dried with soft cotton towels and they covered him in a feminine dressing gown that was too long for him. He was taken into a warm room full of mirrors and the smell of hair was penetrating.

The same servant girl brought a few sharp knifes and Yugi panicked when he though they would shave his head just like they tried when he was brought to Khemet. The only reason his hair was still intact was how he struggled against the slaves who tried to clean him off until some soldiers took him harshly to meet his judgment. The girls looked at each other confused and they said that there was no need for that since only servant girls were forced to shave. This settled the fear of the teen but he was still worried about what they would do to him.

The sisters began to cut Yugi's nails and scrub his feet until all his callous from hard work were gone and they even polish his nails so they were straight and the same size. Soft oil made them shiny and they did the same with their hands. His ears were cleaned and also his teeth. They began to wash his hair in a separate basin and they scrub so hard that small tears began to form on the corner of Yugi's eyes.

"It hurts!" he yelled but this only got a giggle from the girls at his adorable complexion and a frown from Nanu.

"We only wash our hair once every three days so it must be perfectly clean to prevent any bugs from nesting there." Nanu mentioned while finishing the last touches of his nails. Yugi knew that bathing was important but he never took great care of his hair who was a task left to Ryou, along with bathing and dressing him. A heavy sadness felt like a rock on Yugi's chest but he tried to forget the last image of his best friend's face.

Nanu noticed the sudden chance on the boy and he gave him a serious look, knowing full well what it was to be left alone in the world.

"Is best to forget everything you known before coming here Yugi. You are indeed lucky to be beautiful. Many like you would be abandoned at their mercy with no roof over their heads. Make use of what life gives you for you never know how long it can last." Nanu mentioned and Yugi gave her a thoughtful look but didn't say anything.

After combining his hair, they spread several lotions all over his body with peculiar smells that left his skin feeling fresh and clean. The pain of Ra's heat had been soothed and he was feeling lighter and better than he had ever since coming to Khemet. The girls were fighting over what items to put on him and making a mess on the dressing rooms.

Yugi stood over a pedestal with several mirrors around him and hundredths of different dress gowns inside rich wood wardrobes. The twins got excited dressing him with different tones of colors and shapes. Some more feminine than others but Yugi politely refused them all with his ego been stomped with each new dress they tried on him.

Nanu finally decided to dress him in a blue dark vest and matching pants. A soft cloth over it made it look as if he was flying with each step he took and the fabric began to look lighter the lower it traveled until it became a soft sky blue to the level of his feet. A belt of silver chains was put on him and also silver jewelry over his ankles, wrists, arms, and even ears. His hair was left unadorned but they put a simple silver chain on his forehead with three small diamonds in the shape of tears. They were too small and the delicate jewel made the color of his eyes become even more pronounced.

"Welcome to the family, Yugi." Nanu whispered from behind him while he looked at the mirror in front of him. In the inside he was fearful of what this new change would bring to his life and if he would be unlucky enough for the Pharaoh to set eyes on him. His heart began to pound furiously but the determination was still there, not willing to let Nubia go down. He had promised them to be strong and protect them, even if it cost him his dignity and pride.

He turned around and looked at Nanu straight on the face and displayed one of the most charming smiles he could summon. "Thank you so much Nanu. I will try my hardest to not let anyone down."

Nanu gave a proud smile displaying her perfect white teeth and both began a new bond of friendship that neither expected would last for the rest of their lives.


	6. Chapter 5: A New Responsibility

Chapter 5

A New Responsibility

Ryou's throat felt like dry papyrus and the heat was making his vision blurry. He had finally arrived to the land of his most hatred enemy. The scorching desert had almost claim his life for this was the first time to set eyes of the Kingdom of Khemet but the determination to find his small master gave him the strength to endure such torment. His camel broke the noise that had settled when he stopped to notice the outskirts of the city was no illusion created by Ra. He gave him a gentle pet while whispering soothing words. The hardest part was yet to come and Ryou still had no idea how he would infiltrate the city but that would not stop him now after coming this far.

_"Please hold on Yugi, I'm coming for you."_

* * *

><p>His shadow powers had obscured the entire tent giving it the illusion of nighttime. The only source of light came from a simple candle whose flame dance with the breeze of the shadow magic. His legs were under him and his posture was that of absolute relaxation.<p>

Mahado's Millennium Ring was humming softly, surrounded by a soft violet light. He was trying to control the power nestling inside and use it as his own to find his enemy but for the pass hour he had fail. Cold sweat was dripping from his dark brow and his yes had been closed for a good time.

The amount of energy that took to control the Ring made his body feel weak and it absorbed his magical power like water dripping over too much sand. His responsibility was his honor and Mahado would happily put his life on the line to fulfill his duty toward his Pharaoh and his Kingdom.

After a final attempt to seek his enemy, his efforts were interrupted when the presence of one of his group entered the tent with no sound whatsoever. The candle blew off when Mahado opened his eyes and soon the shadows began to dissolve until the soft light of Ra tried to enter through the soft walls of his tent.

"Pardon to interrupt you master but we were able to infiltrate the castle with no problem. The target was not there. We also searched the records of the cell but no one fit with the description." She answered kneeling while holding her face down and her fist over her heart.

Mahado frowned without understanding. He had found out that the man had used a secret route of merchants that allowed him to flee across the sea to the lands of the South. To travel into enemy territory just to cross the seas and find help was suicidal. Also they had found out that thieves had attacked their suspected group leaving no survivors but Mahado knew the King would not have died so easily. Isis had also made contact with him saying that the man was alive and imprisoned but she had lost track of him after that. Was the last hint a trap prepared for them after all?

"We need to move. Heading to the North toward Nubia is our only choice, if he managed to cross Khemet unnoticed then he was cleverer than I imagined but he couldn't have done it alone." Mahado spoke while the spy at his service gave him surprised look in her half covered face. She didn't question her master and after a brief bow she disappeared as silently as she had arrived.

Mahado looked at the smoke coming from the candle next to him. They were following a road with their eyes covered. An uncomfortable feeling was starting to build on his chest. He felt something ominous approaching and they were loosing precious time.

* * *

><p>Yugi's brow and body was covered in sweat. His arms ached and every bone in his body scream in torment. Nanu with her arms crossed was giving her pupil her absolute attention.<p>

He had been forced to learn about the arts of seduction and manipulation. He had been a slave when he arrived at Khemet but back in Nubia he was known as an entertainer of the arts of dancing and singing. Each night he would perform for his father and his guests but after that he would be forced into his room until he was summoned for the pleasures of sick old men.

The only one who knew about his real age was Nanu while the rest of the Harem concubines thought of him as a child. He was allowed to sleep on a separate room where the Pharaoh was taken in his times of pleasure and currently available since it hadn't been used for years now. Yugi had rested under warm skins and soft pillows since a very long time but he had been unable to sleep with his nightmares hunting him once more.

The girls woke up startled when they heard screaming coming from the private room and Yugi had suffered once again the panic attacks whenever he was raped back at home. Acting as a substitute of a mother Nanu send the girls back to sleep and closed the doors while holding the Prince on her arms soothing his fears. She realized the boy was marked with scars of the past and she bow to help him work on healing and facing those fears.

Nanu had been ripped from her mother's arms as soon as she had began to bleed between her legs and was sold as a slave for the pleasures of his master. She had murdered him when he force his way into her with more violence than usual and she escaped that night as a fugitive.

After traveling from pleasure to pleasure house she had finally found her way into the Harem of the Pharaoh with her amazing intelligence and cunning mind. Now an expert of seduction arts she had become the previous Pharaoh's favorite until he died and so that left her with the prestige and respect between her fellow women. She was one of the oldest concubines on the Harem but also one of the best and most experienced.

She taught the young Prince the ways to create his weaknesses into strengths. She knew her paper of guardian had allowed the boy, close as a shell, to open up to her and tell her everything since his childhood days when he lost her mother due to a terrible disease till his present situation in Khemet.

Nanu was surprised when he heard the name of his mother and she knew the woman he spoke of was no other than Mai, one of her fellow friends in one of the pleasure houses in Nubia.

She had Roman blood and was brought as a present to one of the nobles of the land. Her share of bad luck tossed her to the streets where she later met with Nanu. Both became friends and because of her, the idea to reach the Harem of the Pharaoh had struck the Egyptian woman when the Nubian king himself had requested Mai. Her beauty was that of a real goddess in flesh and it didn't take long for her to build her way up. Nanu never heard of her again after she traveled through the desert and found her place on her present home.

She never found out that she was pregnant and was forced to flee with the child in her belly to avoid the cruelty of the father. Yugi was the spiting image of her mother, the same golden hair and eyes. The only difference was the tip of his hair, which was the only similarity of his father. She didn't speak to Yugi about her mother's past, who the boy seemed ignorant about, but when she told him she knew of her the boy didn't take long to open up to her and for that she was grateful. She felt a new sense of responsibility for the Prince and she open her wings to him in a motherly affection.

"You must be aware Yugi that this life style won't last forever and neither will your beauty. You must use the strength to captivate the Pharaoh and gain a decent place for you to sustain yourself. You cannot bear children, which makes your situation harder than the rest of us but you can gain influence over our ruler in order to save your people of any present danger. If you please him then it can open new roads for you. If not, I must prepare you for any circumstances." Nanu spoke with seriousness and Yugi nod obediently at her.

He was against captivating the Pharaoh and she knew that he had been forced by him to surrender his power as Prince. She also understood that what he had done was for the good of his people and the same generosity reminded her of his mother.

Yugi was fascinated by the amount of things the Harem girls knew about. Ever since Nanu was seen as their leader she had made the girls learn about all sorts of practical things. He later found out that many of them were daughters of Kings or presents from foreign leaders. They spoke many languages and all of them knew how to read and write. Many played all sorts of musical instruments and they practiced on a daily basis, which filled the room with music at any hour. All of them were trained in dancing and others had anatomical knowledge that could wake up the most buried passions of a Priest.

Now they were force to learn about medical herbs and how to cure all sorts of wounds and illnesses. They were thought to bear weapons and self-defense and even other menial tasks such as cooking or sewing. One of the girls was in charge of the costumes for the concubines since her talent with the quill and thread was unheard off.

Yugi was also forced to learn all these things and even to dress and fix his appearance by himself. The twins had already gotten used to dress him like a doll but Nanu had forbidden them. Yugi was simple and the only fashions he knew off were those of the traditional tunics of Nubia.

The girls help him learn to sew his own clothing and soon Yugi had made his own wardrobe that could actually fit him. He was simple and he wore light and brilliant colors that contrasted perfectly with his skin.

At first, every inch of his body was covered with his first attempt of the Nubian tunic but Nanu had none of that and both modified his dressing style in a combination of both cultures. The Nubian baggy pants were made in a white color and he wore snake bracelets or crowns similar to the Pharaoh's. His arms and chest were always uncovered but sometimes when his embarrassment got the best of him he would wear a matching vest or a huge necklace in the Egyptian style.

Dancing had become almost as indispensable as breathing for Yugi and he would train for three hours straight each day, which had help to modify the curves of his already feminine body but soft and masculine marks would appear over his stomach and his arms and legs were now better toned with the help of the gymnastics and the exercise.

Yugi refused to wear makeup, keeping away from the attempts of the other concubines and he was finally convinced to wear the usual kohl over his eyes more out of sanitary conditions than fashion. The kohl helped the bugs stay away from his eyes and would protect them from other kind of diseases as well, so Yugi reluctantly accepted.

Nanu would also teach her pupil about how to hold an intelligent conversation with his host and to manipulate their decisions indirectly. He knew that men were simple to convince when you made them listen to what they wanted to hear. Yugi was an extremely fast learner but he was shy in nature and this was one of the hardest lessons he had to endure with his protector.

His natural smile and childish complexions gave the boy a sense of pureness and innocence, which was just what he need for this profession. But he also needed to get that aggressive and cruel nature when it was necessary, otherwise they would do with him as they pleased just like they had done up till now.

Yugi understood that but he was simply too gentle and to change his attitude to the opposite in order to make people do as he wished was almost impossible. With the insistence of his mentor and his constant practice it gave him an air of mysteriousness and innocent temptation. Nanu was happy that at least her pupil drank her knowledge with an insatiable thirst.

Yugi was happy that his superiors no longer tormented him whenever he got distracted from work and the injuries both mentally and physically began to diminish. He was becoming stronger and more beautiful than ever.

There was something that ruined his internal peace and that was the fate of his people, he wanted to put into practice everything that Nanu had thought him and to convince the Pharaoh to help rebuild his Kingdom so both nations could live in peace. That had become his new objective and the reason he polished his abilities with the passion and determination he never felt before.

After several days since his arrival to the Harem Yugi began to feel more at peace and comfortable with himself. He no longer felt the intense suffering he had endure and soon enough he was becoming used to the luxury and the conformity. The strict lessons of his mentors and his constant duties to keep the Harem clean and the girls in shape consumed his hours until the day was too short for his liking.

One day when everyone was gathered on the table, the same old woman who had taken Yugi inside called for Nanu while she was in the middle of her meal. She rose from her cushion with the elegance of a woman secure of herself and after a few polite greetings with her superior they both disappeared for a while.

After she came back, she announced that the Pharaoh was planning to receive important traders from his guest Maximillion Pegasus and they needed to prepare for the evening. The news excited the girls and after Nanu gave a polite signal to receive their attention again, a specific number of girls rose from their seats when she called them. Yugi was also among them and she had to call his name again for him to realize he was needed.

"We must prepare for the banquet which will be the day after tomorrow. I understand that is short notice but the outfits and presentation must be ready for then so we all have lots of work to do. Now lets get started!" Nanu spoke and the girls began to clean their spots and the rooms began to fly with activity.

The amazing coordination of the girls impressed Yugi. Because he had been the main dancer on his presentations in Nubia he was put as the main attraction for their dance since they wanted to add something new to their usual choreographies. The girls were busy trying different silks and fabrics on the dancers. Those who were trained made the jewelry to match the costumes and golden artifacts were brought to the Harem.

Soon Yugi collapsed on his individual bed completely exhausted helping with the new choreography and if it weren't for Nanu who force him to bath on a daily basis he would have drop asleep over the cushions of the lounge.

* * *

><p>The vortex and the excitement of speed filled Atemu with the same energy of his beast. Both becoming one while kicking and surfing through the harsh sand, which flew like sparks of a fire. No one could match his speed nor strength or beauty. The sudden stop made the wild animal stand on two feet while his rider soothed his rebel spirit with the words of ancient magic. The animal understood and both master and beast began to relax their heart once they arrived to the Palace's gardens.<p>

Atemu was offered help to dismount but he needed none and he step from the animal with the elegance and ability of a skilled rider. The sound of Mana's mare also stopped close and her sweet temper matched that of her rider. She allowed the girl to dismount her and Atemu made his way through the heavy sand while taking his best friend in his arms and putting her down on the floor safely.

They had managed to acquire a time for themselves after the constant work from the Pharaoh and Mana's studies. She wanted to impress her missing mentor when he came back with the new powers she had acquired. Atemu took the reins and after petting his beautiful Arabian horse, the noble head of the beast brushed his cheek in affection.

The animal had been a present of his father before he died and he received it while the horse was nothing but a skinny and ugly colt. His hard coat was as white as snow and some strands of his mane were black. The mouth of the animal and lower part of his legs were also spotted with black. With constant cares of his master and the years he became a noble and strong beast worthy of the Pharaoh.

His arched and elegant neck raise and fell while he scratched the sand with his left hoof. His long tail was raised all the time and it stretched several inches to the floor. It was said that his breed would always have its tail raised to hold his rider in case this one fell from his back.

Atemu smoothed his humid neck with caresses and he thanked the horse in an ancient tongue that only animals were able to comprehend, before leaving him to the hands of his servants to take care of them. Mana was just as excited as him and her usual wild hair was even shaggier than normal by the wind.

Both friends smiled and laugh at each other while returning to the Palace covered in sweat and the animal smell of their horses.

After a slave offered them some wet, perfumed towels and some fresh beverages Siamun was already waiting for them. The old man seemed happy to see both his Ruler and his favorite pupil so carefree and relaxed. He had noticed the signs of maturity on the Pharaoh's spirit and the strength he need to carry his people's struggles over his back.

"Siamun what's the matter?" the Pharaoh asked with the light of his childhood spirit still visible in those crimson eyes. He gave a moment to enjoy that innocence in the noble and brave man that have transformed into a powerful leader.

"Sorry to disturb your hours of enjoyment my Pharaoh but there's a matter of urgency that needs of your presence. Priest Seth has requested to meet him in his study." Siamun responded and the quick light disappeared until only the harsh maturity settled again in his eyes. Mana frowned disappointed that she couldn't enjoy more time with her best friend but she quickly hid her displeasure from her features.

"I'll be there in a moment Siamun." The Pharaoh responded and the old advisor gave a simple bow before leaving to give both friends a little privacy.

"I'm sorry Mana, I have to go but I promise to spend some time for a round of Senet soon, all right?" Atemu apologize while holding the delicate shoulder of his best friend under his warm touch.

"Don't worry Atemu. Thank you for the ride and good luck with Seth." She said while giving the best smile she could summon. The monarch gave a simple nod and walked away with the sound of his cape floating through the breeze.

Mana gave a sight once she was on her own again. Since her Master Mahado had left on his mission and her best friend was ruler of Khemet, Mana found herself with several hours to spend on her own.

After deciding to take a bath and then try to find something to entertain herself she began wondering the halls of the Palace without looking at anyone. The Priests and servants ignored her as she passed by.

She was so engrossed on her mind that a sudden flash of light over her eyes blinded her for a moment. She noticed the reflection had come from something or more like someone on their way to the gardens.

Curious by nature, Mana walked silently in search of that which had trapped her attention and noticed a small figure crouched over the water dressed in rich silk of pure white and simple jewelry over his arms and neck. The boy was as pale as a cloud. His movements were delicate and she knew that it was the same boy she had seen before, dragged by the soldiers when Atemu and his master had come back from war.

The boy seemed unharmed and apparently happy. A particular and only silver earing made her guess that he was now part of the Harem and suddenly she felt disgusted and shocked at his best friend.

_"Atemu! I can't believe you of everyone would do something like that!" _She yelled inside her mind and she hid herself between the plants while the boy walked back on his silver slippers as light as a feather with the basin in his arms now full of water and some flowers.

Mana decided to follow the boy to make sure she hadn't made a mistake.

The silent trip had guided both into the Harem chambers just like she feared and the boy disappeared inside the golden doors with no hesitation. Her heart was flying like a bird inside her delicate chest and a sudden sadness and hatred filled her inside that she couldn't believe herself. Atemu had dragged an innocent boy and made him part of his Harem which he probably used as a pleasure slave. She wanted to hit something and tears of rage began to pour from her eyes.

The night had finally come and Atemu found himself seated on the center of the table surrounded by his guest in a loud talk about their meeting hours before.

The negotiations had gone smoothly and his guest of honor was dressed in a rich red tunic with his usual golden jewelry and exotic feathers of unknown birds dressing his silver long hair, which was tied in a high ponytail.

Atemu had to admit that the man was handsome and a real catch for a women looking for his qualities. But the dirty secret that followed the bachelor was his tastes were not for women but for young men. He had requested a few slaves for his needs during his stay in Khemet and the Pharaoh had to keep his guest happy, even when he found it unusual. Of course the image of a certain pale Prince filled his mind in that moment and Atemu was forced to shut his thoughts about Pegasus and his tastes.

The kitchens were filled with activity since the previous days. Cows and birds were sacrificed for the banquet and the rich smells of spices and meat made everyone's mouth water. Fruits, bread, wine, all sorts of meats, and deserts were served and everyone enjoyed to their hearts content accompanied by the music of the beautiful girls over a scenario close to one of the corners of the large dinning hall.

His guest had everyone thrilled with stories of his adventures and exotic lands he had visited. He once said that back in the lands of the East, tiny humans the size of children with dark skins and sharp eyes would devour human flesh from his victim and run naked through the thick jungle. The savages had captured him once and believe him to be a woman because of his beauty and silver hair. They began to worship Pegasus as a God and he was force to escape when he found out that their people were looking for him.

Atemu was listening to his trading partner while his elbow rested on the arm of his throne and the side of his face comfortably over his knuckles. His other hand held his golden goblet while he closed his eyes picturing the scenery the flamboyant man described while a smirk decorated his lips, amused.

The hall was filled with laughter and good stories and when the time arrived a slave approached the Pharaoh with his shaven head bowed and whispering that the dancers were ready. The man dismissed him and with a clap of his hands the servants began to lower the light of the dinning hall until only the soft warm torches illuminated the dark room. The banquet hall felt silent and the doors opened while the girls of his Harem began to fill the room with a mysterious and luring melody. One of them was singing while the others used their tambours, flutes, and bells to create a magical atmosphere.

The melody of the desert was intoxicating and the shadows of the room added to the drama of the music. Soon three women appeared on the middle of the hall, which was an opened space for their performance. Their movements were synchronized with the music and soon the whispers of the flute made their hips move in small hits. Their revealing outfits were black and the jewelry were shiny black stones. Their bodies moved with the grace of the flames of fire.

The one in the center Atemu recognized as Nanu, the woman who had become the lover of his father for so long. She was taller than the rest of the dancers and he beauty and skin was unmarked by the years.

The three dancers were doing the same synchronized movements until Nanu began her solo. They were representing the legend of the three brothers who had created the universe and the world around them. Soon Osiris betrayed by the jealousy of his brother, Seth, cut his body in pieces and spread them around the world.

Their bodies danced to the feeling of pain and a fearsome battle. The music began to sound more dramatically when the battle kept going until finally Nanu collapsed on the floor, her knees and the back of her head touching the floor with the elegance and elasticity betraying her age. The girl who represented Osiris kneeled by his fallen brother and began soft movements representing his pain for what he had done.

Soon Nanu rose from the floor and she began her wild dance against Osiris who was surprised by the comeback of his brother and murdered.

Everyone let a shout of surprise when Nanu made her final movements and the gorgeous eyes of the dancer displayed her happiness for his victory. Naming herself Ruler of everything around her.

The whispers of the singer and the sadness in the music made the grief of Isis who danced her suffering around the hall looking for the members of his husband. Thirteen dancers appeared dressed in dark blue representing a piece of body from Osiris but the fourteenth piece was missing and her desperation was showed through the movements of her dance.

Seth found out about Isis' plans and the fearsome battle began. Everyone was engrossed on the dancers and the legend they were telling. Suddenly when everyone tough Seth would rise victorious again the girl in her delirium began to disappeared while enveloping herself on a delicate fabric which gave the effect of mist.

Seth backed off without understanding what was happening. Soon she disappeared on a cloud of smoke and everyone yelled without expecting what had happened. Instead of Isis, a beautiful creature appeared in her place dressed in a gorgeous outfit the color of ice.

Atemu's back suddenly flew forward when he noticed who it was. The blue and white fabrics gave the feeling of fresh air. The pale skin was just as clear as the outfit and the delicate sound of the bells attached to his writs and ankles matched perfectly with his fellow musicians.

The Pharaoh knew that small body and perfect pale skin could only match that of one person. The Prince began to dance around Nanu, which made both dancers captivate their audience with the amazing movement of their hips and the complex steps of gymnastics. The little one was able to touch his head with the tip of his foot without loosing his balance or giving any hint of effort.

Nanu and other dangers began to dance around Yugi while untying a piece of fabric from their long skirts, which danced through the air like it was liquid. The beautiful scarlet color enveloped the little one in flames and his face seemed that of torment. He raised his arms as if in pain and in a swift movement he knelt to the floor talking all the dancers along with him.

The soft movement of his belly and his legs began to raise him little by little. First his stomach, while his head remained on the floor. He stood without difficulty and began dancing again with Nanu while their final battle began.

Both main dancers took the fabrics attached to their hips surfacing from their hidden spot in the shape of two beautiful and enormous wings. They appeared to be actually flying and they danced in perfect synchronization with each other.

Atemu was engrossed at the image of the little one and even Pegasus seemed too surprised to make any sounds. The marked belly of the Prince moved like he was the flow of the sea or the Nile itself. His amethyst eyes were dressed in beautiful shadows and kohl that made his expression look sharper and more profound. His skin was again the same clearness when he first found him and the intensity of his look while dancing left Atemu breathless.

The dance came to its end once Yugi had broken one of Nanu's wings and she felt to the floor in defeat and raising her arms in agony. Soon she stop moving all together and the music gave a sudden stop. She disappeared of the scenery without anyone noticing and the same girl who danced the character of Isis began a new dance with the Prince, a legendary and eternal love.

The music became softer until finally all dancers dressed in the same dark blue outfits and lilac cloths over their fingers and shoulders began to surround Yugi like a vortex and the little one disappeared with a final movement to express his farewell to her love one.

The music ended and soon everyone began clapping and shouting when they were able to catch their breath. Pegasus rose from his seat in euphoria and Atemu clapped slowly as well, without able to believe his eyes at the delicious image of the dancer. All of them reappeared on the middle of the dinning hall while bowing to their Ruler and their audience and disappearing with the soft movement of their dresses and fabrics floating in the air.

After Pegasus sat back on his seat while fanning himself with one of his unusual fans brought from the Orient that matched his outfit, he congratulated the Pharaoh for the exquisite performance. He had been so overjoyed that small tears escaped the eyes of the sensible man.

Atemu accepted his praises good naturally but on the inside he still couldn't believe that it was the same captive Prince who had cause such inner turmoil. Since war started they never used their dancers or given such wonderful spectacle.

"I must ask Atemu, who is that delicious dancer who joined Nanu? I must admit I never seen him before. He is quite a beauty and I admit I never seen such rare jewel around my journeys." Pegasus asked and suddenly Atemu's mind began to work at an amazing speed. He couldn't tell his guest that the boy was the Prince of Nubia and a prisoner on his Kingdom while finding his father's whereabouts.

"He is a gift from one of the neighboring Kingdoms. He arrived shortly as a present for our victory against Nubia." He said simply while taking a sip of his goblet to try and lower the heat of his skin.

"I see. Well you are indeed lucky. I don't suppose he is your personal slave is it? I haven't seen him around you since I got here." Pegasus pressured on trying to find out if he was free for the taking.

A sudden rage invaded Atemu's heart and he felt a surprisingly possessive feeling for the young Prince. He felt that it was his duty to protect him after finding out about his true luck under his father care and the monarch left his goblet while looking at his guest straight in the eye, all other hints of his emotions gone from his stone face.

"He spends his time training under Nanu's care. He is, however, my personal servant." Atemu said but Pegasus keen eyes found the lie behind his words.

"I see. You are lucky keeping suck a beautiful slave all for yourself. You must keep him locked on a cage like a magnificent bird. After all, who wouldn't want to have a creature like him for their own?" Pegasus finished his statement while taking a sip of his wine.

After some time of more conversation Atemu retired to his chambers with heavy feet but his face held high. After he closed the door he reclined over the pillar of his bed with a heavy breathing and some sweat appearing on his face.

He had never felt like this before and inside there was a fire that threatened him to consume him.

Possession was the strongest feeling from that beautiful temptation. The desire to have the little one under his touch, to kiss his skin and savor the pleasures of the flesh. He wanted to see the Prince craving for him and to plead Atemu to end his delicious torture.

The images were so strong that the Pharaoh was able to feel that soft skin under his fingertips, and smell the sweat and perfumes coming from the cold and soft skin. The sound of his moans escaping the little one lips becoming music to Atemu's ears.

His fantasies were cut short when he remembered the struggle Yugi had given on the same bed just days before when he had beg him not to do anything to him. Atemu's sudden desire felt like a stone on the stomach and the feelings of gilt began to make him feel weak on his knees.

He remembered destroying Yugi's home and forcing him, imprisoning him, and torturing him on the same Palace he was living. He had no right to have something he did not deserve. He felt vile and Atemu had to remind himself that he was Pharaoh fighting for the freedom of his country, before he lost his mind to his feelings. He took a deep breath and decided to control himself.

He wanted to make up to the little one for the past mistakes he had done to him. He had already proven innocent and he would not harm him since his country was at the mercy of Atemu's wish. He didn't want to force the small Prince but he still wanted to make him feel happy in Khemet. He had cooperated with him to find his father and had done everything that was assign only to slaves, enduring painful tasks under the heat of Ra. Everything he had done he did it with good intentions and without complaining. He knew this.

Atemu decided to begin courting the Nubian Prince until his heart belonged to him, no matter how long it took. He wanted to make him his both body and soul. With this the Pharaoh of Khemet and reincarnation of Ra, bowed to protect and possess the small dancer. However, the image of a young woman also came back to his mind with that promise.

_"I'm sorry __Teana__. I just can't ignore this feeling. Please forgive me."_


	7. Ch 6: The Ancient Spirits of the Earth

Chapter 6

The Ancient Spirits of the Earth

Yugi struggled in his sleep, the thin sheet of perspiration covering his soft skin. Soft moans escaped his mouth and his teeth began to tremble. He found himself surrounded of what appeared to be the Pharaoh's chambers. His beautiful furniture and tapestries were ripped apart or completely destroyed. The soft dancing of the curtains by the breeze of the desert was the only source of movement.

Yugi couldn't understand why he was inside the Pharaoh's room or what had happened to turn everything into a sudden chaos. The Prince backed off and tried to head for the door but he tripped over something and his head hit the floor making his vision groggy. He thought it was the rug or an animal skin, which cause him to fall, but his eyes turned huge when he realized it was the Pharaoh itself covered in his own blood.

A shadow crouched over the balcony trying to escape but the Nubian Prince had captured a glimpse of the soft snow hair and pale skin. Yugi screamed in terror and suddenly he woke up from his nightmare once again covered in sweat and drowning his screams with one of the cushions on his bed.

He sat between the cushions with one of his hands grabbing his long bangs and keeping it away from his closed eyes. His teeth were clenched and the uncomfortable shiver ran through his spine. Why would he dream something like that? It's not as I he hated the Pharaoh that much to wish such a terrible misfortune. Dreams of death were not supposed to be ignored but he doubted that anything like that would happen. The Royal Council and the best guards of the Palace always protected the Pharaoh after all.

After he was able to calm down Yugi decided to get up from bed and try to put the nightmare aside by keeping his mind busy. The girls had already woken up and he noticed he had overslept.

Most of them were on the courtyard while playing on the pool. Their angelical giggles and their simple pleasure made Yugi feel a little better. He took a deep breath of the fresh air of the late morning and the perfume of the flowers made him feel cherry on the inside.

"Glad you finally woke up." Nanu's voice was heard behind him and Yugi gave her one of those pretty smiles of him.

"Sorry I overslept." He apologized and Nanu petted his soft hair with a simple smile. Her soft hair was hanging by her side and she still wore her morning robe. Without her make up the small wrinkles in the edge of her big eyes were barely visible but she still looked beautiful and young.

"Is all right. You must have been exhausted. You were magnificent on your performance last night." She said with a smile that revealed all her pearl teeth.

Yugi returned the same smile and both kept looking at the girls enjoying the soft heat of the morning before it got too hot.

"Well we better get ready. I saved you some breakfast on the lounge and make sure to wash your hair today after you finish eating." Nanu spoke while returning to the changing rooms with her long robe caressing the floor.

Yugi pouted but he knew it was time to wash his hair again since the sweat caused by his nightmare made him feel dirty. After a painful torture on the hair room and some heavy scrubbing, he fixed his appearance that day with a soft Egyptian shanti. The color was a deep blue and he fixed his jewelry with golden accessories. After finishing his cleaning ritual he began his lessons of the day. However, his mind couldn't forget the nightmare yet and he was filled with an uncomfortable feeling the entire day.

Nanu was busy with a new choreography with her group of dancers when their protector came looking for her. She mentioned that the Pharaoh had requested Yugi and he was to join him on the private gardens of their Ruler.

Nanu's eyes grew huge at the news and she thanked their master before she retired. The Egyptian woman gave herself a moment to enjoy the good news and she left the group supervised by one of the girls while she personally went to look for her young pupil, who was currently changing the basins with fresh flowers.

* * *

><p>Mana walked between the halls still pondering about what she heard. She couldn't join Atemu or the other priests without her Master's presence and she was forced to look at the presentation from a hidden place between the servants.<p>

No one seemed to mind her and she was just as impressed of the skill of the small boy who had captivated the audience with the gorgeous movements of his body. His beauty was unheard off and after their presentation ended she felt worse than before when she noticed a strange emotion growing in Atemu's scarlet eyes.

It was clear he felt attracted to the dancer and she frowned. She turned around to leave, no longer able to bear the anger in her heart when she stumbled with Priest Aknadin. The color of her face drained and the painful hold of her wrist froze her on the spot. She was terrified of the man and his son who was just as coldhearted as him. After scolding her and reminding her of her place Siamun saved the girl from the grasp of the Priest.

She was determined to help the poor boy and if needed, she would talk to Atemu himself. She was looking for him everywhere trying to keep out from eyesight in case the scary Priest found her and scolded her some more after last night for wondering the Palace so freely. She noticed a group of nobles and Priests gathered by the pillars engrossed on something. They were too busy to notice her and Mana finally found the person she was looking for.

The boy was picking flowers like last time and he was totally unaware of been observed by his small audience. The outfit he was wearing made his clear skin look even brighter and also he had changed his usual silver accessories for golden jewelry.

Without carrying for appearances or gossip, Mana approached the boy. When she called for him Yugi seemed surprised that someone was talking to him. His amethyst eyes were resting on the girl in front of him and she couldn't help but smile at the similarity of the Pharaoh when they were kids.

"Sorry to interrupt you but I wanted to introduce myself! I'm Mana!" she said with her usual happiness and the boy gave a small inclination of his head with a pretty smile in his childish face.

"My name is Yugi, nice to meet you." He said and in a blink of an eye Mana felt affection for the boy melt inside her and wanted to become his friend as soon as possible.

"Yugi listen. I was planning on sneaking on the kitchen today and I need someone to watch the door. They are making milk candies today and I want to get my hands on them before anyone, what do you say?" she whispered as if in secret while looking around to make sure no one was spying on them. The group of nobles had left as soon as they noticed the apprentice of Mahado speaking to the pretty dancer, who caused such impression since his presentation the night before.

Mana had taken hold of Yugi's hands and he seemed hesitant to participate on the plan of the strange and wild girl in front of him. Before he had time to answer she dragged him inside with an enormous grin in her face, the basin of flowers forgotten by the fountain.

Both had sneaked in between the servants who were too busy with their duties of that day and preparing the meals for the Pharaoh and his guests. They were so small and silent that to get inside the cold rooms under the kitchen became an easy task. The big cabinets were used to keep the food and ingredients fresh and free of flies. Mana was right and she found the milk candies that were destined as dessert sitting temptingly over the stand.

She put her finger between her lips and signaled Yugi to keep watch while she tried to reach the board where they rested. She had to drag a wine barrel and Yugi helped her to carry it to their spot. He couldn't understand why he was there at all. He had left his task and was kidnaped by a curious girl with a sweet tooth.

She stood over the barrel and as soon as she managed to reach one square of the milk candy the door suddenly opened and one of the cooks looked at both Yugi and Mana who was still over the barrel.

"What do you think you are doing here?" He yelled to them. Mana jumped skillfully and pushed the servant who felt over a sack of grains.

"Run Yugi!" she hurried and Yugi who remained frozen by the shock woke up and followed after the girl, the curses and heavy shouts now far behind them.

She was able to keep up with her and they didn't stop until finally Mana slipped under the staircase hidden by an enormous pot and she took hold of Yugi's soft hand, dragging him next to her. They were both catching their breath but as soon as Yugi's eyes looked at Mana's they both started laughing as quietly as they could. The heart of the Prince was beating fast and he felt so carefree and excited.

The girl still had the candy in her hands and she ripped it in two pieces with precision. She handed one to Yugi and began to eat the other with delight in her almond eyes. He accepted the candy and also ate it without hesitation. It had been a while since he had something sweet since the sweetest thing he was allowed to eat was fruit.

"Thanks a lot Mana. That was fun." Yugi said while the girl looked at him with a curious expression, the candy finally gone from her hands.

"You are very welcome." She said with sticky teeth and some candy still inside her mouth. Yugi laugh at her and Mana did as well, cleaning her mouth with the tip of her tongue.

"I saw you once walking with one of the Royal Priests. Are you a Priestess too?" Yugi ask taking another bite of his candy, enjoying the sensation of the soft snack melting in his mouth.

"Oh no, not yet. I'm still an apprentice but I plan on becoming stronger than Master Mahado some day. Of course he keeps reminding me that, that will never happen if I keep slacking off in my studies." She said and Yugi giggled at that.

"Then his name is Mahado. I'm glad to know." He whispered and finished the last piece in his hand.

"Why do you say that?" Mana asked curious at Yugi's words. He seemed hesitant to answer but he knew he could speak as long as he kept the ugly details to himself.

"Well, when we arrived from Nubia, the desert was a real struggle for me since I never traveled before. He helped me a lot and so I wanted to thank him but I didn't get a chance since I didn't knew his name and I was kept busy at work." Yugi finished and Mana seemed thoughtful of his answer.

"So what do you do here in the Palace? Did you come from Nubia as well?" she asked and this time Yugi began to feel uncomfortable at the sudden questions of the curious girl.

"Well I used to work as a servant but they said it would be safer for me to stay in a more secured area so that's how they find out I danced and I became part of the family of the girls there." Yugi simply finished and he had to keep his vision on his shanti to avoid the look on Mana.

"So, you are not the concubine of the Pharaoh?" Mana asked boldly and she noticed the pale boy turn red in embarrassment.

"Wait, what? No! I mean, no I just…I only went there because the Pharaoh was worried someone would try to hurt me since I came from Nubia!" Yugi answered unable to control himself and when he did, it was already too late.

He was starting to regret his careless mistake but Mana quickly embraced the boy in a spontaneous movement that he stayed frozen for a moment.

"Mana?" he called her but she only embraced him harder and after she let go of him there were small tears of joy in her eyes.

"Thank Ra, I was worried that Atemu had done something to you!" She said wiping the tears of her eyes. Yugi was surprised at the reaction of the girl. He realized she had been worried about him and her Ruler. Also she used the first name of the Pharaoh, which meant that perhaps they were closer to each other than he thought.

"I like you a lot Yugi! Let's be friends, all right?" Mana said while taking hold of Yugi's hands and with such look in her eyes it was hard to keep his suspicions about the relationship between both her and the monarch. He was happy and couldn't help to open up and trust Mana who kept smiling like it was a common expression to her.

He nodded and just as she let go of him a voice interrupted their small bubble.

"There you are you two! What were you doing hiding in there?" The voice of Nanu and the sound of her dress caressing the floor made both teens look up into her face. They got out and began cleaning the scrubs of the candy from their outfits.

"Please don't scold Yugi lady Nanu, it was me who ask him to come with me." Mana began and Yugi was surprised that someone was defending him. He was so used to take punishment without complaining or giving explanations. Nanu however, only gave a sweet smile to the girl.

"It's all right, you two did nothing wrong, I was just looking for Yugi. You are requested on the gardens my dear so don't keep the Pharaoh waiting." She said with a look in her eyes, which made Yugi understand what it meant.

"_This is your chance, remember what I thought you_." Her eyes said to him and Yugi nodded before saying his farewells to his new friend.

"Yugi lets play some games next time all right!" Mana yelled after him and he waved to both women while hurrying his pace.

"So, you finally met Yugi." Nanu said, looking at the boy who left moments before.

"Excuse me lady Nanu but is Yugi a new addition to the Harem?"

The woman looked at the girl straight in the eye and she didn't find any traces of suspicion or jealousy. The woman knew of her relationship with the Pharaoh, but when she had seen both together, her ruler displayed nothing but that of brotherly feelings for the pupil.

"No, he is only a part of our dancing group. Even if he was stripped of his title, the Pharaoh wouldn't turn him into a concubine." Nanu answered and as if able to read her thoughts.

"I'm glad." She finally answered. She had been silly to doubt Atemu's honor but even he could fall for the beauty and pure soul of the boy who had won Mana's friendship in the blink of an eye.

The day was hot and the Pharaoh had dismissed his usual group of servants in order to have more privacy with the Nubian Prince.

Just when he began to take a second cup of fresh water the small dancer appeared with his face flushed and a cute pink color on his usual pale cheeks. He was a little out of breath but he made a deep bow to the Ruler before apologizing for his tardiness.

"Do not worry little one. Come and join me." He said while holding one of his hands for Yugi.

The teen was taken off guard but he still extended his hand and let the Pharaoh guide him to his side on the cushions. Only one servant was available besides the usual guards keeping watch on their Ruler and this surprised the Prince.

He was seated comfortably over the cushions and he took his time to wander over his appearance and the elegance on every one of his movements. He noticed the Pharaoh was wearing a new outfit and the golden jewelry on his arms, neck, legs, wrists, ears, and hair really contrasted perfectly with the beautiful color of his skin. A small blush appeared when the Pharaoh caught him looking at him with those gorgeous scarlet eyes and he turned his gaze toward his lap instantly.

"I hope you feel more comfortable on your new position. Has the change been to your liking?" Atemu asked and Yugi finally woke up, conscious of what he was doing there and remembering what Nanu had advised.

"Yes, I thank the Pharaoh for his considerations." Yugi whispered and he noticed the man raising a delicate eyebrow with a soft look in his eyes.

"Atemu." He said and Yugi looked at the man without understanding. The ruler noticed that and he gave a small smile.

"Call me Atemu little one. I don't think formalities are needed, I just want to have a conversation with you and get to know you a little better."

Yugi blushed and a nervous flutter in his stomach began to appear as the seductive gaze of the ruler of Khemet trapped his own. He quickly began to look at something else to recover his line of thought and he noticed between the table the same milk candies that he had stolen from the kitchen moments ago. The image of Mana quickly came to his mind and this got a giggle out of the small Prince.

Atemu noticed the sudden change and the soft laugh of the dancer filled him with a warm feeling in his heart. "May I ask, what is so amusing to you?"

Yugi looked at the man straight to the eye like always and he seamed more relaxed than before.

"If the Pha- I mean, if Atemu promises to keep it a secret then I will tell you." He said while putting his finger over his lips and giving the handsome man a wink of suspicion. The monarch raised an eyebrow and a smirk decorated his lips.

"Well I guess I have no choice since I'm curious. All right little one, I'll play by your rules." He spoke and Atemu got closer to the Prince's face to listen to his word.

Yugi whispered about his little mischief with Mana and this got a good laugh from the man, which finally broke the tension between them. Yugi noticed how deep and seductive was the voice of the Pharaoh and when he laugh it made him feel bubbly inside. He wanted to keep listening to his laughter and for that moment, both monarchs forgot about the past and the situations in which they met.

The Pharaoh asked Yugi about certain aspects of his life. He talked about his hours on the Harem and the activities of the girls. They have become like Yugi's family and he was happy there. He also mentioned his dancing lessons with Nanu and even the part about sewing and other activities reserved only for women.

Of course the lessons about seduction and pressure points for sexual activities was something he kept to himself. No matter how embarrassing and useless he found it, Yugi was still force to learn all aspects of the human body. From specific pressures for pleasure to how to disarm a man without using force but only touching specific points of the limbs.

Yugi was also curious of the man and when he got enough courage, he began asking a little about the Pharaoh. He spoke about certain responsibilities that he had to take each day and even about the constant struggle to convince the Council into taking decisions of future projects for Khemet.

As the day carry on they had gotten more intimate about each other's life. Yugi spoke a little about his mother but most of the talk was left for the Pharaoh since he knew the discomfort Yugi showed when he began remembering the past and he was happy to listen to the stories the royal man had to share. He found out that Mana was like a sister to him and he cared deeply about her wellbeing.

"She was but a little girl when Mahado and I found her. She was left an orphan and became a savage thing trying to survive on the streets. One time one of the merchants caught her stealing and he almost cut her hand when Mahado pushed the man and I took her away. Ever since then she became part of our family and was given refuge here at the Palace. When my father found out about her Mahado convinced him to let her stay and that he would take full responsibility for her. He only agreed since he knew what Mahado had done to save me a long time ago. One day we were playing by the gardens when a snake tried to bit me and he took the hit instead. I owe him my life."

Yugi listened carefully, his small legs resting comfortably close to his chest while placing his chin over his knees. "He is very generous of what I heard. In some way we both owe him our lives. I hope I can get to meet him soon."

Atemu hadn't realized how close both monarchs were to each other. His arm was resting comfortably over the big cushions just behind Yugi and he was happily listening to all the stories about the monarch dressed as a normal subject and sneaking from the Palace along with his friend Jonoh. Yugi would later find out he was the same royal guardian who got him into the Atemu's quarters the other night.

"Yugi." Atemu approached the little one's face but he still left enough space between them so their eyes could meet without interruptions.

"There's something I want to show you. Do you think you can sneak tonight and meet me at the gardens?" Atemu whispered so only Yugi was able to hear.

The small Prince felt that exciting sensation in his stomach and the captivating look of the Pharaoh got him hypnotized. The tone of his voice and the strange request trilled the Prince just like Mana had done. He knew he had no choice in the matter since it was a request from the Pharaoh himself but both had forgotten their titles and positions on that beautiful garden. Without thinking he gave a small nod and he noticed how the Pharaoh suddenly relaxed his posture. The change had been very minimal but he was still able to notice it.

"In that case, I have to take my leave. I'll be waiting for you." Atemu responded and the way he said it made Yugi's body feel a delicious sensation that extended all the way to the tip of his toes.

Both exchanged a simple farewell until they met again later that evening. Atemu helped the Prince stand and before he left he took Yugi's delicate hand into his and brushed his lips over his fresh skin.

Yugi blushed furiously as he felt that warm breath coming from Atemu's lips burn him pleasantly. When the monarch opened his eyes again, his expression was filled with mild seduction. They both stayed in that position until finally the Pharaoh turned in direction of the Palace with the soft sound of his cape brushing the air.

Yugi stayed still for several minutes until the servants began picking the things from the garden. He walked in a dreamy state and his emotions becoming a desperate turmoil. The Prince felt something he had never felt before and he wasn't able to explain it. As soon as he arrived back to the Harem, the girls were waiting for him and they wanted to know all sorts of details of his time with the ruler.

The rumor had spread quickly and soon the whole Palace knew about the Pharaoh's courting the beautiful dancer. Others said that he was the new favorite of the Ruler and Yugi flushed furiously when the girls wanted him to confirm the gossips. Nanu had to intervene and put order, calling the girls for dinner. They were force to retreat and while they were inside the dinning room, Nanu gave a small wink to her pupil and a sweet smile moving her lips to form words without saying them out loud.

"_Good Job_." She whispered but Yugi sat down confused on the lounge.

"_I don't understand. I'm supposed to hate him but I can't. I learned so much about him and he is nothing to the man I thought him to be. Mother, what should I do? I'm so confused."_

* * *

><p>The rooms were quiet and the only sound came from the melody of the crickets on the garden. Everyone had finally gone to bed and as soon as Yugi knew that everyone was resting, he dared to sneak out from his bed fully dressed. He had put on a simple white tunic that covered his arms and reached all the way to his feet. The fabric was cut on the sides, which left his legs able to move freely and the loose pants were more comfortable. Everything was hold in place with a dark skin belt. No jewelry decorated his body but the small Harem silver earing he was force to wear at all times.<p>

He opened his door and after making sure no one was around he closed it again silently and managed to escape through the front door with no casualties. No one was around but the guards on their posts but Yugi was already a master of moving through the walls with the constant practice of escaping from his father whenever he was looking for him.

He noticed several soldiers guarded the garden entrance and the light of the torches could give away his location. Yugi turned around and saw one of the tall windows just above him where he climbed and jumped on the other side landing silently over the soft dirt. His shoes were the delicate slippers that he used for dancing and it would protect his feet while he managed to walk without making noise.

He was worried that some snake could surprise him between the thick leaves but he remembered that the gardens were always inspected and simple spells allowed the poisonous bugs to keep away from the Palace territories.

Yugi noticed a guard passing by and he kneeled while hiding behind the thick plants. But he stepped over a twig, which made the guard stop and look around for the source of the noise.

Yugi covered his mouth with both of his hands and stayed frozen as a statue. The soldier came closer and Yugi's heart began to beat so fast he was frighten that he would be able to hear it. One of the garden birds flew from his place behind Yugi and into the open skies. The guard noticed it and as soon as the bird flew away he went back to his patrolling leaving the frozen teen on his spot until he left.

Yugi relaxed instantly and began to move slowly but suddenly a warm hand took his and he found himself close to a strong chest while his mouth was covered to prevent him from making any noise. Yugi noticed through the darkness that the one who was holding him was Atemu himself. He was wearing a brown tunic over his dark body and his beautiful eyes shined with mischief and relief.

"I was starting to wonder if you would come at all." He whispered to his ear and his deep voice got goose bumps spread over Yugi's skin.

He let him go and suddenly a cold breeze struck Yugi. He hadn't been aware of the cold until Atemu's body let him go.

"Put this on little one and follow me." Atemu said giving the small Prince a robe very similar to his and a scarf made of a lighter color. Yugi did as told and soon the warmth began to spread over the Prince's body while the scarf helped to hide his hair and face.

He took the offered hand of the disguised Pharaoh who was wearing a hood over his head and a simple rag covered half of his face displaying only his passionate eyes.

They both escaped the Palace through one of the tall trees from the garden. Atemu tried to help Yugi but the teen was able to climb the tall branches with the grace and skill of a cat.

Once they were over the wall Atemu jumped over the other side and waited for Yugi to follow. The teen was amazed at how the Ruler had managed to land without hurting himself and he knew he couldn't do the same thing. Atemu saw the hesitation on Yugi's eyes and he spread his arms so he could catch him and encouraged him with the power of his gaze.

After a brief hesitation and not wanting to be caught by the guards Yugi closed his eyes and trusted on the held arms of the ruler on the floor. He jumped and soon the Pharaoh caught the little one over his arms in bridal style while this one took hold of his neck.

"I knew you could do it." He whispered through the mask on his face and looking straight to his eyes.

"Only because you were there to catch me." He said and the Pharaoh smiled through his eyes while putting the boy down.

The two monarchs began their way through the city. The streets were empty and everyone was on their beds sleeping peacefully. There was no life on the capital but the cats that were the guardians of the dead ones who roamed the land as spirits.

Yugi would sometimes get startled when he noticed a shadow move close to them but he knew it was a trick of the clouds on the skies traveling by the breeze over the moon.

Atemu guided him through a certain area of the city and he noticed that the buildings began to change. Soon, small altars and tapestries similar to those of Nubia began to hang from the balconies and while he was busy admiring the new discovery Atemu had stopped on the entrance of a particular building while the small Prince crashed with his strong back.

"We have arrived little one." He whispered while Yugi frowned, rubbing his hurt nose.

There was no door but a simple cloth to prevent the cold breeze from entering. Atemu took his hand and they both ventured inside, surrounded by a hall of darkness. Once they reach the end, Yugi gave a surprised look when he saw small fireplaces and people playing soft music and laughing merrily. The noise couldn't be heard from the other side by the thick walls but the gardens and rooms were filled with Nubian citizens. They were all there, from small babies to elders. Yugi was so surprised that he didn't notice a tall man approach them. He was at least two heads taller than the Pharaoh and four times as strong but his eyes were gentle and his toothless smile received them with a feeling of familiarity.

"Welcome! Are you two masters in need of assistance?" He asked with a heavy voice and a thick Nubian accent.

Atemu was just about to answer when suddenly something broke on the floor and the three of them noticed an old woman looking intensely to the young Prince. They all stayed frozen until she screamed and tears began to fall from her eyes. She ran in direction of Yugi and hugged the boy until he was close to suffocating him.

"Momo?" Yugi asked without believing his eyes and the woman kept crying, holding the boy close. The woman was strong looking and coarse. She was wearing the colorful skirts of the Nubian custom and a heavy tunic over it. She was bare foot and her hair was hidden under a big and colorful turban. Soon Yugi took off his scarf and revealed his face to the old lady who had recognized him.

"Oh my boy you are all right! I thought that you were gone for good. Thank the Gods that you are safe and well. I was so worried the Egyptians had killed you." The woman cried between each words and Yugi kept hugging her and comforting her.

"It seems they know each other." The same big man spoke to Atemu while looking happily to the warm greeting.

"I'm glad they were able to reunite." Atemu spoke after a while.

They soon found a place near the fire and both monarchs were able to blend in without a problem. Everyone recognized the small Prince and Atemu was surprised at the warm welcome and the many tears of relief they exchanged for their Prince.

When people began to wonder who was the strange man next to him he describe him as a dear friend whom he met in Khemet. No one asked questions and if they had any suspicions they didn't voice them. No one knew how the Pharaoh looked so Atemu was able to take his cloth off but he kept his hood over his head just in case.

They found out there was a wedding and everyone was celebrating the new union. Children were playing around and roasted animals were cooking over the fires. People danced in the Nubian style and clapped in joy.

Yugi was asked to relate what had happened to him during the time the Pharaoh had taken custody of him. Atemu became nervous and his posture tense but he tried to remain unaffected on the outside.

Pressured on the insistence of their people Yugi said that he had been taken by the Egyptians and imprisoned for a few days. They interrogated him about his father's whereabouts but since he knew nothing he was offered a place on the Palace to stay until the matter resolved itself.

People didn't seem convinced by the simple terms in which Yugi mentioned everything but they didn't dare to interrupt him. Atemu was worried that the little Prince would expose him to everyone of who he was and be at the mercy of the Nubians but he did nothing of that sort and he began to relax when the conversation took a different turn. He wanted Yugi to begin to trust him and he was willing to put his trust on him as well.

The people of Nubia hated their King as much as Khemet but they were still grateful that the Pharaoh had given them the chance to evacuate the capital with a warning before hand. When Yugi heard of this he looked straight into the Pharaoh's eyes without believing and he returned the same intensity into his.

He saw that Yugi wanted to start to question him but suddenly his subedits grabbed him and made him stand up and join their dance on the fireplace. The younger women began to sing while the drums created the beat of the Africa, the roots of mankind and the origins of the earth.

Yugi smiled happily and the heat on his skin created by the music made him take off his tunic and dance barefoot to the rhythm of the tambours. The beat was like the heartbeat of the earth and several adornments and shells hanged from them to contrast with the beat of the music and some of them had two wooden instruments with small stones inside that scratch the insides.

Yugi who was familiar with the beat since very little began to dance and jump as if the floor was too hot. His arms were crouched along with his body while he kept jumping and then spinning. Atemu couldn't take his eyes off from the new dance Yugi was displaying. He had seen the boy doing all sorts of complex and graceful movements but this was different. It was a stronger and more savage dance, which represented the joyful spirit of the Prince.

The level of difficulty was different in this choreography and Atemu understood that they were not following a series of steps but dancing to the rhythm of their hearts.

They surrounded the fireplace while raising his arms and the sand under their feet to the skies. Yugi was in contact with mother earth and showing his gratefulness for what she offered to her daughters and sons.

Nubians and people of the South were believed to be the first of the races to form from the mud. Creatures born from a combination of earth and water that had conquered the farthest corners of the planet. However, their roots were still there, along with their ancestors.

Yugi closed his eyes and kept spinning while kicking the earth in the floors and rising his hands into the sky. Soon men, women, and children began clapping and signing along. Yugi was covered in sweat and he also sang the ancient tongue of the night people that Atemu couldn't understand but deep inside awoke a strange familiarity. The little Prince outshined between the dancing subedits but he looked like one of them. The same movements and the euphoric smile was something that Khemet's ruler had never seen before on him.

He looked to Atemu and for one second everything froze. Time and the world around him had disappeared and it was just the two of them. Atemu didn't need to hear about Yugi's past from his words and what he had endured. He knew this was the real him. The blood of the Africa roaming through his veins and his roots deeply buried with his people. He was a free spirit that was born from the earth itself as he relate in his dance. A true Prince who had endured sufferings and joys on the side of his people. He didn't believe himself above anything, for he was the same as them. They were all equal and Atemu finally understood why he had sacrificed his life and happiness. This was his home, among his subedits and they were his true family.

* * *

><p>Yugi jumped from the branches of the three back to the Palace. The night was clear and he could see that soon Ra would be reborn but for the moment, time had stopped for him.<p>

Atemu step down first and he helped the Prince taking hold of his hands as the little one jumped and he was so close to the Pharaoh when he landed. Atemu's hands were holding the little one's arms and the Prince's rested over the broad chest of the monarch.

The beat of the music was still in his ears and a warm feeling had settle over his heart like a drug. Something he had never expected that night had transformed his whole vision of the land of Khemet and the man in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered the question that he had wanted to ask since their time on the refuge.

"I wanted you to see for yourself. I'm not the man you think I am Yugi. Just like you, I try to do what's best for my people. To risk the lives of innocents in order to bring down one tyrant who was responsible for so much suffering wouldn't fix anything." He said in a soft voice and Yugi's eyes grew huge as the last traces of doubt for the monarch disappeared.

He had put the Nubian Prince to the test and he had made him prove himself that he was honest. He no longer blamed Atemu for what had happened, in fact, he was grateful to the man who had saved thousands of lives from his Kingdom.

Both men had stay so close to each other that their breaths could brush very softly. Yugi found himself trapped by the passion on those crimson eyes. Atemu's color had turned a vivid scarlet as if an inner fire consumed his very soul. For one second, Yugi's mind stop working and the caress of the monarch's breath against his lips drugged his body pleasantly.

Neither noticed how Atemu's arm had captured the little one's waist or how Yugi's feet began to raise until he was on his tips. He saw the Pharaoh's eyes close and the Prince unconsciously did the same.

Just when their lips had barely brushed, Atemu's instincts alert him of danger and he opened his eyes while pushing both bodies to the side. Yugi was taken by surprise and a knife was stuck over the wall where their head had been just seconds before with the Pharaoh's ripped hood hanging from it.

Atemu had drawn his sword from inside his tunic and he protected Yugi who was currently grabbing the Ruler's back with force. They didn't see their attacker but soon a quick shadow appeared from the trees and Atemu's sharp eyes and quick reflexes were able to counter the invisible attack of their enemy.

"Show yourself!" Atemu spoke with a threatening tone that for one second Yugi was reminded of his time at Nubia's Palace.

The ruler didn't wait long before a thin figure dressed on an Egyptian tunic appeared in front of them. A cloth covered the lower part of his face and his head had a white fabric tied by a rope so he wouldn't be recognized.

The man didn't speak but his brown sharp eyes were resting over Yugi all the time. Atemu got on guard while his other hand stood between the Prince and the enemy in a protective stance.

The man didn't remain still since he took a heavy sword from his belt and charged at an amazing speed against the Pharaoh who just managed to intercede his attack. Yugi had backed off when both men began a fearsome battle. The warrior was skillful but so was the Pharaoh and soon he had managed to rip the sword from the enemy, which flew through the air and landed over the earth with a sharp sound.

Atemu twisted his wrist in a final move to kill the enemy with a powerful swing when this one jumped and kicked him on the jaw while landing gracefully a few feet away. Atemu's lip was bleeding but he wasn't aware of the pain. Soon the guy took two sharp knives from under his sleeves and in a swift jump began attacking Atemu with a greater speed.

The enemy was too fast but Atemu was much stronger and the Pharaoh managed to hit the man in his stomach while screaming at Yugi to run for the Palace and search for help.

The Prince who was frozen by fear awoke at the authoritative sound of the Pharaoh and he ran in direction of the Palace. He came to a brutal stop when one of the knives flew in his direction and Atemu wasn't able to stop it.

"Yugi!" He yelled and the knife got stuck on of the trees just a few inches from his face.

The mare distraction of Atemu was the opening the enemy needed to hit the Pharaoh on his stomach and drop him to the floor with a swift kick. Atemu dropped heavily while the man got on top of him, pointing the dagger over his head ready to strike. The royal man didn't close his eyes or showed any signs of fear and just when he thought the killer would struck he was surprised that Yugi had managed to rip the dagger from the three and was now over the throat of the assassin.

"Drop the weapon." He whispered dangerously and the man at his mercy had no choice in the matter. He dropped his last knife and this fell with a metallic sound.

"I came for you Master." A familiar voice erupted from the man at the mercy of the Nubian Prince and his eyes quickly turned into shock.

With the knife still in his throat, the warrior took the cloth off that hided his identity. Soft white hair felt like a cascade in front of the Prince. Yugi dropped the knife and the young man stood before turning around and revealing the face of his best friend. Ryou's eyes crossed his own and for a moment Atemu was too shocked to move. He remembered the same pale guardian who had tried to prevent them from taking Yugi.

"Ryou." Yugi whispered and the mention of his name broke the tension that had formed in the atmosphere. The boy ran into his waiting arms and embraced his best friend while crying on his chest.

"You are alive! You were not killed! You are here! I'm so glad." He kept sobbing and Ryou's eyes closed while consoling his master. The joy inside him made his arms enveloped Yugi with much force.

"What do you think you are doing Nubian?"Atemu rose from his spot and the image of Yugi on the arms of the man who had attacked them felt like a stab of betrayal.

Ryou looked to the Pharaoh directly and he suddenly put his best friend behind his back, hiding him from the regal man.

"I have come to collect my master and I won't leave until he returns to our side." He spoke without fear and his eyes displayed nothing but hatred for the Egyptian man.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing? You are declaring war against Khemet and trying to kill their Ruler!" Atemu spat with rage and his eyes had turned into powerful inferno.

"I don't care for that and I didn't come here to declare war against anyone. I only came to recover my master! Anything else is meaningless to me!" Ryou spoke defiantly and just when Atemu was about to respond Yugi walked from his back into Atemu's side.

He looked to the man who had been his best friend and an expression of shock invaded his chocolate eyes.

"I'm sorry Ryou, I'm not going back." He answered plainly and even Atemu had remained silent at the little one's actions.

"What do you mean?" Ryou whispered unable to believe his eyes. "Do you want to stay by this man side? The one who destroyed your home and took you by force?"

The accusations felt like a stab in Yugi's chest but he looked into Ryou's face with the same determination and strength.

"Yes." He simply answered.

Atemu felt his heart drop at the answer not lying to himself. The words the servant spoke were nothing but the truth. Meanwhile, Ryou noticed the silver earing in Yugi's ear and he finally understood.

Soldiers began to arrive at the source of the noise and a new panic began to invade Yugi. He didn't want to see his friend hurt again and the broken look in his face hurt Yugi's heart.

"Ryou please run and get away from here! I don't want to see you hurt! Please! They are not our enemies!" Yugi yelled but Atemu put the small Prince behind him while Ryou waited for the guards to arrive.

The pale guardian made no intention to escape. He looked at Yugi with a sad smile and an understanding look in his eyes. "I guess I arrived too late."

Yugi's eyes grew huge in shock and soon the soldiers took hold of Ryou, which was thrown to the floor while they chained him and hurt him until he wasn't able to move.

"Ryou!" Yugi screamed but he wasn't able to help him since Atemu took him in his arms and put a hand over his eyes.

"My Pharaoh! Are you hurt?" One of the soldiers asked and Yugi recognized the same voice of the soldier Jonoh.

"We are fine. Take him to the cells but don't hurt him." Atemu ordered and the soldier obeyed without questioning. Soon Ryou was taken into the cells and by this time the whole Palace was awake and trying to find out what had happened.

Yugi didn't noticed when Atemu took him inside and he left him to the care of Nanu who was already dressed and waiting for them. He was so engrossed on his own nightmare that he didn't give a farewell to the Pharaoh.

The girls looked at him with scare and confused looks in their faces but they didn't dare to touch him. Probably because of Nanu who with the help of the twins began to clean his face and change his clothes. When he was resting on the bed soft tears began to fall into the back of his hands and he finally began crying on the arms of her guardian. He cried silently but Nanu knew he was in deep pain and she embraced the small Prince in her chest while allowing him to ruin her rich dress with his tears but she didn't care about that. The Prince kept crying in her arms until he finally felt asleep.

* * *

><p>"How is he?" The royal man asked from his seat. His clothes now changed to those of his status.<p>

"He is resting my Pharaoh. He had a long night." Nanu answered from her spot on the Pharaoh's chambers. Aknadin gave a growl of annoyance.

"Are you still worrying about that boy? By Ra Atemu, what where you thinking? You could have been killed! Do you understand the danger you exposed yourself into! You are the ruler of Khemet so you better start actuating as such!" he yelled to the man who sat silently looking to the corner of his room.

Seth stood with his back on the wall while his father scolded his careless cousin. He closed his eyes and stood with an air of indifference. Isis was there as well and the Priests of the Royal Council. Atemu had requested for Nanu to let him know about Yugi's condition. He still remembered the lost look in his eyes and the slight tremor from his knees.

"You have disappointed me young man. You have dishonored your status and the name of your father." Aknadin said in his rage.

"Akandin!" The old Siamun yelled to the Priest without believing what he had said.

"I will carry on with the interrogation of the prisoner. Atemu come with me." Seth finally spoke from his spot on the room and the Pharaoh rose from his chair still unaffected by the Priest's words. He was used to hear such scoldings from the man whenever they caught him sneaking from the palace.

As soon as he passed next to the elegant woman he stopped and gave her a serious look. "Take care of him Nanu." He said low enough for just the two of them to listen.

"Yes my Pharaoh." She said and bowed deeply to the man before he joined his cousin.

The two walked in silence to the cells where the light of Ra was forgotten in those dark halls. The sound of torture and agony were marked on the stones since centuries.

The soldiers brought the prisoner under Seth's orders and the man dropped to his knees with his arms chained. They had ripped his clothes but his nudeness didn't seem to affect him.

Seth gave a signal to the man behind and he raised his powerful whip into the flesh of Ryou's back. He drowned his pain behind his teeth and his own fresh blood tainted his beautiful, snow hair. Seth raised his hand to stop the soldier and he approached Ryou who was breathing harshly through his nose.

"What's your name boy?" Seth asked dangerously low and the prisoner didn't give any signs of answering. Another slash landed on his back making him display every tooth on his mouth but still no sound escaped from him.

"What is your name?" Seth asked again and without raising his head the pale prisoner answered.

"Ryou. You tried to murder our Ruler and take away a war prisoner. I hope you realize your delicate situation, for both you…and your little master." Seth whispered the last words on his ear and Ryou rose from his spot like a mad man trying to get his hands on Seth regardless of the pain in his back.

"YOU MISERABLE BASTARD! IF YOU LAY ON FINGER ON HIM I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME!" Ryou screamed with rage all over his eyes.

One of the soldiers tried to hit the back of the prisoner's head but Seth was faster. His eyes gave an unusual shine and for one second Ryou's eyes became huge in shock. Suddenly the teen bend in pain and the mental torture of Seth caused visions of his deepest fears surface. The screams of the prisoner were so horrible that the soldiers began to back away thinking the man had been possessed by a shadow creature.

"Enough Seth!" When Atemu couldn't stand the torture he took hold of Seth's shoulder and the man stopped the torment of the poor guardian.

His body was covered in sweat and saliva dripped from his mouth. He was so scared his body took a fetal position. Atemu tried to question him but the prisoner didn't respond.

When they soon lost patience with him Seth began to retire, disgusted by the smell of the cells and just when the Pharaoh had ordered the soldiers to take him back to his cell Ryou took a firm hold of the his ankle.

He was looking at him with pleading eyes and such innocent expression that remained him of a small child. "Please, protect the Prince. He is not to blame for my actions. I beg you."

Atemu looked at the young guardian and gave him a reassuring look in his regal eyes before he was kicked on the stomach by the soldiers for touching their Ruler and taken back to his cell carried by his arms, no longer able to walk on his own.

"Treat his wounds and do not harm him anymore understood?" Atemu spoke to the soldier who answered to his Ruler before bowing to him.

The Pharaoh returned to the surface once more and when the heat of the day and the fresh air hit his face, he finally woke up from the nightmare he had endured on the last couple of hours.

The exhaustion covered his body like a mantle when he remembered that he had not slept a single hour since his return. He walked to his chambers and collapsed on his bed still fully dressed. Yugi's face appeared on his mind before Atemu closed his eyes and gave up to his exhaustion.


	8. Chapter 7: Weapon of the Innocents

Chapter 7

Weapon of the Innocents

Yugi walked through the Palace's corridors in a state of dream. The adventures of the night before had turned into a complete nightmare. Nanu had giving words of comfort but the Prince felt vile inside. He had betrayed his best friend who was now inside a cell and only Ra knew what they had done to him. He feared that they had killed him because of his crimes and the feeling of desperation and panic was starting to accumulate on his stomach and the taste of bile made him nauseous. He didn't eat anything that day and he wasn't able to concentrate on his tasks either.

A small apprentice was jumping her way happily through the fountains and enjoying the heat over her skin. She had woken up with a message of his Master who was currently in Nubia carrying some investigations. With luck they would soon find their target and he would come back to her side ready to carry on with her lessons.

She was merrily humming a soft song when a shadow on the corridors caught her attention. At first she thought it was Atemu whom she hadn't met since their ride through the Oasis; however, the figure was too small and the owner of that hair was her friend Yugi.

She smiled widely and called for him but he didn't seem to have heard her. She jumped from the steps of fountain and hurried to his side still calling his name. Yugi finally noticed Mana who ran happily and took his fragile and pale hands into hers. She invited him to join her in a game since she had escaped from old Siamun's lessons and the Priest was trying to find her but she was good at hiding.

When she finally noticed the sad look in his eyes, Mana asked him what was wrong. Yugi closed his eyes and squeezed his teeth. He spilled some tears while explaining everything that had happened the night before. He poured his heart out to the young apprentice who listened to the poor Prince. She never let go of his hands and began cleaning his tears while the Prince apologized for bothering her with his problems. He was sick with worry about his friend Ryou and he wanted to know if he was alive.

Mana began thinking and a sudden idea sprout from her clever brain. She took away the belt of chains and anything that would make any small noise from Yugi's outfit. She threw the jewels inside a pot where no one could see them and she began dragging the Prince into the direction of the cells.

At first Yugi was confused but Mana only replied that they would look for his friend no matter what. He looked at the girl in shock and a huge gratefulness for her kindness sprout from his heart.

As soon as they arrived to the entrance they sneaked in, looking over the corners of the walls. Some guards were stationed but they were just a few.

"Mana, what…" Yugi began whispering but the girl put a finger over his lips to shut him up and them over hers to beg the boy to keep silent.

The apprentice shut her eyes and a soft glow in her hands began to appear. Yugi was surprised and when she whispered the incantation a glowing finger touched the Prince's brow. The sensation burned his skin but it didn't hurt him and as soon as he opened his eyes he noticed his hands and skin were transparent. Mana did the same and she whispered for Yugi to hold his breath. Taking his hand again they began roaming through the corridors while the stationed guards were unaware of their presence. Now Yugi understood why Mana had taken the jewelry away from his clothing.

They sneaked through several cells without incident and soon they found the cell where Ryou was imprisoned. A worn and dirty cape covered him, which was dotted with dry blood over his back. His hair was messy and the beautiful snow color was tainted by dirt and blood on the edges.

Yugi let go of Mana and he ran into the cell taking both bars between his hands. The apprentice touched his shoulder that allowed him to recover his visibility.

Ryou opened his eyes very slowly, at first believing that he was only dreaming and the voice of his master had been a trick of his delirium. However, as soon as Yugi appeared out of the thin air joined by an Egyptian girl he jumped close to the bars with the impulse of his surprise and joy to see his master. The pain caught with him making his features twist in pain but he tried his best to keep his ailments to himself and smile to his best friend.

"Ryou! What have they done to you?" Yugi whispered taking the hands of his best friend on his own.

"Don't worry Yugi, these are bearably scratches, they will heal soon." Ryou whispered so they wouldn't alert any of the guards. His best friend gave him a sad smile but he was happy he had found him alive.

It was true that Ryou had been brought from his homeland as a slave and sold in a market in the land of Nubia. A man who served the King had noticed the rare creature in chains and covered in his own filth and wastes.

The owner took his face harshly while showing everyone that his greatest product was untouched and he had all his teeth. The boy was extremely dirty, however, the clearness of his hair and the beauty of his features made it an exquisite and wanted product for the clients who gathered in the slave market.

Many handsome offers were made for the boy but when the royal servant spoke from his place making the best offer.

Ryou was purchased to work at the palace. The boy never spoke and he was constantly punished with a whip whenever he was distracted from his duties. The slave was a sad thing to watch and he would have endured a living hell if it weren't for a pale Prince just like him. He looked to the kid who seemed a little younger than him asking him if he wanted to play with him. The slave tried to ignore him since he didn't want to get in trouble but after his constant insistence and the questions thrown at him they soon became friends. The Prince requested Ryou to become his personal servant when they were older and soon the boy came to love his little master for saving him from a life of despair and loneliness.

Yugi wanted to cry at the sight of his best friend but he knew Ryou was strong and had endured worse pain. He would never insult him with pity and so he kept his emotions to himself.

"Yugi you must flee from Khemet. It's too dangerous to stay here." Ryou begged and Yugi gave him a confused look.

"I don't understand…" He said but Ryou interrupted him.

"After you were captured I managed to break into the chambers of your father. There was some evidence that he knew Khemet would destroy the capital. I found some archives that mentioned dark forbidden magic. If your father was able to attain it then he will use it to destroy Khemet and kill everyone here. Please I beg you, you must get away from here." Ryou begged him and Yugi's eyes grew huge at the revelation.

"Then if you know something we must tell Atemu." Yugi said but the grip of Ryou's hands over his and the pleading look in his eyes interrupted him.

"Forget it Yugi, I care more about your safety. Take a horse and get away. We can even travel to your mother's homeland."

Yugi's eyes turn sad and he felt defeated inside. "Ryou, if the people of Khemet are in danger we must inform the Pharaoh. He saved the Nubian people before attacking the capital. Trust me he is not our enemy and we must warn him about the danger my father represents. We must stop him before innocent people get killed. I won't run away. Nubian is relaying on me and I cannot abandon them. Please understand." Yugi said with a desperate tone in his voice. Ryou felt defeated and still holding his hands he gave a sad smile.

"Then if you stay, I will stay by your side. Until my last breath runs out I will protect you." He whispered and Yugi's eyes were dying to spill the silent tears sprouting from his broken heart.

"Yugi we have to go." Mana whispered when they heard someone approach their way.

"I will get you out of here Ryou, I promise. Please wait for me." Yugi whispered before Mana dragged him away from the spot and threw the invisibility spell making them both disappear in an instant.

The soldier approached the cell where he had heard some noise but he only noticed the pale prisoner completely still and his head hidden between his tunic.

Once the sounds of the soldier's steps died out, Ryou let his tears fall silently. He had never cried before, not even when he was torn from his homeland and turned into a slave. The few tears fell like liquid diamonds over his pale cheeks and disappeared over the dirty fabric of his tunic.

Yugi's heart felt heavy on his chest as he returned silently to the real world. However, the sun was too shiny and the signing of birds too merry when inside his heart the regret and sadness were ripping him apart. Mana tried to distract him but he said that he wanted to be on his own at the moment and the girl had no choice but to let his friend with his thoughts.

He decided to head for the gardens and try to warm his cold skin. Meanwhile, a certain character had spotted the small dancer and without hesitation he made his way to him.

"Well perhaps my eyes deceive me or the heat is finally getting to me but I can see a Godlike creature roaming the Palace. I must be the most fortunate man on earth." Pegasus responded and his curious and loud voice managed to capture the attention of the Nubian Prince.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Maximillion Pegasus, Royal messenger of Caesar and deep acquaintance of the Pharaoh." He mentioned and he took Yugi's delicate hand brushing his lips over the smooth skin.

Yugi felt uncomfortable and he wanted to clean the traces of Pegasus kiss but he didn't want to offend the man. He gave a small bow but he didn't say anything.

"I didn't get a change to congratulate your for your splendid presentation on the banquet the other night. I hope to see you perform more often." The man spoke getting awfully close to the small dancer.

"I'm glad my performance pleased you. I'm expected somewhere else, so please excuse me." Yugi bowed and tried to leave but one of Pegasus' arms struck the wall cutting his way. He trapped Yugi between his body and the same wall.

"So, its seems you love to tease your masters. I suppose you are well experienced on the arts of seduction." Pegasus said boldly and loosing his well manners in a blink of an eye.

Yugi frowned and tried to get away from the man but he took hold of his wrist harshly and Yugi's teeth clenched in pain. His golden bracelet was digging on his skin painfully but Yugi gave no signs of discomfort, only anger.

"Please let go of me." He said with the most threatening tone he was able to summon but it had little effect on the man.

"I like your spirit boy but don't you go thinking that I'm going to give up that easily. Whatever I want I get, so you better get used to the idea of cooperating." He whispered dangerously close to Yugi's ear and he struggled so the man could free him but he didn't allow it.

"Pegasus!" A deep and threatening voice was heard close to them and both Yugi and Pegasus turned their heads at the same time. The man had let go of him quickly and as soon as the Pharaoh reached the spot he took Yugi on his arm on a protective stance.

"Oh Atemu my boy, now don't give me that look. I was simply congratulating him for his wonderful performance, there is not need to get upset." He said while giving one of his dramatical stances.

Atemu looked behind his shoulder to the boy who was taking hold of his arm and the look in his eyes said everything.

"If I remember correctly Pegasus, he is my personal servant so it would be wise to keep your hands away from him if you don't wish to disrespect me. Now if you excuse us." Atemu mentioned while taking a possessive hold of Yugi who followed him without resistance.

"Atemu, you must think of me foul but I assure you I have no intention of disrespecting you or your servant. Now let me advise you that not all men are as naturally good as myself so maybe you would want to keep your slave from wondering too far from your side." He said but the monarch didn't turn around and he continued his way to his study.

Yugi was silent all the way and as soon as they were safely inside, Atemu asked him if he was harmed. The boy was silent and when the Pharaoh tried to touch his arms he slapped his hand hard and looked at him with a deep frown in his features.

"Why would you do that Atemu? Why did you tell him that I was your personal slave! You lie to me! You promised!" He said and the Pharaoh was too shocked at his reaction that he ignored the slap of the young dancer.

"I know you are not Yugi. Pegasus is a dangerous man and once he gets his head on something is almost impossible to change his mind. I won't break my promise to you but I had to tell him that so you could be safe from him." Atemu explained and Yugi who seemed so furious for a moment soon began to breath deeply and a deep sadness covered his eyes.

The Pharaoh understood that something was upsetting Yugi and he had a pretty good guess what it was, nonetheless he still asked him.

"Little one, what is? What is bothering you so much?" Atemu asked while looking at the Prince's eyes.

"What will happen to Ryou?" He whispered very silently that the ruler had difficulty at first to understand his words. Suddenly Yugi took a strong hold of his robes and Atemu's arms automatically rested on his back.

"Tell me please Atemu! What are they going to do with Ryou?"

The Pharaoh was surprised on the pleading on his amethyst eyes and he gave him a worried look. He wanted to avoid answering his questions since he knew what his reaction would be but the pleading in his eyes was making it difficult to ignore his requests.

"Yugi, he has committed a terrible crime that is only sentenced with death." Atemu regretted his words but he couldn't lie to the teen in his arms.

The teen's eyes were huge in shock and his desperate hold grew so strong as if he was clinging to life itself.

"Please Atemu I beg you! You have to stop this! Ryou didn't know what he was doing! He was only trying to protect me but he is a good person! I beg you Atemu don't kill him! He is my only family left! I don't want to loose him too." Yugi's tears began to run through his cheeks and Atemu was surprised when his heart began to break slowly at the words and suffering of the Prince.

He began to comfort the boy while facing a great dilemma. He knew he had to punish the criminal for his actions but now he wasn't sure what to do and he couldn't think straight whenever he was close to the Prince. He had changed him so drastically in such a short time that it worried the Pharaoh greatly.

He took hold of Yugi's face gently while his look turn serious. "I will spare the life of Ryou if it makes you happy. However, he is still an enemy of Khemet and he must remain in his cell. I cannot promise you anything more than that." Atemu whispered and Yugi's expression was so innocent that he wanted to trap him in his arms and never let him go.

Yugi smiled changed from pain to happiness in an instant and he jumped over Atemu, surrounding his neck with his thin arms and whispering his gratefulness each time.

The Pharaoh had been so surprised that it took him a moment to react. He was not used of been touch except by Mana's spontaneous hugs or the times when he had made love to some of his concubines.

Been a God in flesh he was respected and feared by his people. None were allowed to look him in the eyes since they believe that the Pharaoh had the power to burn them alive. However that nonsense was silly to Atemu but he still couldn't' help the want for human affection.

Yugi gave the man a simple kiss on his cheek, which burned the Pharaoh and even a soft blush appeared on his proud and regal face. He cleared his throat and dismissed the pale dancer with the excuse that he had lots of work to do.

Before leaving, the happy boy looked back from the open door and called for the man who had settled with a tense figure behind his desk.

"Yes?" he whispered with a fake indifference.

"Thank you so much Atemu. I seriously mean it." And with those words he left happily looking for Mana to tell her all about it.

It didn't take long for Nanu to find out about Yugi's accident with the guest of the Pharaoh. She decided to ignore the fact of how circumstances came to change the life of the teen under her care. Because of the small incident, the whole Palace was convinced that Yugi had become the new favorite of the Pharaoh. Since neither of the two wanted to provoke Pegasus or taint the Pharaoh's reputation of a liar, Yugi had been given a new position as his new personal servant.

He felt thankful to Atemu for sparing the life of Ryou and he didn't mind to fill his new position, even if inside he still felt a little unsecure.

"You must make use of these opportunities, many would die to be in your shoes. Remember that you must get close to the Pharaoh and ensure a new position for yourself. I don't want you to suffer the same destiny I did.

When the previous Pharaoh passed away I was only able to stay here by pulling certain strings but you are different. Royal blood runs through your veins and you are destined to become a leader for your people.

Only you can help them since you know what it feels to become a slave and having your life at the mercy of others. Some sacrifices must be made in order to become a true King but I know that great things are in store for you Yugi."She mentioned her wise words to the boy that same night that he was given his new title and Yugi thanked her for her advice.

"Then lets us speak no more of this. Come, we have much to do and I must prepare you for your future responsibilities. Also we must make you a new wardrobe and you still need to practice your dancing every day." She said with a serious tone and Yugi gave a small pout but both laugh happily nonetheless.

Now that Yugi was the new favorite he had to join the Pharaoh in every one of his activities, except on private meetings with his Priests but those were rare and reserved for true emergencies. He began to wake the Pharaoh each morning and helping him with menial tasks such as bathing and dressing. The servants in charge of those tasks would help Yugi on his first weeks when both monarchs were still getting used to the new changes and whenever he was forced to see the royal man naked. He had left the tasks of drying him and dressing him first while he waited for his turn to finish the job.

The departure of Pegasus back to Rome had been delayed by giving different explanations but the man didn't loose every chance he could to court the beautiful dancer.

Yugi was obliged to perform almost each night since Khemet was starting to grow and new trading guests were staying at the Palace when they had important business with the Pharaoh. Yugi no longer had to use the Harem's earing and instead Atemu had order to have a golden bracelet crafted with precious stones to represent his new status.

Nanu and the girls helped him made a new wardrobe for the Prince and he had to wear the Egyptian style. All the fabrics were white to represent the pureness in him.

What worried Yugi the most was to stay alone with the handsome Pharaoh but both of them were busy with their tasks and when nighttime arrived Atemu insisted that it would be best for Yugi to return to the Harem for his own protection.

The teen complied happily but the real reason was that Atemu didn't want to risk the progress he had accomplished with his new servant or frighten him with the strong passion that he felt inside whenever he saw the figure of the beautiful Prince.

The same fire consumed him whenever he performed for him and his guests, leaving him with a frustrated dissatisfaction and moody on the next day. Still, both had become closer to each other and whenever they were in private their status and formalities would be forgotten to let both teens enjoy each other's company. Of course Yugi was forced to address Atemu as Master or Pharaoh on public.

Although the Prince was a smart and cunning boy he had never began to suspect of the attraction Atemu felt toward him until one day he was helping the Pharaoh with his bath.

Atemu didn't seem to mind his nudity but the Nubian people were much more discreet and the teen couldn't help the furious blush that appeared all the way to his navel, even after the lessons Nanu had given him.

He only washed his back and places that if was hard for the monarch to reach and Yugi was surprised that the man could do things on his own unlike the rest of nobility but the Ruler still allowed the servants to help him like it was required from his status.

The same morning Atemu was standing over the edge of the pool in his bath while he rested his arms over Yugi's cream thighs. His body was between Yugi's legs and the pool was deep enough for the warm water to reach the lower part of his chest. The Pharaoh enjoyed his bathing rituals more than usual as the boy washed his skin carefully.

"Atemu, why do you still have your hair? I thought that Pharaohs were supposed to shave and use the traditional white crown." The teen asked and Atemu's eyes closed in relaxation, enjoying the sweet voice of the Prince in their conversation.

"It smells, it's hot, and uncomfortable. Do you know how bothersome it is to wear the same crown your ancestors have used for the last couple of centuries? I rather keep my hair free of mummified lice if you don't mind." He answered and Yugi laugh at his answer. The angelical and innocent sound also decorated Atemu's lips with a rare smile.

Yugi poured some warm water to finish cleaning the skin of the Ruler when he paid closer attention to his hair.

"Say my Pharaoh, when was the last time you washed your hair?" He asked with a scolding tone which caught Atemu by surprised. He only turned his head enough to give Yugi a curious look without moving his body from his comfortable spot between the teen's legs.

"I do it every day Yugi, why do you ask?" He asked before the teen stood from the edge of the pool with his skin still dripping and headed for the walls were the washing salts and soaps were.

Soon enough he returned with several glass containers and poured a generous amount of salts and liquids on his hand and began attacking furiously the roots of the Pharaoh's head.

"Little one that hurts!" He complained while closing his eyes and clenching his teeth.

Yugi used the same method they did on him whenever they washed his own hair. "I must say that they don't know how to take care of your hair properly Atemu and as your personal servant I can't allow this." He said and without warning he poured a whole basin of fresh water over his head making the heavy locks of the Pharaoh to fall and cover his face entirely.

He was about to have a second round to finish cleaning his head when suddenly Atemu grabbed him by his waist and with a small yell Yugi felt inside the warm pool. The little one broke the surface of the water and began coughing when he swallowed some of the liquid as soon as he fell.

"Atemu!" Yugi yelled to the Pharaoh who was laughing with his heavy hair covering his shoulders and back.

"Thanks a lot Pharaoh, now I'm all soaked." He pouted and when he saw that Atemu was still laughing Yugi splashed his face with movement of his arm.

Both began their little game, splashing at each other and laughing like small children. In a moment Atemu had managed to swim and began tickling the body of the pale dancer who was laughing hysterically and begged the Ruler to stop.

After their strength began to fail because of their heavy laughter, Yugi found himself in Atemu's arms. He stopped smiling and they both noticed how close they were to each other's face. When Yugi began to feel captivated by the spell on the beautiful and passionate eyes of the Pharaoh he began to back away from him and swim toward the edge of the pool.

"Come on Atemu you have a Kingdom to rule, remember? And I still haven't finish washing your hair."Yugi said while he sat again on the edge of the pool completely drench but he still signaled Atemu to return to his spot and by the look on his face he meant for the Ruler to stay still and let him finish his task.

"As you wish your Highness." Atemu said with a small smirk in his face but this time he didn't complain on the harsh treatment Yugi gave to his master's head.

The Prince began to build a stronger relationship with Mana as well. They would enjoy each other's company on a daily basis until Yugi was forced to part because of his duties.

The priest Siamun would train her if she didn't sneak from her lessons and sometimes Yugi would join her. She was mostly given small exercises to practice her shadow magic and learn how to summon her spirit Ka that left Yugi impressed.

The only thing that had frighten the little one to no ends was the nasty looks he would get from the Priest known as Aknadin, who didn't seem to like him or Mana. Yugi found out later that his son was the same Priest who had tortured him.

Seth was surprised to find the pale dancer next to the Pharaoh and because of their last encounter he didn't cross a word with him. Yugi was frozen in fear whenever the man was close but the reassuring presence of Atemu would settle his fears and he knew he was safe as long as he was next to the Ruler.

The day had finally arrived when Pegasus was ready to depart back to Rome and negotiations were finally taking place in Khemet. Several restorations have been done to the Palace and the capital. He still consulted with Isis in the search of Sulum but the man had disappeared form her sight. She said that if he was dead she would had seen it with the help of her Millennium Necklace but her only guess was that he was hidden underground. This didn't settle the worries of the Pharaoh and he heard nothing of Mahado's progress.

That day, the Pharaoh had taken Mana and Yugi into a sail on the Nile. The beautiful and slender boat was enormous and they both enjoyed themselves like two small children.

Ra was starting to settle on the skies bathing the land in a soft golden light. Atemu was speaking with Pegasus, who had joined their trip as a request of the Pharaoh. They were both speaking under a tent where the silver hair man was expressing his excitement over the new products that would bring in his sail back to Rome.

The Pharaoh's chin rested very softly over his slender fingers while holding a casual conversation with his guest but every once in a while, he would look to the pale dancer behind him who was happily splashing Mana and looking at the clearness of the water so they could catch a glimpse of fish or a bird.

The light and calmness of the scenery made the Pharaoh feel happy and relaxed for the first time and he enjoyed his trip to his heart's content.

Pegasus had caught the Ruler looking to his servant every once in a while but he made no comments. He had already exhausted his excuses to stay any longer on Khemet and his constant insistences on the dancer had been in vain. Not to mention that to provoke the Pharaoh a second time could bring dire consequences.

The banquet of farewell had been a mere excuse for Atemu to watch his favorite dancer. He had hardly taken a bite of his dinner and was waiting anxiously on the inside for their performance to begin.

The lights began to be extinguished once more and the servants gathered plates with candles around the squared scenery in front of the royal table. He expected the door to open announcing the entrance of the dancers but that didn't happen. Atemu never saw the dancer approaching and soon between the shadows, something began moving in the middle of the dance floor.

He recognized the slim figure of Yugi but it was too dark to distinguish anything else. Finally the servants began to light the torches so the audience could see the scenery better and the image captivated every man in the room.

A transparent veil covered Yugi's face and his eyes were covered by dark makeup and heavier kohl that made his eyes look more beautiful than usual. His chest was not covered by anything except the beautiful jewels of dark diamonds. The small chains around his skin made the viewers sight to roam and discover the secrets of the beautiful outfit. A heavy golden belt rested over the delicate hips of the dancer while this one wore loose pants that resembled a long skirt.

The colors were an exotic combination of ruby and violet, the favorites of the Pharaoh. He had never worn anything but clear outfits and the sudden change had attracted the eye of the Ruler with the tones of passion and sexuality adorning the pale skin of the Prince. Yugi's hair had golden ornaments and a snake crown rested on his clear brow. His arms, writs, neck, and ears were full of beautiful articles and Atemu couldn't stop exploring his beautiful servant.

The music began with a sensual whisper and the sounds of the flutes awoke the interest of the audience while Yugi captivated them with the movement of his perfect stomach. His arms were delicate and his moves imitated the fluency of a serpent.

He raised and twisted his elegant arms in sensual moments until he was able to reach the veil that covered his nose and mouth. He untied it, revealing his beautiful face and Atemu's blood was boiling at the sight. His skin was so hot and those who were close enough were able to feel it. However, he remained indifferent in his exterior while his cheek rested on his slim fingers and his other hand on the arm of his throne. The only hint of his passion was the color of his eyes and Yugi was able to catch a glimpse of them.

He made sure to captivate the man with the power of his own look. He wasn't sure if he had succeeded but he was ready for the next step and soon the veil that covered half of his face was tied with precision over his eyes, enveloping him in a world of darkness.

One of the dancers approached Yugi and handed him a sword of the Oriental style. Yugi raised his weapon while moving in synchronization with the beat of the bells.

The Prince placed the sword on top of his head and this one stay in perfect balance when he lowered his arms again. The movement of his hips was savage but calculating and his head stayed frozen while his body did the rest. The people were amazed at how he was able to raise his legs at such height while keeping his balance on the sword. The elasticity of his body was so perfect that it triggered the imagination of the Pharaoh and the audience in so many ways.

Yugi slide to the floor, opening his legs widely into a split and even Atemu gasped, impressed once more by the boy's agility. He took the sword from his head and began dancing on the floor rising to his feet only for a second and he bend his back as if trying to reach his feet. His arms accompanied him and when he made a perfect arch before raising his legs and standing over his hands. Several claps were heard from the audience and Yugi lowered his legs carefully opening in a slip again.

The music took an aggressive change and the Prince took hold of his sword once more, swinging it around the dancing floor. The spins and moves were those of a skillful fighter and Yugi's eyes clothed only added more thrill to the dance.

He split the sword into two parts and held both weapons over his head. The calculated spins and the skill of Yugi's fingers had everyone hypnotized.

The boy threw the sword on the air while spinning majestically and a scream escaped from the audience. Atemu grasped both of his throne's arms when he noticed the little one throwing the sharp weapons in the air but he had caught them in his hands at the perfect time making everyone clap in amazement.

Again the music approached its climax and Yugi was ready to give its finally attempt to impress his audience.

He imitated those movements of a fight and he crossed both swords over his head before crouching over one of his knees and scratching the edge of the swords with the floor.

The small sparks appeared and fire enveloped the metal of the weapons that had been soaked with oil. The audience gave a shout and began applauding once more fanatically as Yugi began complex stunts with his weapons.

He finally ended his solo with a swift move that turned the fire off from the swords and Yugi let himself fall on is back.

When everyone thought that he would hurt himself he stopped in the middle of the air with the amazing strength of his belly and he remained frozen a few inches from the floor as the last note ended.

Unable to retain their euphoria the audience rose from their seats and applaud to the skillful dancer still frozen on the floor.

Atemu clapped to the young Prince for his performance and Pegasus was too shocked to even move.

Yugi rose from the floor without touching it at all and he raised one hand to unbind the fabric over his eyes. The first thing he saw was the seductive sight of the Pharaoh whose eyes had turn deeper and the color more vivid and beautiful.

He thanked the audience with the elegant bow of the royal dancers and he remained on the dancing floor a little longer until dismissing himself with one last look to Atemu's spot.

He couldn't understand what had happened or why he had been so bold to tempt the Pharaoh in such way. His chest and skin were burning and his breath came short. He was exhausted and his skin was perspiring for the thrill of the dance and the music, which Yugi blamed for the turmoil of his emotions.

He had always feared the sensation of someone touching him or forcing him to give up to the most savage instincts of man. He couldn't understand why for the first time in his life, he was tormented with the dissatisfaction of ever been treated with love or kindness and he craved for the touch of the regal man.

He wanted to feel the warm breath tickling his skin and be consumed by the flames of passion. The smell of sand and the exotic spices of his skin intoxicating him in a world of pleasure.

Had that been the reason he had tempted the man with the movements of his body and the strength of his eyes? Yugi wasn't sure and deep down he was scared to find out. He felt so lost and confused by the controversial feelings tormenting his heart.

* * *

><p>To <strong><em>Amaris the Dark Mage<em>** and **_Kearitona Sjachraelgil_** thanks a lot for your reviews and keeping up with the story! Also to _**Teennovelist**_ as usual and to all my readers who have been so pacient with the changes of the story. I promise to update the new additions during the course of the days. Stay tune!

~Lepine


	9. Chapter 8: Twist of Destiny

Chapter 8

Twist of Destiny

Atemu's skin was covered in sweat and dirt from the fighting arena. His cousin summoned a shadow beast that attacked him by spilling sharp ice daggers from his fangs. The Pharaoh summoned a shielding spell and soon managed to counter Seth's attack with a powerful flame from the jaws of a fearsome black dragon.

Both monarchs were fighting in the middle of the ground while Mana, Yugi, and Siamun watched diligently. The old man had brought both teens to witness the real effects of shadow magic control between two powerful masters.

The teens were so engrossed in the battle that sometimes an exciting yell would escape from their lips and it even brought the attention of several other viewers around the Palace; fascinated by the powerful spells and attacks from the Priest and the Pharaoh.

"If you got nothing better than this Pharaoh then I guess you are not ready to fulfill your role as the keeper of the Millennium Puzzle. Your fighting skills are just as bad as your leadership ones." Seth spat and Atemu growl in defiance to his cousin.

"Strong words for someone who can't even stand on his feet." Atemu growled and managed to push his cousin several feet away with a powerful wind attack.

Mana and Yugi clapped and cheered for the Pharaoh while the Priest tried to stand as fast as he could; the air from his lungs had escaped but his pride would received worse damage if he didn't stand fast enough.

"Seems like little Atemu still has a trick or two." Seth mocked back on his feet and managing to summon a spell making his cousin sink by the sand under his feet.

Atemu growled and summoned a dark creature with the remaining of his strength, the puzzle consuming his magic faster than he thought. The dragon attacked his cousin with his powerful flames but a creature of his own protected his master.

Atemu finally got out of the sand thanks to Seth's distraction and after an exchange of insults and challenges both Priest and Pharaoh began to exchange blows with the help of their sharp swords. The beasts attacked along with their masters trying to get at each other's throats.

Yugi was so engrossed at the battle and he wasn't sure who would win. He caught the eye of Seth's father looking at him from the distance, but he soon returned to the battle at hand leaving an uneasy feeling crawl through Yugi's skin.

The battle concluded with both man breathing hard through their mouths and the results ending in a tie.

"That's enough for today." Aknadin announced from his place at the stands and both men turned to look at him.

Yugi and Mana approached the dueling arena and Seth began to walk away from the place; but as soon as he reached his cousin he gave him a cold and observant look.

"Just because you have the Puzzle does not guarantee that your powers will increase. You better keep training if you don't want the shadows to corrupt you. This task is not made for weaklings of mind and soul, better keep that present at all times." Seth whispered and he turned in direction of the Palace.

Atemu squeezed his teeth and the frustration inside his chest began to spread all over his body. He couldn't believe Seth's words and his arrogance could get the best of him, up to the point that he would forget his place. Still, the Pharaoh didn't ignore his advice since he knew deep down he was giving it good naturally.

Yugi and Mana ran in direction of the Pharaoh who remained still trying to order his emotions. Yugi didn't dare to look to the Priest when he passed by his side but he felt his icy glare nonetheless.

"Atemu that was amazing! I want to be just as strong as you soon!" Mana yelled and the anger and frustration inside the Ruler began to dissolve. He gave the two teens a warm look and he rubbed Mana's hair affectionately.

"If that's what you want then stop torturing Mahado and Siamun and work hard on your studies." Atemu said and Mana gave him a pout after pushing Atemu's hand from her already wild hair.

Yugi offered his Ruler a soft cotton towel and the Pharaoh took it with a grateful look. He didn't mention anything to the monarch and a soft blush appeared in his cheeks when he felt those crimson eyes over him.

The man looked handsome in his fighting armor composed of a scarlet shanti and a strong belt made of animal skin. He took off his crown but not the rest of his jewelry and his strong and marked chest was exposed. He had been a little tense around the Pharaoh lately and he couldn't help to blush whenever he remembered the attempts of seduction he had given to the young monarch.

After they both retired back to the Palace, Yugi accompanied the Pharaoh back to his chambers so he could clean himself and get ready for dinner.

Yugi washed his master with clean, perfumed water and a soft cloth. He was helping him put his cape in place and the final ornaments of his outfit when Atemu took his pale hand gently between his. The Prince stood frozen and gave the regal man a surprised look.

"Why have you been so quiet with me lately?" Atemu asked with his hand still on his. The pale boy gave him a soft smile before answering.

"I'm sorry my Pharaoh, I didn't notice." Atemu heard the change of his title instead of his name. He hated it whenever they used formalities when they were alone like now. Yugi tried to finish his task of combing the beautiful locks of the ruler when Atemu stopped him again.

"Why are you suddenly so formal little one? Have I done something to upset you?" The look of the royal man made the Prince feel so warm inside that he couldn't sustain the look on his face anymore. He watched the floor and he couldn't understand why suddenly Atemu was so concerned about if he had done something to bother him.

"Not at all. The Pharaoh could never do something to upset me." He knew it was a lie but the reason he said it was because the one who had been at fault this time was himself.

Atemu let a small noise of irritation escape his teeth and suddenly Yugi was yanked by his arms and crushed heavily against the mirror behind him. He was so scared that he didn't dare to move. Atemu looked at him with a hint of sadness, which broke Yugi's heart as soon as he was able to recover from the shock.

"Don't do this little one." Atemu said and his brow was now resting against Yugi's while the heat of his skin warmed the Nubian Prince pleasantly.

"You know I hate it when you refer to me by titles when we are on our own." He said and Atemu felt the coolness of two soft hands over his cheeks.

He opened his eyes sharply and noticed Yugi was filled with sadness as well. The helpless look of those amethyst jewels was melting the Pharaoh to his knees. He felt some strange weakness on his body and the desire to taste those lips and comfort the boy were too strong.

"I'm sorry Atemu." He whispered and the monarch smiled gratefully, happy that his little one had used his name. He didn't suspect that Yugi was actually apologizing for what he had done the night of his performance. The guilt in his chest began to sprout as he remembered the sadness and worry he had caused to the young Ruler.

For a moment their mouths were so close and the emotion of their look so strong that Yugi thought that the Pharaoh would kiss him making his stomach twist painfully.

The cool surface of the mirror reminded him that Atemu was still holding him and suddenly he shut his eyes forcibly while his body trembled slightly.

He was starting to panic and Atemu must have felt it for he kissed Yugi softly on the temple and backed off a little to watch the expression of the surprised teen.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have force you." Atemu whispered before letting his hands fall to his side while the expression in his face became unreadable.

Yugi's heart sunk but he didn't say anything. He was afraid that if he responded he would shatter the fragile relationship he had on the Pharaoh's side.

The tension in the room broke as Atemu's door flew open before announcing themselves and both Pharaoh and the Prince noticed Isis on the entrance. Her breathing was a little short and her usual calmness was replaced by a look of alarm.

"Isis." Atemu spoke standing upright as if nothing had happened between his servant and himself. The look in his Priestess' eyes disturbed him greatly but he remained calm until the woman stated her explanations.

"My Pharaoh we received a message from Mahado! They found him!" Isis spoke and the Pharaoh's eyes turned sharp and dangerous.

* * *

><p>The underground passages were humid and filled with the smell of death. The rotten bones of thousands of victims scattered around made Bakura frown in distaste but he was used to the sort of environment already. The thousands of tombs he had infiltrate before were nothing compare to the sudden change in the atmosphere that made the fearless King of robbers' skin crawl.<p>

The sudden dance of the flame in his torch stopped the thief in his tracks. He looked to the road ahead and he couldn't distinguish anything; however, the breeze soon reached his sweaty skin and the change of temperature made him shiver. He knew he was close and soon he would obtain the power of the shadows to defeat the Pharaoh and claim the Millennium Puzzle that was the source of his power.

"_Be careful thief…the road is dangerous and none who had ventured had come alive. If you managed to obtain the power of the shadows then you can keep the Khemet and his power, I only wish to see his head roll." _

"_Foolish man."_ Bakura thought as he remembered Sulum's warning.

He had never feared curses or the shadows. To obtain what he needed he had no room for fear or hesitation. His careful movements and cunning mind had served him before to attain his goal and this was no different.

Finally the man was able to distinguish the end of the enormous darkness but the sudden change in the air warned him of the presence of danger.

A shadow fleeing like mist at a surprising speed approach his way and Bakura raised his arms protecting himself of the attack but he felt no pain. The shadows began to envelope him and the air around him was so cold that he was able to see his own breath.

Bakura lowered his arms and looked around him. The presence of evil was so strong and the clouds of violet and black only meant that he was in the shadow realm. He gave a smirk and soon summoned his dark powers to challenge the being that had stopped him on his tracks.

"_Who dares to disturb my rest?"_

A voice asked, so cold, so fearsome that it took all of Bakura's self control to remain indifferent on the outside.

"I am Bakura, King of Thieves! I have come to obtain the powers of the shadows!" He yelled with extreme confidence and it seemed to trigger something to his surroundings since the wind around became so sharp and strong that it cut his skin all over his body but Bakura refused to express his pain or discomfort.

"_How dare you challenge me? You insignificant human!" _

The voice roared and seemed displeased by the lack of fear on the man's heart.

"Give me your powers and I shall free you from this prison that binds you!" Bakura yelled and the painful wind died away as fast as it came but the thief knew that if he failed to convince the shadows then they would consume him in the blink of an eye.

"_What shall you do with the powers of darkness?"_

Bakura grinned and replied without hesitation. "I shall bring punishment to those who dared to cause endless suffering and grief. I offer my soul in exchange of power for revenge."

The shadows mocked the pathetic human and their weak hearts that would do anything just to satisfy their greed and foolish desires. The clouds began to spin furiously around him and suddenly a ray of lighting passed so closed to the thief that it burned holes on his clothing.

He seemed to find himself inside a huge storm and the shadows began to crawl through his legs.

"_Your mere pathetic soul is not enough to exchange for my powers, but I shall use you in order to escape from my prison. Consider this a deal mortal."_

Bakura grinned madly and soon he wasn't able to contain his euphoria. The day to bring down the man who had killed his family was within his grasp. He felt the shadows invade every part of his body and his laugh was so macabre that he wasn't able to recognize his own voice. The thunders had become stronger and more frequent. The sound of Bakura laughter died as soon as a lightening struck him.

* * *

><p>The cold breeze of the desert began to cause shivers on the skin of the young Prince. Ra had no been reborn yet and the road and dangers ahead of them, made Yugi's stomach twist with a fearful feeling making him a little nauseous. He had not been able to sleep the night before but he was far from tired.<p>

"You slave! How about you stop complaining and get moving already. You are been a nuisance and we haven't even started yet." Atemu scolded the pale servant who glared at the royal man with his chocolate color eyes.

The day after Isis delivered the news about his father's whereabouts, both monarchs made their way to the meeting room and Yugi was able to come in for once; either Atemu was too distracted with the news to notice the small Prince or he really didn't mind him to join the meeting.

Seth and Aknadin were the last of the Royal Council members to arrive. They noticed the favorite on the Pharaoh's side and questioned his presence but Atemu ordered both men to sit and for the meeting to begin.

Yugi was impressed by the amazing architecture of the beautiful room. There were no windows and no source of light was present except from the delicate lamps with oil over them inside a plate that could burn up to months and the sweat smell was quite pleasant in the atmosphere.

The doors were made entirely of gold and beautiful hieroglyphics were crafted over them. The huge statues of the Egyptian Gods, half human, half animal, hold the ceiling with their impressive horns and heads.

Yugi didn't know much about Egyptian's religion or Gods to name them, except for a few that were similar to Nubian's own Gods. He only had witnessed the spiritual rituals that the Pharaoh had to perform in order to show his respect to the holy beings, superior to him in the specific temples that were designated to each individual God or Goddess.

The huge circular table was made of a smooth, white stone and the chairs were of the same material which were not so comfortable to sit and that was the reason most of those meetings never lasted too long.

Isis had recovered her usual calmness by now and she informed to every head present about her vision of Sulum living under the protection of the King back in Hazor, a land across the sea by the North of Khemet. The Priestess took a sit once again and all chairs around the room were occupied except for one. Yugi had retired to a far corner and he stayed focused on the words of the council. After a long silence, Aknadin closed his eyes and spoke with absolute calmness.

"I shall send a group of mercenaries to take care of the problem. The best spies shall manage to infiltrate…"

"No." Every head turn in direction of the Pharaoh who was seated at the center of the smooth table.

"My Pharaoh, is there a reason why you disagree with such plan?" Aknadin asked trying to hide his annoyance at having his word challenged.

"I shall take this matter over my own hands. This situation is delicate, and a more discreet group will be able to infiltrate easily." He said and Yugi looked at the royal man from his spot with huge eyes and concern filling those amethyst orbs.

The voice and presence of Atemu turned him into the powerful leader and talented strategist that he was.

Seth remembered the failure of the last mission he and his cousin had gone through in search of the King. In reality the root of the failure had been by the lack of cooperation from the proud and stubborn Priest, but he would never admit that.

"For you to leave your Kingdom unprotected and vulnerable to venture yourself in search of a man is suicidal. I beg the Pharaoh to reconsider." The man spoke hitting his hands flat against the table.

Siamun gave a concerned look at the indifferent Ruler of Aknadin's reactions.

"I'm afraid that Priest Aknadin is right my Pharaoh. Khemet is still recovering from war and for our leader to be missing puts the whole Kingdom on a vulnerable position."

The silence felt over the room and Atemu saw ever pair of eyes present. He was not willing to let his decision be questioned, even if he still appreciated their advice.

"Even in my absence, Khemet will remain safe. Seth will take care of my duties while I'm gone. Things are more stable and the country is prospering.

"I shall take a specific group that will allow us to reach the capital and eliminate the man. Who knows if he has already accomplish an alliance, we have to move fast."

He mentioned and both Aknadin and Seth quickly changed their mind about the Pharaoh's plans even when they didn't show it in their features.

Atemu knew his uncle had resentment against his brother for naming Atemu Pharaoh. Aknamkanon had already discarded the possibility of producing a son, which left his gifted nephew as the only heir to the throne; however, the Gods send a boy in exchange of his beloved wife, who gave her life to save her baby.

"Mahado will join us as soon as I send word for him. We will be able to pass through the route of Siwa and reach the North. The least suspicion we bring among ourselves the better." Atemu mentioned and everyone was calculating the possibilities of failures and success. Shadi spoke from his silent place and he mentioned that the route was infested with thieves and assassins.

Yugi noticed that soon the quiet and respected room turned into a fierce battle of arguments. Sometimes even insults would be given between members of the council.

The Prince without able to handle the frustration any longer of loosing precious time and deciding no immediate solution took a place next to the Pharaoh and this drew the attention of every men and woman present.

"Excuse me, I know of a route that the merchants of Nubia used before war. It connects to the coast of the North-East and it's much faster and safer." The small Prince said while waiting for the response of the Pharaoh.

"How dare you speak before the Royal Council boy? You have no right to meddle in the affairs of Khemet!" Akanadin gave a roar of rage, totally perplexed and offended by the bold act of the Nubian traitor he believed he was.

Yugi was surprised at the reaction of the terrifying man but a soft hold of his hand made him turn back to the glorious man at his side. Atemu's hand was warm and comforting and no one noticed the silent support under the table.

At the end nothing was decided since they couldn't arrive at an immediate decision so Atemu ordered for Siamun to look for a safer route that they could use.

Yugi with a determined and strong look in his clear eyes tried to convince Atemu to let him join their group in search of his father. Also, knowing that it was risky and he was probably abusing his luck, Yugi suggested taking Ryou along since he was a skillful warrior and could provide his services in exchange of his freedom.

The Pharaoh remembered his enemy's words of his downfall that would be by the hands of the one with clear hair. Isis had mentioned that Ryou was not the man the promotion spoke of and that she saw no immediate danger on the Pharaoh's future. Even with the Priestess' words, the monarch didn't feel any more secure about the Nubian warrior.

The Prince didn't notice the jealous look in Atemu and for once he screamed to the small dancer that he had lost his mind and to risk a man who tried to murder him could only cause the failure of their mission. He could kidnap Yugi and leave them to die to the mercy of the desert.

Yugi was terrified of the same anger in his ruby eyes and the harsh tone in his baritone voice that reminded him of their first encounter back in Nubia. However, this time he only gave him a glare and walked away furiously saying that he would never speak to him again.

He couldn't understand what had made the small Prince throw such a tantrum and defy the man he served. Nanu had scolded the Prince for his stupidity but Yugi still show no signs of regret.

People began to notice the absence of the favorite on Atemu's side. He no longer attended his duties unless he was dragged or forced by the Pharaoh's orders. The pride of the monarch was hurt along with his image when his word was defiance by the little one's rebellion and so gossips began to circulate around the Palace.

Atemu became more possessive of Yugi and he had ordered him to not leave his side unless he wanted to be thrown to the dungeons along with his friend.

The Prince was not intimidated by his threats and temper but he could no longer ignore his responsibilities. He moved like a puppet and the he showed no signs of life in his beautiful amethyst jewels.

He no longer used the name of the monarch, even in private moments, and the feeling of solitude and indifference annoyed the proud Pharaoh to no ends.

He no longer paid attention to his duties and the hours seemed eternal. He could not sleep well at night and he was invaded by nightmares of sadness and remorse. The little Nubian Prince had affected him to such extend that for once, he felt afraid of been alone.

Atemu had used all sorts of methods to bring the small Prince back to how things were before. He sent beautiful jewels and precious gifts to gain back his affection and trust but when that didn't work he went back to his harsh and forceful treatments. He even spoke to Nanu personally about his problem with Yugi and he trusted the woman to keep the secret from spreading, but not even she could convince the Prince to keep his pride and foolishness from ruining his opportunities forever.

One night Yugi was in the private library waiting for Mana to finish with her lessons when the furious Pharaoh entered the room surprising the Prince who was currently reading the old legends of Khemet. The scroll in his hands felt to the floor when the proud and royal man closed the door with such force that it made the floor and walls tremble. There were deep bags and shadows under the monarch's eyes. Yugi's expression was filled with concern and fear and he stood from his chair in a defensive stance but the strong ruler took his face between his hands and the expression in his eyes was full of sadness and regret that he managed to made the little one's heart ache with grief.

"What must I do, little one? Just tell me what you want me to do but stop tormenting me with your silence and indifference. What must I do to make you trust me and make you happy?" Atemu spoke and for once Yugi's eyes were huge in surprise. He never expected to see such powerful and proud man asking him to forgive him. In fact, he never imagined that his silence could affect him to such point.

"Take me with you on your trip. You trusted me before when you took me to the refuge of the Nubian people. Trust me again Atemu, I promise you that Ryou will cause no problem and he will serve you faithfully." Yugi spoke and suddenly he was crushed into the strong arms of the Pharaoh. The smell of sand and rich spices was intoxicating that Yugi returned the embrace shyly around Atemu's waist, taking in the fragrance of the handsome man.

"Say it. Say my name again." Atemu whispered into Yugi's ear without breaking his embrace and a delicious shiver ran through the Prince's spine.

"Atemu." He whispered sweetly and that man was so happy that he actually began spinning that fragile boy in his arms laughing like a small child.

Yugi begged Atemu to stop since he was becoming dizzy but soon after he managed to recover his footing they smiled and laughed together like before. Both still in each other's arms savoring the reunion of been back together.

The decision for their mission began as soon as both monarchs were in good terms with each other and after a talk with Siamun the old man agreed that the route the Prince had suggested seemed like the best course they could talk and arrive safety to the coasts.

After the preparation for their trip they found themselves over the edge of the gardens before dawn. Yugi put a comforting hand on Ryou's arm and the look in his eyes melted the anger the albino felt toward the Ruler. Neither trusted each other but both were willing to cooperate as long as it made the young Prince happy.

Atemu noticed the silent exchange and again the feelings of possessiveness invaded his mind. He ordered Yugi to approach and he soon carried him in his arms and put him over the saddle of his camel while he climbed on the back. Isis noticed that jealousy in Atemu's eyes and she couldn't help the discreet smile that appeared on her delicate lips.

They would all be ridding on camels and their cargo consisted of tents and supplies necessary for the long trip such as water, blankets, food, and weapons. They had no servants to their disposal and were disguised as commoners. Isis' beautiful robes and golden jewelry had been replace by a simple and long tunic that covered her entire body and even her face was hidden by a scarf along with her head to protect her skin from the rays of Ra. She carried her medical herbs and instruments in case of injury and her Millennium Necklace was hidden under the protection of her plain tunic.

Ryou's knives and sword were returned to him along with a clean tunic and a turban hid his beautiful snow hair from view. He was forced to wear his scarf all the time to hide his pale complexion and avoid suspicion.

Yugi and Mana were dressed with tunics and scarfs but Mana refused to wear a cloth over her face to protect her identity. The dust and sun didn't bother her and the tattoos in her face couldn't be concealed unless she put some heavy makeup and that option was discarded no matter the insistence.

She had imitated the tattoos of his Master but the marks on Mahado were not because of vanity or style, but because of the shadow magic that invaded his soul and body whenever he used his Millennium Ring. Nonetheless he had never told that to his pupil and she ordered for an artist to mark her with the same tattoos as a sign of respect and confidence to her mentor.

Atemu wore loose pants that were tight by his ankles, a soft cotton shirt protected his chest and he secured his outfit with a heavy belt where he placed his sword. A long cape concealed everything and he placed an invisibility spell to hide his Millennium Puzzle since it would be impossible to conceal unlike Isis.

His hair was a rarity even among the Egyptians and any signs would have given away his identity so he ordered Yugi to shave it. The Prince refused to cut it saying he loved his hair and that it made him different from the other rulers. Not wanting to make his favorite angry anymore he complied without a word and after he was alone the Pharaoh gave a sight of relief since he didn't wanted to cut his hair either. Yugi had managed to learn how to secure those complicated turbans and after placing it over the Pharaoh's head, not even the strongest of storms could undo the fabric.

They would meet with Mahado once they reached the port. Only Yugi was able to ride with the Pharaoh and that had been one of the conditions they had talked about before their trip began. Mana was ridding with Isis and Ryou on his own. Jonoh had also joined their group and he was dressed as a commoner but his sword was not concealed as Atemu's. The shed rested proudly and threatening on the belt of his outfit.

He was terrified of the camel at first since he never rode anything else but a horse, however, he refused to acknowledge his fear and the lack of color on his dark skin was the only sign of his discomfort. Seth gave a farewell to their group and Atemu trusted his cousin to take care of things.

"Take care of our Pharaoh mutt." Seth spoke to the pale soldier on the camel and the words of the Priest made him forget his terror for a moment.

"Who do you think I am? I will guard him with my life and I don't need you to remind me of it!" The blonde said but for once the look on the Priest was not as cold or as arrogant as usual. This took Jonoh by surprise but he said nothing else. Atemu noticed the silent exchange between them but he turned around indifferent.

The young ruler felt the tension and terror on the Prince and he took a tighter hold of him. Yugi raised his eyes to look at the royal man behind him and the comfort on his eyes settled in his heart.

"Don't worry little one, I will protect you."

Yugi gave a faint smile but the uneasiness in his body couldn't leave him alone. He still couldn't understand how he had gathered the courage to convince the monarch to allow him to go with him. He was out there trying to confront the man who had caused him endless grief for some many years.

The Prince remembered that he wasn't doing this mission for himself, but for the people of both Nubia and Khemet. If he didn't help to relieve his people from the ghost of the old King, then he wasn't fit to become their leader. Their Kingdom would only return to the same years of oppression and misery, and the young dancer refused to allow such thing to happen. So their trip began while the dark veil of the night still lingered over the skies and using the stars as their guides their small group began the quest to free Khemet and Nubia of their common enemy, once and for all.


	10. Chapter 9: Quest

Chapter 9

Quest

The days were hot and unbearable. Yugi who had been used to the comforts and luxury of the Palace had to endure once again the harsh elements of nature. The heat of Ra dehydrated their bodies; making their lips dry and every movement would cause them to bleed. Ryou found it offensive to have the Prince of Nubia prepare meals for the Egyptians, but the little one didn't mind at all. He was happy to be useful and his duties with the Pharaoh had become a habit by now, even when the man insisted that he could take care of himself during their journey he still enjoyed the moments he shared with the Prince more than anything. Both Isis and Mana slept on the same tent and Jonoh and Ryou would share another but they never slept together since they would take turns to watch over the camp.

Isis' ability would protect them from thieves or casualties on their way and this prove very useful. Meanwhile, Ryou was always next to Yugi's side ignoring the constant glares from the Pharaoh who unconsciously took a stronger hold of the Prince. Mana was always complaining about the hotness of the day, the cold nights, the food, but the worse was the boredom. She usually spoke during most of the day to keep herself entertained but it began to drive everyone crazy until she was given different puzzles and games from Isis to pass the time.

Several days passed by and the roads were clear and easy except for the sand storms. They found cover after Isis' warnings thanks to the protection of their tents and they would continue on their way as soon as the storm passed away. The wind would get sand in their eyes and not even the scarfs and cloths in their faces could prevent it.

They were finally a day's ride from the coast but Ra was beginning to set and a cold breeze would cause them to shiver every once in a while. Yugi had fallen asleep long ago over Atemu's chest and his small brow brushed the edge of the Pharaoh's jaw. The tenderness in his calm features melted the heart of the regal man and he noticed Yugi was beginning to show signs of growth.

When they had first met, the Prince could have easily passed for a young boy entering his teens. Now he was much taller and the feminine features of his face and body were beginning to fade. He could now reach Atemu to the level of his chin and he became more beautiful than before. The trip and harshness of the lands were starting to shape his face giving more sharpness to his chin and cheeks, the baby fat now gone. The lean body was now marked and his arms were stronger and better shaped. He finally resembled his age and Atemu's attraction for the Prince became stronger than ever.

When night arrived and they set the camp, Ryou and Jonoh left to hunt some wild animal and even in darkness neither had trouble to see. Isis and Mana were preparing the fire and boiling water to prevent illnesses to get them from contaminated liquids no matter how thirsty they were. Their food supplies were running short but they trusted that soon they would reach the city.

Meanwhile, Yugi was helping the Pharaoh bath with a simple cloth and applying it over the dark body of the Ruler. He was seated over the only chair they had brought while his chest was exposed, wearing no jewelry but his millennium necklace. Yugi was leaning over him while cleaning his neck and the closeness to the monarch allowed the Prince to feel the heat of his skin. The little dancer's hair brushed his face so faintly and Atemu took in the fragrance of the little one's body. The coolness and clearness were so beautiful that he couldn't help brushing his lips over his skin.

Yugi froze when he felt the kiss on his neck coming from the Pharaoh's mouth while the burning sensation linger on his skin. He kept kissing it very softly like the first one and Yugi didn't dare to move a muscle. He closed his eyes when he felt the tips of Atemu's fingers ghostly tracing his body. Yugi was wearing his Egyptian shanti he used for sleeping and it was the perfect excuse for Atemu to marble at the softness and secrets of the Prince's skin.

Yugi gave a soft moan when he felt Atemu's kisses trailing down his neck and sometimes he would nibble it, making him gasp dimly. The cloth was still in his hands but his fingers and legs were faint by the pleasure he was receiving from the soft caresses.

Soon, he was seated over Atemu's lap and he managed to place the weak arms of the Prince over his shoulders while his mouth never left the body of the little one. A hand traveled through Yugi's cream thigh and the nails would dig into his skin so softly that it was torturing the small dancer in his pleasure. Atemu's other hand brushed over Yugi's back counting every bone of his spine while the tip of his tongue traced the shell of his ear and he would bite the lobule which got a loud moan from the Prince surprising himself. Atemu noticed the sudden stillness and he turned to look at his favorite.

Yugi finally realized what had happened and he stood so quickly that it took Atemu by surprise.

"Little one?" he asked but Yugi's face was completely red and he left the tent in a hurry without explaining himself.

Outside the air was freezing and both girls were laughing merrily over the fire. They seemed unaware of what had happened on his and Atemu's tent. They didn't notice Yugi until this one approached and his face was still red. They looked at him in shock since he had nothing over his shoulders and they quickly gave him something to cover himself from the cold breeze. Yugi didn't mean to offend Atemu, he had been unable to comprehend what had happened and in his doubts, the panic began to control him. Soon Jonoh and Ryou arrived but the Pharaoh didn't join them that night. Yugi beg Ryou to let him sleep with him and the albino was confused but he was more than happy to receive him.

He noticed that something was wrong with his master but he didn't ask him since he wanted Yugi to trust him with the secret himself. When they were both inside his tent the Prince was sitting over the floor with a soft blanket over his shoulders. Ryou approached the little one and the Prince rested his head over his lap like back at Nubia when it was just the two of them.

Yugi began to feel sleepy with the soft fingers of his best friend massaging his head and he told Ryou between whispers that he was a traitor. He had betrayed the people of Nubia and he felt responsible for them. Ryou asked him what he meant while still brushing his hair and Yugi drowsier than conscious answered something that took Ryou's breath away and his heart sank heavy in his chest.

"I love him Ryou. I felt in love with Atemu."

* * *

><p>The breeze of the sea and the morning light of Ra was refreshing to Mahado's skin. He was happy that soon he would meet with his apprentice and Atemu. The man had been absent for months and he couldn't wait to have the wild girl in his arms to console him and ease his problems away with her sweet smile.<p>

The small group had woken up and continued their way when Ra had not been reborn yet. Atemu was stiff and his royal face gave no hint of emotion but Yugi could feel his tension all the same. The monarch had said nothing when they were starting to pick the tents and preparing for their journey. He didn't even greet Yugi, he only help him mount the enormous camel.

Soon the soft sand began to turn harder and darker; also several plants were growing around the road. Small trees decorated the scenery and the air began to turn more humid. Ra was barely rising from the hills and Yugi noticed strange birds roaming the skies, the sound of their cries was the most beautiful melody he had ever heard.

They finally arrived to the sea around noon and the city was just next to it with thousands of merchants and ships. The streets were so packed with people that it was hard to make their way, even with the camels. They were selling from weapons to strange remedies for mortal illnesses but Isis didn't bother to spare them a look since she knew of the most effective remedies of medicine. Finally they arrived to a clear area to rest their camels, buy supplies for the rest of their trip, and to get a ship to take them to Hazor.

When they noticed someone approaching their way, the dirty tunic of the road and the tired look in his eyes made it hard to recognize but Mana was able to feel the presence of his Master no matter where he was. As the tall traveler made their way with his noble horse walking by his side Mana gave a scream of joy and soon she jumped into the waiting arms of her mentor. Atemu smiled dimly and he approached his best friend ignoring the formalities and titles, which would have given away their identities if someone were able to hear them. Isis greeted the noble Priest and soon that left Ryou and Yugi on his own. For once Yugi felt excluded from the familiarity of the greeting and their group that certain sadness crawled into his heart but he was still happy that Mana was back with her mentor.

Mahado noticed a pale, young man close to a servant and he recognized the beautiful color of his eyes. With Mana's hand still on his own he approached the teen and he greeted him with a warm smile. The eyes of the Priest captivated Yugi in a timeless space. His features were young and noble but his eyes resembled the age of a wise man. The marks drawn under his eyes were the same as Mana's and he felt a strange aura coming from the Priest. It was dark and mysterious but sometimes he had felt the same from Atemu's presence and a Millennium Item could have been the only reason.

Yugi greeted the man with a sweet smile and when he closed his hand against his the warmth was so comforting. He had been the same man that saved his life and he used this time to thank him for what he had done for him back in Nubia. Mahado was surprised but he still accepted his gratitude and soon he was distracted with the instructions of Isis to divide their present tasks. Atemu noticed what Yugi thanked the Priest for, and a strong regret in his chest made a dim sign of sadness creep into his blood color eyes.

Atemu, Jonoh, and Isis went in search of the boat while Mana and Mahado looked for safe and clean rooms to spend the night. Meanwhile Yugi and Ryou took the task of looking for clothes, food, and other necessities for their trip. The albino suggested looking for certain herbs of a strange name that Yugi couldn't learn, and it would help with fatigue and sickness of the sea.

They managed to obtain several items with the limited amount of their pockets. Atemu was in charge of their capital but at the moment he was busy with other priorities. Besides, Yugi wanted to be of use on their trip and any detail could change the entire situation of Khemet. Failure was not an option and he had talked seriously with his best friend about it. Ryou didn't bother himself with problems between Kingdoms since all monarchs were the same to him, corrupt and rotten.

He had suffered most of his life at the mercy of cruel people and the only thing that mattered in his life was the little Prince under his care. He didn't like Atemu one bit and he never lost a chance to show it to the royal man but after seen the disappointed look on his master, it made it a worse punishment to his soul than the pain of the whip. He kept his comments to himself and he did what was ordered without complaining. Of course after remembering the words of the dancer the night before, the hate toward the Pharaoh only increased.

After they bought everything that was necessary and putting it over the camels' backs, they met with Mana and Mahado by the same place and all of them went to the rooms they had acquired for the night. They enjoyed a simple meal of broth, bread and some fruit for dessert.

After cleaning themselves they finally rested on the beds that were assigned to each one of them. Atemu and Isis had not returned and so Mahado occupied the same room as the Pharaoh while Isis shared the room with Mana as soon as she arrived and Yugi slept again with Ryou.

The night was cold and he was shivering under the thin sheets of his straw bed. At least the room was clean of rats but the comfort was minimal and Yugi had to admit that he missed Atemu's warm arms protecting him from the danger and cold.

At first both had remained on their side of their blankets and makeup beds a good distance away from each other, but when it was time to wake up and leave before the heat of Ra became unbearable, they were in each other's arms and too comfortable to move.

Ryou could listen to his master's teeth shattering by the cold and he stood from his bed and threw the same sheet he was using over his body. The boy sat on his bed and called for him confused but Ryou scout between his master's bed and he opened his arms as a sign for Yugi to approach. The Prince gave him a sweet and grateful smile and soon they both rested over the bed finally warm and comfortable. Ryou's heartbeat was beating fast and strong, like the sound of a bird's wings. His arms were slender and his skin a little colder than Atemu's. The Prince took in the smell of sea coming from his best friend's skin and the soft snow hair caress his face. He was content and soon sleep began to envelop him, forgetting about his worries in the comfort of the albino's arms.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Atemu and Isis had returned and the boat they had acquire would sail the next day, which ease the Pharaoh's worries concerning time. He wanted to arrive to Hazor as soon as possible since the more time it passed, the more anxious he felt about his enemy finding about his plans and try to escape. He missed the comforting presence of the Prince at his side and he was unable to sleep comfortably in the middle of the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Ra, please kill me." The blonde pleaded and the heavy rocking of the ship made him drop back the content of his stomach into the waves. His face was green and his knees too weak, which only allowed him to stand up and reach over the edge of the ship. Yugi had noticed the blonde rushing toward the stern as soon as they began their trip and neither of his companions was able to move him. He asked Ryou to fetch the potion that would settle the nausea while he remained by the blonde's side trying to comfort him the best he could.<p>

Isis remained inside her cabin during the entire day. She had locked herself and was seated over her straw bed while summoning the magic of her Millennium Necklace and kept watch over their objective.

Mahado and Mana would remain together at all times, enjoying each other's company. Sometimes the Priest would carry on with his lessons and his young pupil only pouted but nonetheless consumed the knowledge with voracity.

Ryou would also remain close to Yugi's side and stare at the water with an absent look, captivated by the movement and size of the sea. The last trip he made in a ship, he had been ripped from his mother's arms and his brother was murdered in front of his own eyes. The memories made a dark gloom settle over his face but whenever he heard the voice of his young master, the blessing of such sound and sweet smile would settle his heart, burying the painful memories on the farthest corners of his mind.

The passengers were prohibited to walk over the ship's cabin at night and to venture into the storages where they kept the supplies and luggage during their trip. The food was simple and it consisted mostly of salted meat, dry bread, and sometimes some fish that they managed to catch. Wine was used for emergencies and the water was store carefully. Yugi loved the breeze and the humidity of the ocean, which filled him with energy and peace. During his trip he had forgotten why he was there and fortunately the wind was favorable and no storms approached their way.

When it was time for the passengers to get inside, Yugi stayed with Jonoh who had passed out long ago and the Prince wondered where the soldier stored all that food he had spilled during the entire day.

The blonde rested on his bed with cold sweat dripping from his brow and Yugi would clean it with a small cloth. He sat next to the soldier and made sure to put a blanket over his body while making him drink small sips of water to prevent him from dehydrating. The potion had no effect since he wasn't able to retain it in his stomach long enough so now the guy had lost the color of his face and Yugi brought a bucket close to him just in case he wanted to get sick again.

After a couple of hours of watching over the patient, Jonoh began to breath normally and he was sleeping peacefully. Yugi was far from tired, he felt a little bored and was moving his arms and legs constantly. The change on the climate and the fresh breeze would fill him with energy and fortunately Ryou had already come back searching for him since it was late and he hadn't retire for bed.

He noticed the Prince was still watching over the sick Egyptian but the constant movements of his body gave away his agitation. He gave him a soft smile and petted his hair before saying that he should stretch his legs before going to rest and he would watch over the patient. Yugi was surprised the albino who hated the Egyptian volunteered to take his friend's place but keeping the comment to himself he headed for the door saying that he would come back soon.

The temperature had dropped and the cold night made the Nubian Prince shiver, even under the protection of his cape. He knew he shouldn't be roaming over the cabin so late at night but he had little choice since his body was feeling numb. He made sure that no one was around and he approached the stern to enjoy the peace of the waves and the melody of the sea. Some salty breeze would caress his skin and the air felt so heavy that he still couldn't get used to it. His skin would feel sticky but Yugi was in love with everything around him.

He caught the glimpse of someone at the edge of the ship staring into the black waves. Atemu was still wearing the turban but not the long cloth tied to his brow and face. His sharp eyes didn't have his usual ruby color but they were silver instead by the reflection of the moon. His skin looked much clearer as well and it could almost resemble the same pale color of Yugi's.

The Pharaoh turned around as soon as he felt the presence of someone approaching. He caught the sight of Yugi and once again he felt the painful twist in his heart but he remained expressionless. The small dancer walked toward the monarch with his face looking into the direction of the sea and his hands behind his back.

"Out stretching your legs?" The Pharaoh asked casually.

"Yes, Jonoh is resting now and Ryou took my place."

"Thank you, for taking care of him." Neither of them spoke afterwards and a pregnant silence reign over the two before the monarch excused himself, leaving in direction of the ship's cabins. Yugi's heart broke as he saw the royal man disappear and without thinking he took a firm hold of Atemu's robe, surprising him.

Yugi had meant to apologize but opportunity had slip during the course of the days. They hadn't talk after that event on Atemu's tent. Was the Pharaoh really just after his body? Did his slip of his own past gain the pity of the man? The eyes of the teen turned into shock and he even shook his head to get rid of the thoughts in his head. If he had wanted to sleep with Yugi he could have simply order it. Nothing would be denied to him and much less with the Prince under his power. Even with the answer, the teen was unable to prevent the horrendous claws eating away his stomach and the panic taking over him.

"No." Atemu said at loud and Yugi looked at him with huge eyes.

"What?" He asked and the Pharaoh couldn't help to adore his innocent expression. His eyes turned softer and warmer, finally accepting that he couldn't remain upset with the teen for too long.

"About what happened that night. If I had wanted to I would have done it already whether you agreed or not. But I didn't and I won't." Atemu answer and the small Prince couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Can you read my mind?" Yugi couldn't help asking and finally Atemu broke out laughing after putting an unbelievable expression in his eyes for what he had heard. Yugi didn't laugh, his cheeks turned red and he was embarrassed when he realized the stupid question he had asked but at the moment he couldn't think straight.

"Stop laughing jerk! I came here to apologize for what happened but I guess I'm just wasting my time. So if you excuse me." He meant to turn around and walk away but a firm hold on his arm made him fall into the Atemu's arms where he crushed the small teen in his embrace.

"Atemu I can't breathe!" He said with his face and hands resting over the monarch's chest.

"Stay with me. Just a little longer." The Pharaoh whispered into his ear and Yugi began to feel lightheaded. He took a firm hold of the monarch and both stayed like that, balancing their bodies with the light rocking of the ship.

After letting go of each other Yugi sat at the edge of the boat while his hands took a firm hold of the wooden stern. Atemu rested his elbows and arms on the ship, with his hands clasped in front of him. The teen wondered why Ryou hadn't come and fetch him yet since he had taken longer than he was supposed to.

"Atemu?" The Nubian Prince asked unable to remain silent any longer. He had not cross a single word with the Pharaoh and there was something eating his insides with curiosity.

"Yes little one?" The monarch asked without moving from his spot but looking to the dancer softly. The blush returned to the Prince's cheeks and Atemu was falling in love with that expression in Yugi that made him feel crazy on the inside.

After a few more seconds of hesitation the teen finally turned to look to the royal man straight in the face. The tone in his voice was emotionless and his eyes held an unusual shine over their pretty color. "Who is Teana?"

The Prince noticed how Atemu's eyes turned huge in realization and he couldn't help but feeling a little hurt when he heard the monarch murmur a name in his sleep. The Pharaoh turned to look at the ocean and when Yugi thought that he would ignore his question the tone in Atemu's voice made his mouth shut instantly.

"She was a childhood friend of mine. She died a long time ago." The Pharaoh answered and Yugi felt a knot in his throat.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." He only managed to say before looking at the wooden floor. The paint of the tablets was worn by the salt and sun.

"It's all right little one. I don't mind talking about it." Yugi's eyes rumbled nervously as he heard the words of the monarch. He wanted to know more about Atemu but at the same time he felt like a total stranger and bad with himself for meddling into the affairs of others. The Pharaoh noticed what the Prince was thinking by the expression of his eyes and he was so obvious like an open book. He took a deep breath and spoke without hesitation.

"When I was little I didn't have many friends. I was supposed to stay inside and study since it was my duty to take over my father's place. Teana was the daughter of one of the servants in charge of the stables. He was a good man and skillful in his profession. Nonetheless, they were extremely poor and Teana was put to work at the Palace to help to sustain her family and herself. She was my only friend and usually we would get in trouble whenever we managed to sneak from Siamun. I was really happy at her side and she always put a smile on my face. Probably thanks to her I manage to endure my responsibilities and get through things no matter how bad they were." Atemu made a pause to look at the small teen that was listening eagerly to his story and he didn't notice his own body shivering.

The Pharaoh approached the cold Prince and he stood between his legs while taking him firmly into his arms. Yugi instantly felt the heat of Atemu's skin transferring on his own and he nestle his face on the crook of the monarch's neck, taking in the spices and sand smells of his body and clothes.

"What happened next?" Yugi dared to ask but at the same time he was too scared to find out. Atemu paused again before continuing with his tale.

"Years passed by and things were different. She began to grow up and became more beautiful each day. Soon it was hard to be apart from each other. Sometimes she managed to sneak into my room when she was scared and would sleep next to me.

"Those visits were common when we were children but I was already fifteen harvests and I had become a man. Soon I couldn't control myself any longer. When I confessed my feelings it was already too late, for she had also fallen in love with me. I was so stupid and careless; I just didn't think my actions would bring such terrible consequences.

"After those constant visits, things followed their natural course. She would sneak back before morning and I couldn't bear to see her leave again. One day we had both overslept and they finally found out about it.

"My father was furious and he threatened to kill her. I didn't allow it of course and he beat me until I wasn't able to stand but I wasn't going to allow him to lay a hand on her. She was vanished from Khemet instead and they lock me after I tried to hurt my father and the soldiers who stopped me. I was so blinded by rage and anger that there's nothing I regret that most than that day.

"When I escaped from the Palace and went looking for her I found out that she and her family had left into exile. They have been murdered and no one knew how. I couldn't believe it and when I tried to go and search for her they managed to find me. That's all there is to tell."

Atemu finished his story and for some reason a deep weight was lifted from his shoulders. The event had almost cost him the throne and his life, something he had never spoke of to anyone and the witnesses never mentioned it. He felt a cool hand on his cheek and Atemu's silver eyes turned to look into two amethyst jewels. Yugi's expression was that of deep sorrow and sadness and the Pharaoh noticed that his eyes were watery but the Prince fought to control those tears.

"Yugi?" Atemu asked concerned holding the small dancer tenderly.

The teen clenched his teeth and he buried his face into the Pharaoh's neck. He noticed that Yugi began sniffing silently trying to drown the tears away and Atemu rubbed his back begging the Prince to not keep the sadness in his heart or he would get sick.

"It's not fair." Yugi managed to say and he kept his silent crying in the monarch's arms.

He noticed the sadness on the Pharaoh was so great that he couldn't bear to see that expression in his eyes. He looked as if he was bleeding inside but he kept all to himself under a mask of control. The teen had seen that mask countless times whenever Atemu was force to keep his feelings to himself. He wasn't allowed to show weakness in front of anyone, not even himself. He was a God among his people and respected by all mortals. However, right there under the silver light and the moon as their only witness, Yugi managed to see the pain Atemu was feeling inside. His mask was there at all times, but it was clear to the teen.

After Yugi managed to calm down the monarch took hold of his face. The dancer placed his hand over Atemu's while closing his eyes, feeling the heat of his skin and the tenderness of the action.

The Pharaoh brushed the delicate cheek of Yugi and his eyes were so warm that they melted his very heart and soul. He had seen a side of the royal man that no one had ever done before. He whispered the little one's name sweetly and his lips were so close that he could brush his skin with his breath. Yugi was captive under the spell of those ruby eyes he had come to love.

"Yugi, may I kiss you?" Atemu asked and for the first time the teen remained unable to respond.

The God of Khemet had become a simple mortal under the spell of love. A humble servant had captivated the heart of the most powerful and brave ruler in all the lands. The same man he had hated with every breath in his body.

"Yes." Yugi whispered so faintly but the sound echoed inside the heart of the royal man. Atemu began to close the distance and both men shut their eyes slowly. Their breaths tickled their skin and the sound of their hearts was so loud that they could have woken up the entire crew.

Their mouths finally met into a sweet kiss, finding sanctuary on each another.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's reach for the 100 Reviews! Your comments are much appreciated!<strong>

=^.^=


	11. Chapter 10: Hazor

Chapter 10

Hazor

Ryou woke up with the slow shaking of a tiny hand. He opened his eyes slowly and his head hurt as if he had been knocked out with the blow of a heavy hammer. A pair of amethyst jewels met him next to his bed inside the cabin.

"Yugi?" He whispered still half asleep and hitching because of the pain on his temples.

"Ryou it's already late, I brought you some food." He said while holding a plate with some fish and dry bread.

"Where is the soldier?" he asked while rubbing his snow, messy hair.

"He already got up. I gave him some of the potion you made and he was able to eat a little. He tried to remain on duty with Atemu but he send him back to rest saying that he would be no good if he didn't get well when we reached land." He said with a small smile.

Ryou took the plate but left it on his lap while sitting on the edge of the bed; noticing the unusual shine in Yugi's eyes and the brightness on his skin making the teen look more beautiful than he had ever seen him. Yugi also sat with his friend while placing his hands with a cup of fresh wine on his lap.

The man remembered the events from the previous night that had put his best friend in such a good mood.

After his unusual absence he got up and went looking for him. He knew he wouldn't be on some of their companion's cabins since doors were already locked and they had gone to bed long ago. When he got up the stairs to search for him he found his best friend enwrapped on the arms of his most hatred rival.

They were enveloped on their own world while the Pharaoh kissed his partner with delicacy and care. Ryou's heart broke in small pieces as he saw the man taking away his most precious person from his life.

He knew it was no longer his place to protect him. A blinded rage invaded the guardian who crushed his teeth with such strength that his jaw cracked loudly. The nails bite into the skin of his palms, tainting the white skin with scarlet.

Without interrupting, Ryou returned to his room with half of his life left behind him and his chest heavy.

Yugi noticed that Ryou had not taken any bite and he remained as still as a statue. His ivory skin looked paler than usual and there were dark bags under his eyes. When the teen asked what was bothering him, Ryou turned his gaze to the Prince who was radiant and exorcised from the ghosts of the past.

"Yugi, do you love the Pharaoh that much?" His friend asked without holding back and Yugi felt the question strike him like a heavy blow.

He had meant to tell his best friend of what had happened slowly before he found out without warning, but it was already too late for that. He knew the albino was upset and that was not a reaction he had expected of him.

"I was going to tell you but I see that it upsets you. I just don't know what to say to make you believe that he is a good man Ryou." Yugi said while rolling the cup in his hands. The albino noticed the sadness that covered the Prince who seemed so upset by his reaction.

Ryou cursed loudly and Yugi was surprised at his best friend's sudden change. "I don't like him! I would love that the worst of catastrophes fell upon him and his bloody Kingdom. But it's already too late! He has already stolen your heart and I will always hate him for that." Ryou spat and the bangs of his long hair had covered his chocolate eyes.

Yugi's eyes were huge at the words that came from the albino's lips but soon the anger left his expression, replaced by a sad smile and a resigned look. "But, I love you more and I want you to be happy."

Yugi didn't respond, he apologized with a thread of voice and the sadness in the teen broke his heart making him feel vile. He hated himself for been such a villain and he tried to reach for the Prince but he retracted his hand.

Mahado was currently talking with Atemu and he couldn't ignore the change on the regal man. He knew of his new relationship with Prince Yugi. If it weren't because of his closeness to the pharaoh he wouldn't believe the news.

Their arrival to Hazor was only a sail day away. Mahado was using every spare of free time to help his pupil with her lessons. He knew she was a brilliant student with a promising. He couldn't repeat enough that she could surpass him and even the other Priests if she only worked harder.

The spirited girl hadn't suffered any effects of the ship's rocking. She would wonder around and Mahado had scolded her for using her magic to play with the waves or talking to the playful spirits of the sea.

Everyone was outside taking their time to enjoy themselves, stretch their numb limbs, or just get a breath of fresh air. The Priest saw the young guard Jonoh grasping himself to the side of the wooden stairs with a pasty face and looking so weak and fragile. This was the first time he had seen the energetic and brave soldier so worn and scared. The servant Ryou would stay close and help the man to walk but now all he wanted was to remain seated as far away from the sea as possible. A soft and merry laugh invaded the atmosphere and he saw Yugi and Mana playing with two boys under the watchful look of their mother.

"I can't believe they can run with all this rocking." A baritone voice sounded behind him and the Priest caught the sight of his Ruler.

"It's best to let them enjoy themselves. Although I wished that they had remained behind on Khemet." Mahado expressed with a concerned tone and Atemu placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Mana is strong and she already had her share of unfortunate events in her life. You have to trust her a little more Mahado. You can't protect her forever." The Priest nod in agreement but Atemu understood his concern. Mahado was like the eldest brother, always concern for his smaller siblings and trying to keep them from running too far from his sight. Mana was already fourteen harvests and her body was already going through the changes of womanhood. However, to the eyes of her master, she was still the same little girl that he saved back in the market.

"Both Yugi and her are so alike. They made my life miserable until I let them come to his mission. Atemu mentioned in a whisper for just Mahado to hear.

"Well, Mana has always been like that. Trying to prove herself no matter how dangerous or impossible it may seem." He mentioned while looking at the wild teen playing tag and jumping over Yugi, crashing him to the floor while the little kids laughed at the poor victim.

"I think this time, the reason was completely different." Atemu spoke and Mahado noticed the meaning behind his words. The Priest took a deep breath before changing the subject.

"I never expected that you would confess to Yugi." Mahado made sure to be careful not use any titles in case someone could hear them. Atemu got the hint and he accepted only to avoid making the Priest feel uncomfortable.

"I don't want to disappoint him. After everything that has happened he still forgives me. I just want him to be happy." Atemu mentioned while staring at the young Prince who seemed untainted by the horrible events that had marked his life.

"Your responsibilities and hardships can't expect to compare to those of mortals. You do what you believe it's best for your people." Mahado answered and Atemu couldn't help the soft sigh that escaped through his lips.

Although the Priest would never insult his Ruler with pity or consolations, he still managed to slip his support through his words.

Atemu had learned to rule with a firm hand but always do so with justice. If he lowered his guard, his enemies could use his weaknesses against him and that was something that the royal man would not allow.

"Although it's not proper for me to say, I still beg you to please let those concerns aside my friend. You have much more important matters at hand." Mahado whispered so low that Atemu barely caught the message thanks to his keen ears.

"Don't worry, I won't let it distract me from our objective." The Pharaoh answered with a royal tone in his voice.

"It's time." A feminine voice sounded behind them and both man turned around to notice Isis appearing for the first time during their whole trip with a serious look in her eyes.

The passengers approached the sterns as they noticed the shore announcing the end of their trip, the capital of Hazor just ahead.

* * *

><p>Seth was pacing around his study like a beast inside a cage. He was not only forced to do his own work but Atemu's as well and the weight of Khemet felt heavy on his shoulders in no less than a night. He wasn't concerned about a failure, since he always possessed the skills of a true leader. However, there was an uncomfortable feeling in the middle of his chest and the image of a certain blonde was invading his mind constantly.<p>

After the decision of Atemu's secret departure, the Priest found out that Jonoh would form part of the expedition and he had subconsciously summoned the soldier on a more frequent basis than usual. He could still feel the struggles of their lovemaking. The soldier tried to keep the Priest from dominating him but the more he struggled, the more he desired him.

Jonoh had bitten his own lip to keep from moaning out loud and blood began running over his chin. Seth licked it and continued to trace the lips of his lover with the tip of his tongue. The metal taste woke up his most primitive instincts and a bite on the blonde's neck got him growling. Like wild animals they scratched and bite, trying to reach each other's throats. Love marks and bruises decorated the skin of the blonde while Seth's back and chest was red and swollen by scratches. The priest inserted his fingers inside the blonde's mouth and he tried to spit them out.

"Suck." Seth ordered in a fearful and crude tone while pressing the bottom of the soldier's palate. The blonde glared at him but complied and began sucking the long and slender fingers before the Priest ripped his jaw apart. The tongue felt blissful and after the sensual expectable, the fingers were inserted slowly into Jonoh whose eyes grew huge in shock. It was the first time the cold man had prepared him.

Seth scissor his fingers and he looked for a sensible point that got the blonde gasping and raising his body toward the Priest while crushing their hips together. "Stop it bastard!" he yelled enraged and this actually surprised the man.

"What is it Jonoh? You like it better when I'm rougher?" The Priest whispered into his ear and the blonde crushed his teeth in rage.

For the first time Jonoh felt a pleasure rushing through his body by the touches of the Priest. Usually the man raped him and if he finally managed to overrun the bastard, he would drug him until he was no longer able to resist. His pride as a man would be crushed if he let the Priest know he was enjoying it. He preferred the man to rape him than to surrender himself.

Seth didn't give him a chance to resist; he had taken hold of the blonde from the hair on the back of his neck, forcing him to look at him directly. The blue eyes were as cold as ever but there was something that the soldier noticed besides the lust. For some reason the man was been more gentle than usual, his kisses and caress were rough but he was making sure that his partner was also enjoying it.

He penetrated Jonoh with a steady rhythm and a deep, animalistic growl escaped from his throat. The steady and slow movements were building up pressure on the blonde and he was sure that if he didn't release soon, he would die.

Seth soon returned to his brutal and quick pace, trying to release inside the soldier to alleviate his frustration. The Priest turned the blonde around so he could face him and as soon as he did, the angle allowed him to get Jonoh screaming no matter how hard he tried to remain silent. The pleasure had overcome his mind and he lost himself to his passion. Without able to hold back, he released inside the blonde not long before the soldier followed him. In their euphoria the Priest fell over the lips of the soldier while they shared their pleasure in unison.

Reality sank back to Jonoh who bit the Priest and he retracted with a deep cut in his lip. The blood dripped all the way into the soft and rich mattress of Egyptian cotton.

"Bastard!" He cursed the blonde but his heart shrank when he noticed Jonoh had covered his eyes with his forearm and his teeth were tightly clenched while the blood of the Priest dripped from his mouth. Heavy tears fell over his cheeks while he tried to hide his feelings of frustration and shame.

Seth didn't know how to react to that and he had never imagined witnessing the proud and most obstinate of soldiers so broken down and defeated.

"Jonoh?" He called for him and tried to reach for the man, too shocked to realize his actions. The soldier slapped his hand away so hard with the same arm that hid his face full of shame and Seth noticed pure hatred and rage in his eyes. For the first time in his life, he felt intimidated.

"Curse you! What have I done to you? Why did you have to bring this upon me? I hate you! I HATE YOU, YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" He yelled with the traces of his tears in the corner of his eyes.

Seth's eyes were huge and he was frozen in surprise that he never noticed when the blonde got up, dressing himself on the way and walking out of the Priest's quarters. The tremble of the door slamming back to its place was the last sound Seth heard before he was left on his own. He was staring hard on the drops of his own blood on the sheets that covered the lower part of his naked figure.

"That jerk! I have nothing to apologize for! He is just a dog!" Seth growled his thoughts out loud and slammed back into his desk after the memory. His elbow rested over the arm of his chair while he concealed his eyes behind his hand. The man was exhausted and he felt more anxious each day. The memory hunting the Priest and he cursed himself unable to comprehend what was happening.

A knock on the door got him back to reality and the annoyed man growled asking whom it was.

As the door opened the figure of Aknadin appeared giving his son a curious look with his only eye. "Well, aren't we grouchy this morning?"

"What is it, father?" Seth asked without greeting him and no hint of emotion on his blue eyes. Aknadin approached with a serious expression and the Priest knew the old man was planning something.

"I came to talk to you about something that might interest you, son." The hands of the man rested on the smooth wood of the desk.

"And what would that be?" He asked with no interest, but deep down he felt that something was wrong.

"How would you like to become permanent ruler of Khemet?" The old Priest asked while the shine of his Millennium Eye glowed with every one of his movements.

* * *

><p>The group of travelers left the ship with their identities hidden under the veils of their clothing. Yugi notice the ports were filled with people of dark skins and corpulent bodies. They didn't have the deep color of the Nubians or the pretty color of the Egyptians, but they were definitely hairy and tusk giants. Even the women he saw looked fierce and strong. The streets were full of trash, lepers, and everyone rushed as if they were running late for some place. Children and old people were forgotten on the corners of the streets pleading for some coins or a piece of food. Some were even too sick to move and they were hidden from the view of the citizens who didn't even spare them a glance.<p>

Yugi noticed that Mahado had taken a firmer hold of Mana and she was half hidden under the large, white cape of the Priest. Isis didn't need any sort of protection but nonetheless she remained close to the tall priest. Jonoh was still pale and the sick aspect was visible in his face but he remained close to the monarch, always alert for any source of danger. Meanwhile Ryou guarded his little master with the same jealousy and alertness as the Egyptian guard did to his Ruler.

As soon as they hit the streets Yugi was almost knocked down by the rushing people. A strong and firm arm took hold of the Prince and he looked up to the beautiful ruby eyes of the royal man's half hidden face.

"Keep close to me Yugi." He said and the small dancer nodded obediently while Ryou gave a glare to the Egyptian monarch.

The small group walked around looking for a place to spend the night. When they reached the center of the capital, they noticed a market where a sea of people circulated buying all sorts of products. Shouts of offers, deals, and cheap prices for rich goods invaded the air and Yugi's keen nose was hit by thousand of aromas. Fruit, animal wastes, sweat, and all sorts of spices made him dizzy, but he remained alert since the Pharaoh had warned him to never leave his side since Hazor was a dangerous city. Keen thieves and murders disguised themselves among the multitudes of people who could hurt or rob him in a blink of an eye.

The merchants and people would not answer their questions about a place to stay for the night since they were too busy trying to convince them to buy something. Atemu took a few coins and deposited them so discreetly on the hand of a man selling silks at cheap prices. The man finally shut his mouth and listened to the questions of the regal man. He told him of a place where he could stay and they made their way into the directions instructed by the man.

The Prince made sure to memorize the streets and turns they ventured and he was sure everyone was doing the same. The buildings and dirt floors were just the same as in the market and poverty surrounded every corner of the town.

There was a large building painted in white but the sun and weather had eaten it away. The walls were broken and it looked like a poor establishment, but their group was not looking for comforts and every time they wasted meant precious moments that could warn the enemy of their presence. Mahado's spies were closed by at all times and if they suspected of any fishy movements they would rush to their aid.

The monarch pushed the door and the inside was dark, with a sweet smell roaming the atmosphere. There were cushions and pieces of furniture spread around the place trying to imitate a lounge. A dark man with a turban asked them if he could help them in a language Yugi did not understand but Atemu translated for him after they were alone. The Pharaoh removed his scarf and the Prince almost screamed when he notice the lower part of Atemu's face was completely different. His eyes had turned into a muddy brown and a heavy beard obscured his beautiful, smooth skin.

He spoke the same tongue of their host with a perfect clarity and the same accent he heard from the people around. After a brief conversation the man guided them to their respective rooms and everyone was thankful that even when the accommodations were modest, at least it was clean. As soon as they were on their own once again, Atemu's face returned to his same aspect when he turned to look to their group as if nothing had happened.

Everyone left their small belongings over the floor and they met to discuss the plans. Mahado closed the door while Jonoh stood close to the window, every once in a while keeping a watch on the outside. The Priest put a spell over the room to make sure no sounds escaped. Yugi took a sit close to Mana over one of the beds and she gave him a sweet smile, which he returned.

"Isis?" Atemu spoke with his arms crossed and a serious expression in his face.

"I see no immediate danger. We should spread around the capital and search for any information regarding the Palace. Sulum hasn't been warned of our presence yet nor has he made any suspicious movements." She answered plainly, still looking as beautiful as ever in her man disguise.

"Mahado?" Atemu call his best friend and the organization and seriousness in which they worked surprised the Prince.

"I ordered the spies to search the area and any hint that can get us inside the Palace." The Priest answered with a serious tone in his voice. The tattoos under his eyes moving with every word he spoke.

"I want you four to stay put and don't leave the room for any reason, is that understood? Isis, Mahado, let's get going. We have a lot of ground to cover and time is running short." He mentioned to the two teens over the bed and the guards who were nearby before turning his attention to his Priests.

"I'm supposed to stay by your side at all times." The blonde began to argue but the monarch silenced him with a simple gesture of his hand.

"I can take of myself, besides Isis and Mahado are with me. In any case, I need someone relievable to take care of these two until we return." He mentioned giving an indifferent look to the albino who simple ignored him.

"It's not fair that you guys get to do all the important stuff." Mana pouted but she still tried to behave as she noticed the scolding look of her master.

The room felt tense but before anything else happen the small group began to separate and heading outside the door. Atemu approached the Prince who was still seated on the bed not liking the fact that everyone had to separate on a strange and dangerous city, but he kept his opinions to himself.

"I'll be back soon. Please stay here." Atemu whispered giving a quick kiss to the Prince. Before he recovered the monarch had put on his scarf once again and they disappeared closing the door behind them.

Yugi was still captive under the spell of the Pharaoh's kiss that he didn't notice the wild girl to his side grinning madly with a teasing look in her eyes. She was ready to torment the Prince and enjoy every moment of it.

"So, when did you and Atemu become lovers?" She asked with a fake tone that made Yugi assume she was offended for keeping such important fact to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi turned to the other side with a frown in his face but the blush on his face gave him away. The girl crushed the boy and tickled him until the teen finally confessed what had happened on the ship but keeping the details to himself since he caught the annoyed look on his best friend. Even Jonoh was surprised at the news and he listened eagerly to the story but refrain for asking any questions. When he finished Mana looked at him with a sweet smile but a thoughtful expression in her eyes.

"I'm glad he finally opened his heart again." The girl whispered and the Prince looked to the floor feeling a little confused.

"Well, there are more important stuff going on at the moment. I guess we shouldn't concern ourselves for that until this mission is over." A sad tone invaded his voice but Ryou caught the meaning behind his words and understood his feeling. He had been against Yugi coming close to the man who had tormented his life and force him to do cruel things beyond compare. This only added to the hatred he felt for the Egyptian monarch but he held his tongue and went outside to look for some food for the teens.

It was nightfall when the rest of their group came back. Mahado felt the presence of the spies who told him about the information they had gathered as soon as the Priest returned. Once he found out of the news he informed his leader who listened to every word carefully.

"Let's check on the others before coming up with a plan." He answered silently and the Priest agreed.

Both men found the teens playing cards on one of the beds while Jonoh kept watch over the window after he had finished eating and the albino was seated over the table sharpening his sword. Even Isis had returned sooner and was seated calmly waiting for her superiors.

Yugi raised his head with an excited glow in his eyes as he saw the rest of the members return safety. After Mahado blocked the sounds of the room, Atemu took off his hood but the turban remained on his head. The Prince felt a little disappointed, missing the look of the exotic hair of the monarch.

"The King plans to hold a banquet tomorrow night. This is perhaps our only chance to enter the Place unnoticed, we can't let this opportunity escape us." He mentioned speaking to Isis and Mahado in general, and Yugi felt that something was wrong. Mana perceived it as well and she quickly rose from the bed clasping her hands into fists.

"Hold on Atemu, what about us? We didn't come here just for sightseen!" The tone in her voice was loud and there was a hint of annoyance that caught the sight of every one present.

"Is too dangerous for you guys to join, besides this mission is extremely delicate Mana we already talked about this." Atemu spoke, sounding tired but firm.

Mana was ready to loose her temper but Yugi silence her with the soft touch of his hand. He also agreed with the girl and although he knew better that there was little he could do to help he still had to give it his best if he wanted to help his Kingdom.

"Atemu about the opportunity you mentioned, Mana, Ryou, Jonoh, and I can cause a distraction. We can…"

"No!" The teen was interrupted before he even started and everyone present on the room felt dead silent. Ryou who had been quietly listening to the conversation, stood while his look reflected pure hate. He already knew what the Prince was going to suggest and for once, he let his temper take the best of him trying to do everything on his power to prevent his best friend for meeting with the bastard of his father. Yugi looked at his best friend with confusion and surprise in his eyes.

"I won't let Yugi anywhere near that bastard! What is the matter with you? Why did you even let him come?" Ryou spat blind in rage.

"He is free to decide if he wants to come or not! This matter concerns him as well, besides if it weren't for him you would be rotting on that cell right now so hold your tongue slave." Atemu spoke dangerously low but he was not willing to loose his temper with someone as lowly as the pale servant.

"I rather rot than to see him suffer again! You are an insensible bastard! Do you even have any idea what that devil did to him?" Ryou yelled and Jonoh was standing now ready to stop him if needed.

"Ryou!" Yugi called at his best friend with fear in his amethyst jewels and his stomach contracting painfully. Atemu said nothing, the albino finally expressing a point. Ryou no longer recalled his discretion or the promise of guarding the secrets of his best friend. He had opposed the whole trip since the beginning.

"The one who raped Yugi first was his own father! He used him as his toy for his sick wishes! To him and the bastards that asked and he couldn't do a damn thing about it! If you love him then you should…"

A hurtful sound invaded the room but no one outside was able to hear the ruckus. Mana let a small yell escape her lips and the rest of their group remain frozen in shock. The little Prince's hand was raised while Ryou's pale cheek had turned a vivid red.

The servant couldn't believe what happened and the slap finally turned him back to reality; finally realizing what he had done and regretting each word that had come out from his mouth. His look was that of shock while staring at the side without able to meet the Prince's eyes hidden under his golden bangs.

Atemu was shocked at the little one's action but he was more concerned of what the stupid words of the guardian had done to the poor boy.

"The Prince must come to this mission, he is of vital importance." The words of Isis finally brought everyone back from the trance, breaking the tense atmosphere. The Priestess seemed the only one to know what was going on and her serenity soon let the Pharaoh focus again on the situation.

He gave a long look at his loyal Priestess whose serious expression left no room for doubt or arguments. He turned to look at the Prince who remained still along with Mana who was too shocked at what she heard to dare and console the boy.

"Yugi?" Atemu asked him with a soft tone that expected an answer from him. He didn't want to let the teen close to that bastard either. The monarch knew that he had done terrible things to the Prince, but this new revelation only increased his guilt. He was starting to wonder if it had been a good idea to let him join until the Prince raised his head with a determined look in his eyes. The same look that challenged him that time when he had to face the most powerful Ruler in all lands.

"I will join the mission and do what is necessary." The royalty in the tone of his voice filled him with the presence never seen before on the little Prince and no one dared to defy his decision.

* * *

><p>Yugi was currently seated at the edge of the bed in the middle of the darkness. The moon would glimpse its pale light over the wooden bars of the window. The Prince was finally letting his emotions run free after he was alone. He managed to keep his emotions under control until he convinced Atemu to let him join their mission, but after that, reality struck him hard like a blow to the face. He was holding the hand that had struck Ryou's skin, as the guilt weighting on him like a heavy rock in his chest. He felt horrible with himself for hurting his best friend, but the Nubian Prince had acted before his brain registered with his body.<p>

Atemu was currently speaking with the rest of their group about the plans for tomorrow and they had sent back the young ones to bed after the scene. The dancer collapsed under his own frustration. He never wanted for Atemu to find out about his past or the vile sins he had been force to participate. He wished that everything could just remain hidden in his memory, never to be mentioned again.

Every bruise, every fight, every forceful attempt to open his legs came back, and also the feeling of repulsion. He knew ever since his own father had force him, no one would ever love him back. They would be disgusted with someone like him. Atemu now knew the truth and Yugi felt everything they have gone through together crumbling apart. The Pharaoh would never love back someone as unworthy as himself.

Yugi savored the last feeling of ever been loved in returned for the last time. He would treasure those memories and finish the mission at hand. There was still something that he could do, and that was to free Nubia of his father's influence once and for all and for Khemet who had become his home for the last couple of months. He couldn't risk having the man on the loose with dangerous knowledge of forbidden magic. It was the last thing he would do for the man who had made him happy, even if it was just temporal.

Yugi let some more tears fall through his cheeks before he heard the door open behind him, and the presence of the Pharaoh filled the room in an instant.

"Little one?" He called between the shadows and Yugi's eyes turned to shock trying to drown his desperation. He didn't expect for the monarch to return so quickly.

"Why are you here in the dark?" He asked with confusion approaching the Prince while his deep voice pierced Yugi's heart with every word. Only Ra knew how much he would miss that soft tone calling for him. The Prince quickly dried his tears and he tried to sound as normal as he could, but his voice was still shaky.

"Sorry I was just thinking and I forgot to light the candle." Yugi said without moving from his spot, waiting for the Pharaoh to tell him that it was over, that he no longer wanted him by his side.

"_Just please, let it be over quickly." _The Prince thought as he listened to the steps of the monarch approaching him.

"Yugi?" Atemu called for him already aware that something was hurting his lover deeply.

His tone filled with concern made the little dancer loose his control. The tears once again began to fall and he prayed for some catastrophe to happen so the monarch didn't have to see the Prince in such a state. The Pharaoh quickly kneeled in front of the Nubian and his hand made a move to touch his face but Yugi backed off instantly.

"I'm sorry, I just… I just didn't want… I wished that you didn't hear about that. I must disgust you, so please. If you… Just forget it. Forget that anything happen between us. I'm so sorry." The Prince said while rubbing his tears with his palm and clenching his hair with the same hand. His teeth were firmly clenched as if trying to drown the pitiful noises of his sobs and he shut his eyes firmly while the tears kept spilling, not wanting to look at the monarch. He knew that if he saw those eyes it would only be more painful for him.

A hand caress the soft skin of his cheeks making the teen open his eyes unconsciously and look at his lap. Atemu made the Prince looked at him and as soon as those amethyst jewels met ruby, everything collapsed.

The Pharaoh's soft lips began to kiss away the tears on Yugi's cheeks and the rest of his face. He kissed his brow, his eyes, both cheeks and the tip of his nose before their lips found each other. Yugi melted in the tenderness and love that sprout in his heart from that simple action. The kiss was chaste and innocent but it still made the monarchs forget about time and troubles.

When they finally parted for air Atemu's eyes were blurred by devotion and protectiveness. A look so profound that it hypnotized the teen while he surrendered to the man in front of him. The Pharaoh embraced the Prince so strongly that it made the Prince notice the slight tremor coming from the body of the ruler.

"I can't. No matter how much I tried to resist or how I promised that I would never love anyone ever again, I just can't let you go." The man whispered into his ear while grasping the small body even closer. The dancer felt so complete and safe for the first time in his life. The beating of his heart was so strong that he was afraid that it would burst out from his chest. He took hold of Atemu's clothes, not wanting that precious person to leave his side. Even for a disgusting person as himself, he didn't want to be lonely anymore. He wanted Atemu more than anyone and to imagine his life without him terrified the teen to the point that he clasped the Pharaoh into a desperate embrace.

Atemu waited until the Prince calmed down before carrying him with his arm under his legs and raising the delicate boy in bridal style with no difficulty while he shyly clasped his slender hand on his shirt, burying his face into the crook of his neck. The smell of sands, spices, and sweat filled the senses of the small dancer. The Pharaoh lowered him gently into the bed and the tired teen took hold of his hand when the royal man raised his body again.

"Would you…stay with me?" He asked with a tired but sweet plead that melted the heart of the noble man.

The man kissed his hand so tenderly and the blush on Yugi's cheeks before giving him a soft smile. He never meant to leave his side and so the monarch removed his cape and the turban, not wanting to let the discomforts of his disguise intervene with the affection he so much craved.

As soon as Atemu's hair was free along with his heavy clothing he rested on the little one's side. Opening his arms and letting him rest close to his body. Yugi seemed tense at first but when he felt the soft breathing against his neck and the beat of his heart over his small palm the Nubian Prince began to relax almost immediately.

Atemu's hand held Yugi's slender back while the other caressed the roots of the Prince's hair. His lips were resting over the cool forehead of the dancer and every once in a while he would kiss him adoringly, loving the moment he had dreamed to share with the Nubian Prince.

"I love you." Yugi whispered over the skin of the monarch who smiled at the sound of those words coming from him.

"I love you little one. You are everything to me." The Pharaoh whispered, embracing the beautiful Prince even closer to him.

Yugi let a small coo escaped his lips before relaxing and forgetting about everything that had tormented him. The memories no longer suffocating him and the sensation of that imaginary filth that always invaded his body also disappeared like a broken curse. He felt happy and normal at the arms of the man he loved; a feeling he never wanted to miss.


	12. Chapter 11: The Last Barrier

Chapter 11

The Last Barrier

Mana woke up thanks to the delicious aromas of cut fruit and fresh bread, making her mouth water and her stomach growl. She reluctantly got up from bed with messy hair and tired eyes. After getting dressed and going down the stairs, following her nose, she realized by the amount of light coming from the windows that she had overslept. As soon as she entered the kitchen she only found the lonely figure of the albino, seating at the table staring at nothing.

"Ryou? Where's everyone?" Mana asked confused, heading for the table and serving herself some leftovers from breakfast. The guardian got up and approached the basin full of water to wash his own plate.

"They needed to buy some things for tonight. They left some time ago." The albino answered but turn around so quickly when he heard something break on the floor. Mana looked furious, and the plates, chairs, and tables began to shake by the force of her magical powers.

"That jerk! He didn't even wake me up!" The apprentice yelled and Ryou knew she meant Atemu.

Like a starving jackal, she devoured her breakfast in a matter of seconds and with her mouth still full she took the static albino by the hand and dragged him along toward the entrance.

"Come Ryou, we have some shopping to do!" She said between mouthfuls and the teen followed without complain, too shocked at the reaction of the young apprentice. Jonoh was waiting at the main entrance yawning soundly while closing his eyes because of the bright light from outside.

The door flew open and before he realized it, it had already hit him straight in the face hurting his nose. Enraged and gripping the middle of his face he sent a glare toward the cloud of dust already far behind, but the guard managed to catch a glimpse of the apprentice. He rushed behind her, screaming as many curses in a language that neither of the watchers was able to understand.

Yugi was currently looking at different sets of fabrics. Over one hand he examined a delicate silk of a dark olive while on the other he held an aqua silk of a more transparent material. His sharp eye examined the quality of the fabrics and he thought the vendor was asking too much for what the material was actually worth. He could have easily fooled others, but the Prince could tell the differences thanks to the sewing lessons back at the Harem, when he made his own outfits, and helped the girls with theirs.

The Nubian Prince returned the materials and the offended vendor took them back with a silent curse in his language. After leaving the stand he returned to look at the rest of the market while the Pharaoh followed the small dancer with a curious look.

"Little one, is it really necessary to get so picky with what you will wear? Those fabrics were really nice and I think you will look beautiful with either one." The royal man said while walking between the sea of people, staying close to the Prince so he wouldn't loose sight of him.

"His prices were an exaggeration, I'm not taking the bait, besides I must make a good impression." He said while scolding at the Pharaoh, who raised an elegant eyebrow at the words of the little Prince. He was taking his part of the plan too seriously but Atemu complied, remembering not to make any more comments.

Yugi caught the sight of something shinning on a jewelry stand and he noticed a beautiful belt, crafted with cooper circles, and shinning shells that sparkled with a similar shine of a gem. The vendor was an old man that gave a friendly look to the small foreign who was examining the quality of his products.

"Are you masters looking for anything in particular? Perhaps a gift to a lady?" The old man asked in their same tongue which surprised Yugi, glad that he was able to communicate with someone. The old vendor's eyes were warm as his smile. He was dressed modestly and a small hat rested over his head covered in long gray hair. A well-cared beard, which reached all the way to his chest, decorated his slender face.

"Yes she is a dancer, and I want to get her something special since she is having a very important performance." Yugi said with innocence, which made the Pharaoh smile while looking at the article the small Nubian had picked.

"I see, perhaps I got something that might interest you." The old man said signaling at some fabrics of different colors scattered around the table. The prices were cheap so at least the vendor was honest as Yugi began inspecting the quality of each, but they were not what he was looking for.

"The colors are pretty, but I'm looking for something that perhaps matches with this belt." Yugi mentioned showing the metallic belt with embedded shells.

The vendor gave a thoughtful expression before turning around toward the back of the tent. "Wait just a moment young master, I think I got what you need."

A couple of minutes later he returned with a weathered box in his hands. As soon as he opened a beautiful fabric of a reddish sand color appeared inside. It was neither red nor brown, but a tone in between and something that would contrast perfectly with the image he had in mind. The fabric was old, but resistant and it looked like it was well taken care off.

"This outfit arrived from our neighbors in Khemet. It was meant for the daughter of the Pharaoh as a gift to spouse her, but the girl died of an illness and so it was never worn afterwards." The man said while Yugi passed his hand over the smooth fabric.

"I'll take it." He mentioned and the old vendor thought a little before he negotiated the price. The Pharaoh paid without complaint and the man seemed impressed that someone like them would be able to afford the precious gift. The fabric was genuine and Yugi knew by the look, and feeling of the material that it was worth it. The man thanked them for their business, and the Nubian Prince gave him a pretty smile after their farewell. As soon as they were on their own the small dancer gave a grateful look to the man who was looking at the rest of the stands.

"Are you sure the price wasn't too high?" he asked with a little concern in his eyes.

"He wasn't lying. I seen that dress before on the Palace when I was little, but I never imagined finding it here after so long. Besides, I just want to make you happy. I'm sure that outfit will look wonderful on you." The Pharaoh said with a warm smile and the teen blushed while giving a pout and looking to the front.

"You spoil me too much." He whispered and the royal man let one of his rare laughs escape from his clothed mouth.

Yugi was currently examining a silver ornament when a cloud of dust approached their way, and the Prince wonder what it could be. I it didn't take long for both men to distinguish the figure of the small apprentice, and Ryou being dragged along with her.

"YUGI!" She yelled when they were finally spotted and the girl flew into his arms tackling the boy to the floor. "Why didn't you guys wake me up? You are a bunch of jerks! I can't believe you would leave me behind!" she yelled, drawing the attention of the people around. Yugi felt the hot sand under his back burning his skin and the body of Mana crushing him, but he managed to take a siting position.

"I'm sorry Mana. I just thought that you wanted to rest a little longer." Yugi whispered while holding the crying girl in his lap and petting her wild mess of hair that she hadn't bother to fix since waking up.

With teary eyes she turned a glare to Atemu who felt a little shiver ran through his back. "You better get me a present as an apology or I will never forgive you!"

The Pharaoh laughed inwardly and he helped the girl to her feet so the Prince could stand as well from the hot ground. Yugi noticed his best friend looking at the scene but he wasn't able to hold the look of his master. He wanted to make up with Ryou and forget about the whole incident since he couldn't stand the awkward feelings that had settled among them.

He was about to call for his name when suddenly the harsh sounds of Jonoh's breathing caught his attention. The soldier looked exhausted, and he couldn't keep up with the wild girl that had rushed through the door.

"Where is the rest of the group?" Yugi asked while holding the small hand of Mana between his.

"They left early before Ra was reborn. I guess they have tasks on their own to accomplish." Jonoh mentioned finally catching his breath and looking to the Prince.

"Well since we are all here now I suppose we better get what we need and get back." Atemu spoke seriously but inside he was disappointed that now he wouldn't enjoy the rest of the day alone with the Nubian Prince.

Mana dragged Atemu, and Yugi toward the stands and she begged the small dancer to get her something nice to wear for that evening. She hated to get dressed for formal events, but the outfits she had seen on the Prince had been so beautiful that she wanted one of her own.

The girl would dress herself and try all sorts of fabrics that flew around her body whenever she danced around. Yugi smiled while trying to make her hold still long enough to try different accessories that could contrast with the outfit she had picked.

After buying a couple of more objects for the evening, a sudden commotion caught the sight of both monarchs. Atemu uncrossed his arms while looking at people moving aside when a kid chased by a big man headed on their direction. The Prince managed to catch a glimpse of the boy and noticed something under his arm.

"Thief! Someone stop him!" The enormous vendor chasing him yelled in a strong voice. Yugi caught Mana in his arms and he pulled her aside before the group crushed her.

"What was that about? He is just a kid." The girl whispered as she saw the thief and chasers disappear and the eyes of the Prince grew huge in realization. He let go of the girl before chasing after them, the members of their group calling after him.

The kid felt down over the floor with a slip of his naked feet and one of the stones had cut his finger. He cried in pain while the bread in his arms slip over the floor.

"I finally caught you." A corpulent man said over him and the terrified kid look at him with huge eyes. The man kicked the dirty child's stomach making the air in his lungs escape. Many hits and kicks followed the first, catching the attention of the audience around but no one dared to stop him, even if he was a child. They knew that the sentence for stealing was to cut a limb, usually a hand as punishment. The kid would be lucky if he got away with a simple beating.

The huge man grabbed the long, and dirty hair of the child pulling him on his feet while crying in pain, his eyes shut firmly.

"I'll teach you to never steal from me again." He whispered dangerously, but the victim was too busy trying to get rid of the painful pull.

Yugi caught on time with the chaser and before he knew it he ran toward the huge body. He pushed against it with all his strength and it was enough for the man to let the kid go. He felt over the floor, his body instantly crawling into a fetal position while the Prince placed himself between the victim and the man. As soon as he realized what happened the vendor gave a nasty glare to the Nubian.

"What do you think you are doing kid?" He asked with a slick voice through his rotten teeth and the disgusting smell of his breath hitting Yugi on the face. The Prince didn't understand a single word he spoke, but by the sound of his voice, and the threatening tone of his sentences, he figured more or less what he was trying to communicate. Giving the best glare he was able to summon the Nubian spoke back in his normal language.

"You have no right to treat this kid in such way, he was only hungry anyone would have done the same in his position." Yugi argued while his arms remained extended as if he was a human shield. Everyone around looked amazed at the foolish, and brave boy.

"Get out of the way before I teach you to respect your superiors brat!" The vendor yelled in a threatening tone, but the dancer didn't even flinch nor show any fear on his beautiful eyes.

"I will not allow you to harm him!" Yugi yelled in a regal tone surprising everyone around. The dirty kid on the floor raised his head to see the one who had stood up for him, and was currently risking his life for someone as insignificant as himself. Even the vendor backed off a little at the regal sight of the little one and the fire on those determined amethysts, but he quickly regained his ground.

"You insolent brat! I will teach you to respect me!" He yelled in rage, and raised his heavy arm ready to strike the small Prince. He never moved from his place nor lowered his arms; only his eyes shut waiting for the impact of the hit, but this one never came. The people around gave a yell of surprise, and Yugi opened his eyes again. The vendor's arm was currently in midair, grasped firmly by the hand of the Pharaoh.

"If you lay one hand on him, I'll make sure you won't be able to use your arm for the rest of your days." Atemu spoke in a low and threatening tone, the power of his glare freezing the man on the spot.

"Why you…" He said between teeth, but the hold of his arm only became stronger making him flinch in pain.

Mana, Ryou, and Jonoh arrived in time to witness the scene and Yugi looked at them briefly before his eyes were focused on Atemu once more. The Pharaoh let go of the vendor's arm, and he left with his teeth ready to shatter in rage. The shame and hate made his ears turn scarlet, and the veins on his head pulse, but he knew better not to dare and pick a fight with such strong opponent.

The monarch never took his eyes from the vendor until he disappeared between the audience, and everyone kept on their business just before the whole commotion began.

"Yugi are you all right?" Mana hurried to the teen's side, and he gave a simple nod as an answer before turning around and kneeling over the floor to examine the hurt boy. He flinched as Yugi touched his shoulder to inspect the damage, and retracted his hand back.

"It's all right, I won't hurt you." He whispered, but the child never lowered his guard, even to the one who had saved his life. The kid was a mess of wild, dirty hair that reached all the way to his lower back, and he was dressed in rags that barely covered his nudity. His dark skin, burned by the sun was caked in dirt and mud.

Mana approached him, and with a simple spell she managed to cure the small bruises that had began to appear on his skin. Little by little the boy noticed the pain in his body subsiding and he managed to lower his arms and try to sit so that the strange girl could heal the rest of his injuries.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?" She asked in a sweet tone, but the boy remained silent.

Yugi noticed the boy's eyes were hidden under his hair, and he lowered his gaze to meet those pretty, and big black eyes. "What is your name?" He asked in the sweetest of tones that caught the attention of the little one. His look was that of curiosity and shyness, but not fear or intimidation.

Ryou witnessed the whole scene and suddenly his stomach, and chest twisted with a sick feeling. He remembered looking exactly the same as the kid on the floor, and how Yugi had used the exact tone in his voice to help him get out from the hell of his life. Once again the bitter betrayal filled his mouth with a nasty taste.

The Prince wondered if he even understood what he was saying, but he was surprised when the boy answered his question and communicated with him on his same language.

"Mokuba." He whispered shyly, and Yugi smiled softly while his eyes displayed nothing but warmth. Atemu saw everything with fascination and a bit of proudness. The gentle, and carrying nature of the Prince flourished to the ones who needed help.

Yugi offered his delicate hand toward the child on the ground that raised his head enough to meet his gaze. He felt captive of the spell on those beautiful eyes the instant he marveled at them. With a soft smile the Prince whispered again for only the child to listen.

"My name is Yugi. Would you like to become friends?"

The child who knew nothing but the cruelty, and loneliness of the world turn his calculating eyes toward the stranger that waited patiently for his answer. Why was he offering his help? Was this a trap? Everything seem so confusing, but at the same time he couldn't escape from the warm feeling that radiated from his body by the closeness and soothing aura that came from the stranger.

With a shaky hand he took that of the man named Yugi. A simple nod on his head followed after their hands unite and the Prince stood while helping the kid get back on his feet.

It wasn't until late on the afternoon that they finish with their tasks, and their group rested close to a public fountain that people use for their daily washing, and bathing. At the moment it was empty since it was too late for someone to approach and refresh themselves, but occasionally a woman would come with an empty basin, and fill it with fresh water.

Mana and Ryou were sitting on the edge of the fountain admiring the things they had purchased, and Jonoh was fighting with Mokuba who turned out to be a spirited and brave child. He never lost a chance to return the insults to the blonde soldier who answered just as hotly to a kid half his age. Meanwhile Yugi was resting over the edge of the wall looking at the beautiful sight of the red sea while everything was bathed in a warm, golden light of the sunset. The surface would glitter like thousands of diamonds; however, no bird was seen roaming through the skies since there was no fish that could survive those salty waters.

The royal man passed a soft caress over Yugi's back, but he didn't do any more than that. The Prince turned to look at those beautiful ruby eyes with a soft smile in his pretty face.

"Little one, are you sure about tonight? I don't want you to force yourself." Atemu whispered low enough so only the two of them could hear. Yugi turned serious for a moment before that same determination from the previous night returned to his amethyst eyes.

"Yes. I have to do this. Besides you heard what Isis said, I have to help in any way I can." The Prince mentioned without loosing the confidence that had settled over his heart.

Atemu didn't react; he only stared at the eyes of his lover, and saw the drastic change that the little one had gone through. He knew the teen was strong the moment they met back in Nubia in the middle of war although the circumstances had force him to act the way he did, but now that inner strength had finally sprouted, revealing the true nature of the Prince. He had become a man whose characteristics as a leader ran through his blood and veins.

The teen noticed the lack of reaction of the Pharaoh and he wondered what he was thinking. Atemu didn't touch him, but the Prince felt the soft caress over his skin coming from the eyes of the monarch.

"Little one, are you happy?" he asked without giving away any emotion, and the question took the Nubian dancer by surprise. He looked at the man directly, and for some reason he began to feel uneasy.

"Why do you ask me that Atemu?" The Prince asked trying to keep his nervousness from showing on his eyes. The man didn't speak for a long time, and when the teen was about to ask again, the tone of the Pharaoh was so low and dead that it pierced the heart of the dancer.

"When we return to Khemet, I will free you from your services. You no longer are a prisoner of war in my Kingdom." He said while looking to the Prince, still with no emotion escaping from his eyes or face.

Yugi couldn't understand what was happening or what he was feeling. His first reaction was surprise, and then he felt the uneasiness from before just growing stronger. Doubt began to invade his heart and for a minute he felt truly lost. He knew this is what he was looking for, but in the end, where was he going? What was he going to do? Did he really have the strength to return to his Kingdom? No, that was not it. He knew he could do it. He had faith on himself, but if that was not the case, then what was making him panic and feel so empty?

Yugi didn't notice that he had embraced himself as if he was trying to protect himself for his own stray thoughts. Atemu saw the uneasiness he had caused on the teen with his comment, and he brushed the cheek of his lover with the back of his fingers so softly which took the Prince by surprise.

"I don't want you to remain a prisoner forever little one. I grant you back your freedom, but I don't want you to leave my side; however, I give you the choice. Even if you don't want to stay with me, I will always love you no matter what." The man whispered warmly, and it was all it took for the Prince to end the wild trip his heart was enduring.

He took hold of the Pharaoh's hand firmly, and his eyes were hidden under his long bangs. He couldn't see the royal man without crying, and he was already sick of spilling tears. "I…I want to remain at your side, Atemu." He whispered so lowly but the man understood each word with absolute clearness.

The soft hours of the sunset protected the current world both lovers were enveloped in. Atemu raised the look of the teen with a gentle touch of his chin. Suddenly Yugi felt his hand being enveloped by a warm touch. The Pharaoh's lips brushed so dimly over them, and the teen melted into that sensation. The Pharaoh removed a ring from his elegant finger, the same ring of royalty that had been passed through generations of rulers. Taking the slender hand of Yugi, he placed it over his fourth finger on his left hand.

"I bow to love you throughout eternity, regardless of time or obstacles, in this world, and the next. I'm yours little one, my precious, and beautiful little one. " Atemu whispered to his partner who surrender himself into the kiss that sealed that promise; a legendary love that neither time nor impossible struggles managed to break.

* * *

><p>Reviews Please =^^=<p> 


	13. Chapter 12: The Enemies

Chapter 12

The Enemies

The wind was currently making the flames of the torches by the courtyard dance. The night was warm, and to their good fortune the moon was not full, providing enough darkness to sneak into the castle.

Mahado approached the monarch who was currently helping Jonoh with the carriage they had borrowed. Isis had disappeared since the day after they arrived, but that didn't worry either of the two men. They were dressed in dark clothing, and their weapons rested on the edge of their hips, and backs. Atemu had been able to hide his Millennium Puzzle with a simple invisibility spell, but that night he didn't bother to do so. He pray that he didn't had to use it, and kill their target as discretely as possible. Mahado's spies had managed to acquire information about the relationship between Hazor's King and Sulum. Fortunately neither had any business with each other, and the Nubian King was a mere guest under disguise in the castle.

"Everything ready?" Mahado asked his eyes calculating and his body alert.

"Yes, let's hope that everything goes smoothly." Atemu answered, giving soft pats to the loin of the horse while looking at his best friend.

"If it wasn't possible Isis would have predicted it a long time ago." The Priest encouraged the Ruler and he answered with a simple nod of his regal head. That night, the destiny of his nation felt heavier than ever before on his shoulders.

"Where are the others?" Mahado spoke lowly while giving a look around.

"They will be here shortly." Atemu answered, but neither had to wait long to hear the sound of the door opening.

The light from inside illuminated a part of the courtyard and the three teens walked outside. Atemu felt as if he had been hit on the stomach, and the air escaped from his lungs.

The gorgeous Prince he felt in love with had disappeared, revealing in its place instead a dangerous and beautiful woman. Yugi's skin had been painted with a bronze makeup that gave the same caramel color of the Egyptian people. His exotic hair was hidden under a heavy, black wig that covered half of his face with a wavy forelock, and was tied in a tall ponytail that reached all the way to his delicate ankles. A snake's skull was used over his head instead of a crown, giving the little one a fierce appearance.

The same fabric they had bought that day was dressing his body and the red sand color contrasted perfectly with the dark skin. The skirt fell beautifully into his feet covering his middle over the front and back, but the sides of his legs all the way to his hips was exposed. The same heavy, copper belt with shinny shells rested over his hips securing the skirt. Now that the Prince had grown, and his body had become less curvy he hide the lines of his stomach with ornaments that connected the top and the skirt of the outfit. Mana filled Yugi's blouse with some sand so they had the firm appearance of small breasts. His arms were full of skin bracelets and cooper jewelry.

Mana was wearing a dark green outfit with loose pants, and a simple golden belt. She tied a loose fabric over her hips of a lighter green color, with designs on the edges of black and gold. Her stomach was exposed, and a top of the same color of her pants covered her tiny breasts. She kept her golden bracelets that reached from her wrists to her elbows. There were some coins on the bottom of her top, and her wild hair was still as untamed as ever, but a heavy scarf was wrapped between her neck and the top of her head. She had bought a pair of heavy earrings to wear with her outfit and a coined, golden necklace.

Ryou's chest was exposed, showing the strong and sensual curves of his flat stomach. The pants were white, and his skin was also painted like Yugi's. The white hair was concealed under a turban since Sulum would easily recognize his appearance. The only jewelry he was wearing consisted of long earrings and the same golden bracelets where he always used to conceal his sharp knives.

The Prince's face was red in embarrassment, and he didn't dare to see the eyes of the Pharaoh, but he felt those ruby orbs roaming through his body nonetheless. Even if it was still necessary, since he really didn't want his father to figure out who he truly was, the fact that he had to dress up as a woman was beyond degrading.

Both Priest, and monarch remained static at the sight of such beauty. Even Mahado who had always kept his emotions heavily under control couldn't help the soft blush that appeared on his face when his cute apprentice approached him dressed so revealingly. Meanwhile, Atemu approached the Prince who still refused to meet his stare.

"If you dare to make fun of me I swear that I will make you regret it." The little one pouted, but the treat didn't have any effect on the Pharaoh. He took a soft hold of Yugi's chin forcing him to look at the regal man. His heart settled as soon as he caught the glimpse of those soft eyes covered in kohl and dark makeup. The amethyst pure look of his little one was still there and that was all he needed to ignore the rest of the disguise to reveal once again the figure of his beloved Prince.

"I would never do so. You look beautiful." The man whispered sensually and Yugi forgot his embarrassment for a moment as he felt a delicious shiver roam through his spine. The ghostly caress of Atemu's fingertips touching his back so delicately provoked hot images of the handsome monarch in front of him.

"Hey love birds! We are still here you know!" Jonoh spoke a little louder and it made both monarchs turn back to reality.

As soon as everyone gathered Mahado spoke to them in a serious tone that marked his words on everyone present.

"You know what each one of you must do. The future of our homeland depends on our success. I cast my blessing upon all of you, and let the Gods bless us with good fortune tonight. Good Luck."

Everyone gave a soft nod in agreement, and the teens began to get inside the carriage, while Jonoh took his place on the front, taking the reigns on his hands. Yugi followed Mana after the girl got inside, but a firm hold of his wrist made him turn around sharply. His lips were sealed with those of the Pharaoh while taking him firmly in his arms. The kiss was urgent and passionate, trying to use those sweet seconds they had together before throwing themselves to the danger ahead.

"Be safe little one." Atemu whispered to the teen whose eyes were blurred in passion.

"You too." The Nubian dancer said, all their emotions flourishing between the language of their eyes. The Pharaoh stole a last, and quick kiss from his lips before winking an eye to the dancer, and displaying a confident mock.

Yugi finally woke up from his dream when he heard Mana's voice hurrying him to get inside. As Ryou saw the Pharaoh head in his direction he gave him a hard look, but said nothing when they passed beside each other. Atemu grabbed his arm and Ryou looked at him defiantly. The man approached him, and with a serious look, he spoke to the guardian in a soft tone.

"If anything happens to me, take Yugi and run far away from here." The albino's eyes were full of surprise, but he regained his expression, and after a pregnant pause, he gave a nod of agreement to the Pharaoh.

Finally he realized the arm of the guardian and they remained staring at each other before the monarch returned to Mahado's side. Ryou turned his gaze over the carriage as he heard the Egyptian soldier calling after him. The albino took hold of the tent's entrance, and before getting inside he inspected the entrance once more, but the group of mercenaries had already vanished between the shadows.

Jonoh shook the reigns of the animals, and soon they began to move between the streets in direction of the Palace. The carriage was stirring violently over the dirt floor, shaking the teens inside. Yugi was looking at the golden ring in his left hand. The gold would glitter even in the middle of darkness. The beautiful amethyst on the center of the ring was the same color that Atemu wore on his cape. The jewel in the middle of his fourth finger symbolized a union between the two of them. He still couldn't believe that such a precious relic was resting over his hand. A warm feeling spread over his chest, but at the same time he feared for the future. What would happen? He knew the council would never approve their union. A mare slave could be no match to the most powerful man of the land. Mana noticed his inner turmoil, and she put a soothing hand over his.

"Is all right Yugi, he'll be fine. Atemu is a strong guy, and we will all be back home before you know it." The happy apprentice smiled confidently, and the teen gave back a dim smile as well. His eyes still showed concern but she was right. The future didn't matter if they weren't able to carry their mission successfully. The teen closed his eyes and concentrated. He went over the parts of their plan, which he had memorized by heart.

Ryou was seated close to the teen, and he was no willing to let his master be harmed that night. They would face a powerful enemy and Yugi was forced to confront his past, but he would not let him do so alone. He was willing to sacrifice his own life if it was necessary. However, the words of the Pharaoh still ringed in his ears. Did he love Yugi that much? The defeated man put the thought aside, and focused on the small dancer. He had to be strong and confident, otherwise their fight would be pointless, and the Prince needed him.

The carriage came to a sudden stop and voices were heard on the other side of the tent. "Halt! Who are you and what business do you bring?"

Yugi put the veil over his face to conceal everything but his eyes, and upper nose. Mana did the same, and only Ryou remained still. The scared girl took a firm hold of the dancer and Yugi soothed her with a serene look. Mana was a brave girl, but something she feared the most was not to loose her life but those close to her. Loneliness was her greatest foe, and something she didn't want to experience ever again. The cool and soothing hand of the small Prince brought back her confidence.

"We are the merchants the King requested for tonight's entertainment." Jonoh responded with a strange accent, but it was still enough to fool the guard.

"Search the cart!" Yugi quickly tensed as soon as he heard movement around him, although he didn't understand the words they were speaking.

They heard the soldiers roaming around the cart, and soon the light of the torches infiltrated the insides of the carriage when the fabric of the tent was lifted. The guards stood frozen for a moment when they noticed the contents inside. Yugi put a beautiful smile so it could reach all the way into his eyes. He began playing with a loose bang of his wig, and the soldiers soon forgot what they were doing.

Mana noticed what Yugi was doing and a mischief look appeared on her eyes. She crawled closed to the Prince, and began to giggle while brushing her cheeks with Yugi's. The two girls began to caress each other's skin and hair, looking at the guards with mischievous eyes while they enjoyed the show.

"What in the world are you all standing there for?" The gatekeeper spoke with annoyance, but stayed silent as soon as he noticed the reason the soldiers remained frozen. The graceful dancers hypnotized him as well, but he was the only one able to remember his job. He dropped back the fabric without inspecting the inside of the carriage, and returned his attention to the blonde.

"Carry on!" he said and the guard thanked him.

The doors of the Palace were soon opened and the carriage began to move once again. Yugi took a deep breath, and let his body relax a little. His heart was racing and his hands were sweaty. He remembered to calm down and avoid perspiring too much; otherwise the paint of his skin would be ruined.

After a short trip Jonoh stopped the carriage and stationed the horses that shook their heads to relax the hold of the reigns. The blonde opened the tent, and helped the two dancers down from the carriage. The night was calm, and they were currently on a courtyard illuminated only by the light of some torches, the moon still concealed under the heavy clouds. Hundreds of camels, and horses were stationed and Yugi even managed to catch a glimpse of some elephants with heavy chains, and enormous tents on their strong backs. The ivory on their teeth was dressed in golden jewelry.

"All right we made it inside. Now everyone, remember what you have to do." The soldier whispered while the three teens focused again.

The entertainers went inside, and they found a stationed servant who was already waiting for them. He rushed them inside through dark corridors and stonewalls. The palace was dark and the only source of light came from the torches. There were different trophies of animal heads, flags, and tapestries with some pieces of furniture scattered around. Other than that the place was plain and grim.

They were taken into a room with enormous doors, and inside was filled with heavy laughter and noise. Yugi swallowed the knot that had formed in his throat, and tried to relax the nervousness that was making his palms cold and his knees shake. He remembered the words of his mentor Nanu.

"_Some sacrifices must be made in order to become a true King but I know that great things are in store for you."_

Yugi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had to do this. Everyone was counting on him, not just Nubia but also Khemet. He had to be strong and face the root of his deepest and darkest dreams. He would never be able to become truly free if he didn't help those that had done so much for him.

Without warning they were rushed inside through the servants entrance. The musicians had been warned and Jonoh was ordered to come inside and announce their entrance. The blonde soldier gave a last look to his group before displaying a confident, and happy smile. The teen clasped his hands into fists, and his eyes displayed a full determination. It was time.

* * *

><p>Their group was embraced by the shadows, and Mahado's spies surrounded the two men while making their way toward the castle. The only noise came from the sound of the crickets and other creatures of the night. The Priest's hand touched the wall while closing his eyes. The solid stone dissolved, and turned into an illusion, which helped their group infiltrate the castle. The quickness of their feet, and the swiftness of their moves made them reach the southern part of the courtyard were Sulum rested.<p>

They had memorized the changes on the schedules of the guards, and they had to wait a few minutes before the roads were cleared. Atemu caught a glimpse of some soldiers exiting the inside of the Palace and making their way into their respective areas. He signaled their group to move, and with the help of the shadows they had become invisible.

Mahado, Atemu, and the spies threw their hooks on the air, grasping the upper wall firmly. They began to climb the wall with the agility and speed of a spider. As soon as they were over the top, the Pharaoh made his way through the hall and they came to a sudden stop over the corner of the wall once they were inside.

He noticed a few guards stationed, but nothing else. The monarch raised his index and middle finger, and with a movement of his wrist he cut the air with his shadow magic. The soldiers dropped soundlessly over the floor, and left the room unprotected.

The spies began to run toward the corridor and venture into the areas they had been assigned. Soon the Priest and Pharaoh opened the door, and took the dead bodies that had bleed inside without tearing the skin. The skin of the throats soon became purple, and Mahado whispered a few words of prayer before dissolving the bodies with the power of his magic. All that remained was to wait for Isis's signal. He thought of Yugi and concern began to invade his heart, but he remained calm, remembering the strong and determine look on his face.

"_Little one, we are counting on you." _

Jonoh stood in the middle of the audience and he gave a deep bow to the King. He noticed a dark man with the same color of Yugi's hair, and he knew that it had to be the Nubian traitor. He seemed like a fearsome warrior and an intimidating enemy, but he brush away the thought, concentrating once again on his task.

"From far we have arrived this evening to please the King and his guests on tonight's performance." Jonoh mentioned still bowing, and not looking at the man on the eyes.

"Took you long enough. Any more time and I would have fallen asleep." The King mock loudly and those around began to laugh.

"I assure your Highness will not be disappointed." The blonde said with a grin in his face, and confident look in his eyes.

"Then bring them." The King ordered and the blonde bowed again before leaving the dance floor.

With a simple clap of the servant who brought them the soft sound of flutes and bells initiated the spectacle. Mana had cast a spell to darken the room, and everyone began to whisper in wonder.

Shinny speckles of light appeared in the middle of the floor. They seemed like two fireflies until they began dancing around each other taking the shape of butterflies. Their red wings were made of light and fire.

As they flew around they began to leave a trail of light, forming random traces in the middle of the air. Soon the weird patterns began to create the form of a tiger. The beast floated in the middle of the dance floor, and unexpectedly the drawing took life of its own with a loud growl. The fearsome cat began to roam through the floor bearing his sharp fans. Every man on the room stay still, some with true fear in their eyes. The King was silent along with his guest completely engrossed on the image of the animal.

The musicians never stopped their melody, and the drums joined their sound with the tiger that roared making ones stand and others yell in fear. The noise was so loud that even some had to cover their ears at the threatening call of the mammal.

While the beast roared magnificently its figure began to envelop itself on flames, and the darkness around the room disappeared. After the last notes of the roar of the beast died, the flames vanished, and in the place of the tiger there was a beautiful dancer. One of her legs in front of the other while half of his body was completely bent backwards. She began to rise little by little and soon the eyes of the beast turned into two beautiful orbs filled with confidence and power.

Yugi noticed his father seated in front of him, but he tried his hardest to ignore the lustful look of the man. He knew everyone was staring at him, and the exposed skin his outfit revealed.

He took a deep breath and the image of Atemu appeared in his mind relaxing his body in an instant. He knew that he could carry on if he imaged he was performing for the Pharaoh instead. The teen had to use all his will power in order to see the gentle and beautiful figure of the ruler instead of the grotesque King.

The teen opened his eyes again, and he managed to see the same Palace he always performed each night. The room was softly lit and the walls turned white. The throne of the Ruler was over the edge of the room, and seated on it was the royal and sensual image of his Master.

The people around had disappeared and this dance was for him, everything was for him. He wanted to captivate the man, and the sense of power was so overwhelming that it burned his skin pleasantly. He loved the sensation of that challenge and the Prince's amethyst sight turned a deeper shade of color. His eyes displayed nothing but mockery and mischief.

The little dancer hit the air with his chest then each side of his hips. He lowered himself to the floor, and rose again while his hair flew through the air like a curtain. He focused on the beat of the drum, and moved his waist in contrast with the music. Yugi's arms were on his side while clenching his hands, and only his hips were able to move. He backed off a few steps before raising his arms and slipping forwards. He raised his left knee with each step he took and then moved his hips along with the beat.

The eyes of Atemu craved for the little one and he raised his hand to signal the dancer to approach him. His cheek rested on the back of his fingers while playing along with his little one's game. Yugi's movements were different this time. His chin rose in arrogant gestures, and his look defied the eyes of the monarch, not at all intimidated by his power.

Yugi used his new body parts to tempt the monarch. He would move his arms elegantly while kneeling and rising instantly. His turns were simple and with the help of his wig the heavy ponytail flew around the air like the soft fabrics the little one used.

When the dancer was close enough to the monarch, he remained frozen while the Prince tempted him with his body. Yugi exposed his slim and beautiful back to the King, and he lured the man with the movements of his hips and back. He joined both hands over the top of his head and moved his shoulders, breasts, waist, and hips.

The teen returned to the center of the dance floor before dropping to the floor and he touched the back of his head with his toes before lying on the cold stone again. He turned around to face the ceiling and raised his hips. He began to move them in the middle of the air while laying his arms to the side. His chest followed, and soon he was able to rise from the floor without using his hands. He dropped to his knees and began crawling with the elegance, and smooth movements of a feline. His sharp eyes and dark make up hypnotized the man, and the lustful look of the ruby orbs made Yugi lick his lips very dimly.

The music turned sharp once again, and Yugi rose from the floor in a swift movement while spinning around the dance floor. The steps began from his head, and ended all the way toward his exposed legs.

The teen seemed like he was floating, and the fluency of his naked feet soon took him toward the Ruler who finally captured him in an iron grip. The sudden movement of the Pharaoh surprised Yugi, but his expression was not of shock but similar to a pleasurable gasp. The hot caresses got the little dancer to raise his knees and he rested between the Ruler's lap while teasing him with mischievous eyes and brush the man's skin with his breathing.

He raised his hips, and began to move them in sensual manners while raising his arms. Soon he dropped his head while taking a hold of the Pharaoh's neck, and as he rose again Yugi imitated a similar expression of his sex reaching his climax.

The man began to roamed the teens legs, and when his hands were so close to his back side Yugi's image of Khemet and Atemu vanished like smoke, and he was once again back in Hazor. The King's breath was filled with liquor, and his eyes were harsh and lustful, devouring the body of Yugi with each second.

The teen soon managed to recover and quickly tried to escape from the man who was currently touching him. He jumped from his spot, and his gymnastic steps took him back to the center of the floor. Yugi landed on his feet again facing the monarch while the whole passion inside him disappeared. He knew that he wouldn't be able to summon the images of the man he loved again as easily, and fear soon crawled through his body as he noticed his father looking at him. He needed help soon; otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep dancing any longer.

Mana watched Yugi's performance and her face was red in embarrassment. He had never performed so sensually and erotically back in Khemet and the steps and movements of his body boiled her blood until it reached the tip of her ears.

Suddenly a familiar aura invaded the atmosphere, and the apprentice began to search the owner of that presence over the room. She had no idea what was going on, but a tall servant girl caught her attention.

Her hair was smooth, long, and shinny black. She was dressed in the same erotic form of Yugi, but the difference was the vulgarity and exposure of her skin. She was wearing golden jewelry all over her body and hair. Her breasts were covered by a thin blouse, and her legs, waist, and back were completely exposed. The skirt was long and it protected her from the view of the men, but at the moment no one seemed to be paying any attention to her or any other women on the room but Yugi.

As soon as she spotted her the women turned to look to the apprentice as if she knew she had finally recognized her. Her dark, blue eyes were deep, and she had an intelligent and wise look. Mana knew she was Isis disguised as a servant of the Palace. She gave a nod of her head before disappearing, and Mana responded with the same signal.

The Priestess had used the distraction of the small dancer to approach the royal table. She poured some wine over the goblet of Hazor's King, and she swiftly took a small glass jar from her breasts before pouring its content on Sulum's cup. Mana saw the small exchange, but no one else had taken notice of the servant girl, and she disappeared from the room without problem.

After remembering to keep on an eye on the Prince Mana noticed the feeling on his movements were not as fluent or concentrated as before. The look in his eyes was more like a pleading when he turned to watch in her direction. The apprentice quickly noticed that Yugi was in trouble, and not even the paint on his skin was able to conceal his paleness. The girl cast a spell with her shadow magic, and she closed her eyes feeling her body dissolve in the air.

Yugi's feet were enveloped by a soft silk fabric, and he spin with the spell he recognized was Mana's doing. His body quickly began to fade, and he closed his eyes to prevent the swirls of colors from making him sick.

When he felt the floor under his naked feet once more the strong arms of Ryou quickly took hold him. Yugi couldn't remain standing for long even with the support of the albino, and he slipped into the floor with his best friend kneeling besides him. He heard his voice but he couldn't distinguish the words.

The Prince's skin had lost its color and his brow was covered in cold sweat. He couldn't feel his fingers or his body, and there was always the sensation of passing out but he couldn't.

The dancer felt something touch his lips, and the strong taste of alcohol passed through his throat. Yugi cough hard, but little by little he managed to recover some of his conscience. The soft hands of the albino took hold of the sides of his face and he called for his name.

"You did well Yugi. You did so well! It's all right, you finished your part." His best friend mentioned, and that's when Yugi's eyes turned watery. He wanted to faint and his breath was coming in short. Again the panic attack was threatening to consume him, but Ryou took him in his arms, and console him. Whispering in his ear that he had been so strong and brave, that everything would be all right.

The Prince breathed through his nose and tried his best to calm down. He wouldn't cry, for this was not the time to be consumed by his insecurities. The dancer put into action the exercises that Nanu had taught him in order to break the fear and recover his self-control.

"_It's all right. Is over, I'm fine. My friends are with me. I'm not alone. I can do this. Everything will be fine I'm strong and I can overcome this." _

Yugi whispered in his head over and over again until his breathing came back to normal, and fortunately his makeup stayed intact. Soon the calmness traveled through his whole body, and Ryou smile encouraging. He couldn't believe that his best friend had mastered his fears, and recover his control. The albino was already prepared to help his master in case his usual attacks returned whenever he faced his father. However, this time had been different, and he noticed how the Prince had changed so drastically in his time on Khemet.

Soon some yells of the audience caught the attention of the servant, and he saw how the apprentice was entertaining the audience with tricks and spells. The fantastic gymnastic pirouettes and moves captivate the men around along with the complex maneuvers with colorful wooden balls and long ribbons flying through the air.

"What happened?" The figure of Jonoh appeared close by, and he kneeled to where the Prince and Ryou were.

"Yugi was feeling a little weak but he is recovering." Ryou whispered with no anger or annoyance toward the Egyptian soldier for once.

"I'll take care of him. You have to go, it's your turn." The blonde rushed him and the albino glared at him.

"Like hell I will…" The guardian began to argue, but a weak hold of Yugi's interrupted him.

"It's fine Ryou. Go I'll be all right, please." He whispered weakly, and the pleading in his eyes didn't let his best friend refuse. After a brief hesitation he stood, and asked the guard to take care of him. The blonde gave a small nod and Ryou encourage his best friend before heading for the dinning hall.

Isis moved as fast as her long and uncomfortable outfit allowed it. The ancient eyes scanning every corner of the castle, but she would always be two steps ahead anyway. She made her way into the huge stone halls and toward the window she had seen in the vision of the future.

As soon as she approached it, she gave one last glimpse behind her before placing her long fingers close to her lips. She blew a soft whistle and the delicate sound traveled through the air. The sound would be clear enough no matter the wind currents or how far it was from their objective.

The sound got the Pharaoh raising his head in alert. The plan was finally on motion and the Priest began to move as soon as he heard the signal of Isis. The spies were also aware of the call, and they took their positions to clear the way of their objective.

Atemu felt his blood boil and his body became alert. Electric currents flew through his veins, and his eyes began to scan the area around. He felt like a big feline waiting to catch his prey. The seconds felt like hours, and he began to breathe deeply, settling the beats of his heart. A calm feeling washed over him while patiently waiting for the right time. He couldn't let his chance slip on more time.

Meanwhile, back on the dance floor Ryou blew hard over the flames of his weapons while taking the shape of a huge snake. The fire flew around the other dancers of the spectacle, and the excitement of the crowd left his ears almost deaf. He was worried about his best friend, and every once in a while he would spare a look on his way.

Jonoh was trying to make the dancer drink some more wine, and a little color had returned to his pale cheeks. The paint of his body was spoiled on some areas because of the sweat, and the Nubian Prince was in no condition to return to the dance floor. Mana was also taking care of him, but she was only able to stay for a little. Yugi tried to stand, but his legs wouldn't sustain him, and the guard tried to convince him to stay put. The heavy weight of his wig threaten to make his head fall while the paint and outfit was too uncomfortable for his current state.

They were barely able to make it through without a member of their group, but it was still enough to please the King who was too drunk to tell the difference. He clapped enthusiastically, and made a ruckus encouraging the performers with their fantastic spectacle.

Jonoh noticed that the Nubian King was currently seated next to the royal with a hand covering his head. He seemed to grow paler and weak, but no one was paying attention to the guest. He excused himself with the King saying that he was going to refresh himself, but the man only dismissed him saying to come back soon since the evening was barely starting.

As soon as the apprentice and the guardian noticed their objective heading outside of the banquet hall, they made sure to give their final attempt to impress their audience before heading outside. Yugi begged the guard to help him stand, but the blonde said that he couldn't move much less dance. The little one had none of that, and he rose in painful struggles with the support of the guard.

"I need to finish this, otherwise I will just be a burden. This is my responsibility." Yugi whispered, and he managed to remain on his own for a few seconds.

"Are you crazy? You already done your part don't try to kill yourself Yugi! You will be a burden if you faint in the middle of the floor!" He tried to convince the dancer over the sound of the music but he shook his head.

"I won't, trust me. I just need to appear for the final dance, besides he already left." The Nubian Prince spoke, and the guard sighted without able to chance his mind.

"Be careful." Jonoh mentioned and Yugi gave him a weak smile.

The dancer took a deep breath, and he fixed his hair and outfit before putting the best smile he could master. Yugi knew that he had to hold on; otherwise everything would have been in vain.

Mana and Ryou were surprised when they saw their best friend in the middle of the dance floor coordinating his hips with the tempo of the music. They seemed hesitant at first, but they carried their choreography just like they have practiced before. Yugi seemed unaffected on the outside with a radiant smile, but the two still watched over him in case he fainted.

Ryou summoned the fire snake once again, and this one began to envelop the little Nubian while he raised his left leg toward the ceiling and dropping his head. The perfect symmetry of his body earned him the cheers of the audience while the small dancer performed with the fire reptile enveloping his body without harming him.

The apprentice and guard closed the dance holding each other in an impressive maneuver of gymnastics while Yugi stood in the middle of them with the fire snake resting on his extended arm, and the body curling on his waist, thigh, and neck.

It took a while to retire from the dance floor until the crow finished cheering. Even after disappearing they could still hear the people asking them to keep the show for a little longer. After the compliments of the King to their group the teens returned toward his companion who was waiting for them. Yugi finally collapsed in Jonoh's arms since he was still feeling weak.

"Yugi!" Mana called for him, touching his back while the teen opened his eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm just a little tired." He said weakly but still conscious. Ryou took hold of the little dancer between his arms in bridal style.

"Let's get out of here." He told their group. They had done their part and now it was time for Atemu and the rest to finish their mission.

The Nubian King's vision was turning blurry and his guts1 felt like they were on fire. He couldn't understand what had happened to make him suddenly feel so sick. He managed to make his way into his quarters while waiting for the world to stop spinning. As soon as the door was closed he tried to head for the bed, but he tripped over the writing desk, dropping the ink, and other glass objects shattering them completely, and following a curse from his lips.

"You are finally here." A deep voice whispered from the corner of the room, and the man's senses alert him of the presence of danger.

"Who's there?" He yelled with his heavy accent and strong voice.

Atemu walked magnificently from his hidden spot with the royal template of his presence defying one of the most hatred men in all the lands.

"King Sulum. Your reign of terror finally ends tonight." The man whispered dangerously while his sharp eyes glowed with the force of a demon.

* * *

><p>Please Reviews! =^^=<p> 


	14. Chapter 13: The Escape

Chapter 13

The Escape

The two enemies faced each other with sparks flying from their eyes. The titanic warrior was grasping the pillar of his bed with tremendous force, and he was crouched because of the pain in his stomach. The poison wouldn't kill him, but its effects were instantaneous.

"I guess the poison was your doing. I knew you would show up eventually." The dark skin of the old warrior was covered in sweat, but even in pain he was still a formidable opponent.

"Just a little trick to get us alone. This is the last time I will allow you to escape from my grasp." The Pharaoh spoke dangerously with a demonic look in his blood red eyes.

"You won't make it out of here alive. Whoever helped you sneak in will be discovered and killed!" The man spat in rage. The monarch drew his sword with a clean and sharp sound.

"If I go down I'll make sure to take you with me." The Pharaoh said while the shiny blade glowed by the reflection of the candles.

Sulum looked toward his bed where his sword was currently resting and Atemu's scarlet look followed the eyes of the man.

"Go ahead, draw your sword." The monarch spoke still pointing his weapon at his enemy. The old King clenched his teeth but he made a move toward the sword, regardless of the pain the man headed back toward the center of the room.

He charged with an animalistic growl and the monarch stopped the blade midair with his own weapon.

Meanwhile, Ryou, Mana, Yugi, and Jonoh headed for the exit while the albino carried the Nubian dancer on his arms. As they made their way through the hall, a tall figure approached their way as soon as they were spotted. They recognized Isis and the Priestess had finally changed back to her own clothes with the Millennium Necklace resting once again on her slender neck.

"What happened?" Isis asked while looking at the pale boy on Ryou's arms.

"He was feeling a little weak after his performance." Mana mentioned to her superior.

"I will escort you out of here. Stay sharp." Isis said while heading for the exit. Their group began to move and Ryou looked to his best friend over his arms. Half of his beautiful face was hidden under the shiny hair of his wig. His eyes had closed and he was resting with a peaceful look in his face. He still couldn't believe that his best friend had managed to face his father who had done unspeakable horrors to such a small boy. He had grown so much in the time they were separated. The hands held firmly the body of the Prince and he faced the road ahead ready to get him out into safety.

Suddenly the group came to a stop when the Priestess froze in the middle of the way.

"Isis what's wrong?" Mana asked while looking at the women with distant eyes. The girl realized she was having a vision of the future.

"They are coming." She whispered and everyone tensed at the words of the Priestess.

They finally had noticed that someone had infiltrated the castle with two guards missing after the change of round. Isis knew the soldiers would find out eventually but the time had come too soon, and she wondered why her Millennium Necklace had failed to prevent it.

The group headed toward the courtyard's west exit, but as soon as they reached the crossroads they were stopped by a huge group of soldiers.

"Halt! You are the intruders that have infiltrated his majesty's palace!" One of the soldiers spoke while everyone prepared to fight. Ryou managed to pass Yugi over to his back so his hands were free. Meanwhile the Prince opened his eyes softly and looked at the soldiers ahead. Fear invaded his body making him wake up entirely with the rush of adrenaline filling up his veins.

Mana noticed a group of soldiers heading toward them to arrest them but she was much faster. She summoned her shadow magic while throwing her arms over her head and punching the floor, making it shake with the force of an earthquake. Everyone but their group lost their balance, and this gave them the chance to escape.

"Everyone run!" Isis yelled and soon their group rushed between the halls, separating in different directions. Jonoh ran into the same direction they had come from while Mana and Isis took the left road, and Ryou ran with Yugi to the right.

The blonde soldier finally noticed that no one was following him and he slid over the floor to stop and return, but as soon as he was trying to head back and help everyone the soldiers were just on his tail with their weapons raised. The guard knew he had no chance against so many of them without weapon. He turned to flee but a voice from under the table at the corner of the wall stopped him.

"Jonoh!" The small thief Mokuba yelled with his dirty head coming from underneath the furniture. He stood quickly and threw his sword that he was holding in his left hand.

"Thanks kid!" He yelled with a grin in his face and he soon stopped the blow of one of the soldier's weapons heading over his chest at the right moment. The soldier looked young and inexperienced but he was still strong.

The blonde pushed the soldier while cutting his middle, and he managed to block a deadly blow from another one, taking the place of his fallen companion. Jonoh strike back and he sent a look over Mokuba who was defending himself with what appeared to be a cooking metal bowl. The Egyptian man knew that they wouldn't be able to finish all of them and survive, but he could still buy some time.

Before they managed to overtake the two Jonoh yelled for Mokuba to run, and they fled over the halls with the soldiers going after them. The blonde's eyes were scanning the surrounding area, and with the help of the sharp corners they would be able to outmaneuver their enemies. He took hold of the little kid and pulled him hard against the wall while their persecutors passed next to them totally unaware. That would buy them precious minutes until they noticed.

"Come on we have to find the others." The soldier whispered, but a strong pull of the kid stopped him on his tracks.

"Wait! We have to get the carriage!" Mokuba said with huge eyes and a strong commanding tone in his childish voice.

"Don't be stupid. I can't abandon my friends!" Jonoh spat while holding his fist in front of him, and his sword on his other hand.

"We must head for the exit and find the carriage. When they make it toward the courtyard they won't be able to escape the castle with the alerts on the gates!" Mokuba mentioned, and the soldier knew the kid had a point.

"What do you suggest we do then? We can't just fight the gatekeepers! They have archers!" The blonde spoke annoyed and finally realizing that he didn't think of that before.

"I have a plan." The kid mentioned with a confident grin in his dirty face and Jonoh had no choice but to follow him.

Mana and Isis had escaped over the second floor and have crossed the bridge that connected the other part of the castle. Although they stopped the soldiers before they tried to capture them, danger was far from over.

Both women rushed into the last corridors, and the torches illuminated the halls making it easier to see ahead of them. When they found themselves in the middle of the hall Isis stopped and took hold of Mana to prevent her from crashing directly into the guards who had appeared from the left corridor. They pointed their weapons against them and Mana raised her guard along with Isis. The soldiers had finally caught up to them and soon they blocked both exits surrounding the two.

Several soldiers rushed toward them, but their confidence became their weakness in a blink of an eye. The Priestess eyes burned with rage, and with a simple movement of her arm she summoned her spirit Ka while her body took a golden glow. As soon a she opened her eyes again the shadow monster Spiria appeared to her call. A simple movement of her arm she stopped the soldiers from harming Mana or her master. The apprentice's body also took the glowing aura and after closing her eyes to concentrate the spirit of her Ka, Magician Girl, appeared with the same strong and determined look of a fighter. Spiria opened her powerful wings while Magician Girl pointed her staff toward the soldiers frozen in shock.

Both Priestesses were ready to fight their enemies and neither showed any hint of fear or intimidation. They would not go down without a fight and soon the two spirits charged against the group of men taking them down with the powerful spells of the Priestesses and their spirits.

Ryou kept running still trapped inside the castle with no idea how to escape. Yugi was over his back and he heard the noise of the soldiers who had caught up quickly. The albino stopped running and placed his best friend on the floor behind his back when he noticed that they had thrown a sharp spear in their direction. The two of them were unharmed, but they wouldn't escape if they didn't take care of the enemies. Ryou placed his arms to his sides and faced the opponents with fire escaping from his eyes, and his teeth firmly clenched.

The little Prince looked in fear at the enemy ahead and hating the fact that he could not help his best friend fight. Ryou's mind was working at an amazing speed as he saw the soldiers trying to reach them and he had to fight in order to give Yugi enough time to escape.

"Yugi run and look for coverage. I will take them on and look for you after I'm done." The pale guard said, but the dancer shook his head not wanting to get separate from his best friend.

"I can't leave you alone!" He screamed desperately, but Ryou smiled confidently and this settled Yugi's heart for some reason.

"Don't worry about me. If you stay here I won't be able to fight correctly knowing your life is in danger." He said, and the Prince's eyes turned huge at his words. He knew it was true, and he gave an encouraging look to his best friend before nodding.

"Please be careful." He said and Ryou kept his smile before the Prince ran on the opposite direction.

The smile of the albino disappeared, and once again rage appeared in his eyes. A spear headed toward his head but it was too slow compared to Ryou's reflexes. With a simple movement of his head he dodge the attack and he charged against the soldiers at an amazing speed.

His arms hanged by his sides while pushing his body forward to increase his speed. With a simple shake of his arms he took the sharp daggers that were concealed under his golden armbands and the albino dodged his head while striking his weapons against the soldier's middle. The noise of breaking skin and pain soon followed. The white demon too fast for the mortal's eyes to raise their weapons and defend themselves.

Mana's strength was failing and her body was covered in sweat while her breathing came in short and painful gasps. The magic needed to summon her Ka spirit consumed her energy too quickly since she was still unable to retain the connection for more than just a few minutes. Still, the adrenaline of the fight, and the instinct to survive gave her the extra time she needed until she finally collapsed.

Isis's dark skin was also covered in sweat but she was fighting without struggles. The soldiers didn't seem to diminish in number, and for every defeat two more replaced him. The Priestess raised her arm and killed a charging soldier, cutting through him with a sharp blade of light.

Meanwhile Mana hit one of the soldiers when she ordered her spirit to use her dark magic attack. Of course the last spell caused a sharp pain to travel through her shoulders up to the tip of her fingers. Her body finally becoming numb with the tremendous amount of energy used in battle. She tried to drown her pain between her teeth, but one of the soldiers used the opportunity to defeat the girl and he struck her face with the hint of his sword dropping her to the ground, her Magician Girl disappeared in the middle of the air after the hit. The painful yell of the little apprentice got Isis to turn around and call for her, but she was also overtaken in her distraction. Mana spat one of her back teeth toward the floor, and blood poured from her mouth filling her with the metallic taste.

"Now I got you!" The soldier yelled raising his sword to struck the girl and Mana's eyes were filled with fear before she shut them, waiting for the weapon to struck her.

"MANA!" Isis yelled desperately while her spirit tried to save the girl, but she would never make in time.

A powerful wind blew the soldier hard against the wall saving the girl just in time, and the apprentice opened her eyes when she felt a familiar presence. Mahado dropped from the window and landed over the floor in the middle of the battle freezing every person in the hall.

The Priest raised his crouched body slowly, and Mana noticed her master's eyes and face were covered in dark lines coming from his usual tattoos. The Priest raised his arm summoning a sharp wave of black flames, burning the soldiers until only ash remained. The rest of their group was horrified at the vision of the powerful mage and without able to turn away they were struck by thousands of needles appearing from the shadows as soon as the Priest turned his fearful eyes in their direction.

No man was left alive but the soldier who had hurt Mana, still over the ground terrified at the horrible tortures of the Priest. Mahado finally noticed him and he managed to catch the soldier before he ran terrified for his life. The tall magician grabbed the soldier from the face and he struck him against the wall. The terror of the man was evident in his pupils, which had been hypnotized by the black eyes of the Priest and his horrible form. Mana couldn't believe that the same man who had saved her life was her master.

"You hurt my dear pupil. I'll make you regret that you disgusting scum." The mage whispered dangerously with a voice that was not his own. The man wasn't able to yell when the Priest tightened his grip on the soldier's face while sucking on the energy, making his victim's skin dry like papyrus. The magician smiled cruelly at the spectacle and the apprentice noticed how two of his teeth had turned as sharp as fangs, the Millennium Ring shinning in all its terrifying glory. Isis was frozen in shock and Mana couldn't witness the horror any longer.

"MASTER MAHADO STOP!" She yelled and rose from the floor at a surprising speed, hugging her Master in a desperate hold that stopped the mage instantly.

The soldier was long death and his skin vanished like dust in the air while the bones of his body felt over the floor. The Priest remained frozen with the crying creature clung to him.

"That is not you! Please return to the way you were before! Please!" The sobs broke through his trance and little by little the Priest's dark marks began to painfully retract until only the usual lines under his eyes remained.

The man felt exhausted over the floor crouching on his knee, but he took a firm hold of his apprentice. She turned to look at him with huge tears escaping from her eyes. The sad smile of the man appeared as peace returned to his poor soul. When he had noticed that his pupil was going to be killed the shadow of his Millennium Ring had used that moment of weakness to posses the man's body.

"I'm sorry Mana. Are you all right?" The man whispered and his apprentice nodded before clenching her teeth, and new tears sprouting from her eyes. She sob in Mahado's neck while calling for him over and over again. Isis approached the Priest and she placed a hand over his shoulder with a worried look in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Yugi had to stop for a minute while his breath came in short gasps. He placed a hand over his chest, and bend over his stomach from the painful feeling in his middle. As soon as he was able to move he kept running toward the exit, thinking desperately about his best friend. Would he catch up to him? Would he be all right?<p>

The questions on his mind were soon interrupted as Yugi managed to see the shadows of the guards approaching on the same hall as him. Luckily he managed to cut through another of the corridors, and ran as quickly as he could with his bare feet rushing through the stone floor silently as a ghost.

Atemu finally stood over his enemy with his sharp blade ready to strike. Sulum's teeth were soaked in his own blood, and both had painful injuries over their bodies. However, the King's condition was much worse than the young ruler.

"It's the end Sulum. Let the Gods have mercy on your soul." The Pharaoh spoke with a neutral expression in his regal face. The King glared at the man who had defeated him for the second time. His hurt pride making his veins almost explode, and his teeth break.

"You will never defeat me Pharaoh." He mentioned arrogantly while Atemu raised his sword to deliver the final blow.

The Prince's heart gave a painful twist in his chest as he noticed two men in the middle of a deadly fight. The eyes of the Pharaoh were vividly red, and he pointed his sword toward the defeated enemy lying on the ground. The monarch noticed someone close to the door and he recognized the amethyst look of his lover.

"Yugi!" The man yelled surprised, and even King Sulum turned as he recognized the familiar name. His eyes were filled with horror as the King turned to look at the same dancer that had performed just hours before. He knew the name, but he didn't believe that the same terrified girl in a revealing outfit was the same boy he had raised for ten years.

The distraction was minimal, but it was all it took for the King to recover quicker than the monarch and he kicked his leg making the Pharaoh bend over his knee in pain. A small yell escaped from Yugi as he saw his lover fall over the stone floor and the King tried to struck him with his own sword. The Pharaoh was still faster and he connected his blade with that of his enemy before it cut his face in half. The blows had been so strong and the space so minimal that both weapons flew through the air. The huge man had gained the advantage and soon both warriors were fighting with their fists and bodies.

Atemu was more skillful with his sword and fists, but the Nubian King was much bigger and stronger. He delivered painful and merciless blows over the Pharaoh. Yugi's hands were covering his mouth as he saw the royal man fighting with his own father. He scanned the room and noticed a pot full of flowers just over the table.

Without thinking he rushed toward it and taking the heavy object in his hands he smashed it over the shaven dark head of his father. The man turned his glare over the dancer and even when blood was pouring from the wound the teen had caused, he moved as if nothing had happened.

The demon's eyes made the Prince panic and without able to do anything Sulum extended his arm toward Yugi and struck his cheek with a powerful blow of his hand. The dancer dropped with the world spinning around him, and as soon as he felt over the nightstand a basin full of water dropped over the floor splashing the teen in a cold sensation.

Sulum noticed the hair of the dancer had fallen, and the paint over his skin began to vanish revealing the same ivory color he knew. The golden bangs felt over Yugi's eyes, and there was a deep cut in the teen's cheek.

"YOU!" He yelled and the Prince was still conscious enough to notice what was happening. The Pharaoh was still over the floor and his face was covered in bruises while his lip had opened by one of Sulum's blows. The terrified teen remained frozen on the floor, half in pain and half in panic. His mind went blank as he finally realized his identity had been revealed.

"TRAITOR! Is this how you repay me! You have become the slut of that man! My own enemy!" The King yelled making his way toward the frozen figure of his son, too enraged that he had forgotten his enemy on the floor.

Yugi couldn't move and soon his father was over him. His hands clenched the teen's thin neck blocking the air from his lungs. Yugi began kicking while taking hold of the man's huge hands but it was in vain. He was too strong and soon his ears began to ring, and his eyes threatened to get out of their sockets.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance! You and the whore that gave birth to you!" The man yelled and Yugi's eyes quickly began to roll over.

He thought he would die when suddenly a drop of blood fell over his pale cheek. He watched the point of the sword striking out from his father's chest. The King's eyes roll over and he felt to the side, his limbs stiff and his chest no longer moving. Atemu dropped his sword and headed for the terrified teen.

"Yugi, are you all right?" Holding his face delicately while the teen recovered his breath and consciousness. He pressed him hard against his chest and a smooth, warm hand ran through the natural hair of the Prince. Atemu closed his eyes while breathing the smell of his lover.

The Prince noticed the scared tone for the first time in his deep voice. The teen wasn't able to speak, and when he tried to turn around to look at the man that lay dead on the floor he couldn't understand why suddenly he didn't feel anything in his heart. He should be glad the man who had done so many horrible things was finally dead, but now he couldn't bring himself to hate him. The blood soon began to run over the stone floor and Atemu raised the small Prince in his arms before he was soaked by his father's blood.

Suddenly a noise on the other side of the door interrupted the two monarchs breaking the tense bubble that had settled over them. Atemu took his sword from the floor again before the soldiers managed to break inside, destroying the door and found the dead body of the King's guest along with the two criminals who had done the job.

"Stop right there! You have nowhere to escape!" One of the captains yelled over the couple. Atemu placed the Prince behind him and raised his sword while his eyes revealed a dangerous and calculating glow. He was right; they have nowhere to escape now. Several of the soldiers were already inside the room and they carried not only spears but also archers.

Just when they thought they had finally captured them, a sudden tremble was heard down the balcony just behind them along with while cries and whistles. The horses, camels, and the elephants were set loose, making the soldiers almost lose their footing with the terrible shaking of their hooves.

Atemu recognized the signal and without wasting time he took Yugi again in his arms and headed over their only exit.

"STOP THEM!" The captain yelled and the archers from their group fired against the intruders.

Yugi screamed as they headed for the edge of the balcony and he grabbed Atemu's neck with all his strength. The arrows had passed so close to him that he was able to see it just a few inches from his face. He shut his eyes strongly as they jumped from the second floor into a swift death when the carriage that had brought them back caught them in time. The tent ripped as the Pharaoh crushed heavily against it. He was still holding Yugi over his arms trying to protect him from the impact and the Prince was saved from harm.

Jonoh and Mokuba cheered as they caught their Ruler on time while rushing their horses to the maximum speed along with the protection of the other animals. Isis and Mana helped the two monarchs while Yugi noticed the unmoving figure of Priest Mahado resting his back over the edge of the tent with his eyes closed. The soldiers still fired at will and most of the arrows were lighten with fire. Some of the flames tried to spread over the broken tent, but Ryou and Mana made sure to put them off.

"Everyone hold on!" Jonoh yelled as he made their way toward the gates, and the soldiers were already waiting for them. "MANA NOW!"

The apprentice sprout from the carriage and with a sharp moved of her arms she threw the same tiny speckles of fire at an amazing speed toward the gate. The soldiers and doors were victims of a huge explosion that burst everything on its way. The Egyptian guard rushed his frighten horses toward the fire and soon they made their way into freedom.

The Prince shook his head trying to recover from the impact, but when he stood from Atemu's arms he noticed his hands where soaked in blood. Yugi felt no pain and he finally noticed the blood wasn't his.

"Atemu!" The Prince yelled and the Pharaoh's teeth were clenched as if trying to hold back his pain, an arrow stuck on his back just over his shoulder.

"Yugi quickly put something over his mouth!" Isis worked her way quickly as soon as she noticed the smell of blood. Yugi looked frenetically around but found nothing, and so he ripped a piece of his skirt with his teeth and placed it inside the Pharaoh just like Isis instructed him.

The Priestess was quick and agile with her hands. She took the arrow and broke it in the middle before ripping it carefully from the skin of her Ruler. Yugi felt Atemu bite harder on the cloth inside his mouth and his eyes were firmly shut, the bridge of his nose wrinkling in a sign of his pain.

The arrow came out complete and after Isis removed it she placed her hand over the wound as she summoned her healing magic. She knew the arrow hadn't caused any internal damage and she would be able to fix the broken skin easily. The pale green light disappeared and Atemu's wound was completely healed.

"Atemu?" Yugi called after him and the Pharaoh opened his eyes slowly after the pain began to dissolve. The monarch rose carefully with the Prince's help. He took a hold of his arm because of the painful hit when he landed.

"Don't worry little one. I'm fine." He said slowly but soon his dim smile disappeared when he noticed the teen's eyes where shinny even in the middle of darkness. He grasped the Pharaoh's neck and buried his face in his chest murmuring his gratefulness to the Gods for Atemu's wellbeing.

The surprised Pharaoh recovered his control and he embraced the teen back while grasping the teen's body with the same strength of Yugi's. Mana smiled before returning to her Master, caressing his cheek very softly while the exhausted Priest called after her name. Isis also smiled in relief before her look turned serious. The carriage had taken them into the outskirts of the city and she grabbed the edge of the tent to look at how far away they had gone now. With a simple spell she made sure that their tracks disappeared so they wouldn't be able to trace them.

After a couple of hours when the exhausted horses stopped they arrived to the outskirts of a small town where there was another carriage waiting to take them away. No person was around but an old man they had hired for the task, waiting to kept on with their trip.

The guard and Mokuba took care of the business while everyone else got off from the destroyed carriage. Yugi was the last one to step down since Mahado was still unconscious. Atemu helped him and he quickly turned his look over the same path they had taken, happy that their tracks had disappeared.

"This will give us plenty of time until dawn to escape. If we cross in direction of the shore we will be safe." The Priestess spoke to the Pharaoh and he answered with a simple nod of his regal face.

A noise distracted him from his view of the path and Atemu turned around to see his little one had gone sick. As soon as he landed Yugi bent over and emptied his stomach in the middle of the dirt. He felt the warm hands of the Pharaoh before his world was enveloped in a veil of darkness. The last thing he heard was the mention of his name so distantly.

* * *

><p>To <strong><em>Amaris<em>**, _**Kearitona**_, _**Hyper Hippie**_ you girls make my day, thanks for your wonderful reviews! Thanks to the rest of my readers for keeping track of Hathor's Blessing! =^-^=

Hope you guys keep looking forward for new updates!


	15. Chapter 14: Two Souls one Heart

Chapter 14

Two Souls one Heart

_The golden fields danced with the whisper of the breeze, joined by the melody of the running stream of the river. The fragrance of the wild flowers was intoxicating to the senses. Even the call of the birds that ride the currents of the wind was something that could bring peace of mind to any man; however, Yugi knew better than that. The familiar atmosphere at which he found himself surrounded was nothing more than a dream. _

_The Prince…no, not the Prince for titles were useless at such times. He felt himself vulnerable and humble, standing before the same spot where his most joyful memories had grown inside his heart, also feeding his sorrow and homesickness when everything was taken away from him the day his dearest mother died on the same bed they shared each night to protect themselves from cold winds and cruel nightmares. _

_The teen stood with his naked feed touching the same earth he was born in. The awful feeling of sadness and fear invaded his mind when he remembered the face of his father as his lover struck him from the back. _

_Yugi raised his arms to embrace himself as he felt his body crumbling apart, starting with his chest with the awful weight that he now carried in his heart. _

_Why did things had to come to such horrid end? Even if such cruel man had done countless horrors to his own flesh and blood, along with his subedits, did he really deserved such horrid death? Where was the fire that kept his will burning to the point that he would do anything for the motive that had started this whole journey?_

_Yugi felt empty and the heavy sadness nested inside him, but no tears came. He would give anything to shed a tear. Had he really become such a cruel being? He took away his hand slowly and stared at them for the longest of time as he remembered how that same hand had contributed to end the life of his own father. The man he saw death in his mind countless times every time he had his way with him. Now he had nothing more than regret and misery. _

"_Yugi…" A soft whisper traveled through the wind and the teen raised his head while the breeze made his bangs dance, caressing his face. _

_The small dancer saw his mother standing close to the river and his eyes turned huge in realization. She was as beautiful as he remembered her. Her golden hair flew through the breeze while she used her delicate and small hands to keep it away from her eyes. The elegance of her movements and the grace of her features was one of her characteristics that her son loved most about her, also details that he remembered best of her. _

_Yugi remained frozen as he took the image of his mother. Even if it was only a dream he didn't wish to wake up. Also he didn't dare to speak for he knew that when those who had passed away visited someone's dream, their message was not to be ignored. _

"_What's the matter my love?" She asked in the sweetests of tones that finally broke the stone expression in Yugi's face. _

"_Father is death." He said, his voice shaking and his eyes glassy. _

"_I know dear." She said with no emotion in her face, looking at the floor for a second before raising the same eyes her son had inherited, back to him. _

"_I-I…mother… I don't know what to do. I feel… I feel so lost and confuse. I never meant…I hated him, but…but I never meant to kill him!" Yugi finally yelled hysterical and the so much desired tears began to fall from his eyes. He hadn't cry for so long and even now a voice on the back of his head told him to stop his scene and remember to be strong, but he couldn't lie to himself, or to his mother. He wasn't feeling strong at all at the moment and he wouldn't pretend to be. _

_Quick and soft arms embraced him instantly and Yugi's eyes turned huge as he realized that his mother was right there. This only made him cry even harder and all Mai could do was to close her eyes and console his son. She knew how much sorrow and pain he had endure all those years._

"_Do not blame yourself for such tragedy my love. Your heart was never on the point of revenge. Things just happened as they were meant to be." She spoke as her hands soothed her son. He embraced her like he didn't want her to ever leave his side. _

"_I miss you so much." He cried while his hold became even stronger and Mai smiled sadly before kissing his son tenderly on his brow. _

"_I will always be close to you my son. From the other side I will watch over you, and will always be there no matter what." She said and raised Yugi's chin to watch his eyes with the warmest of looks. "I love you."_

"_I love you too mother." He said before Mai cleaned his tears. _

"_Your journey has not ended yet my love. I'm afraid that you will still face many dangers, but I will be there for you, always." She whispered while caressing his face and Yugi closed his eyes as a sudden exhaustion dragged him slowly. He felt too weak to fight back and the last thing he saw was the smile of her mother as she whispered something that didn't reach the Prince's ears. _

Yugi woke up with his eyes opening slowly. His long eyelashes brushed the edge of his cheekbones. His head was feeling heavy and his body stiff, but the warm feeling inside his chest was something he had long ago forgotten. Soft tears had appeared on the corner of his almond-shape eyes, but he cleaned them with the delicate tips of his fingers.

As soon as he moved his arms Yugi felt a pressure over him and that's when he realized that someone was embracing him tenderly. He raised his face to meet the handsome features of his lover. Scratches and hits bruised Atemu's cheeks, and there was a nasty cut on the edge of his lips, but he was sleeping peacefully and profoundly. The harsh lines of his face were not visible anymore and the monarch looked much younger and innocent. The sharpness of his eyes and the long eyelashes were beautiful to the teen who caressed the side of his face so faintly to avoid waking the man. He loved everything about him and no matter what, he couldn't live without that noble warrior by his side.

He had sacrificed his own life for his kingdom, but also for the teen that lay in his arms. Yugi placed a soft kiss on those lips feeling the soft sensation of his skin and the warmth coming from his breath.

He sneaked from his arms carefully while seating on the bed inspecting himself. The sensation of pain and soreness was over each of his muscles. Yugi touched his chest first, then his neck, and finally his face before he quickly retracted his hand when he felt some pain on his left eye. He felt a cut on his cheek but he didn't get to see his face since there was no mirror close by. The teen realized he was dressed in a soft cotton shirt that was too long for him. The sleeves were hanging past his hands and the bottom edge covered the upper part of his thighs.

The teen inspected the room where they were and he finally noticed the luxurious bed they were sleeping. The covers and sheets were not as fine as Atemu's bed, but still they were of the best quality Yugi had seen for the last weeks since their trip toward Hazor. Behind him the pillows were made of soft feathers and they were enough to make a small house with them. The moon was shining from the window on the left, and it provided enough light for the Prince to distinguish every detail of the room.

Several basins and flowers decorated the elegant room, and rich furniture spread on every corner. The carpets were crafted with beautiful designs, and there were also several tapestries and paintings over the walls, but as for the colors the teen had no idea whatsoever because of the darkness. The delicate curtains were drawn and the windows closed to prevent any breeze or wondering spirits to manifest over the room and disturb the peaceful dreams of the people inside.

Suddenly reality sunk back into the tired teen whose head was been hit by the painful throbs in his temples. The Prince massaged them delicately before closing his eyes and breathing carefully. The last thing he remembered was their escape from the Palace in the carriage and nothing more. The sensation of been free sank in so suddenly that he began to savor something he never felt before. He would no longer be hunted by the memory of his father nor to his people or Khemet. Yugi's eyes shut so suddenly and he clenched his teeth while covering his face with his hands. His expression was that of pain and sadness, but inside he was having a total different feeling.

It was shocking and unfamiliar to have his entire world turned upside down, and the pace in which things were turning up frighten him. His father couldn't reach nor harm him. He was gone for good and he was free. The bubbly feeling kept getting stronger and stronger until finally the teen embraced himself with his delicate arms and contracted his shoulders. He breathed deeply and slowly until his lungs couldn't hold any more oxygen and he finally let everything go with a soft exhalation. The breathing of Atemu by his side distract him and Yugi gave a new look of devotion to the man he adored to his side, sleeping so peacefully. He smiled warmly and would have stayed longer in that position if it weren't for the soreness in his throat which distracted him with the itchy feeling every time he breathed or swallowed.

He scanned the room once more and he found a jar and some plates over the table on the center. The traces of Atemu's untouched dinner lay scattered, and Yugi frowned when he realized that his lover had not taken a bite of the now cold food, but nonetheless he still approached it with his burning throat tormenting him.

The Prince tried to stand, but as soon as his bare feet touched the ground his knees shook violently and he would have fallen if he hadn't taken a firm hold of the nightstand beside him. The noise wasn't loud but the Pharaoh opened his eyes and he noticed the delicate figure of his partner trying to stand from the edge of the bed.

"Yugi? What are you doing?" He asked tiredly and the teen turned around with guilt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Atemu, I woke you." He whispered and the man gave him a worried look when his strong arms took the small teen by the waist, trying to make him return to the bed. He closed his eyes and placed his nose bridge behind Yugi's ear, the sweet smell of his skin and hair intoxicating the Pharaoh's senses.

"Where were you going?" The man asked silently while Yugi's arms returned the embrace and with a content sight he laid his face next to the Pharaoh's with his brow resting on the edge of the monarch's jaw. The warmth of his arms felt so comforting and he never realized how amazing it felt to be enwrapped in Atemu's arms.

"I was going to the table and pour myself some water." The teen said simply and he felt the man stirring over the sheets.

"Stay in bed, I'll get it for you." He whispered before placing a soft kiss on the teen's lips and Yugi melted into that soft and brief sensation.

The Pharaoh stood from the bed and the teen noticed he was wearing a simple shanti to cover the lower part of his body. The Prince roamed his amethyst eyes on the strong back of the monarch. Every muscle clenched and moved sensually with each step the royal man took. He couldn't help but blush when he realized what he was thinking and he quickly lowered his gaze again until the Pharaoh returned from the table with a goblet full of the fresh liquid. He handed it to the teen, who took the cup in his hands while pouring the blissful drink through his lips. The Prince drank the last drop and after finishing the monarch took the cup from him once again.

"Do you want some more?" he asked delicately while brushing his elegant finger through the corners of Yugi's mouth to clean a small drop that had escaped. The Prince shook his head and Atemu placed the goblet on the nightstand without getting up from his place on the edge of the bed in front of Yugi.

"What happened?" he finally asked, wanting to know how they had arrived to those rooms. The Pharaoh gave a small sight before taking the hand of the beautiful dancer.

"After reaching the outskirts of the city we traded our carriage and horses for others. We traveled until reaching a safe city several leagues from Hazor. Mahado's spies made sure to remain behind to erase all hints of our presence. Don't worry little one, we are safe and a ship will take us back home in a few days." The Pharaoh said silently in the middle of the darkness and Yugi turned his look from his lap to the eyes of his lover.

"Is everyone all right?" He asked with concern in his low tone and taking a firmer hold of the sun-kissed hand. The monarch gave him a soft and comforting smile in his hurt lips.

"Everyone is safe." He whispered close to the teen's face and the Prince breathed deeply before laying his forehead against the Pharaoh's.

"Thank Ra." He whispered finally resting his tired heart and the weight of his worries vanishing, leaving his body light and content.

The Pharaoh smiled and he took hold of the Prince's face and hair while his fingers brushed his golden locks. He saw the horrible bruise that had tainted Yugi's left eye and cheek with a big purple mark. The cut caused by his father injured the teen badly and the Pharaoh made sure to be delicate with him as he placed his lips in a sweet and tender kiss. The Prince kissed the man as well, moving their mouth in synchronization and the warm breath of his lover filled him with a pleasant sensation. The tip of Atemu's tongue brushed the lower lip of the teen asking for entrance and he complied without any hesitation.

The sensation was new and strange for Yugi, but not in any way unpleasant. He put his arms over the bare shoulders of the monarch very slowly and almost shyly; grasping the hair of the Pharaoh while his fingers massaged the sensible skull of the man. He groaned pleasantly inside Yugi's mouth adoring the lovely ministrations of the teen's fingers in his hair.

Passion began to crawl little by little over the two monarch's bodies and their kisses became more dominate. The skin of each other began to increase in temperature and without realizing it both men laid over the bed. Yugi was on his back and Atemu's upper body on top of the teen without breaking their passionate kiss.

The Pharaoh adored the taste of Yugi's cold and fresh lips. He tasted of mint leaves and anise seeds, which Nanu had obligated the small one to bite on frequent basis that now the smell had lingered in his body, exactly for occasions like those.

The need inside the Prince was so strong that it was something he never felt before. He desired Atemu more than anything and his dream of being love in return had finally become a reality. He heard the man whispered sweet words of devotion between their kisses that it melted the teen's heart while giving himself to the man who had being his most hatred enemy. Now he was devoted to him in body and soul just as the Pharaoh to him.

Yugi didn't stop his ministrations on Atemu's hair and the Pharaoh began to roam the teen's body with the tip of his fingers. Careful and hesitant at first, not wanting to ruin their pleasurable time because of old wounds and scars. When they parted for air the look of Yugi's eyes was clouded by love and passion, and the Ruler melted into that stare. His desire was growing stronger, and he wanted to make the Prince his at that very moment. However, there was something that was stopping him and he wasn't sure if Yugi would allow him such privilege yet.

"Atemu." Yugi whispered in temptation while placing a soft hand on the ruler's cheek. His eyes half shut and his lips swollen from the trace of their kiss.

The Pharaoh took Yugi's hand on his own for a moment, before closing his eyes and placing a kiss adoringly on each of his fingertips.

"I love you so much. You are everything to me little one." He whispered while taking the side of Yugi's face on his warm hand.

The teen let a small meow escape his mouth as the Pharaoh began kissing his cheeks, then his ear and biting his lobule. He traced the Prince's neck with his fingers before his warm breath followed and soon the biting and kissing, making the teen raise his small body at the pleasurable sensations.

Yugi's thigh bent and he brushed Atemu's naked waist. His unprotected leg by the monarch's borrowed shirt was placed over the strong back of the Pharaoh. He groaned as he felt the contact of the cold skin against his warm back, and the pleasurable shiver got him to bit harder on the Prince's neck, who gasped sensually. The monarch traced the last bite with the tip of his tongue, reliving the abused skin before kissing it. The move of the Prince's leg had taken him by surprise and his whole body was shaking with need and desire.

"Little one." He whispered while caressing the soft tight with his hand and Atemu's torturing caress got the sensible teen gasping softly. The skin was so soft and cold under the Pharaoh's touch and he traced random lines with his fingertips over the firm muscle of the Prince's leg.

"Take me." Yugi whispered on the monarch's ear without a second though as the passion and lust began taking over his mind. Atemu was so surprised that he looked at the teen under him with a lovely concern in his ruby eyes.

"Yugi, are you sure?" He asked without believing the meaning behind those words he desired to hear so badly. The teen looked at him with a small smile in his lips and raising his upper body a little to meet the mouth of his lover.

"Yes." He whispered to the man, opening his eyes slowly and brushing the words on Atemu's lips with no trace of doubt in his voice.

The Pharaoh traced the tip of his finger through Yugi's lips and traveled slowly to his navel before his mouth followed, making Yugi's eyes roll in pleasure.

"Oh little one..." Atemu call as he kissed the teen once again and the new strength and possession behind his lips got an exciting feeling bursting from the Prince's stomach.

In their embrace, the monarch raised his body and he lay over his lover ready to explore the little dancer he craved since the moment he met him. After tracing his tongue over the teen's apple, he began kissing the exposed part of the Yugi's chest. The shirt was now filled with the smell of the Nubian, and the thin sheet of sweat that had covered his skin provoked the wildest desires of the Pharaoh to surface.

The firmness between Yugi's legs was noticed when the teen raised his delicate hips against Atemu's stomach making him moan in pleasure. He felt his shirt in the way and he couldn't hold the feeling of wanting to witness the bare body of the dancer. He raised his body taking Yugi along with him with a firm hold on his lower back and his lips always connected with each other.

The Pharaoh's fingers ventured on the edge of his shirt and he began to raise it little by little, exposing the gorgeous skin underneath it. Yugi raised his arms so the man could take off the shirt and for some reason he didn't feel scare being held by the monarch's arms.

Atemu dropped the shirt next to the bed and he placed one of his hands on the back of Yugi's neck and the other on his delicate waist before laying him down over the pillows once more. The Pharaoh stopped kissing the little Prince so he could enjoy the captivating image of his bare body. He was the most beautiful being Atemu had ever seen and he couldn't take his eyes away from him. Yugi's cheeks had a soft blush when he felt those crimson eyes burn through his frame. He wasn't frightened, only embarrassed.

"What?" He whispered shyly to the Pharaoh while trying to cover his body with his thin arms and turning his shamed face to the side. That monarch took hold of his cheek and he forced the teen to look at him again with a single brush of his index finger, the sensual eyes captivating him in mere seconds.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered before having his mouth making love to the skin he devoted his life to protect and possess.

Yugi gasped loudly and he felt the delicious tongue of the monarch taste each line of his firm stomach. The sensation was blissful and the teen grasped Atemu's hair softly while he traveled all the way downward to his navel. The Pharaoh's hand brushed through Yugi's nose and mouth before his fingers caress the moist and opened lips of the gasping teen. He felt the firmness of Yugi's erection brushing his throat and the monarch began rubbing the skin of those small hipbones. His thumbs and index fingers was all it took for the strong hips of his lover to raise in ecstasy. Atemu used the strength of his hands to lower him back to the bed while continuing his kisses on the firm lines of the Prince's stomach and the pleasurable massage over his hips.

He turned the teen softly to the side while caressing his chest and stomach, and lying next to him with his mouth always attached to his skin. He was currently kissing his shoulder blade while Yugi bent his leg in a provocative pose and the upper weight of his body rested on his elbow. The Pharaoh was kissing his neck and back while tracing the skin with his tongue. He traveled all the way through his spine until reaching his neck again and the shell of his ear. One of his fingers was placed over the Prince's cheek while his other hand caressed his leg, making his way from the knee to his thigh. The sensible skin on the edge of his legs drove the little one to bit the finger of the Pharaoh. It wasn't painful nor did it hurt him, but it made an animalistic groan escaped from his baritone voice and throat.

Yugi felt the stiffness of Atemu's member on his back-side under the fabric of his garment and the proximity so close to his most intimate spot made him bite his lip to suppress the loud and pleasurable noises threatening to spill from his mouth, losing his mind into the bliss and pleasure.

"Don't do that, I want to listen to you little one." He whispered sensually into his ear while the hot breath caressed the sensitive flesh.

The sweat of Yugi's skin and his natural smell was consuming the Pharaoh to the point of no return, and he loved each noise that escaped the mouth of his lover.

"You taste so delicious. I want to devour you completely." He whispered into his neck before a hand began to caress Yugi's member and the teen finally groaned loudly at the shocking pleasure that he received from Atemu's hand.

The Pharaoh laid him on his back again gently before starting his soft ministrations on the teen's member. Atemu rubbed the head and sides with his fingers while he kissed the teen, drinking the moans that escaped from the Prince's mouth.

His mind lost itself to the pleasure of seen his lover in bliss, but he remembered to be gentle since he wanted Yugi to enjoy every moment of their lovemaking.

"So beautiful." The man said before kissing the teen softly and almost innocently.

"I love you Atemu. I love you so much." The teen whispered while his arms rested over the back of his lover on top of him in a firm embrace.

Atemu raised his arm and reached for the small cup of oil he had seen on the nightstand. He needed to prepare his little one and spare him any sort of pain. The slick sensations on his fingers consisted of a generous amount and he looked at the Prince's eyes before brushing his finger against his entrance.

As expected the teen tensed as soon as he felt something close to him and Atemu relaxed him with a soft kiss on his brow before looking at him again.

"Do you want me to continue?" The man asked with his passion leaving for a moment and looking at his little lover with a serious expression. Yugi bit his lip and there was a little hint of fear in his eyes, but he looked at Atemu again before nodding.

"Please be gentle." His look begged for Atemu to keep his word. The Pharaoh kissed him softly and for a long time before looking at the teen in the eyes again.

"Always." He responded and Yugi opened his arms with a gentle look in his adorable amethyst jewels.

"Hold me?" he asked and Atemu surrender himself to the teen he adored with every part of his body and soul. They remained like that for a while before the monarch poured some more oil into his fingers and began to touch the surrounding area of the teen's entrance.

"Relax little one." He whispered before kissing him softly and as soon as he felt that soft body relax Atemu inserted his index finger very slowly until it was completely inside.

Yugi tensed again as he felt that intrusion inside his backside but for some reason there was no pain and when Atemu asked him he shook his head in denial, not answering out loud in case his voice failed him.

The Pharaoh lowered his mouth into the teen's chest before the hot and wet tongue began to love the little one's pink and soft nipple. It became hard in an instant along with the sounds coming from his throat. Atemu drank everything in, loving the power that he had over the teen who began to beg for the Pharaoh to finish his delicious torment. The pleading was enough for the monarch to begin trusting his finger and he distracted his lover with delicious ministrations of his mouth to his other nipple. The nails of the teen began to brush through the locks of the Pharaoh while this one raised his head toward the pillows.

Yugi couldn't believe that his body could feel so much pleasure. He had always regarded sexual acts as a salvage form of possession and torture. Never would he have dreamed that such a torment could wake his most inner desires surface and loosing himself into deep waters of pleasure.

Atemu was gentle and careful with his hands, but his talented kisses and caresses got the little dancer begging for more. The man was possessive and sometimes there was a hint of aggressiveness in his movements, but Yugi knew that he was still doing everything he could to show him more than just pleasure in his bed. He wanted to make those last traces of doubt fade so their two souls could become one. Every kiss began to heal the small scars that had tainted the Prince's skin and soul. The Pharaoh healed his wings and he wanted nothing but to rise into the air and fly along his side forever. He wanted to feel that freedom again in his heart like so many years before when he knew nothing of pain or suffering.

The Pharaoh rose from the teen's chest all the way to his neck, and he rested his face on the back of the teen's ear, now trusting his second finger more firmly and faster. Suddenly the teen's eyes opened and his hips rose while a small yell escaped from his throat. The monarch smirked and he turned his tips into that specific point which got Yugi yelling in pleasure. He turned his head to the opposite side of the Pharaoh and bite hard on the soft pillow to drown his screams.

Atemu took hold of the back of Yugi's neck with his free hand and he raised them a little while kissing him possessively on his mouth, no longer as gentle as before since Yugi began to fight for dominance inside their mouths. He drowned each gasp that escaped him with every new trust in the teen's pleasure spot. The bridge of his nose was wrinkled and Atemu bit his lower lip sensually and the small pain got the teen loosing himself completely.

Yugi dragged the Pharaoh back into the bed and they both felt hard over the pillows while they tangle each other between the sheets. The teen spread his legs and he crossed them over Atemu's back while taking a firm hold of his shoulders. The Pharaoh felt their members rub against each other and his brutal and animalistic groans turned the teen's stomach and body into fire. They felt into their most primitive instincts, finally crossing the point of pleasure.

"Atemu…please…" The teen begged one more time while the Pharaoh attacked his neck with his teeth and Yugi's pale hand was holding the monarch's hair firmly.

"Patience my love." He whispered while catching his breath and settling his heart. He had almost lost his sense to his pleasure, and he had to remind himself to be gentle with Yugi who deserved nothing less than his absolute care and affection.

The Pharaoh position himself between the teen's legs that had dropped back to the bed slowly when they tried to settle their wild heartbeats. "Open your legs for me little one." He asked softly while resting his forehead over Yugi's cheek.

Yugi seemed a little hesitant at first now that he had recovered his awareness back. His body was covered in sweat and the humid feeling of Atemu's skin was in the same conditions as him. He laid his hands next to him, but he opened his legs to let the monarch rest between their bodies. The Pharaoh looked straight into the Prince under his arms.

"No matter what, I swear that I will protect you and love through the centuries. You are mine and mine alone Yugi." The Ruler of Khemet whispered into his lover who laid with huge eyes after listening to such promise. He felt his heart ready to break at the intensity of his gaze and the feeling of those words. He kissed the small Prince before bowing to him with their lips brushing against each other with every word he spoke. "I will never leave your side, not after tonight nor any days afterwards."

Yugi finally let his tears spill silently over his cheeks and he kissed the man for so long, showing with every part of himself how much he loved him. He couldn't find the words to express how much he adored the monarch who had been so patient and carrying. A Ruler who bowed to no one and his wishes were laws for those beneath him. He had opened up and showed every part of his being to the same Prince who had become his most hatred enemy on the past. Atemu brushed away his tears and a soft smile appeared on his beautiful face, making him looking more dazzling than ever.

After Yugi placed his arms again over Atemu's broad back the Pharaoh positioned himself into his entrance. He waited a little until he saw Yugi's approval to continue. The teen wrapped his arms on the back of the monarch's neck to draw him into his lips into an unforgettable kiss. As soon as their lips contact Atemu began to enter his little lover with caution.

Yugi's eyes shut fiercely and he tensed under the Pharaoh's mouth. The warmth and tightness over Atemu's member had become a blissful feeling that a gasp escaped from his mouth, but he quickly realized that his little lover was in pain. Yugi felt his back been torn apart and the monarch was too big inside him. He remained still until the Prince began to feel used to the sensation. He whispered comforting words to relax him and promising that the pain would soon go away.

Yugi let the soft whispers of the man to relax his body little by little. His soothing caresses and the sweetness of his voice let his muscles forget the tension until soon his body became used to the intrusion. As soon as the Pharaoh felt the teen move under him he began his slow tempo, going in and out of the Prince while the sheets covered their naked forms.

The small dancer shut his eyes in discomfort, but it wasn't long until he began to feel the pleasure course through his middle. Atemu was careful unlike the monsters who had invaded his body before and he felt grateful for the man to keep his own pleasure from trying to hurt the teen.

After a few minutes and constant movements, Yugi began to move along with his lover and he even let his nails sink deep into the sun kissed skin of the Pharaoh. This got a savage groan from the man and turned the teen on with the brutal sound of his lover's deep voice. Soon Atemu began to enjoy the friction of his partner's body and his breath came short with each new thrust.

"God's little one!" Atemu gasped while his eyes were shut and his teeth clenched. Yugi's skin was not cold anymore like usual and both bodies were on fire.

Their skin was covered in sweat along with the sheets, and soon the bed started moving with their thrusts. The Pharaoh reached Yugi's spot which got the teen finally screaming without restraint. His eyes shut and he let his head fall exposing the skin of his neck, which the monarch devoured, loving the delicious salty taste of the little one's flesh.

Yugi's legs had dropped back to the mattress, no longer able to sustain them because of the sweat and lack of strength. He was lost in a world of pleasure and he had long ago stopped carrying about his neighbors on the other rooms.

Atemu placed Yugi's delicate hands over his head while their fingers interlace with each other. The Pharaoh's hips were finally unrestrained when the Prince begged his lover for more. The sound of their hips hitting against each other and the bed moving with each trust invaded the room.

Yugi's breath came short along with Atemu's with their bodies and souls finding sanctuary in each other. They had finally become one and after painful struggles and a long road of obstacles, they have found each other where they knew they belonged.

The monarch was at the edge and he knew that Yugi was too since he could feel the tension in his legs and stomach, warning him that he was close to release. One of his hands left so he could pump the Prince's member with each thrust.

"Atemu!" Yugi yelled grasping the sheets with such force that his knuckles turned white.

"Hold on for me Yugi." The man groaned while keeping his harsh and forceful thrusts that drove both of them into ecstasy.

"I'm going to…" The Prince gasp, but he wasn't able to finish because of the tension on his stomach and member.

Soon the teen opened his eyes and he let one scream escaped his mouth as he finally reached his limit. His release escaped through his body and landed over both of their stomachs. Atemu soon followed and both shared their euphoria in unison while the Pharaoh kissed Yugi's fresh lips while releasing inside his little lover.

Both gasped loudly and tried to catch their breath. Yugi opened his eyes and he noticed Atemu's golden bangs were soaked and attached to the monarch's face. The Pharaoh slip out from his lover slowly while the friction made him gasp loudly because of the sensible skin. He turned to his side, dragging the exhausted boy along with him. He rested over his back while Yugi's head was over his neck and chest. One of their hands were intertwined over Atemu's chest while the Pharaoh caressed the teen's bare back delicately. He could hear the monarch's heart racing and his body was still pulsing.

After recovering his breath Yugi placed a small kiss on the Pharaoh's skin before nuzzling in the crook of his neck, the tips of his hair brushing the side of Atemu's face.

"I love you." He whispered tiredly while the man kissed his brow delicately.

"I know little one. I love you more than anything in this world and the next." He brushed his brow with his lips as he spoke and let the teen rest while he embraced him tenderly. Soon the Prince was enveloped by pleasant dreams in the protective arms of his lover. Atemu closed his eyes and soon the exhaustion began to relax his body while he felt the gentle breathing of his little one's chest. The sheets covered their naked forms while the moon bathe their bed in silver light. Both monarchs enveloped in a world of their own where neither harm nor unpleasant feelings could disturb them.

* * *

><p><em>The sky, once blue and clear was soon covered by ominous clouds covering the land in darkness. The steady atmosphere was contaminated by a sharp and cold wind making the air poisonous. The buildings began to crumble like sand castles by the shacking of the ground, and screams of fear and pain made the skin of the Priestess raise at the horrible vision.<em>

_The Palace that once stood proud and magnificent was struck by a powerful lightening, enveloping everything in a blinding light. Isis covered her eyes with her arms while the powerful forces of nature destroyed everything on its way. _

_As soon as the light subsided Isis looked in horror as the Kingdom was covered in flames, burning everything until nothing but ashes remained. The burned corpses lay scattered around and the wind brushed them away leaving nothing on their place. Isis breathing became irregular and her heart beat at a painful speed while she covered her mouth in horror. _

_A fearful cry of a beast caught her attention and she turned around slowly, the heavy curtain of her raven hair brushing her slender shoulders. The figure of an enormous snake lay defiant and threatening, her jaws covered in blood and human flesh. Underneath it was the master of the demon whose eyes were reflected on the sapphire irises of the Priestess. The golden eyes of the man contrasted with the darkness enveloping his face and body making it impossible to distinguish his identity. The breeze kept blowing; carrying the rests of the victims in a demonic dance, joining the small sparks from the flames similar to fireflies. _

Isis rose from her bed with a drowned scream in the middle of her throat while her eyes were huge in shock. Her dark hair dropped into the front of her face and chest while she breathed heavily. Her body was covered in sweat while her heart threatened to escape from her mouth.

Unconsciously her fingertips touched the cold metal of her Millennium Necklace. The vision had been clear and more vivid than others she had witnessed before. Was Khemet in danger? Who was the one responsibly for such tragedy? Was this the prophecy they spoke since times of old?

Hundredths of questions flew into her head and not enough answers to settled her troubled heart. The Priestess pulled the sheets off her bed while her bare feet touched the cold stone floor. On her way to the door Isis took a thin blanket to cover her shoulders from the chill in the air.

She finally stepped into the corridor with the sound of her bare feet touching the ground and her excited heart beating inside her ribcage. Her hand rested over the edge of the blanket to keep it on her place while she used the pale light of the moon to make her way between the darkness of the night. The shy spirits roamed through the walls and corridors, but the Priestess paid them no mind.

She finally reach the room nocked a couple of times. The sound wasn't loud or insistent for the tall figure of the serene Priest appeared to receive her. Isis noticed the heavy eye bags under Mahado's eyes and exhaustion was all over his features, but he still put his own troubles aside as he noticed the troubled look in the Priestess' eyes.

"Isis, what's the matter?" Mahado asked in a voice barely above a whisper to avoid waking the little apprentice sleeping peacefully on the other bed under the covers.

"I'm sorry to disturb your sleep Mahado, but I have terrible news." Isis began and once again she touched her Millennium Necklace with the same hand that held the blanket over her shoulders, while her eyes displayed nothing but pure fear and concern. Mahado noticed all her body movements and soon he knew that she had, had a vision of the near future.

"Calm yourself Isis. Tell me what you saw." Mahado spoke while putting his gentle hands over the Priestess' shoulders. Isis noticed that her friend was wearing his sleeping tunic and the usual cloth did not cover his hair, letting it fall all the way into his shoulders.

"Khemet is in grave danger. I'm afraid that we may not make it on time." Isis spoke while Mahado's eyes shifted into confusion trying to find the reason behind Isis's words.

"Did you manage to see who was responsible for the attack?" Mahado asked looking straight into the Priestess' eyes.

"No, he was covered in shadows, but I saw the demon he control. Mahado, the Pharaoh is in grave danger." Isis spoke loosing her calmness when the shape of the terrible creature appeared on her head making her fists tremble.

"Isis, tell me. Who is it?" Mahado asked shaking the Priestess' shoulders very gently but firmly so she could look at his eyes. She closed her eyes for one second before the terrifying name escaped her lips.

"Diabound."

Mahado retracted his hands back while looking at the floor, his mind trying to register the ominous name that Isis had spoken.

"It can't be true. Then the prophecy…" Mahado whispered but he was unable to finish. Isis closed her eyes, a terrible pain filling her chest and loosing her hope at a surprising speed.

"What shall we do?" she asked, completely confused and lost. Mahado remained silent, unable to make his head function properly. He knew that if the prophecy was true, then soon Atemu would be killed and Khemet destroyed. Their whole trip, the people, their mission, and the death of the brave men who had given their lives to fight for their land's freedom; everything would have been for nothing. His best friend's life was in danger but he would not allow such catastrophe to happen.

Without answering the man returned to his room, stripping from his night clothing and trying to find something suitable to wear. He worked quickly and silently trying not to waken the girl, completely unaware of the danger. Soon his baggage consisted of only a few necessities and his sword. Isis looked at the man working as quickly as he could while she remained on the entrance.

"Mahado, what…" She tried to ask but before she finish Mahado approached her pupil, looking at her with gentle and warm eyes.

The Priest bent on the floor next to her bed and his hand caressed a strand of her bronze hair with the delicacy of a feather. The soft breathing of Mana was the only noise on the room. Mahado looked at her beautiful apprentice before bending slightly and kissing her brow, long and softly while his eyes shut painfully. Their reunion had been short and now he had to leave once again. Isis saw how the man whispered something close to her ear and he rested his own forehead over hers before giving her a last farewell.

Isis heart clenched painfully in her chest as she witnessed their last goodbyes. She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side while clenching her fist over her chest. The Priest rose from the floor and with one last look he made his way into the exit, closing the door as quietly as he could, the guilt falling heavy on his heart and shoulders.

"I shall travel tonight to Khemet and warn everyone." Mahado spoke and Isis's eyes opened suddenly looking at the Priest without believing what she just heard.

"Mahado, how do plan to reach Khemet? There are no ships that can take us there." Isis asked looking at the man once again dressed on his traveling clothing.

"I will make it somehow." He simply responded and the look in his eyes left no room for argument.

"What shall I tell the Pharaoh?"

"Do not wake him, wait until morning. It will be useless to tell him at this point, his wounds have not healed and also it will be faster if I go alone." Mahado answered but Isis knew that deep down, the Priest wanted to keep his best friend as far away from danger. The Priestess looked at the exhausted man but his determination gave him the necessary strength to stand. He was still weak from the last battle and the Ring was eating his soul away little by little. Still that was the faith that awaited the wielders of the Millennium Items. It was their duty to protect their Pharaoh at all costs, even at the expense of their own lives and so the Priestess understood that she could not stop him.

"Be careful." The woman answered looking at the brave man with admiration.

The Priest returned the same intensity on his eyes, but deep down there was another feeling to it. There was something inside his heart that told him that this would be his last journey but the man shook the thought away before his will crumble in front of the woman he had always admired and respected.

"Protect her Isis, I trust her to no one else but you." Mahado spoke while Isis lost her breath. She felt a tight pressure in her throat but she was unable to look away from Mahado.

"I will protect her with my life." Both remained looking at each other before the Priest left without looking behind him. Isis never took her gaze away from the man until he left and finally her eyes shut. Tears threatening to spill but they never left.

* * *

><p>Atemu woke up with the rays of Ra greeting him from outside the window, coming through the delicate curtains. The warmth over his body and the comfort of the little one on his arms drew a gentle smile over his face. His soft breathing contrasted with his own while the gentle beat of his heart drew the most beautiful melody with its steady beat.<p>

The breathing coming through his nose caress the skin of the monarch while his hand lay close to his lips. The golden ring rested over his finger and the stone cast a soft color on the pale cheek of the Prince.

Atemu noticed how the heavy eyelashes contrasted perfectly with the ivory color of his skin. A bubbly feeling spread over his stomach as he marveled the beauty of the perfect creature that could resemble the Gods above.

The Prince had finally opened up to him and he was now his forever. The thought was enough to make him feel as if he could do anything in the world. His hold turned stronger and the man traced his fingers between the soft locks of his lover, marveling the softness.

Yugi stirred returning to consciousness, but he rubbed his face over the pillow next to him trying to keep the rays of Ra away from his eyes. It was too late for the tired teen to return back to his deep slumber and after making up his mind he began to open his eyes ready to face the new day.

Soon those big amethyst eyes found the beautiful ruby capturing the Prince into the powerful spell that bounded him to the man next to him.

"Morning." He whispered while brushing the edge of Atemu's jaw with his finger.

"Good morning little one." The monarch answered while giving one of those rare smiles of his. Atemu caressed Yugi's waist and the touch made the Prince hum pleasantly. "How do you feel?"

Yugi flexed his legs and his numb limbs before a sharp pain came from his backside. It wasn't strong but it still ached. "My back hurts but other than that I never felt better." he smiled before cuddling close to the arms of his lover.

"Me too." Atemu whispered before capturing the Prince's lips on his own. The kiss was gentle and sweet making them shiver in pleasure. Yugi traced the bare skin of his lover's back until he reached the roots of his hair. The Pharaoh hummed pleasantly before rolling and resting over his little lover. Their legs intertwined while their naked forms began to seek more of each other.

Yugi gasped as Atemu's tongue explored his lips and his fingers grasped the sides of his hair. Their desire was soon evident between their bodies and the monarch nib at the little's one lip before he began to kiss his way down his neck.

Yugi's head felt back in pleasure and he turned it to the side to expose his skin even more. Atemu bit the Prince before tracing the new mark with his tongue. Yugi's nails dig into the Pharaoh's back and the man groan as the pleasurable shocks invaded his body. He wanted to make Yugi his at that instant and the little one seemed to agree with him.

He began to kiss his chest and the warmth of his mouth made the Prince's hips rise and rub against Atemu's. The monarch hiss as desire began to cloud his mind and the dancer enraptured him between his strong legs.

He crawled back into Yugi's lips before raising enough to look into those amethyst jewels. The Prince opened his eyes wandering the reason the Pharaoh had stopped.

"It is time to get up love. We have things to do before you trap me here and claim you all day." Atemu spoke while caressing the unharmed cheek of the Prince.

Yugi didn't seem happy about this and he raised his upper body while his eyes were clouded in lust. "Is that something bad?" He asked before kissing the lips of the man making them both shiver.

Atemu kissed him before the Prince backed off only enough for the Pharaoh to follow his lips. "I want to revive that feeling from last night all over again." Yugi whispered after stopping his kissing in a sweet temptation. He bit on Atemu's lobule while his breath caressed the sensible skin.

The monarch captured the little one in his arms and both began kissing each other hungrily before rubbing their middle together. Yugi rolled them and he ended on top of Atemu while resting his hands on the side of the bed and moving his hips as he continue to rub and making his belly dance in an alluring manner that only dangers knew best. The erotic scene captured the Pharaoh and he groan in pleasure and the small Prince danced over him. His hands quickly rested over his hipbones and once again his lips were busy by those of the beautiful creature in his arms.

He knew that he had to get up from bed even if his need was threatening to burst. He used the strength of his stomach to raise and roll the Prince under him once more before starting to tickle the teen and saying between teeth "You dirty little one, you sure know how to torture me."

Yugi laughed desperately trying to escape from Atemu's hands while the lovely sound of his laugh filled the room. "Stop! I give up! I get it I will get up!" The Prince begged until finally his lover stopped tormenting him and he kissed him sweetly while Yugi still tried to get his breath back.

"Come on, we have to meet with everyone. I promise to make you feel good all night as soon as we are alone." Atemu whispered with the gorgeous seduction of his eyes making the Prince blush furiously and tremble in anticipation.

"All right." Yugi laughed before the monarch returned the smile and he kissed the small belly button of the Prince before helping him get off from bed.

Both began to clean and dress themselves before they were presentable, and they walked away from their room to join everyone on a late breakfast.

Atemu guided both of them through the unfamiliar corridors. The halls were washed in a bright light while the beautiful gardens decorated the outside of the elegant house.

After reaching the kitchen the monarch felt something was wrong. His eyes turned serious and his body tense while Yugi looked at him with a curious expression.

As soon as they reached the door both men noticed their group seated over the tables with a heavy air. Mana was crying silently while Jonoh was seated next to her trying to console her the best he could. Isis's arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes reflected nothing but concern. Ryou was also standing with his arms crossed over the window and his head hanged low before he noticed the presence of his master. Mahado was nowhere in sight.

"What's the matter?" Atemu asked with a concerned and confused look.

No one answered and Yugi quickly approached Mana who was desperately trying to clean her tears away with the back of her arm. No one dare to look at him and the silence seemed to annoy the monarch by trying to keep the secret from him.

"Isis what's going on?" Atemu asked with the note of command in his voice.

The Priestess dropped her arms slowly to her sides before taking a deep breath and looking at her Ruler straight into his eyes.

"My Pharaoh, I had a vision of the future. Khemet is in danger. Mahado is on his way to warn everyone back at home." The Priestess spoke making Yugi raise his head in shock and everyone remained silent.

Atemu's eyes were huge without able to process the words his Priestess had just spoken. His eyes turn into hatred and he walked at a furious pace taking the woman by her arms and shaking her violently.

"WHY DID NO ONE TELL ME ABOUT THIS! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME IN SUCH WAY! WHERE LIES YOUR LOYALTY ISIS?" The man spat in rage while Isis remained inexpressive on the outside. Her eyes closed in shame without able to look at her Ruler.

"Atemu!" Yugi yelled, with Mana still on his arms, trying to stop the painful hold of the Priestess.

The Pharaoh released the woman before clenching his jaw furiously and his nails biting the skin of his palms. The monarch felt powerless and at the mercy of the enemy that threaten to destroy his land. He had to find a way to return because two days could make a huge difference. The stakes were too high and he would not remain seated while his people faced a terrible danger. His blood boiled while the shadows grew between the walls in his anger. No one dare to approach him and the weight of his Kingdom fell heavily on his shoulders.

* * *

><p>I apologize to all my readers for the late update recently. I been really busy with finals and the end of semester, which is why I haven't had the chance to publish new chapters. Fortunately I will finally be able to continue the usual <em>NEW UPDATE EVERY WEEKEND<em>. Stay tuned to know what will happen to our favorite shipping and look forward to the new Project in Process: **_'Yugi in Wonderland.'_**


	16. Chapter 15: Eve of Battle

Chapter 15

Eve of Battle

The thunder struck between the dark clouds announcing the heavy rainfall that the dry land was awaiting. The rain season was soon approaching, ready to bring life to the city of Khemet, but the days whispered something ominous on the air making everyone feel uneasy. The soldiers watched the lightening behind the dense sky wondering if the signs were related to a bad omen.

People had taken refuge on their homes and were ready for the heavy rains that would soon pour over the sands making the days dangerous if they wandered too far. Even several casualties had happened when the Nile had extended its borders, driving innocents with its terrible currents.

A cold breeze caused a shiver to crawl through the exposed skin of the soldier where the armor could not protect him. The cloth over his head danced caressing his cheeks and making his eyes close momentarily. When he opened them again something caught his attention but it was so small that he confused it with the rising of the sand by the wind. He grasped his spear on his hand a little tighter and focused once again on the distraction of his line of vision.

"Hey, what's that?" He asked to his partner next to him whose eyes were much sharper.

The other soldier turned his head into the direction his partner had pointed. Indeed there was something over the desert approaching on their direction and at a very rapid speed.

"It looks like a horse…no, several horses." The soldier responded and suddenly their bodies became alert.

It wasn't long before several of the stationed guards became aware of the arrival. A group formed on the edge to receive the newcomers with their spears raised, waiting to intercede if it was necessary.

"Halt! Reveal your identity!" One of the soldiers ordered as the horse came to a brutal stop making the sand under his hooves fly. The animal was exhausted and his harsh breathing was painful. His coat was drenched in his own sweat and his mouth was broken because of the grip of the reins.

The man was riding the poor animal until the point of breaking him and it was a mere miracle that he was able to arrive at all from who knew where. The rider was accompanied by a smaller figure ridding in front of him and soon five more riders completed the party.

The man took of his hoof as the spear was raised along with the same order from before. The face of the Pharaoh soon appeared, his hair rising with the breeze of the wind and his royal eyes freezing everyone on the spot. They all soon drop to the floor with their head bowed low.

"My Pharaoh! Our deepest apologies, we were not aware of your presence under such disguise." The soldier soon apologized but the words were meaningless with the current thoughts over the monarch's head.

"Raise men for we have not a moment to spare. Someone quickly informed Priest Seth of my arrival and have him meet me on the throne room." The man ordered while dismounting his horse. As several soldiers quickly returned to the Palace Atemu took Yugi on his arms and helped him down from the tired animal, relieving the weight from his poor legs and back. Yugi dropped his hands from the strong arms of his lover and the rest of their group also dismounted while the servants tended to their rides.

The group approached the Palace once more, protecting themselves from the ominous air from the outside. The thunder made the earth tremble in fear and Yugi felt something uneasy growing inside his chest.

The people around looked in surprised at the aspect of the Pharaoh as soon as they recognized him. Even his tired expression and the worn clothes of his trip didn't diminish his royal appearance nor the magnificent air that hang around him. They bowed in respect as he walked into the throne room waiting to meet with the council of Priests. Mahado would surely had arrived already and alert everyone of the situation.

The Pharaoh approached the doors of the room alerting the guards. He pushed them opened in a swift push of both of his arms, the room falling silent with the nobles and Priests already inside.

"My Pharaoh!" Several yelled as soon as they recognized their leader. He walked toward the throne with his eyes focused and his head held high.

As soon as he approached the few stairs he stared into the chair that his ancestors had occupied before. His father before him and his grandfather before him, the weight of a nation always heavy on his shoulders along with the hundreds of lives that depended on him. His elegant fingers caressed the chair that symbolized the authority of his power while he closed his eyes in contemplation.

Yugi watched as the royal man lay in front of him with his back turned. His eyes were full of determination that he had never seen in him before. When he found out about the news of Mahado's departure they had been unable to find any other ships that could take them back which had made the monarch restless day and night.

"Atemu!" someone yelled trapping the attention of everyone present.

The Nubian dancer turned around to see the tall figure of the Priest walking with Siamun by his side. Isis remained silent and turned her head into the floor unable to bear the sight of her superiors. Meanwhile Mana, Mokuba, and Ryou approached to Yugi's side. Jonoh stood on guard while his eyes focused on the Priest that came close without bothering to spare him a look. The Pharaoh turned around to meet his cousin and his loyal servants.

"We were not expecting you, what happened?" His cousin soon questioned him, which surprised the regal man.

"What do you mean you were not expecting us? Mahado should have warned you about our arrival!" Jonoh began, speaking out of place but at the moment he was of the few who knew of what was happening, forgetting the trivial customs of his status. The question was enough to draw the attention of the cold man and soon his eyes turned from shock to rage, however, the feeling was not directed toward the soldier.

"We had not seen Mahado since his departure in search of King Sulum." The old Siamun responded without understanding what was happening and soon the whole room turned into a mass of confusion.

"That can't be, he left before us to warn Khemet of the invasion!" Mana yelled as soon as she realized the meaning of the confusion behind every man. Atemu turned his eyes quickly to the apprentice before her words felt over the atmosphere like an explosion. Panic, confusion, and concern was over each pair of eyes while trying to get answers.

"What invasion? Someone explain what is happening here!" Seto asked loudly causing a louder turmoil. Yugi's hands rested close to his chest as he saw the chaos reigning over the room and his eyes turned into the leader who had remained silent during the whole time.

"Hear me everyone!" The baritone voice of the man ordered, making the room quiet in an instant. The leader watched every man and woman present before taking the matter into his hands. They had little time to prepare for battle, the matter of Mahado had to be put aside for the moment.

"Khemet is in grave danger, soon a terrible force will invade our sacred city. We must stop this at all costs! We have little time even as we speak!" The Pharaoh spoke, his voice sounding ten times louder and sinking deeply in each heart present.

"What are your orders my Pharaoh?" Shada spoke from his place next to Seth, his eyes loyal and with a fierce determination. Atemu looked into the eyes of each of his servants and subedits, at the end resting on the amethysts and their owner encouraged him with a simple nod of his head.

"Seth, prepare your man for battle and have them march toward the edges of the…" Atemu began but a fearsome scream froze the words of the monarch in his throat while making his skin crawl. Everyone turned at the source of the noise that was the scream of a woman.

Isis's eyes turned blank for a moment before she bent on the floor, her hand blocking her vision and her body froze in pain and fear. Karim soon approached her side before resting his hands over her shoulders and trying to find what was the matter with the Priestess. The light in her eyes returned, only his time, they held nothing but concern. The Priest noticed how her body began to shake slightly.

"He is here." She whispered with a lost look and everyone in the room knew that it was already too late. Atemu hissed in anger knowing that the danger was already at their doorstep.

Outside the thunder had begun to break the sky along with the fearful lightening that illuminated the land. The breeze had turn sharper and colder making the sand raise into a powerful storm.

The servant girl had dropped the basin she held in her hands, scattering the water inside everywhere. She lay over the floor with fear in her eyes at the terrible creature that lay in front of her. One of the slaves was currently crouched over the courtyard while his body was enveloped in shadows. His teeth were clenched over his jaw until fangs manifested themselves in their place. His eyes turned black and sharp while his painful cries soon transformed into the growls of a beast. His claws broke the floor while the skin broke revealing black scales.

The soldiers froze in shock and soon they knew that the evil spirits were using the source of hate and anger in the slave in order to manifest themselves. The Ka growled into the victim that laid in front of him and his back legs bent ready to strike his prey, the girl was too scared and powerless to defend herself, and she placed her arms over her face waiting for the fatal blow.

A powerful flame thrown in his direction struck down the monster and the beast shook his powerful head trying to get rid of the pain.

"Someone get her out of there!" Jonoh screamed and one of the soldiers quickly rushed to the girl's side carrying her away from the beast that lay injured.

The Pharaoh lowered his arm with a deep frown in his face; the smoke still escaping from his fingers at the last spell was casted.

"Everyone, get ready for battle! Protect the citizens of Khemet! This city shall not fall to any force of evil that threatens our walls!" The Pharaoh yelled and the soldiers raised their weapons in a cry of war.

Atemu hurried to the inside of the castle while shouting orders to their men. Seth followed behind along with the rest of the Priests except Akanadin and Mahado, which unsettled the troubled heart of his son. The halls were soon bursting with servants running and soldiers preparing for battle. The thunder stroked hard, making everyone rush even faster as they tried to find out what was happening. Ryou and Yugi walked just behind Atemu along with Mana and Jonoh, but no one seemed to pay any attention to the teens, even Mokuba, confused at what was happening clenched his hand close to Yugi who tried to settle him with a soft smile.

"Pharaoh what are your orders?" Jonoh asked making the man come to a brutal stop. He turned sharply to face the small group of Priests and friends.

"Get your weapons and armors ready. I want the Priests to venture into the city and protect the citizens. We know nothing of who is responsible of the danger nor how will they approach us but we will not allow them to proceed with their plans." Atemu ordered before looking straight into his cousin's eyes, which the man responded, with a determined look in his eyes. "Everyone has their orders now move it!" The Pharaoh yelled and their group began to scatter with their tasks at hand.

Jonoh turned to prepare himself along with his troops but his wrist was soon captured and he turned sharply, collapsing into the chest of his captor.

"Bastard! Now it's not the…" He yelled as he noticed the sapphire look of the Priest starring at him intently with his arms over his waist making him unable to escape. His sentence was interrupted as the man clasped his lips over him with a painful passion leaving the soldier unable to move or think. He shut his eyes and tried to pull away from the Priest but this one took his arms harshly and he stood apart enough to look into his eyes.

"If you dare to die I will make sure you regret it mutt." He whispered while his eyes held the trace of sadness that made Jonoh unable to respond. The Priest walked away and he screamed to the servants available to prepare his horse. The pitiful bunch did as they were instructed while Seth hurried on the hallway, his lips touching the last trace of the kiss.

Atemu was changing on the way as he walked into the stables ready to mount and patrol the city in search of the leader that was threatening his reign, screaming orders and answering questions while putting his sword on the side of his hip.

"Let no one leave their homes, the creatures under our command will be protecting the streets!" Atemu ordered while Siamun responded, walking by his side. Yugi hurried trying to keep up but he was no sure what to do, or what he could do. His heart was running at a painful speed and he was worried that his lover would endanger himself.

"Atemu!" he called after him making the man turn his head but without stopping.

"Yugi I want you to stay inside my room and don't leave for any reason." The monarch ordered, his eyes hard and focused on the task at hand.

"No way! I'm staying at your side we are helping you fight!" The teen replied already feeling his heart give a painful jump in his chest, not wanting to leave the monarch's side for any reason.

"This is an order little one! Do not test my patience I have more important things to settle right now. Do as I order, you will only get in the way!" Atemu came to a brutal stop and responded hotly, giving a harsh look into the teen. Yugi froze with his hands clasped over his sides and his eyes reflected nothing but pain and shock at the words of his lover. Atemu regretted the tone he used but he couldn't deal with the stubbornness of the Prince.

Ryou gave a nasty look to the Pharaoh but for once he said nothing, agreeing with him in the fact that he wanted to keep Yugi away from danger. The Pharaoh turned around shutting his eyes and clenching his teeth not wanting to see the broken look of the teen for any longer. He had been harsh but this was for his own good.

Siamun took hold of the Prince's shoulder and he looked into the wise eyes of the man. "Please my Prince, be good and listen to the Pharaoh. If your life is in danger he won't be able to focus on the battle. Stay here and try to help in any way you can." The advisor spoke under his cloth and Yugi looked into the floor but he nod in agreement, which left the old man to follow after his leader.

"Yugi!" Someone screamed from afar making everyone in the small group turn in their direction. Nanu had called after them and Yugi's eyes quickly turned into relief as soon as she noticed the beautiful woman approaching their way.

"Nanu!" He called as well, and as soon she arrived, her hands took hold of the Prince's shoulders.

"I heard you arrived, the whole Palace is in an uproar, what is going on?" She asked calmly but still the small hint of concern did not escaped unnoticed.

"Someone plans to attack Khemet, in fact they are already upon us. We have to make sure to help in any way we can." Yugi said and the expression on his eyes left no room for arguments.

"Let's tell everyone." Nanu responded, her mind already going over what needed to be done. Yugi nod in response and he look into his friends. They followed without sure what to do next. Mana was completely useless at this point since her magical powers were not strong enough to engage into a big battle yet, and Ryou had no allegiance to no one but his master.

Nanu guided them toward the Harem and the doors were opened in an instant, the stationed guards long gone to prepare themselves into battle. The girls inside were looking into the dark skies that wouldn't stop threatening with a heavy rainfall and the wind soon became so sharp that everything inside the rooms began to fly around.

"Close the windows!" Nanu ordered and the girls looked at her in surprise to find her in the middle of the room but soon did as instructed.

After the room was still and silent once more, everyone noticed the small dancer and even the twins ran after him to greet him. The rest of the Harem was also happy to see the beautiful Prince safe and sound, back to their side.

"Listen up everyone! We need to prepare ourselves, a battle will soon arrive to our city and we must help our troops the best we can!" Nanu ordered and the girls soon began to talk about what was happening but to Yugi's relief no one was panicking.

"What are you waiting for? Get moving girls!" Nanu yelled and soon the room was filled with activity.

Yugi kneeled to the floor to face the child still grabbing his hand and the look in his eyes got Mokuba paying his entire attention to the Prince.

"Mokuba I need you to stay here with Nanu and try to help her in anything she asks you to, all right? I will protect you as well but we need everyone's help." The last sentence was also directed to Ryou who looked to his master in shock but he knew that anything he ordered he would do it.

"Don't worry Yugi, I will make sure no harm comes to you guys." Ryou spoke as well and Mana nod in agreement with him.

"Tell us what to do and we will help in any way we can." Mana said while clasping her hand in front of her chest, her pretty face full of determination and bravery. Yugi nod as well and he stood before giving everyone a grateful look. He knew he was useless in battle and Atemu was right, his words had hurt him but they were nothing but truthful. Nonetheless he wouldn't stay with his arms crossed and useless just like he had done back in Nubian when the people of his Kingdom depended on him.

"Mana your magic will be useful to cure the wounds of the soldiers that arrive injured. The girls will make sure to prepare enough food, bandages, and anything helpful that we might need. Ryou, you are the only one that can protect the group from any threat that approaches us. I will try to help anyone that I can as well. We need to help the Pharaoh, this is our battle too." The Prince spoke and everyone agreed with him, even the girls that had listened to their speech and Nanu stopped helping one of the dancing girls enough to give her pupil a look of admiration. She was proud the little one was becoming stronger and he had indeed the qualities of a true King.

* * *

><p>The King of Thieves lay over the cliff looking at the vision of the city under the beautiful dark skies, the shadows soon invading the people who were too weak and vulnerable to the temptations of the evil forces. He smiled with a grin of satisfaction and excitement. The city would fall under his grasp and he would enjoy every minute of it.<p>

No matter what they tried, their efforts where futile. He would conquer the city of Khemet and kill the man who had been responsible of the massacre ten years ago.

He would use the greatest force of evil in the world and there was no one strong enough to stop neither him nor his army. The cry of the beasts under his command filled the air in excitement ready to feast on the blood of the Kingdom under his feet.

"Soon your head will roll on my feet Pharaoh." The thief whispered with his eyes hungry for the sight he had dreamed of for a decade.

"Let no one be spared. Go my faithful servants! Show no mercy!" The King yelled and soon the skies were filled with demons and powerful birds announcing the beginning of battle. The creatures charged from the hills into the city, their steps with their fearful claws making the earth tremble. The sharp wind caressed the pale hair of the man while his fearful laugh was carried along with it. The shadows grew stronger from the source of his power hanging from the Millennium Ring on his chest.

Atemu's horse raised his head and his eyes turned into fear as he sensed the danger up ahead. The royal man petted his elegant neck before facing the creatures that invaded the skies and the rain finally began to fall, slowly and delicately. The soldiers growing restless but their hearts and minds already focused in the battle up ahead. The feeling of the monster's charge making the earth tremble under their feet.

The monarch glared into the army of monsters up ahead while taking a firm hold of the reigns and the hint of his swords. It was time to defend his city and his kingdom. No innocent blood would be shed and he would make the one responsible to regret ever daring to declare war against him. The lightening struck announcing the beginning of the battle.

"Steady!" The Captain of the troops yelled while the Pharaoh stared into the monsters that charged with their claws tearing the earth and their jaws ready to pierce the flesh of their preys. The rain felt coldly over the soldiers but they pay it no mind, their shields and weapons ready to stop the enemy on their tracks.

The creatures on the sky screamed making the skin of the people crawl. Inside the houses the people were clasped close to each other, the children holding their mothers while the women tried their best to protect them. The men and husbands were also ready to defend their families and homes from the dark creatures that threatened them.

Atemu closed his eyes and the eye of Ra revealed in his forehead making his figure shine in a golden light. The Priests, each stationed on their positions, raised their Millennium Items as soon as they felt the presence of their Pharaoh calling for their strength. The magic began to invade the atmosphere across the city and rays of light sprout from the items in the shape of a sword.

One of the demons charged into the city from the skies but he shattered into ashes as he collapsed over an invisible force that protected the city from the invasion. Many of the fool creatures followed their lead and the sand was soon covered in black ashes. The monsters on the earth were crushed by the impact of the creatures behind them and many were burned by the protective magic of the Priests. The swords of light bathed the city on their pure reflection keeping the shadows out.

The soldiers gave a cry of victory as they saw the creatures killing themselves over and over again. Seth watched with a cold stare into the shadows that threaten to invade and their futile attempts to pass the barrier. It wasn't long before the rest of the monsters stopped on their tracks as they felt the danger ahead. Isis, Shada, and Karim were also in guard over the back of their steeds, the soldiers still giving howls of victory.

Atemu's bangs flew with the cold breeze and the rain made his skin shiver. His men waited for the orders but if the beasts were able to stay outside the barrier then the mighty powers of the Gods under his command would finish the job swiftly. Atemu barely cast the spell to summon the mighty creature Osiris when something sprout from the earth making his horse raise on his two hooves.

The cry of pain followed as the wet and heavy sand was raised from the ground by a fearsome battle. The monarch noticed a huge monster attacking his soldiers while trying to get control of his horse. The Ka used its terrible tail to swipe the soldiers clean from their feet and its poisonous fangs ripped apart the members of the victims that stood too close.

The soldiers began to attack the beast with their weapons but the creature was too strong that not even their blades scratched his hard scales. Atemu summoned his shadow magic but the creature turned sharply into the sand once again disappearing from sight.

The screams of terror and pain were heard from inside the city and the Pharaoh turned his fearful eyes thinking the worse had happened. Without a doubt the creature was Diabound, one of the most feared and powerful Ka.

Seth turned his horse brusquely when the earth trembled under his feet and the floor broke, along with several houses nearby. Soldiers flew in the air as an explosion of rocks and sand destroyed the streets and anything close to it.

The Priest turned his gaze into the demon that roar looking to kill anything in its path. He summoned his magic to strike the powerful Diabound, still shocked that such a mighty beast was used in the battlefield. The attack froze the beast on the floor and the magic began to turn it into stone making the Priest smirk confidently. Not even one of the legendary creatures stood a chance against his power.

The eyes of the Ka turned into a vivid scarlet while he crouched with his claws digging over the earth without able to move. With a growl the beast used the last seconds to roll over the air and the shadows enveloping his body destroyed the curse. The Priest protected himself by raising his arms against the impact but the Ka didn't bother to play any longer with the preys at his disposal.

With a simple leap he flew into the skies leaving a cloud of dust behind him and he reached all the way into the top of the shield that protected the city from the invasion of the shadows. The Ka opened his powerful jaws attacking the core of the spell while the Priests and the Pharaoh watched in amazement as he managed to break it off without any effort. The swords disappeared, leaving the city at the mercy of the monsters that sprang with no hesitation into the troops.

"CHARGE!" Atemu commanded as the monsters began their attack. Jaws against spears, fangs against swords, and muscle against shields. The beasts were mighty opponents but the faithful soldiers to the Pharaoh would never let the city fall under their clutches as long as they still had one last breath on their lungs.

The shadow creatures invaded the streets trying to find any traces of light, blood, and flesh to feast upon. "Men! Let no beast enter the homes!" Seth screamed while using his Millennium Rod to make one of the beasts fall over the floor and vanish over the shadows. His horse galloped at full speed trying to find a clear shot and help the soldiers get rid of the monsters but another wave of creatures approached him from his left side ready to strike him down. The stallion rose over two feet while the Priest took a firm hold of the reigns and a smirk appeared on the edge of his lips, his tunic flying by the sharp breeze and the heavy thunder clashing along with the march of the army.

"If you guys think that your pathetic numbers can cause any sort of challenge, you are gravely mistaken." The Priest thought out loud while the horse continued to raise, his eyes in fear and kicking the air with his two hooves and his mane dancing along with the wind, wanting to take his master away from danger. With a simple movement of his arm the eyes of the Priest shined into a clear blue and a piercing light made the monsters stop on their tracks, their eyes burning along with their forms by the powerful reflection coming from the Priest's body.

A fearful cry erupted from the man along with two clear wings the color of moon. The sound of his battle cry so intimidating and even the soldiers couldn't stand the powerful light coming from the mighty dragon.

"Be ready to meet your doom! Meet the ultimate beast! My Blue Eyes Dragon shall show no mercy!" The Priest screamed followed by the sound of thunders and lightening. The dragon roaring along with it and with a simple order of his master his jaws cleared the road with the powerful force of lightening itself, coming from his mouth. The soldiers watched in awe as the white dragon ravaged the road, leaving nothing on its way and this renewed their spirits attacking with a new force.

Several screams were heard around the streets inside the buildings. It wasn't just the homes of the citizens but also the temples, bazars, and pubs.

The Sacred Guardians spread around were able to hear the horrendous cries of pain and fear even in the middle of battle.

Isis and Karim turned their head at the sound after a door burst opened and a man felt hard against the dust with torn marks in the middle of his chest and clothes. Blood poured quickly but the man was still breathing and struggling against the pain.

A huge beast with great horns and sharp claws showed his enormous head from the entrance of the pub while his long tongue hanged from his mouth, dripping acid over the floor and walls.

Just as the evil Ka was about to finish the man in front of him, Isis summoned her Guardian of Fortress and a sharp movement of her arm commanded the dragon to finish the low-class demon with a fireball escaping from his jaws.

The Priests hurried to the man side as soon as only ashes remained of his last opponent and Karim touched the pulse point of the victim but it was too late, he would not make it even if Isis managed to heal his wounds.

The screams turned only more frequent and some arrived from the troops themselves. Both guardians turned their head sharply and the presence of the shadows became stronger.

"The shadows are using the darkness on the citizens to release the Kas inside them! We must tell the Pharaoh!" Karim yelled over to Isis, his eyes turning into shock and even fear.

Isis crushed her teeth in rage, her face and clothes soaked by the rain. She knew her companion was right, someone was using the weakness in people to possess the bodies and devour the souls of those who held strong ill emotions inside their hearts. The brave woman closed her eyes and focused her energy on her Millennium Necklace, the images of what she had witnessed crossing her mind as she sent the message to her ruler.

Atemu slashed the head clean from the body of a Ka and this vanished along the wind before it felt over the sand. The soldiers kept fighting with all their strength but even that wasn't enough to stop the demons that attacked not only from the ground but also from the skies.

A huge monster with the shape of a bird cried in the middle of the storm, drinking the lightening from the skies. The beast opened his powerful wings before the lightening escaped once more from his beak, burning several beasts and soldiers along the way. The attack had almost struck Atemu but his agile steed managed to put his master away from danger. His elegant neck raised and fell defying the monsters that dare to approach while his legs were soaked in mud and his coat drenched.

The beast seemed intelligent for more of his attacks were directed toward the Pharaoh who managed to duck the monsters attempt to hurt him with his sharps claws. The cape of the man was torn as the Ka flew close to him but it was all he needed for Atemu to cut the feather coat of the flying beast.

This one cried in pain and flew higher in the sky before facing his opponent and once again swallowed the lightening as it struck between the clouds and the earth. The bolt sprout toward the ruler and this one summoned his dark magic creating a shield to prevent it from striking him. Atemu clenched his teeth before looking furiously into the monster.

"Only one true creature rules the skies. Great Beast of the Underworld! Rise and destroy those who oppose the will of the Gods! Osiris I summon you!" Atemu yelled and the eye of Ra shinned over his forehead while his body was enveloped in light, his Millennium Puzzle shinning as well.

The thunder clashed in the sky while the rain stopped completely. The shadows soon settled as they felt the presence of a terrifying foe. Even them shook in fear as the body of the God Osiris flew through the skies, both of his jaws roaring in fury.

The demons raised their ugly heads in direction of the God who had answered the call of his master. His wings extended while his red scales floated with grace, the sharp wind now coming from his mouth.

"Osiris wipe these creatures back to the shadows!" Atemu commanded with a sharp movement of his arm and his horse rising as well.

The God opened his jaws and a bolt of light was created from his teeth. The attack struck the earth making it shake underneath them. The sands tore apart and the world was enveloped in fire while the shadows were destroyed under the power of the mighty dragon.


	17. Ch 16: Gandora the Dragon of Destruction

Chapter 16

Gandora, the Dragon of Destruction

Yugi raised his head as he felt a tearing force raising goose bumps on his skin and making his body shake in fear. The Prince stood, leaving his task at hand and looking at the sky outside. The rain had stopped, but the thunder and lightening wouldn't stop invading the atmosphere with its terrifying noise.

He heard the roar of a mighty beast that did not belong to the shadow creatures. The rest of the Harem girls heard it as well along with the servants, everyone freezing at the presence that would not go unnoticed.

"Osiris is on the skies!" Mana cried in disbelief while leaving the medical supplies back on the ground and heading for the same window Yugi was currently at.

The boy heard the name of the beast and the same cry escaping his jaws suddenly made his body tremble while his eyes no longer focused. His grip on the frame was too strong that his knuckles turned white and his knees were shaking.

"Yugi? Are you all right?" Mana asked concerned about his best friend when she noticed his uneasiness.

The Prince took a deep breath and tried to control the fear that threatened to consume his body. This wasn't the time to lose his focus, the soldiers and wounded would soon arrive and they needed to help in any way they could. He was no longer in Nubia or under attack by the same beast that now flew the skies protecting him and the others.

"Yugi!" Mana called again touching his arm, startling the Prince when the thoughts in his head were interrupted.

"Sorry Mana, I'm just a little worried but it's all right." He whispered before brushing his head and noticing how some cold drips of sweat had formed there.

The apprentice didn't seem convinced but she didn't pressure the matter farther. She turned her concerned eyes toward the dark skies. Yugi was not the only one concerned for a love one.

"_Master…where are you? What happened? Please, be safe."_

* * *

><p>A sharp trust was felt in the middle of Atemu's chest. He felt the presence of Isis calling for him, images of the city been torn apart and the citizens turning into monsters blocking his line of vision. The eyes of the monarch turned huge in surprise and his mind worked at a surprising speed once he returned to reality.<p>

"Retreat! Head for the city! Protect the citizens, this battle isn't over!" The Pharaoh commanded while the soldiers followed the orders swiftly. The bodies of the dead ones left behind as they marched with their weapons raised. Atemu's steed ran at full speed between the harsh sand in direction of the city, following his master's command as if he knew what was worrying him and heading as fast as he was able to.

Isis, Seth, Shada, and Karim used their Millennium Items to exorcise the demons inside the people before they were completely consumed by darkness but the creatures were too many. They needed reinforcements as soon as possible.

Karim summoned his curse of dragon making the flames attack one of the demons who had taken the form of a scorpion but the flames did nothing more than to infuriate the beast and using his sharp tail both Shada and Karim were send flying, crushing against the wall of a nearby building.

"This one is too strong!" The injured Priest whispered while the pain on his back course through his entire body.

Seth opened his hand in direction of the beast and his white dragon crushed the enormous bug with its powerful attack. Although he had been successful, the energy to keep one of his strongest Ka was draining his strength quickly. Most citizens had taken refuge inside their homes and the Palace. Those that were immune to the plague that consumed the souls through the evil in their hearts escaped unharmed for the moment, but now the Palace was the beacon of the creatures that hungered for blood and flesh.

Isis was currently fighting one Ka in shape of an enormous wolf. The monster's fangs were covered in blood and with a growl he threatened the Priestess whose eyes held no fear. The beast attacked but she was able to counter the hit with shoot of light that pierced the skin of the wolf but did not kill it.

She never noticed the sand behind her moving very slightly and before she knew it, it was heading on her direction.

"ISIS WATCH OUT!" Shada yelled still holding at the wall for support.

Isis turned around but it was too late for Diabound finally rose from the earth, the snake on the other half of his body bearing his terrible fangs.

The Priestess' eyes turned huge in surprise and fear, facing the Ka with nothing to protect her from her attack.

She raised her arms waiting for the final moment but this one never came. The cursed dragon from Karim protected her from the impact taking the hit instead and this one roared in pain before disappearing. Karim caught hard, blood dripping from his mouth as his Ka was destroyed.

"Curse you!" Seth yelled in rage, commanding his blue eyes to charge against Diabound. The monster stopped the lightening attack with his own power but it wasn't enough to stop the force of the regal beast. He managed to escape by mere seconds and the wound wasn't deep but enough to slow him down.

Diabound managed to escape by dissolving once more underground and the Priest cursed before he felt his body heavy under the effort of keeping his own Ka under control.

"Seth!" Someone yelled to him while the proud man released his dragon, no longer able to hold on to it without collapsing.

Atemu's horse stopped sharply before his Priests, the reinforcements already taking care of the loose beasts trying to head for the Palace.

"You are too late Pharaoh! Diabound just now disappeared! The beasts are trying to infiltrate the castle!" The Priest yelled grabbing his arm were one of the creatures had managed to bit him before. The eyes of the monarch turned in pure shock as he realized the words of the Priest. The image of the Prince invading his mind at a surprising speed.

"_Yugi_!"

* * *

><p>Mana, Yugi, and Nanu had their hands full trying to help the wounded soldiers and citizens that arrived to the Palace looking for refuge. Even the Harem girls were helping to clean up the wounds and stitch them, trying to avoid as much pain as possible or loosing too much blood.<p>

Yugi's hands were soaked in blood as he removed teeth and put pressure on the wounds while Mana used her magic to heal the poor men.

Her magic skills were not as strong as Isis' but she was still doing her best and a pretty good job at it too. Ryou also used his own hands to help since his magic did not possessed the healing skills needed like the Priestesses.

"Yugi!" someone yelled from the entrance and the Prince raised his head as he spotted Jonoh on the entrance. He was badly wounded and the side of his face was caked in blood and dirt. He held to one pillar to keep standing while his lanced kept him in balance.

"Jonoh!" He yelled before heading at all speed to the soldier and Mana joined him as well, her eyes huge in shock.

Yugi touched Jonoh's face gently trying not to harm him any further and he inspected carefully the wound under his golden hair.

"You are badly hurt, let's get you some bandages!" Yugi almost yelled as he put one of Jonoh's arms over his shoulders to sustain him but Ryou noticed what was happening and he soon joined to help.

"Forget about me, the Palace will soon be under attack. I need you guys to find cover." Jonoh spoke while letting the albino help him.

"But how will we do that? All the sacred guardians are fighting out there, also many have taken refuge here!" Mana yelled, her eyes reflecting nothing but desperation.

"If that's the case then I need to find Atemu! We can't protect every one!"

"Yugi you are out of your mind! It's too dangerous to expose yourself, Atemu told us to stay put and help here!" Mana pleaded looking at the Prince as if he had finally lost his head.

"We have no choice! Besides I'll be fine, you guys stay here and try to create a barrier to protect this room. Hold on until I return with help!" The little dancer ordered and before anyone else could argue any further with him he dashed in direction of the entrance.

"Yugi wait!" Mana called to her best friend and without thinking she ran after him.

"Mana!" Ryou yelled but Nanu had already reached him and he didn't allow him to leave since a number of soldiers had arrived and she needed all the hands that were available.

The servants were running around busy on their errands as well as soldiers coming in and citizens escaping from the hell of outside. Many were badly wounded, others were resting on the Palace and sometimes Yugi saw others half dead, or maybe there had truly left this world already but he had no time to find out. If he wanted to avoid any more deaths he needed to find Atemu as soon as possible.

The Nubian Prince grasped the middle of his chest with his hands still red from the blood from the soldier's wounds. Everything was so familiar, the sorrow, the pain, the lost of hope. He couldn't bear to stay still without doing something. He would not allow Khemet to fall as he did to Nubia. He was powerless to stop it but he still had to do something. A true ruler was always at the service of his people. He wouldn't, nor couldn't, carry on living knowing that he had not tried something to stop the massacre.

"Yugi!" Mana yelled still running after him and the Prince turned his head back but didn't stop running.

"Mana, go back! They need all the magic they can to protect the people!" The Prince yelled and the girl shook her head without listening.

"I'm not going to let you just go on your own! It's dangerous!" She insisted and Yugi frowned in anger but just as he opened his mouth to yell at the girl a sudden tremble stop both teens on their tracks, threatening to make them loose their footing. The ceiling and floor were moving and even the walls began to crack.

One of the statues from Anubis felt over and was ready to crash the small apprentice who was currently lying on the floor.

"MANA WATCH OUT!" Yugi yelled and the terrified girl finally noticed the statue falling over her head. The Prince ran after his best friend and he pushed her to the side, both rolling into the floor and the pieces of the walls and ceiling falling around them.

When things settled down once more the dust flew around the air making it hard to see and breath. Mana opened her eyes and shook her head trying to get ride of the sharp hit on her head as they felt over the floor. She was between the arms of the Prince and noticed Yugi was bleeding with a cut over his forehead and his teeth clenched in pain.

"Yugi! Yugi are you all right?" Mana yelled trying to inspect her best friend for injuries. His body was covered in dust and small stones but the worse was how his foot was stuck between piles of stones.

She quickly bent next to him and began to pull the stones from his injured leg. He screamed in pain as soon as he was free and Mana didn't dare to touch him. She knew the bone was broken and there was no way she could heal him with her level of magic. Mana clenched her eyes and teeth and frustration feeling completely useless.

"Yugi I'm so sorry! I'm sorry this is my fault!" She cried while the tears made her cheeks turn muddy with the mix of water and dirt.

The small dancer placed his hand gently on the site of the girl's face and cleaned the tears away with a brush of his thumb. This caught her attention and she opened her teary eyes in surprise.

"Mana please don't blame yourself. I would never let my best friends get hurt." The little one whispered before giving a gentle smile and his eyes half in daze. Mana took the hand of the Prince between her own and she kept crying silently.

"Mana, I need your help. We have to get Atemu otherwise many will be lost. Please I beg you, help me. I can't stand on my own." The Prince whispered and the apprentice looked at his determined eyes even when he was still trying hard to conceal his pain. She couldn't refuse his plead and after a few seconds of delivering in her mind she cleaned her tears with the back of her arm before giving a nod and helping his best friend rise from the floor.

The pain was too strong but Yugi drowned it behind his teeth. He couldn't afford to loose any more time. No matter what he had to find the Pharaoh before it was too late.

Meanwhile Mana raised her head in a sharp movement as a sudden and familiar presence filled her chest. The aura of his Master was close by and she was sure Atemu was close to him as well.

* * *

><p>The Pharaoh recovered his balance after the earth shook under his feet, the soldiers also on the same dilemma just following behind him. He had arrived to the throne room when he felt a strong dark energy coming from inside the palace.<p>

"_I'm already too late, he is here!"_Atemu thought as he kept making his way into the destroyed corridors, some of the creatures were already inside but the soldiers took care of them before they managed to get their clutches on the people taking refuge inside.

The Pharaoh finally arrived at the main room and the doors were already opened. He saw most pillars had collapsed by the earthquake, and the beautiful walls have been cracked and ruined along the stories drawn on them. The most disturbing part was how the room was concealed in shadows and a terrible presence felt all over it.

The monarch entered cautiously, his eyes scanning for any threat or danger. The soldiers raised their weapons and stood close to the Pharaoh at all times. His clothes and cape were torn and his legs were soaked in sand, ashes, and blood. His skin and hair were wet and for the first time, his sword felt heavy on his hand.

The room was too quiet and when Atemu turned to look at his throne the walls behind him collapse bringing the pillars along with it and crushing several soldiers with the heavy stones from the ceiling falling over them. The monarch jumped in front of him and roll to the side before he was caught between the explosion as well.

An evil laugh penetrated the atmosphere and even Atemu couldn't hold the shiver that spread over his body. He turned a deadly glare to the walls around him as he saw his men killed on his very presence.

"Show yourself!" He yelled with his deep voice roaming though the dark room. He couldn't tell were the shadows and the voice were coming from. If it was possible the room turned even colder. Atemu felt how his body began to tense and the feeling of magic was present.

"We finally meet…Pharaoh." The raspy voice spoke with an inhuman coldness. It didn't take long for the body to manifest itself from behind the broken throne. The shadows always enveloping him like a mist. Atemu's eyes turned huge in shock as he realized who that voice belong to.

"It can't be…" He whispered before the features of the man were discovered after lightening struck from outside the Palace. Atemu couldn't understand how the thief was still alive after witnessing with his own eyes the death of the most deadly tomb robbers. Bakura stood defiant between the powerful ruler, his deadly smirk mocking the man as if anticipating a real pleasure when the blood of the monarch spilled over the floor.

"It seems you barely managed to arrive at time, it's a real shame that the Priest kept me entertained for so long." The thief spoke and Atemu's face turned into confusion. That was of course until he saw the Millennium Ring resting over his bare chest.

"Atemu!" Someone yelled and both men turned in direction of the back entrance. The teens had arrived looking for the man but their faces turned into shook as they realized the situation.

"Well isn't this just wonderful!" Bakura yelled between his laugh enjoying the new situation at hand.

"MANA, YUGI GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Atemu commanded, but Bakura spoke soon after him.

"Mana? I see…that's the same name that the Priest said before drawing his last breath." The King spoke and his words felt like a heavy bomb between each of their hearts.

"YOU ARE LYING!" Mana yelled with shocked eyes and tears forming at the corner of her eyes when she noticed the Millennium Ring her master had always protected with his life resting in the neck of the enemy.

The thief smirked before his cold eyes turned sharp as in mockery and he drew a golden crown hanging over his belt behind his back. He threw it at the feet of the Pharaoh and this one fell with a metallic sound before rolling close to the man and resting still over the floor.

Yugi's eyes turned huge in surprise and Mana clasped her hands over her mouth before laying them over the side of her head and shaking furiously repeating to herself over and over again that it was a lie.

Atemu kneeled over the ground with empty eyes staring into the same golden crown that his best friend had always used when he had become a sacred guardian under his command.

His fingers touched the cold metal and he noticed some spots were covered in blood. His vision began to turn red and his eyes shut while his teeth clenched painfully, threatening to break at any moment. His fist closed while the nails bite the skin on his palms making blood pour from them. It all made perfect sense now. Mahado had never arrived to Khemet. He had gone after Bakura and tried to stop him before their group arrived, in order to save the monarch from the prophecy coming true.

"Curse you…Curse you Bakura!" He whispered dangerously low between his teeth and Yugi saw how the walls around the broken room began to turn darker, the shadow magic coming from the man who stood with a defeated stand in the room.

"_That's right Pharaoh…show me your true strength. I will show you true pain, one that I felt for ten years."_

The man stood with his hair covering his eyes from view. The Millennium Puzzle began shaking violently in the middle of Atemu's chest and this one screamed at the top of his lungs before a terrible force shook the room making both teens fall over the floor. Yugi protected Mana between his chest while the sharp wind cut through his skin painfully. He opened one eye and saw the monarch enveloped in a powerful twister.

Electric bolts and sparks flew from his body and the eyes of the Pharaoh turned to those of a demon. His presence had never terrified more the poor dancer before, but now not even him could recognize the shape of his lover. His hair flew all over his face while his muscles contracted strongly, and between the twister a pair of enormous wings appeared before opening slowly, revealing one of the most fearful creatures in all the lands.

The creature roared in rage before Atemu's body was enveloped in red light and Yugi closed his eyes at the reflection while putting a hand over Mana's head and holding her strongly against his arms.

Atemu glared at the thief who was laughing like a maniac. His body was excited at the sight of the powerful beast that the Pharaoh had summoned. The shadows fed on the rage that invaded the room.

"I will show you no mercy." Atemu spoke with an echo in his voice that did not belong to him.

Bakura glared at the man in front of him, savoring the taste of revenge that he had waited for so long. Behind him in the shadows Diabound manifest itself slowly, his eyes resembling that of his master and death itself exhaling from his mouth.

Seth turned his eyes in direction of the Palace as he saw a light coming from the throne room shooting into the sky. The red beam was so powerful that the clouds were torn open.

"It's not possible." He whispered looking at skies.

The man ran after it without listening to the questions of his companions calling after him. If the light was Atemu's doing then his heart would be consumed by darkness inside the Millennium Puzzle. Gandora the Dragon of Destruction had never been manifested before, not even his father held control over such power. He couldn't let his stupid cousin die so easily.

Yugi and Mana hid between the piles of stones trying to block the attacks of the mighty beasts fighting against each other while their masters fought with their own weapons. The dragon was too powerful and not even Diabound was strong enough to hold one of his attacks; however, the dragon was at a disadvantage since his opponent was too fast and the desire to sunk his fangs against the creature's neck only infuriate Gandora when he wasn't able to do it.

Atemu's sword and strength had turned more powerful and even his eyes had lost all human trace between them. Only the instinct to fight and kill drew his body forward while the metallic sound of their swords clashing in the air.

Bakura spin his arms heading for the monarch's head but he was easily blocked with Atemu's own weapon. They both glared into each other's eyes before a smirk appeared in the thief's mouth

"I will have you taste the bitterness of losing what you care for the most in this world." Bakura whispered venomously while the glare in the Pharaoh's eyes burned through his face. Gandora roared furiously before launching a fireball in direction of Atemu, Bakura, and Diabound but they managed to escape for mere seconds.

"What's the matter Pharaoh? Can't control your pet?" The thief mocked before the monarch sprang into the air with his sword ready to cut him in half but Bakura was much faster.

Diabound managed to bite into Gandora's shoulder but he didn't reach his back and the dragon used the opportunity to bite down the back of the snake's neck. This one growled in pain and his upper body struck him hard on the face and managed to get free.

Both creatures extended their wings and broke through the ceiling, flying toward the skies. Diabound was dripping blood from his body and the dragon just behind him. Both Bakura and Atemu exchanged blows with their swords before jumping apart from each other while a stone from the ceiling fell between them just seconds before.

Yugi kept looking at the tense battle just behind his refuge and he clenched his teeth in pain when he felt the throb on his ankle. He turned to look at Mana but her eyes were empty and she seemed to be on a world far away from him. The Prince took her face delicately in his hands but not even that managed to wake her.

"You monarchs would never understand the pain of loosing everything. Your home, your family, even your own life been at the mercy of those who were born with a title! What makes you different from me?" Bakura yelled before Atemu dashed in his direction striking the sword trying to penetrate the thief's defenses.

The battle in the sky caught the attention of most soldiers who had already managed to control the numbers of the shadows who diminished by the minute. The thunderstorm was still carrying in the clouds but no more rain fell.

Diabound performed his ultimate attack but Gandora was much more powerful and by the time he managed to charge his full power the dragon had already struck his body, biting down on the neck and wing of the demon bringing it down and crushing it while both beasts fell from the skies at a surprising speed.

The strike from his Ka got Bakura bending over in pain and the precious seconds were enough for Atemu to cut through him, blood soaking on his blade and face. At the same time Diabound and Gandora felt over the floor from the same hole from the ceiling they had made and the painful landing also affected Bakura who spat blood from his mouth injuring the man further.

The thief backed down putting his hand over the wound and Yugi witnessed as the defeated enemy glared at the man who pointed his sword at him ready to deliver the final blow.

"You are not worthy of my time nor my blade. Die now like the filthy swine you are." Atemu spoke with the same echo of that possessed voice and raised his blade ready to kill the King of thieves who only smirked at the face of death.

"I'm already death, you will never get rid of me Pharaoh." Bakura spoke and waited for the blow to finish him.

"ATEMU STOP!" Yugi yelled unable to witness the heartless treatment of his lover any further. He moved toward him but he was too slow and the journey too painful but he still kept trying to reach him.

The words were enough to wake the Pharaoh from his trance. The feeling of numbness disappeared from his body and the light of his eyes returned as well as his own voice. Even the eye of Ra that had marked on his skin, the same color of shadows, had turned golden once more before disappearing completely. Gandora disappeared in a cloud of smoke with no single noise coming from the terrifying beast.

Bakura witnessed as the little Prince made his painful struggle to get to them and the Pharaoh turned to look at him as well, his eyes showing the real emotions in his heart for the first time. Yugi's heart broke as he witnessed the destroyed look in Atemu's face and this only encouraged him to hurry his painful attempts to reach the monarch.

Everything happened so quickly that by the time one had taken a mouthful of breathing, the tables had been reversed at that instant.

Yugi saw the glitter in Bakura's eyes as he saw an opening on the Pharaoh and when Atemu realized it the Prince had already reached him and had extended his arms to protect the man from the blow of the King's sword.

Atemu's eyes grew huge in panic and he took hold of Yugi turning him around and hitting the sword of Bakura with the armor plate. His arm had taken the full blow but he had not cut him.

Of course everything had been a mere distraction for Diabound to charged against the Pharaoh now free from Gandora's grasp as soon as he had disappeared and the demon pierced Atemu, the point of his sharp tale striking the monarch under his shoulder. The blade had pierced the skin of his back and the eyes of the Pharaoh turned huge in shock and pain but no sound escaped his mouth and Yugi's eyes expressed nothing but panic.

Bakura's Diabound retreated in search of his master and the blade left the monarch's body before this one felt on his back taking Yugi along with him.

"Atemu!" Yugi yelled while holding the monarch on his arms and this one clenched his wound along with his teeth while the blood spilled over the floor.

The thief moved as quickly as he could even with the fatal wound on his chest and he ripped the Prince away from Atemu's arms in the blink of an eye.

"Yugi!" the Pharaoh yelled trying to raise from the floor but the only thing he managed was to kneel since the more he moved the more blood he lost and his vision turned blurry.

"I promised that I would take away that which was more precious to you. If you want him back come and find me. I'll be waiting…Pharaoh." The King of Thieves spoke dangerously low with a huge grin in his face. Before retreating he took hold of Atemu's Millennium Puzzle and pull it off with all his strength, breaking the rope easily.

Diabound retreated along with his master and both disappeared between the shadows, the last image of Yugi calling after Atemu before the shadows enveloped him and now both his enemy and lover had disappeared leaving no trace.

Atemu remained crouched with his hand still trying to reach the empty space where Yugi had been seconds before. He clenched his fingers and hit the floor as hard as he could, making a small crack on both the stone and his hand. His bangs covered his face and small tears soaked the dirt on the floor making darker spots on the stone.

The defeated monarch threw his head back and he called after his little one's name from the top of his lungs. His heart breaking into a thousand pieces as his soul mate vanished and the Pharaoh felt something inside him die before a veil of darkness clouded his vision and so Atemu knew no more.


	18. Chapter 17: Kul Elna

Chapter 17

Kul Elna

Death and pestilence was as thick in the air as a solid wall. There wasn't any group, rank or living being that had not been affected by the attack of the shadow army. Several had gone mad with grief while other lost everything they possessed. With no home, no order, or even hope the subjects of the reign of Khemet could only pray to the Gods and Goddesses above, and turn into the nearest holy being at reach. However, even their own God and Ruler had been struck in battle and no one knew what would happen next. They could only wait.

Seth was currently seated behind his desk with his head throbbing with each second and heavy bags fell under his eyes by the lack of sleep. His arms and legs were covered in bandages trying to keep the infection away from his bruises. Several days had passed since the attack to the capital and although most of the subjects had been relocated from the Palace, they had to use the temples as a temporary shelter for those who had lost their home. The healing temples were to their limit and it wouldn't be long before disease and plagues began to invade the city. That was something they couldn't afford, especially now of all times.

The Priest hit his desk harshly making several objects drop to the floor before the frustrated man tried to cover his eyes again with his hand. Not only did he had to take care of cleaning up the disaster that his stupid cousin was responsible of, but his father had disappeared and he had no idea where he could be. The stress and concern was making him loose his temper easily and whenever messengers arrived to keep him updated about the needs of the capital he could not keep a straight head and he would shout orders making the soldiers back off in fear.

Seth's eyes shut slowly as exhaustion drained the energy from his body. He didn't have the strength to keep the city from falling into a worse chaos. Even when he shut his eyes and try to sleep, horrible nightmares about his father and the shadow creatures attacking the city would invade his mind making him wake up in turmoil and more exhausted than before.

Just as the Priest meditated deep within his thought a soft knock startled him before he glared at the door that he knew would only bring more troubles as soon as it open.

"Enter." The man spoke firmly before composing himself in his chair as Shada and the General of the Army entered. They were still wearing their armor in case another attack threatened the city, but even Seth knew they wouldn't hold for a single hour in their current position. The two men bowed respectfully to the High Priest before they were given permission to speak.

"My Lord, the city's walls have been rebuilt and thanks to the magic of the Sacred Guardians and Priests we have been able to secure the capital with protective spells. As for the shadow creatures under our command we have them make constant rounds around the city to make sure they protect the citizens. Also the spy creatures have returned and apparently there are no signs of the enemy nor did they felt any presence of the Thief Bakura." The General gave his report before falling into a respectful silence and his hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"What about the messengers sent to Nubia? Has there been any suspicious activity that we should know of?" He asked while crossing his leg under his desk in a more comfortable position. This time Shada was the one to answer.

"Our guards have reported that nothing suspicious has been going on. In fact news about the attack on the capital hasn't reached the ears of the Nubian territory yet." The man spoke as he noticed the thoughtful look in Seth's face. He remained silent for a few minutes deep in thought before Shada interrupted him.

"With all respect Priest Seth, is it really possible that the attack on the city and the knowledge of ancient magic found on King Sulum's chambers have a connection?" He spoke before Seth turned to look at him and after a long pause he stood silently before heading for the window on the edge of his study. The days have been grim and dark, the rain season was making things harder for them to reconstruct. Seth knew that Bakura had found the perfect opportunity to attack.

"Although we did everything in our power to keep the absence of the Pharaoh from spreading, he still found out that our leader was away. Sulum's records and information were destroyed; I know that this attack is only the first of our problems. He is planning out something even greater, and we are walking out in darkness." Seth spat the last words in a frustrated sentence. Neither of the two men said anything and as the silence extended the Priest finally spoke without turning from the window.

"Have you given your report to the Pharaoh?" He spoke and the General turned to look at the Priest Shada before his look turn uncomfortable.

"We informed the Pharaoh of everything, but I may dare to suggest that he seemed to have no interest in the matter." The General spoke before Shada intervene.

"It's seems his high priority is trying to find out the whereabouts of the Thief. Of course all other matters may seem trivial at the moment. He knows he can trust you, my Lord, with such important tasks." The General turned to look to the Priest who had given him a small glare and the man turned his ashamed face to the side.

"General." Seth called drawing the attention of the man in an instant, his icy eyes working their terrifying effect. "Please be careful with what you speak. Such disrespect toward our Pharaoh is something I won't tolerate."

The man turned pale in an instant before giving a deep bow with his head looking toward the floor. "My sincere apologies my Lord. I would never dare to insult our Pharaoh and I apologize if my words appeared to do so. My allegiance and life it's fully at his service and my country."

Seth and Shada remained silent before the Priest relaxed his shoulders and crossed his hands behind his back. The throb in his head was making him edgy again and he had no more patience to deal with such matters.

"Make sure to keep our forces ready and any new developments must be informed to me immediately from now on. I will be sending help for any needs at the temples, and I want the Priests to stop wasting time with futile prayers and use every available hand we can. Also make sure to place extra protection on the warehouses, we can't afford to have any more thieves stealing from the inventory." He spoke before returning to his desk.

"Yes your Highness." The General spoke giving a deep bow again.

"You are dismissed." Seth ordered before turning to look at the reports Siamun had left earlier that day. The General placed his fist over his heart in a sign of allegiance and he bowed to the Priest before turning around looking straight to Priest Shada before heading for the door.

Shada remained on the same spot and as soon as the door was closed he turned to look at Seth who was busy reading over the papyrus.

"Is there something you need Shada?" He asked without sparing him a look. The Priest remained silent, pondering about what to do before looking at the Priest on the desk.

"It's unusual for you to defend the Pharaoh with such passion. I admit I never expected that from you." He spoke calmly and Seth lowered the reports toward his desk before looking straight to the man.

"Are you questioning my allegiance?" The Priest hissed dangerously low, but it didn't have any visual effect on Shada.

"I never said that." The Priest said before Seth clicked his tongue in annoyance, his patience almost gone.

"I have no time to spare with the likes of you, I have a Kingdom to save. If you are finished with your meaningless accusations then I suggest that you find yourself something useful to do." The Priest spoke before dismissing the man, looking again to the reports at hand. However, the Priest still didn't move from his place.

"I should warn you about the Pharaoh's behavior." Shada said calmly drawing the attention of the cold Priest. "He was badly injured and has done nothing else but to look for the Thief's whereabouts obsessively ever since he woke up. I'm worried and thought that you should have a word with him."

Seth stared hard and long to the Priest before his thoughts raced through his head. The only reason he had defended Atemu's recent behavior was because he refused to admit the powerful Ruler of Khemet was ignoring his Kingdom's needs just to look for an insignificant vermin. The brat was kidnapped and they have found out nothing about Bakura's whereabouts. He knew that if they found any hint, his stupid cousin would jump right at it without a second thought. He couldn't allow for the Kingdom to fall into a worse civil unrest if they found out that their Ruler was acting in such manner, especially now when the thief had taken Atemu's Puzzle. Things could really fall into a terrible chaos and they were probably not strong enough to stop him.

"I already meant to have a word with him. We are already at our limit and our forces had diminished significantly. That stupid Mahado caused worse problems by going on dying in such a way and accomplishing nothing instead of warning us about the upcoming army. Make sure to keep this between us, the only thing we need is for our people to go berserk if they found out." Seth spoke and dismissed the Priest, his exhaustion evidently falling heavy on his figure.

Shada glared at the man for disrespecting the memory of the Priest Mahado, but said nothing and nod before heading toward the exit. Before leaving he turned his head toward the Priest with a serious look in his face.

"Aknadin's disappearance was not coincidental…was it?" He spoke in a low tone, but the Priest remained silent without any reaction at Shada's words. He closed the door and Seth remained on his own one more time before the words of his fellow Priest invaded his mind.

He remembered the last words they had spoken and how he had reacted in disbelief. His own father had suggested the worst of sins he could think of. Ever since that meeting he had kept a close watch on the old man, but he had used the best of opportunities and now his intentions had become crystal clear. The young Priest shook his head before standing up from his desk and heading for the exit of his study. He had lots of things to do, but even with the information given, he felt like he was missing something of vital importance.

The Palace was full of activity and servants were working to their limit. The whole place was turned upside down. The walls and recent constructions had been for nothing and they were working to clear and fix the pillars and walls to keep the Palace from crumbling, but with the humidity of the rain it would be impossible for the mud and clay to dry.

It was a mourning time for everyone as well and a significant amount of resources were been used to bury the lost ones. The army had suffered several casualty and many soldiers were still injured from battle. There were still lots of things to do and he cursed Atemu inwardly for not taking responsibility.

Seth was so engrossed in his thoughts that his shoulder bumped against someone, and by the sound of the hit against armor, it was a soldier. The Priest turned annoyed against the careless man who dared to run into him. "Watch where you are going!"

The man soon turned his glare into a surprised look when he noticed a bunch of dirty blonde hair. Jonoh looked at him in surprise as well, but the heavy bags under his eye gave away his current state. His injury had not healed completely yet and this could bring consequences to his eye in the future. They both remained silent without moving.

"You look terrible." Seth mentioned after a long and uncomfortable silence. Jonoh glared at the man after his sentence.

"Well you don't look too hot either." He mentioned still as spirited as ever, regardless of his condition and this made the Priest relax even if it was only a little. Another silence reign before Seth cleared his throat.

"You should take a rest, that injury will bring troubles later. Don't over do it." He mentioned and Jonoh gave him a curious look and turned to the side. Seth thought he noticed a soft blush between his dirty cheeks, but when he looked at it again there was nothing, maybe he had imagined it.

"I have orders to keep patrol over the temples, my duties come first." He spoke and suddenly he sounded more tired than usual. This drew the attention of the Priest immediately.

"When was the last time you slept?" He asked and the guard turned his eyes away, unable to look at the Priest and answer him. Seth took his arms firmly drawing the attention of the soldier immediately and of those servants passing by, but the Priest didn't care for that. "Jonoh answer me!"

The soldier didn't fight nor put any sort of resistance. He was probably too tired to do so. His silence gave away everything and the Priest hiss annoyed that now he had to take care of another matter. He called upon a passing servant and the terrified slave quickly left his current task to bow on his knees to the freighting Priest.

"Summon the General to my study and tell him that he must wait for me until I return!" He almost yelled to the poor slave before he was dismissed and he headed toward his task as fast as his naked feet could carry him. Jonoh looked toward the Priest in surprise and before he could protest he pulled his arm and drag him along with him.

"Hold on! Where are we going?" He asked but the Priest refused to answer. They kept walking between the corridors and rushing servants before they headed to a very familiar path. The soldier planted his feet firmly on the ground, stopping the Priest in an instant. He turned to look at him and Jonoh pulled his arm back free.

"Bastard! At a time like this! What are you thinking?" He yell not willing to let the sick man to have his way with him, specially now that he was tired and injured. Seth turned his eyes into an offended look and just when he thought the he would force the soldier to shut his mouth and obey, his eyes turned softer and there was a strange look in his usual cold and inexpressive eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered so lowly that it almost escaped Jonoh's ears, but even then he couldn't believe that he had heard those words coming from the merciless Priest. "I wanted for you to use my quarters to clean yourself and rest. I will have a word with the General about the soldier's condition." He mentioned without looking at the guard. After a long silence Jonoh closed his fists and his bangs feel over his eyes.

"Why are you being so nice all of the sudden? You think I will forgive you after all you done just by your mere act of kindness?" He spoke with a dim shaking in his voice. The Priest grip his teeth, not willing to let his emotions get out of hand, but not even the small hint of guilt could escape from penetrating his defenses.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I'm doing this because I want to. A soldier in such condition might as well be completely useless." He spoke with a cold inference and Jonoh remained silent, his eyes opening slowly as the words of the Priest sank in. When Seth turned heading for his destination once more a sudden call made him stop cold.

"Thank you." Jonoh said with a serene face, but his eyes spoke that he was truly grateful that an indifferent and coldhearted man like him was willing to do so much for him and his companions. Seth looked at him deeply before turning his face and heading toward Atemu's quarters without looking back.

* * *

><p><em>The darkness around suffocated him, making each movement feel like an agony. His body was burning, but he couldn't open his eyes. There was a numb feeling in his chest and he couldn't figure out what it was. <em>

_A voice inside his mind sounded with a small eco, coming every now and then, every time stronger than the last one. He couldn't distinguish the words but the tone behind them sounded full of concern. Once more he tried to open his eyes; however, his eyelids weighted as if they were made of stone. Frustration and anger began to invade his heart, making his body hurt with the futile struggle to stand. _

_Again the voice called after him, he knew that voice. Even if he were death he would have been able to recognize it no matter what. He tried to listen more careful and silence reign for a moment. The tension lingered in his body before the voice returned; this time pain was accompanied by it. _

"_Yugi…" The Pharaoh whispered as fear crawled till reaching his throat, making him unable to breath properly. His body fought harder to stand and help him, but he could do nothing. Even with the pain, he felt as if something was stuck over his back making him unable to lift it with his current strength. _

_The voice kept calling after him over and over again. Atemu clenched his teeth in rage and a yell escaped his lips. So loud, so full of pain and suffering that no being would have escaped his call without a shiver crawling through their skin. _

"_I'm sorry little one. I'm so sorry!" The man growled between his teeth trying to keep himself from cutting his own tongue. Tears escaped from his eyes without warning, unable to keep the anger and hate toward himself for been so useless. "I failed you. I should have protected you. It was my duty to keep you from harm, and I broke my promise. Yugi…" _

_The man clenched his fists and kept on crying. His heart broke with each tear that escaped. It had been so long since the last time he spilled tears. He wasn't able to feel neither shame nor let his pride interfere from letting the sorrow escape his body. He cried silently, spilling all those emotions he had bottled inside for so many years. He cried for his father, for not been able to be there for him on time, on his last moments. He cried for Mahado, his best friend who had put his whole life at the service of his Ruler and brother, for that was what had always been to Atemu. He cried for __Teana whom he failed to protect, and for not being able to fulfilled that love they had promise to share for the rest of their lives. He cried for everyone who had become a part of their life, his cousin, Saium, the Guardians, and everyone who sacrificed their lives for him. He also mourn for not been able to protect his Kingdom, those people who had placed their hopes on their God to defend them, and he had failed. _

"_Always pushing yourself too hard. You never change." A voice sounded on top of him and suddenly Atemu managed to open his eyes. There was nothing around him but the empty void he had imagined. Still, he recognized that voice. "Come on, get up! You'll get sick if you keep lying on the floor." _

_Suddenly a ray of light broke between the darkness making the monarch close his eyes once more, trying to protect his eyes from the shine. When he opened them again, he was over the floor by the fountain of the gardens at his Palace. The sun was shinning brightly and the birds were flying around his head, singing merrily. Laughter invaded the atmosphere as clear as the sound of delicate bells. Atemu turned his head into the source of the noise and his eyes turned in disbelief. _

"_It's been a while, Atemu." She whispered happily with her eyes closed and a silly smile in her face. _

_He couldn't speak at first, for he was too shocked trying to understand what was happening around him. The girl looked at him at first with curiosity then she smiled again before laughing, probably at the incredulous expression in his face. _

"_You know it's rude not to return the greetings when someone speaks to you." She said but still he didn't get any reaction from the monarch. _

"_Teana." He whispered and like magic it seemed that something stirred inside of him. _

"_I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me." She said back as if nothing had happened. "You are soaked, come on out or you'll catch a cold." _

_The teenage extended her arm toward the Ruler who only stared at it. "Come on, I don't bite." _

_Atemu raised his arms hesitantly and finally grasped the hand of the patient girl who pulled him out of the water, the heavy weight over his body vanishing like a blanket of smoke. As soon as he got out his clothes were drenched and the floor under him turned darker from the water spilling from his clothes. After a pause and looking around him, the monarch's thoughts turn into turmoil. He was so confused that he wasn't able to know where to start. _

"_This is a dream. Your dream." Teana whispered calmly drawing the attention of the Pharaoh. She looked around her as she read the expression in his eyes. _

"_Why?" He only managed to ask without breaking down. The emotions in his heart ate him with guilt and his knees were shaking. _

_Teana's hand came to rest on his arm and Atemu turned a shocked look toward her. "You shouldn't blame yourself any longer. Nothing that happened was your fault. It makes me sad if you are sad." She whispered delicately close to his face. Her eyes reflected nothing but warmness and even Atemu couldn't stop from trying to reach for her. His hand tried to rest over her hair just like years ago when they love was forbidden. He hesitated a moment before dropping it again to his side. Teana looked over the floor with a sad smile in her face, not at the hesitation of her best friend but at the inner turmoil he was feeling at the moment. _

"_I'm sorry." He whispered silently looking toward his side. _

"_It's all right. It's not me whom your caresses belong now." She said before Atemu turned his surprised eyes toward her before a look of regret settle over them. Before he managed to speak Teana placed her delicate fingers over his lips. "He needs you, he is waiting for you."_

_Atemu's expression remained the same as he listened to Teana's words. The images of Yugi been tortured and hurt invaded his mind hurting his heart. He clenched his teeth and fists in frustration as desperation crawled through his skin. He knew Yugi was waiting for him, he knew deep inside his heart that he was calling for him, but even so he was powerless to do something until he found out where he was. _

_A soft hand caressed his face and the monarch opened his eyes slowly. He remembered that same hand resting over him whenever he was trouble back when he was just a child. The same hand that had always comfort him during the times he needed it the most. Teana smiled warmly, soothing him immediately while the troubles disappeared with that simple expression. _

"_Remember what I said before?" She asked without looking away from her best friend. "I always believed that you would become a great Ruler some day and you have. You have dedicated your life to the service of your country and your people Atemu. You have carried heavy burdens over your shoulders for some many years, for those that are still waiting for you and believe in you. Not everything is lost, and greater dangers approach you, but you will not face them alone. When the time comes you'll know what to do." _

_Teana smiled sweetly and kept her hand over Atemu's cheek for a long time. The monarch marked each word over his heart and once more, he felt a renewed strength that always followed whenever his best friend comfort him and supported him. The teen dropped her arms once more to her side and she smiled happily before crossing her hands behind her back. _

"_Well then, it's time for me to return. Take care Atemu, you'll be fine from now on." She spoke and smiled happily before turning around and heading toward the desert. _

"_Teana!" Atemu called after her as soon as he was able to get his voice back. The teenage turned around in surprise and the monarch had a serious expression on his face. "Thank you." _

_Teana's eyes turned huge in surprise. As soon as she recovered from the unexpected sentence she smiled. "You really have become more mature."_

_Once she turned back on the road Atemu remained still as he watched her go, but before anything else, she came into a sudden stop and turned her face toward the Ruler. "Before I forget, he is in the forgotten village of Kul Elna. Don't make him wait too long all right? He is eager to see you again." She said before giving one last smile and turning back on the road. Atemu was surprised to hear this and he raised his hand toward the girl but he already felt his body vanishing into darkness once more. _

_Teana without neither stopping nor turning back let a silent tear spill between her cheek before falling over the hot sand, the dream vanishing along with her. "Be happy, Atemu."_

Atemu's eyes opened suddenly as he realized he had fallen asleep over his desk. Piles and piles of papyrus lay scattered and his room was a mess. He felt a sharp pain on his arm as he moved and his entire arm, shoulder, and chest were covered in bandages. The weight of reality sank in immediately as he listened to the thunder outside his window.

Once more he turned his face toward the wound on his back and chest. His hand touched the affected area and although it hurt, it didn't feel as painful as he remembered when he first woke up a few days ago.

"You are lucky the monster missed your heart." Someone called from the edge of the room and Atemu turned to notice his cousin standing with his arms crossed, he never heard him come in. "You ended up unconscious for two days straight. You really scared us there, we thought you wouldn't make it."

The Pharaoh took a deep breath before he turned to look into the window. His cousin's eyes had deep bags under them and it was evident that he hadn't sleep in a while. Seth looked at his cousin carefully before taking a deep breath. To look at a powerful man with such reputation so defeated and vulnerable made his blood boil in rage.

"It's a good thing that you are awake. I already took care to reconstruct the capital's defenses. The magic around the capital will be able to hold and we even extended the magic down the earth. Also I need you to take a closer look at our inventory, apparently we will need to distribute larger supplies of food to the people. The damage was more extensive that we estimated." The Priest spoke seriously, but apparently he didn't get much of a reaction from the monarch. He seemed deep in thought and after a long pause he surprised Seth by suddenly turning frantically over the tables looking over the papyrus apparently searching for something. He stared hard at what appeared to be a detailed map of the old records and began studying it.

"Atemu? What are you…?" He asked annoyed but the monarch turned around with a serious look toward his cousin.

"Gather a group of men and ready for expedition. We also need the help of the Sacred Guardians. Be ready to depart as soon as possible." Atemu spoke as he walked around the room looking for his clothing and armor, but apparently he couldn't find it anywhere between the mess.

"Have you lost your mind? What in the world are you talking about?" Seth asked while placing an elegant finger over his brow to keep his temper from exploiting while the painful throbbing in his head didn't make things easier for him.

"I know where Bakura is." He spoke before growling in frustration and yelling for the servants to help prepare him, but his wounds were not making things easier for him. Seth opened his eyes without believing what he just heard.

"How do you know?" He asked while Atemu returned to his desk looking straight into the map.

"I had a dream of it." He answered simply and before he knew it Seth was at the edge of loosing his control.

"Is that your basis? You had a dream of it and because of that you are certain of it? Atemu if really believe what you are saying then I cannot tell if you are thinking clearly anymore." He said angrily at the man who turned sharply with a glare of his own too.

"Watch your tongue cousin and remember your place. I had delivered my orders and I expect you to follow them without question! I won't loose any more precious time, he is in danger and I'm loosing my patience here!" He yelled before turning his back once more engrossed on the plans formulating quickly on his mind. Seth's eyes were full of shock but now his whole patience had vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Is that it? Are you even listening to yourself! So it's all because of that brat? You are not thinking clearly anymore Atemu! You are falling right into his trap! I will not let my men risk their lives for something as meaningless as the life of a single kid!" The Priest yelled and Atemu clenched the desk with all his strength that his good arm was able to master.

"That is not for you to decide." Atemu spoke dangerously low, but Seth was too far from retracting his words now.

"He is dead Atemu! Forget about it, there's nothing else that you can do! That maniac took away your power right in front of you!" Seth yelled and finally hell broke free.

The Pharaoh dropped the things over the desk, which broke several glass containers and both glass and ink spread around the floor along with the maps and papyrus. The shadows over the walls grew dangerously and for once it made Seth shiver. He remembered the same aura that emitted from his cousin when the spirit of Gandora possessed him. Had such accident damaged the judge of his Ruler? Atemu's fists closed hard, turning his knuckles white and the thunder outside was the only noise between the heavy atmosphere.

"Do not say that ever again in front of me." He said as his body trembled slightly, out of rage or fear Seth didn't know.

After a tense silent the monarch began to calm down and the shadows retracted back without harming the Priest in front of the door. With his eyes covered by his golden bangs, Atemu whispered with pain evident on his voice.

"I know I can depend on you Seth, you really have the true skills of a great Ruler. Frankly I wouldn't know what to do if I didn't have you around." He whispered, freezing the astonished Priest. "But I don't want to hear that Yugi is dead and that I wasn't able to do anything to save him. I know that deep within my heart, he is waiting for me."

Seth stood silent unable to respond to the words his cousin was currently speaking. The monarch turned to look at him with a determination and nobility never seen before. Even him couldn't deny his wishes and for once he admitted that deep within himself, he had been wrong. He knew how Atemu felt, for he once had experienced the same situation.

"I haven't ignored the responsibilities that correspond to my Kingdom. But I can't allow this maniac to run free, threatening the safety of the land that I swore to protect. Even at the cost of my life, I will carry my duty till the end. However, I can't do it alone." He spoke and Seth raised his head as he saw his cousin approach him with the same noble look in his regal face. "I need you and everyone's help. We have to stop Bakura!"

Seth remained frozen, deep within his thoughts. He had misunderstood and underestimated his cousin. He was truly a remarkable leader and a worthy rival. He closed his eyes pondering deeply at what to do. He knew the eyes of Atemu reflected the confidence about the enemy's location. The same look that said that not even him could pursue him to stop this madness.

Once again he opened his eyes and with the same determination, his serious expression was display over his cold eyes. "What are your orders my Pharaoh?"

Atemu returned to the desk where the whole mess laid and he took on of the maps that survived the splatter of ink. Holding it in his hand and rolling it carefully he closed his eyes momentarily as the face of his partner appeared. He will not fail to protect those he loved ever again. Opening his eyes he turned with a dignified expression in his scarlet eyes.

"Ready the troops and gather the members of the Sacred Guardians. We march to Kul Elna at dawn!"

* * *

><p>Yugi felt a heavy numbness over his body and the cold was almost unbearable as he woke up. His limps were stiff and the air was moist making him alert as soon as he opened his eyes. He couldn't recognize the place and the darkness surrounded him completely as his eyes adjusted to it. He tried to sit down over the cold stone, but something pulled his arms back with the heavy noise of chains breaking the silence. His feet were naked and for some reason he couldn't feel his right leg, which made him start panicking as soon as he realized the horrible swelling on his ankle.<p>

"So, you are finally awake." A cold voice whispered between the walls and Yugi turned around frantically looking for the source of it.

Suddenly a torch came to life making it the only source of light in the whole dungeon. The Prince was terrified still looking at the unfamiliar place. He managed to see a figure standing close to him with his face still covered by the shadows of the room. He approached silently, and the teen noticed the man was wearing a simple tunic with a red cloak over his shoulder to protect him from the elements. When he was closed enough and Yugi was able to see his face, he covered his mouth in horror as soon as he recognized those features. The man kneeled in front of him, making the Prince back of slightly in fear. The thief inspected him calmly as he stood in front of the small dancer, his snow hair falling to the front of his shoulders.

"It appears that my face surprises you. Am I that scary?" He asked with a soft tone in his voice and Yugi couldn't help to shake his head slightly answering the question of his captor. "Perhaps it's the scar." He answered still not convinced.

Although he was terrified, the small dancer managed to inspect a little closer at the face of the enemy. To his relief he knew it wasn't his friend Ryou, although their features were exactly the same. The skin of his captor was darken by the sun and the ugly scars around his face and body along with his ruthless expression made him look way to different from his best friend.

"What are you thinking little one?" He asked still patient and for some reason Yugi couldn't help the repulsion he felt as he used the nickname that the Pharaoh had used ever since they met.

"What are you going to do to me?" He couldn't help ask, still trying to keep his voice from shaking. The silence reigned over the two of them and Yugi tensed with each second. The thief raised his rough hand and began to caress the delicate skin of the small dancer. Yugi tried to back off, but it was impossible, for the fear kept him frozen on the spot.

"You are very special to the Pharaoh. I need you, in order to lure him here." He spoke with the serenity that reminded the Prince of a snake, his eyes causing the same effect on his victim.

"Why? What has the Pharaoh done to deserve your anger?" The teen asked unconsciously and suddenly the thief turned deadly still. His eyes began to turn sharper and his hold over Yugi's skin was shaking slightly. The teen's eyes turn into horror, but the man breathed through his nose and tried to recover his control.

"You wouldn't understand." He whispered, dragging each word between his teeth.

Bakura looked at him once more, his eyes roaming through his face then to his body. He dragged his hand between Yugi's neck and toward his chest, the sensation burning the teen and making him feel panic on the inside. "I can see why the Pharaoh likes you, you are quite beautiful." He said before his fingers romanced through the back of the teen's neck and caressing the roots of his hair at the same time. His breath and lips were close to the dancer's face and Yugi felt the twist in his stomach along with icy daggers piercing through his skin. Suddenly Bakura approached him, as if trying to kiss him and the teen shut his eyes while turning his face to the side. "All the more reason for him to come and take you back." He whispered when he was close enough to his ear and his breath tickling his lobe.

Between his panic Yugi clenched his teeth without helping the rage that he felt at the same time. He was trembling and at the edge of loosing his self-control, the memories hunting him down and the familiar scenario feeding his desperation. "You won't get away with this!" He whispered with his voice shaking and his eyes covered by his golden bangs.

"You really think so?" The thief said as Yugi felt the hold on his neck harden. His hands unconsciously took hold of his captor's making him look at the thief's eyes directly. "I will make sure to prove to you, that it is already too late to stop me." He said, his hold making the teen's breathing difficult. He was unable to look away from the enemy, the eyes of a mad man and clearly enjoying the mental torture he had over his victim while his breath brushed Yugi's skin with every word. "First I will beat him down until he is unable to stand, and then I will enjoy my time making sure every second of his miserable life is an agony."

Yugi finally felt Bakura's nails dig into his skin and blood began pouring from it, which only got a smirk of the man. "Just as soon as I'm done playing with him, I will come back to you and make sure he witnesses as I have my way with you. I will do with you my little kitten, as I desire. Your screams will be music to my ears and I will torture you until you loose your mind entirely." Yugi's eyes were full of panic and he felt as the thief licked his cheek before moving toward his ear. "And just when you are done begging for mercy, I will kill you in front of his very eyes."

Finally tears began spilling over Yugi's eyes and after a few more seconds the thief finally released him. The small dancer felt over the stone floor coughing hard as the air came back to his lungs. His ears were ringing painfully and he was shaking all over. "Enjoy your stay little one, I promise it won't be long before we see each other again."

The sound of the door's cell felt back in place and Yugi's eyes were in shock before he began crying hard over the floor. His body turned into fetal position and his arms embraced his knees as if his life depended on it. Never had he felt more terrified in all his life. He couldn't bear to see the images on his head over and over again of the torture that his captor had just narrated to him. He prayed to all the Gods for Atemu never to find him and escape the horrors of the maniac. The little Prince kept crying and praying silently over and over again until finally he had cried to sleep as darkness invaded his vision once more, the call of his lover whispered between his lips before he felt into complete slumber.

* * *

><p><em>To my dear readers:<em>

_This is it, the end of Hathor's Blessing is only a chapter away! Wish me luck as I work on it during the course of this week, and thanks to all of those who kept up with the story! You guys made it possible after half a year of working on this project. Please review, every note that you make of the story is a precious piece of information that allows me to know what you think of the works and what can be done to fix them. Thank you all for your patience and look forward to the final of our heros' adventure! _

_~Lepine_


	19. Chapter 18: King of Shadows

Chapter 18

King of Shadows

Mana clutched to the crown of his master as the silent tears slip through the cold metal that she held on her chest. Her head was ready to explode while her eyes became red and puffy. She didn't know for how long she stayed inside the same room her master and herself shared ever since they known each other. Her powers had gone out of control with her emotions running wild. With everything that was going on, nobody had bothered to check up on her; she knew that nobody cared if she died or not. The only persons that did were dead or on their way to it. Atemu had been hurt badly and she heard that maybe he wouldn't last the night. The apprentice didn't have the strength to get out and find out and she wouldn't be able to hold to her sanity if she saw his face as pale and cold as death.

The grip turn stronger but it loosed itself immediately by the lack of strength. The apprentice hadn't taken a bite to eat nor drink. She had remained in solitude, mourning and thinking over and over again about the memories of her past life. If only she had studied harder, if she had listened to her master when he told her over and over again to work hard and become stronger. If she had taken her studies more seriously, then maybe her master wouldn't have to ride all on his own, carrying the burdens of the nation by itself. Maybe he would still be alive, if she had been able to lend him a hand.

A knock interrupted his thoughts but Mana paid it no mind. She didn't want to know about anything outside their room. After a long pause, when the apprentice thought they had finally left, the call of her name followed after a stronger knock and she knew the aura that accompanied those sounds. The door opened on it's own before she even had time to react and Isis' footsteps filled the room.

The woman didn't take away her hand from the door as she inspected the dark room. The furniture was burned to ashes while the other that had survive the flames had turned into nothing but pieces of broken wood. The walls had cracked, destroying the beautiful designs painted over them. The curtains flew with the breeze of the wind and they were only ripped threads. The Priestess placed her hand over her mouth as she watched the room in such condition, but no sound escaped from her lips. She knew that such disaster couldn't have been made from the beasts that invaded the capital a few days ago. The hits were made by powerful spells, easily recognized by the marks on the walls and floor.

The aura in the room was heavy and cold, but the source of it was emitted close to the bed. She called after Mana's name but no one answered. The room was freezing and the storm only added to the gloom. She walked between the fallen pieces of wood and wall, looking straight into the place where she the familiar presence of the girl came from.

She found her sitting on the edge of the bed by the floor, grasping Mahado's crown. Her hair was messier than usual and she appeared to not have eaten nor drink anything for a few days. The woman quickly approached the girl and kneeled in front of her.

"Mana?" She asked but got no response from her. She tried to reach for her and just as she raised her arm the girl spoke with her face still between her arms, her brow resting on her knees.

"How is he?" She asked which got a surprise look form the Priestess. She knew whom the girl meant to, however she wasn't sure how well she would take the news.

"He remained unconscious for a couple of days, he is doing well now. His wounds are healing but there's so much even magic can do. Without rest he won't finish recovering his strength, he is doing everything he can to look for the one responsible for this."

After finishing her last sentence silence reign between both women before the apprentice spoke once again.

"And Yugi? Ryou? How are they doing?" She spoke between pauses and Isis' eyes turned to sorrow. After delivering whether tell her the news she decided that it was better now before she found out about the truth later from someone else.

"Yugi was kidnapped." The sentenced brought Mana's eyes to turn huge with her face still hidden between her arms. "He was taken after Atemu was injured. When Ryou found out about this he stormed into the Pharaoh's chambers just minutes before he woke up. He made a scene and tried to hurt him, but the soldiers managed to stop him. He was taken to the dungeons, but somehow he managed to escape. My theory is that he is looking for his master at the moment."

Mana's body began to tremble as her eyes turned into panic. She grasped the crown in her chest so hard that the edges began to cut through her skin. That couldn't be right; Yugi was just next to her.

Isis felt the growing discomfort on the girl, just as she expected from the news. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply before speaking once more.

"Mana, I know that you are going through a terrible moment right now. Probably worse than anyone else, but, we need you. The forces of the Sacred Guardians are diminishing and we have orders to ride into Kul Elna. We need all the help we can get." The Priestess spoke, but not even that was able to lift the face of the girl and she didn't expect her to.

The girl closed her fists harder while the shadows around her small figure began to stir. "There's nothing I can help with. My power is useless. I'm just not strong enough to be of any help to anybody."

The bitterness behind her words was evident and she couldn't help but to get enraged at the woman she was admitting this to. Mana's secret jealousy toward the Priestess had always been a dark secret she kept deep within her heart. Her master had always admired the woman whose skill and power had entrusted her a place on the Council along with her master. If she had a little of the skill the Priestess possessed then Master Mahado could have relied on her a bit more.

Suddenly a soft hand touched her skin and the coolness soothed her in an instant. It was so strange that the apprentice lifted her head only a little to see the crouched figure of the Priestess right in front of her. Her wise and ancient eyes looked at her with softness and Isis lifted her chin slightly to look right into her eyes. "Do no disrespect Mahado's whishes with such harsh words Mana. He knew that this day would come eventually, and did his best to prepare you for the moment when our Pharaoh would need you the most. All of us need you."

Mana's eyes turned huge in surprise that the small movement caused a painful soreness on her red eyes. Deep within herself she knew that she was only pitting herself. She was such a coward for not been next to Atemu when he was at the edge to the other world and not even when he woke up undefeated by death itself. Her powers began to settle once more and the small teen lowered her legs toward the floor while looking at her own reflection on the golden crown of her master.

She breathed deeply as she remembered his face. He knew what he would say if he saw her crying her eyes out in such a undignified matter. She wasn't doing this for the woman in front of her, she was doing this for the man who had been her mentor and she had loved more than anyone else in her life. He was doing this for Atemu, her best friend that needed her more than ever. And she had failed Yugi when he was dragging himself, not giving up in order to save the land that was now his home.

"We have to save Yugi, and finish this once and for all. I will not let the sacrifice of my Master go in vain!" She said with a deep frown between her eyes and raising her head looking straight into the Priestess who smiled with a satisfied look in her eyes. The same determination that she once held when she was only an apprentice, just like the brave teen in front of her.

* * *

><p>The skies were gloom and the wind was blowing dimly, but no rain felt. The peacefulness on the air was so rare that Atemu knew that this could only mean there would be a bigger storm approaching. His country had paid a big price to obtain its liberty for so many years. Now at his own time, he had endured the struggles of not just a war but also this. However, his father was not there with him to offer his words of wisdom or experience. This was his fight, and even when things looked at its worse, there was still hope.<p>

Atemu's fists gripped tighter as he witnessed his reign, protected by the shadow creatures under his command and people trying their best to raise the fallen walls. They depended on him for peace to reign over their homeland once more. He listened to their prayers each day hopping that their beloved ones could find the right place on the next world and for their families to recover the security on their homes. War was indeed something that no man could bear on his shoulders alone, but he could still make a difference. He bowed to all the Gods and Goddesses to dedicate his life to his people when he was crowned Pharaoh.

Yugi's face appeared on his mind and a terrible grip on his chest made him clench his teeth in pain. He missed his little one on his arms. He wanted him to be back to his side and safe. The smell of his hair and skin were just as clear to him that he could never forget it no matter how many centuries passed. The beauty of his face with the glowing rays of Ra each new morning and the feeling of his hands comforting Atemu while he caresses his hair making him forget about all the troubles in the world; everything was marked deep in his memory and heart. He would not break his promise. He bowed that no matter the cost he would bring him safe back home.

"_Wait for me Yugi. I'll get you back, I promise." _The Ruler of Khemet bowed looking into the land outside with a burning determination in his eyes.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts and the voice of Siamun invaded his ears. He made a deep bowed followed by several servants who greeted their God before waiting for orders.

"My Pharaoh, it is time to depart." He said with a serious look in his face that gave away no emotion. The monarch remained looking to the outside for a little longer before turning to face the man who served him faithfully for all those years. He had never realized how much he depended on the man. Siamun had put his life to the service of his father and now his son. He couldn't help to feel that this would be the last time he would see him, and Siamun itself deep in his heart knew it as well. He didn't want to think that he would loose both sons before his own death. No matter what he remained with a dignified expression, waiting for the orders of the young man who had become a worthy ruler of the crown.

The Pharaoh walked with his head held high with the same determination in his eyes that would make anyone bow to his presence. He stopped before the old councilor who was looking toward the front, his heart breaking painfully, but he looked straight into his Ruler with a deep frown between his gray eyebrows. He encouraged the monarch with a deep nod and placed his hand over his heart as a sign of allegiance while closing his eyes, bowing his head slightly. Atemu placed a strong but comforting hand over his shoulder making him raise his head again. The young ruler smiled softly, wanting to say so much to the old man but he knew that a Pharaoh had to guard his emotions at all times. Even at the moments such as this, filling the old man with pride.

"I leave things under your care, Siamun." He spoke while expressing his gratitude in his eyes that only the councilor was able to understand. He gave a long look to the man he help to raise, sharing the pain of a father that was saying the last farewells to his son before going to war. Still he shed no tears, for that would only meant disrespect to such powerful leader.

"I will make sure everything is in order when you return my Pharaoh." He said and with a final smile the grip of Atemu turned a bit stronger before he gave a soft nod and returned to the place his servants were waiting.

Before the mirror each of them began to remove the clothing of his figure along with the bandages of his wound. He still hadn't healed completely and the scar was deep, but he paid no mind to it. After putting a more convenient and clean bandage he was dressed in his battle attire. The ceremonial robes for battle dressed his figure before placing the armor on top. His legs, chest, arms, shoulders, and back were protected by the golden plates his own father wore before war. The priest who had been called to perform his blessing ritual while dressing their Ruler and protect his God from harm. Everything was so ironic, that a God had to use the protective words of mortals to keep his immortality. He was no God, if he were he wouldn't have allowed his lands to come into harm nor his subjects. He wouldn't have allowed his lover to be captured by the enemy, nor would he have allowed the man to escape alive. He was no God, but that wouldn't stop him from making things right. This was his last wish.

Atemu's cape was put on place along with his crown decorating his golden hair. He opened his eyes and stared hard into the reflection of the mirror. A servant walked with his head bowed and offered his sword to the monarch who turned around to stare into the weapon resting on its cushion. His armored hand took the hilt and he frowned with a serious look. He would use this blade to change the outcome of this war, he thought before raising the weapon and passing a gentle hand over the scabbard.

"_This will be our last battle, we better make it count."_ Atemu thought before securing the weapon over the belt on his hip and turned around heading for the entrance of his room, followed by his councilor and the servants.

Each step he was received by the servants, Priest, nobles, and soldiers who raised their arms and voices in howling of encouragement to their Ruler. He walked with his head held high and once he stepped into the outside, the group of men for the expedition was just waiting for him. He gave a serious look to each of the members of the Sacred Guardians as they bowed to their Pharaoh.

The rest of the army would protect the capital on his absence and the Pharaoh knew that the smaller the party the faster they would reach their destination. The army waited as their Ruler step into the stairs heading for his own horse. The wonderful animal arched his head waiting to carry his master into battle. Atemu smoothed his neck before smiling softly. He took hold of the horse's mane and with a single lip after securing his foot on the saddle he positioned himself securely before taking hold of the reigns.

The rest of the Priests and generals mounted their horses as well and Seth kicked his horse's side, ridding in direction of the monarch. "The men are waiting for orders my Pharaoh."

Atemu looked from his cousin into the army. Several men were still injured from battle while others held the struggles of the past days over their eyes and shoulders. He commanded his horse forward and raising a hand he called the attention of the army that hit the floor with their spears and punch their shields with their swords.

"My fellow men, today we march to the forgotten city of Kul Elna. We will end this war and no more blood from Khemet's man, woman, or child will be spilled. We fought hard and long to recover our freedom from a nation that enslaved us for centuries. Today our doors are threatened by a more powerful enemy, but just as I asked for your aid before I do so once again today. Let our shields defend our homes, let our swords protect of families, and let our strength raise us from the ashes!' The Pharaoh yelled before he was accompanied by a courageous howl of the army.

"We ride with courage to recover what once belonged to us. Days of prosperity and peace, so that our children, and our children's children have a home they can be proud to form part of. This is our last ride toward victory!"

"LONG LIFE TO PHARAOH ATEMU, SON OF AKNAMKANON!" The men yelled raising their weapons to the air.

"March to Kul Elna my men, my brothers! For Khemet! FOR FREEDOM!" Atemu roared while drawing his sword over his head, his horse rising along with his battle cry, kicking the air with his two front hooves.

The army and the Priests yelled in unison and once Atemu settled his horse he turned toward the council. He gave a long look to each of them. The last look was for Mana whom the monarch saw dressed for battle riding her small mare. She smiled while winking into her best friend with a confident look. His cousin gave a simple nod while resting his Millennium Rod close to his heart. The Pharaoh responded with a nod of his own before turning in direction of the East. The general ordered for the group of soldiers to march forward as soon as their Ruler and the Council began to head toward the entrance. The subjects waited by the sides of the streets giving their farewells and blessings to the group. Siamun and the rest of the Priests remained behind, watching the brave soldiers march toward battle.

Atemu rode with his head held high. His hand raised to rest on the Millennium Puzzle in search for the comforting weight of the Item his father had left, but he found nothing. His fist clenched along with his eyes before resting over the reigns once more. Looking straight to the doors of his city and with a loud yell he kicked his horse's side urging the beast forward at an amazing speed, which was followed by the horses of the rest of the council and the soldiers.

"_Prepare yourself Bakura, I'll make you regret ever stepping into my Kingdom!"_ Atemu thought as the wind caressed his skin and his golden bangs flew around his face.

* * *

><p>Bakura opened his eyes as he recovered from his slumber. He felt something stir in the air and his body was covered in Goosebumps as a shiver roamed through it. A smirked decorated his face, the happiness reaching his cold eyes.<p>

"So, you finally found me Pharaoh." He whispered from his seat as his body healed himself from the wound his enemy had placed over him. Although no visible mark was over his skin, the Pharaoh had still managed to rip part of his soul with the blade infected with Gandora's essence. If he had stroke close to his heart he would have not survive no matter what.

He would make the Pharaoh pay for everything he had done. He swore to the power of darkness that this time, he would finish the job for good. The memories of that same place where he spend his childhood days hunted him with a pressure in his chest. This would be the perfect scenario to end the life of the man responsible for that chaotic day.

The thief remembered as the soldier picked him by the hair with a smirk on his face. His tears spilled from his terrified eyes and his naked feet stepped over his mother's blood and his own vomit. The man raised his dagger toward the child enjoying each moment as he carved Bakura's eye in front of his little brother who screamed in terror at watching the torture of his brother.

Bakura hit the arm of his stone seat on the abandoned temple. His teeth grip in fury while taking hold of his eye, as if the scar had never healed. He would make them pay no matter what. He would bring destruction to everything that man held dear to him. Not just his lover but also the land he reigned over. He would finish the job for sure. Now that he held the Millennium Puzzle on his hands nothing could stop him.

The sound of stone hitting against the metal of his chains echoed through the dungeons, but it was useless. Even the heavy rock hadn't been able to do anything but bend the chains even more. Frustrated Yugi dropped the rock away and clenched his teeth while hissing angrily. He looked in every direction and managed to see the ring where the chains were attached. His eyes opened as he worked an idea and he crawled toward it, his ankle tormenting him in a world of agony with each movement.

He raised his small body and put the chains between the ring before grasping them with his tiny arms. The Prince exhaled before using his strength to pull hard. The empty cells were filled with the sounds of his struggles and the more he pulled the more painful the hold on his wrists became. He gave a final yell using the remaining of his strength, but it was useless and the teen collapsed over the floor with a scream of pain.

He clenched his eyes and the bridged of his nose wrinkled as Yugi growled painfully. He put his arms close to his chest as he tried to kneel and after daring to open his eyes again he saw the nasty red and purple bruises he held over his skin while blood dripped from his wrists. He held his hands over his chest again before the Prince rested his back over the cold stonewall.

It was useless, he wouldn't be able to free himself from the chains no matter how hard he struggled. Yugi had lost the track of time and he wasn't sure if it was only hours or days it passed since his kidnap. He couldn't help worrying about Atemu.

He still remembered the deep wound the thief had caused over him and the expression on his eyes as he was dragged into darkness. Yugi grasped his hair and closed his eyes as desperation of the lack of news made him restless. He didn't want to think about this anymore. Atemu was alive, he knew he was, he believe in him. No matter what, he knew he had survived. One part of him wished for him to remain alive and well on his Kingdom, safe from danger. However, the other part of him knew that he would come and save him no matter what. That was the way Atemu was, he would never let things as they were with his land at the mercy of a mad man. He didn't know which was worse, but he could only pray for his safety. Even if Bakura killed him he would never tell him about the secrets Atemu had entrusted him with. That he promised.

The defeated teen rested for a minute before his eyes closed and he rested his forehead over his knees. He felt a stab of pain over his arm and when he raised his head to look at the wound, he noticed a deep burn on his skin as he lifted the sleeve of his tunic. Yugi closed an eye and hissed in pain as he felt the air over the burn. He ripped a piece of his shirt with his teeth and once he cut it into pieces he made a bandage to cover the area.

After tending to his wound Yugi crossed his arms to keep the chill from his body. He could see his own breath and by the temperature he knew he was deep underground. The Prince closed his eyes and hugged his legs before placing his brow over his knees once again. He couldn't let himself be defeated. He had to endure this until Atemu came to save him. He couldn't allow himself to die. The teen thought as he tried to relax his body and focused his mind away from the discomforts and the pain. He was already used to this, but there was something that kept him from crumbling, and that was the idea that something better was waiting for him as soon as everything was over. He now had a reason to fight, and the small Prince held strongly to that reason.

The sound of his cape rumbled through the air as Ryou looked straight into the forgotten city. His face was covered by a cloth over his nose and mouth to prevent the sand from bothering him as the storm picked up its pace. The memories of his childhood were still vivid on his brain, but the painful look of his homeland disturbed him to the point of nausea. Ryou bent a little on his horse's neck as he clenched his chest. His body was shaking when a spam of pain hit him full force on the lungs. His forehead's cold sweat was combined with the sweaty coat of his horse as he tried to recover back his control. He had to pull himself together. The presence he felt back at the Palace was so familiar, that there was no mistake on his assumptions. His master was waiting for him, and if he had several times defeated the demons of his past, he had to do it too.

Ryou straighten on his saddle once more and closing his eyes as he breathed deeply, his chocolate eyes began to scan the area in search of sentinels. He felt no presences of man or beast, which he wasn't sure what was worse. He kicked his horse and rode forward between the breeze. Every building was destroyed and almost no structure remained standing. He wasn't surprised his brother had chosen this place. It would have taken the Pharaoh ages to find out and not even then he would have a clue of where to find him. But of course he knew best, Bakura and Ryou had suffered a terrible past and he could understand the reason behind the attack against Khemet. His only mistake had been when he took away his Master and this time not even his own brother would stop him from getting him back.

Ryou felt his horse stir his ears nervously as he walked between the abandoned placed. He didn't blame him, for the same chill that course through his spine belonged to the presence of the lost souls that were victims of the massacre.

Suddenly something drew his attention and Ryou noticed a single building that remained almost intact from time and the elements of nature. It was the only temple the city used for the sacrifices and rituals toward the Gods.

The presence was unfamiliar to him, and even if it didn't belong to his brother, it was still the strongest point he felt at the entire place. A trap or not, he was sure Bakura was in there. Ryou tried to feel the aura of his master but it was nowhere close, which could only mean that if he was alive, he was deep underground.

The warrior dismounted from his horse that shook his head, trying to rid of the tension from the reigns. Bakura gave him a few pets over his loin before turning around and head for the entrance of the temple. His left hand rested on the hilt of his sword as his sharp eyes scanned the area, always alert. The darkness around the corridors stopped him from walking. He looked around trying to find anything he could use for light, but before he even moved, the corridor was lighten up by several torches with sparks. The presence of magic filled the air and Ryou pulled a dagger from his wristbands raising his arms in guard.

After several tense minutes nothing seemed to come and attack him. Ryou didn't lower his guard and as soon as he settled his breathing he pulled back his weapon and began walking inside. Whoever was inside already knew that he was there and apparently he was waiting for him. The teen guided himself thanks to his skillful nose, and his sensitive ears listened for any source of noise that could alert him of danger. What he found strange was the fact that no rats were heard walking around which only increased his tension. The dark aura was so heavy that he could feel it weight on his shoulders. Every step he took was illuminated by the road of torches. By the looks on the walls and the hieroglyphics, it seemed like the place was relating the story when the duels of shadow creatures began. Of course most of the carvings were vanished by time but he could still distinguish some of them.

Soon enough a breeze caught his attention making the flames on the ancient torches dance. The air carried the heavy sent of musk while something in the back of his mind alert him that he was close to whatever was calling him.

After walking slowly the rest of the way into the corridor, it took him straight into a big chamber. The room was filled with shadows and Ryou had to cover his nose as the scent of death hit his nostrils. He stepped into something, which made a cracking sound, and as soon as he lowered his gaze he noticed it was a human bone. Kicking it aside the warrior knew he was inside a tomb. He took hold of one of the torches at the edge of the wall and trying to relax his tense muscles he approached toward the center of the room guided by the dim light while trying no to step on the bones of the deceased.

When the teen approached the center of the room he felt the composition of the floor under his feet change. He lowered the fire enough to watch what it was and suddenly he saw what appeared to be a huge altar with the shape of a sarcophagus. Since the warrior never learned to read he had no clue what it meant but by the inscriptions he could tell that it was some sort of ritual.

Ryou's senses warned him of danger and dropping the torch he ripped apart his sleeves when he drew the blades on his wrists striking a shadow creature that approached at his back from the darkness. The beast roared barring his sharp fangs, his body consisted of bones and a thin layer of skin giving a grotesque figure, but Ryou defeated easily with a single strike from his arm, ripping the creature's head off clean.

Suddenly a voice laughed amused and the room came into life when the rest of the torches lighten around. The huge pillars held the roof on place, just as the corridors, they were decorated with thousands of hieroglyphics, and the statues of the Gods were either broken or in bad shape.

"I'm really surprised. You have become a lot stronger." The cold voice whispered from the same altar Ryou had been just moments before he was attacked. When he landed, he prepared to counter any future attack, his eyes turned into shock when he saw who was the man that called him. "What? You don't even greet your own flesh and blood?" He asked with a mocking smile in his face.

Ryou raised his figure carefully while lowering his arms, unable to realize it was his brother whom he thought was death for so many years standing right in front of him. Although he came to that place prepared to take down anything that was on his way from getting his master back, for some reason he couldn't find that determination as soon as their eyes crossed. His skin was darker and his features sharper, even the look on his eyes made him hard to recognize. The scars on his body relate many stories of painful injures.

"Bakura." He whispered and the thief dropped the smirk on his face before his expression turned serious. Both remained silent as Bakura stepped from the altar close to the teen. As silence reigned and they stare into each other the thief embraced the figure of is brother who remained frozen. The action was strange and unfamiliar, but Ryou couldn't find the strength to shake him off. His blades returned back to his wristbands slowly before his arms raised and returned the embrace.

"How I missed you brother." He whispered, as their bodies remained intertwined. Ryou dropped his arms as the thief backed off, keeping his hands over the shoulders of the snow-white teen.

"Why you didn't tell me you were alive?" He asked looking at the eyes of the man who resembled his brother. He was entirely too different, but at the moment those details didn't seem to matter. "Why you didn't come looking for me?"

Even the thief managed to express regret and sadness. The grip on his brother turned much stronger while his eyes close momentarily looking to his side. "I couldn't. When I woke up…you weren't there, I didn't know where to find you. I was worried that, that you hadn't manage to escape."

Ryou remained serious without knowing what to say. He still remembered when he didn't want to escape and leave his brother behind, but he couldn't ignore his words as he tried his best to keep the soldier from harming him. After he escaped the massacred he loitered through the desert for days. Some passing slave traders found him where his fate became sealed. _Until_…

"It doesn't matter!" His brother yelled excited while grasping Ryou by the arms. His smile so unique and sincere that it reached all the way to his eyes. "We are together brother, and with your skill and strength we can take down the bastard who was responsible for this massacre and avenge our people! You and I can start a new life together."

Ryou noticed the unusual shine in his brother's eyes. He had raised his hands from his arms toward his face taking it gently between his rough fingers, just like when they were children. The huge eyes of the albino began wondering around the place, his thoughts working at an amazing speed. Suddenly he closed his eyes and the face of his master came into mind. He knew that Yugi had always wanted for the two lands of Khemet and Nubia to be peaceful with each other once more. Even after everything he had gone through, he foolishly held to that idea. He never lost that small glimpse of hope. His days of wishing and fighting for such dream to come true had finally arrived. Until this happened. He could not allow it, for no matter what, Yugi was his last ray of hope. Risking his own life he was close to achieve his goals, and no matter what, he would not let his struggles and sacrifices go in vain. He owned him his life and allegiance.

"Brother, what say you?" He asked, whispering close to the ear of his brother, waiting patiently for his answer. The albino opened his eyes with a beautiful shine that made Bakura's look turn into a confused expression. The teen took hold of his brother's hands and he let them drop slowly before looking at him directly on those eyes. He knew, this man wasn't his brother, his brother was death.

"I'm sorry brother. You know that I would have followed you through the ends of the earth. I despise the Pharaoh probably as much as you." He spoke with fire in his brown eyes, making the thief remain frozen in shock. "But you made a grave mistake, and that was taking away something that is too precious to me. I will get him back, even if I have to get rid of you."

Bakura backed off a few steps before bending his body forward and he grasped his face while his body began to tremble. Ryou could listen to the pitiful noises that escaped as his brother began to loose his composure. He wasn't sure how long it passed until the thief stopped his shaking and without moving, his voice became raspy and deep. "So…is that how things are going to be, brother?" The last word was spat with a tone of sarcasm and pronounced slower that the rest of his sentence. Ryou remained silent and that was all it took for the man to stand upright slowly, the light in his eyes gone and laughing with a terrifying tone that it even made the albino shiver. Hysterical the man continued to laugh as his voice echoed through the ancient walls of the temple.

"Then I guess it's settled." Bakura spoke as Ryou witnessed the shadows embrace the figure of his brother and he felt something stir dangerously on the air. He drew his sword and positioned himself on a defensive stance, knowing full well his brother was possessed by something, for that power could not be his alone. "If you won't take my side…then you can go ahead and DIE!" he yelled charging at an amazing speed while Ryou's eyes caught on and stopped the attack of Bakura's on weapon. The clash of their swords echoing through the forgotten halls.

* * *

><p>Apparently the last chapter idea turned out into three full chapters jajaja. I apologized for that but the goods news are they are done and ready to edit which I will upload during the course of the next few days! Please keep up with the reviews and hope you enjoy the final!<p>

~Lepine


	20. Chapter 19: The Promise

Chapter 19

The Promise

Atemu pulled on the reigns of his horse as the ruins of Kul Elna came to view. The forgotten city was barely standing right in front of their eyes. The structures were almost gone except for a few walls. Stones and pieces of broken wood and pottery were spread around. The horses of the group of soldiers and the Priests began to move their heads and eyes restlessly before the general yelled for them to remain steady. Even the proud stallion of the Pharaoh couldn't help to move his ears around nervously and the monarch soothed his neck while whispering some words of comfort.

He felt a shiver run through his spine as he listened the yells of the cursed spirits. Shada closed his eyes in a small prayer while Seth glared to the abandoned city, remembering the old stories he heard from his father. The Priests felt the presence of shadow creatures around but for some reason they hadn't attack yet.

"General." The monarch called as the man turned around to listen to his Ruler's orders.

"Yes my Pharaoh." He answered back while Atemu remained looking for the strongest source of magic in the area.

"I want a group of soldiers to patrol the area and remain on the outside. I can feel the presence of our enemy not far from our location." He ordered before something on the back lines drew everyone's attention in an instant. Atemu's blood eyes turned in horror as he saw a claw grasp Mana's mare by the leg and this one whined in horror, trying to get rid of the creature. Others attacked from under the earth and the Priests were able to ward them off before they injured their mounts. Of course Mana was thrown to the ground before the earth itself devoured the horse.

"Mana!" Atemu yelled while the apprentice shook her head trying to get rid of the hit and she noticed something heading toward her. She raised her arms summoning her magic to defend herself just in time but Atemu was much faster and as soon as the beast sprout bearing poisonous claws toward its next victim the Pharaoh ripped his head off clean. "Get on!" the monarch yelled offering his hand toward his best friend who took it and with a single pull Mana found herself seated behind the monarch, taking hold of his waist as the horse headed toward the rest of the Priests.

The creatures began sprouting from the shadows, along with the spirits that manifested over their heads like a bunch of vultures. Seth, with a sharp movement of his arm, summoned a wall of fire to protect themselves and the soldiers from another attack. As soon as he saw his cousin approach he yelled, "They will soon be over us, go ahead and look for Bakura, the rest will try to buy us some time!"

Atemu nod in agreement and turned his head to opposite direction. "Isis!"

The Priestess had her eyes closed already predicting what his Ruler was asking her to do, and soon enough she pointed toward the center of the village into the biggest standing building. "In there my Pharaoh!"

Atemu turned into the direction the Priestess had pointed, and with a yell he called after his men to head for the temple. The horse jumped over the flames of Seth's protective spell and maneuvered his way between the broken roads toward the north. "Hold on Mana!" He yelled to the teen who grasped Atemu's waist a little stronger, but leaving a hand free to summon her magic in case they were attacked.

Everyone followed after the Pharaoh and as soon as Seth jumped over the wall the fired vanished. Atemu and his mount managed to evade the attacks of the monsters that tried to cut their way, while the rest were pulverized on spot with the Pharaoh's magic. Mana's excellent aim opened their way for both of them and the rest of the group.

As soon as they were close to the temple they entered toward the darkness with no time to hesitate. Only a group of soldiers, their general, and Karim remained on the outside to keep the creatures from following them.

"Karim!" Shada yelled and their group stopped, but the Priest rushed them with a sharp movement of his hand.

"Get going already, we will ward them off!" He spoke before one of the creatures approached the man ready to strike, but met his doom as soon as Karim summoned Bastet, his feline reflexes and sharp fangs reaping the monster to chunks.

"Get moving!" Seth ordered as the horses kept ridding inside. Atemu felt a sting on his shoulder but he paid it no mind. He was worried about the people that were left behind, which only gave him another reason to hurry and finish the thief.

The group managed to reach a big room, illuminated by ancient torches that could still burn thanks to the power of a spell. The area was big enough for the horses to walk freely and they could see their surroundings with clarity. Isis and Shada noticed the burning marks on the walls on some gashes on the pillars. Some heat still escaped from the black marks, which could only mean that someone had fought recently in there. They were not the only ones for even Atemu could feel the presence of Bakura all over the air. He dismounted his horse and helped Mana climb down before turning toward the Priests.

"We need to find Bakura quickly." He spoke as the rest of the guardians dismounted their beasts as well.

"What is the plan?" Seth asked as he walked with his staff ready on his left hand. The monarch turned to count on the number of soldiers that had remained with them. He spotted the golden hair of his best soldier Jonoh who gave a nod as soon as their eyes met.

"Our forces will divide in half, you and I will search for this maniac. Isis and Shada, I want you guys to search the temple for the Millennium Items, I know he has them hidden somewhere, he can't use his powers without defeating us." He ordered and the Priests responded with a nod before preparing for their mission. Atemu turned toward his best friend, which knew by the shine in her eyes that there was something bothering her deeply. He put a comforting hand over her cheek before lowering his head so their words remained between them.

"Mana, I need you to do something that I can trust only to you." He whispered softly without looking anywhere else but into her eyes. "I know you have the ability to disappear, that's why I need you to search for Yugi. I trust Bakura has him hidden somewhere inside these ruins." Mana opened her mouth to protest but kept it shut while her thoughts rumble through her head. Atemu took her face between both of his hands gently forcing the girl to look at him. "Please Mana. I need you to help me find him."

The apprentice frowned and closed her eyes momentarily before looking straight to her best friend and nodding. "Yes Atemu, I will find him no matter what."

The monarch nod back before letting the girl go after thanking her. Before leaving he called her back, a fire inside him making his eyes turn into a vivid red. "I promise, I will make him pay Mana."

The girl's eyes turned into a glare as her blood began to boil. She gripped her fists and said "I leave it under your care Atemu." Before she disappeared between the halls, following the presence of the little dancer. As soon as the groups were divided each of them took a different direction between the corridors of the temple. The monarch followed the source of power that emitted from the hall on the right.

Jonoh followed the group of the Pharaoh and the hair on the back of his neck was standing ever since they entered to such tomb. The rest of his companions had their spears raised and were looking around the halls at all times, their bodies alert of the presence of danger. The only noise was that of their footsteps and Atemu let his instinct guide him toward the source of darkness. The smell resemble that of a tomb and every once in a while he managed to see a human bone scattered around the stone floor

After entering the second room, this one was covered in darkness. The smell was more concentrated and it truly resembled a tomb when several soldiers stepped over old bones filling the room with cracking noises. Atemu raised his arm and with a soft brush he cast a spell to illuminate the room. The soldiers gave several sounds of shock as they saw the corpses pilled over the walls. The Pharaoh felt something stir dangerously between the shadows and he knew this was no mare spirit. Seth also felt a certain presence and when he turned his head toward the entrance his eyes got huge in panic when he noticed the figure of his father standing right behind them.

"Seth?" His cousin called for him drawing his attention momentarily, but as soon as he turned back toward the entrance he was nowhere in sight. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." The Priest answered thinking that it was only a trick of his mind but then again, he saw the figure of his father looking toward at him with the eyes of a mad man. Atemu noticed the panic look in the eyes of his cousin and once again tried to catch his attention, but he seemed to pay him no mind. He looked over the same spot he was starring, which as he expected was empty.

"Seth what are you looking at?" He asked again. The Priest placed a hand over his eyes trying to rub the exhaustion from it. He was probably looking at things since his mind was so tired. At least that was he thought until voices on his head finally got him looking around frantically. He caught the attention of the guards with his restless movements. "Seth!" Atemu called once more finally catching the attention of his cousin, which silenced the voices at once.

"I'm just tired. Let's continue." He said trying to get back his composure. Jonoh noticed the tense figure of the Priest and he knew him enough to realize his strange behavior was completely unusual from a man of his character.

The group moved forward until something stirred the flames from the torches on the room. Atemu quickly moved his hand to the hilt of his sword, the movement making his wound sting. As the soldiers noticed the movements of his Ruler they raised their weapons as well.

"I always knew you were the reckless kind Atemu, but to find our location, and still come injured…well now, I may dare say that is madness." A cold and deep voice sounded between the walls. The Pharaoh turned his head toward the source of darkness that had stirred his senses and the figure of Aknadin appeared in front of his very eyes.

"Father." Seth whispered in surprise, even when he was the only one who knew from the start about Akandin's true intentions. The Priest turned to look at his son just next to the Pharaoh and gave a serious look with his only eye.

"Come Priest Seth, I believe you have played long enough with that fake who dares to call himself Pharaoh." His words made the Priest hiss while glaring at the man. Everyone was shocked at the words they heard coming from the man. Atemu's eyes turned into surprise and he quickly looked at his cousin who remained silent.

"Aknadin! What is the meaning of this?" The monarch yelled enraged as soon as he caught the attention of the traitor.

"I don't need to answer to the likes of you. Although I will say this much, for the answers to be right in front of you and not to notice them, you really are nothing but a brat." The blasphemies spoken from Aknadin's mouth made the monarch glare while clenching his teeth. The soldiers were also enraged while some of them yelled insults to the Priest. The man paid them no mind and he turned his look once more to his son. "Come Seth, isn't this what you were waiting for?"

Seth turned his eyes from rage to shock; Atemu took a step forward toward his cousin with a glare. "Seth what is Aknadin speaking of?"

"I will tell you myself, Pharaoh, since you are so eager to know." Atemu turned his head sharply again toward his uncle. "Have you any idea how Sulum managed to get his hands on the ancient powers of the dark shadows? He wanted to obtain the only thing that prevented him from crushing Khemet to dust. The power of the Shadow Realm." Sulum whispered which got the monarch to open his eyes in shock. "What a fool he was, to believe that he could actually control the power of darkness. Of course we still needed him as a mare distraction, which was why he attacked the villages on the edges of the country in order to stir your father's rage and declare a war. In exchange for removing the obstacle we would grant him what he so much desired in order to extend Nubia's territory, even to the northern countries across the sea."

Everyone listened eagerly to the story, neither believing that a man could go to such extends in their search for power. "After all you know as well as I do that no one can control the powers of darkness without earning the right for it. Only the true son of Ra can bear such responsibility. To offer him mare information that he couldn't use was just as well as useless. He believed that he still had a chance when he was defeated and since we didn't have any more use for him I send orders for him to be eliminated. But he did have a good use at the end after all. To drag you away from the city so that someone with the skills to control the powers of darkness could wipe you off."

"Why would you rely on Bakura? What do you have to gain by assisting on this mad scheme?" Jonoh yelled from behind, dragging the attention of everyone in the room.

"Well everything of course." Aknadin answered with a smirk after a silent pause. "Bakura has no interest but to get rid of you, Atemu." He said pointing at the young Ruler. "When you are out of the picture then Seth will take over the Kingdom, just as it was meant to."

"ENOUGH!" Atemu yelled making the flames stir and the roar caused even the soldiers to shiver. The eyes of the monarch had turned a vivid red while his baritone voice sounded deeply around the room. "Aknadin, for your crimes against the Pharaoh, and the land of Khemet, I declared you guilty of treason and executed."

The soldiers marched with their weapons raised and stood next to their Ruler waiting for the orders to attack. The Priest closed his eyes and smirked with a calm expression before looking at his son who had said nothing yet. "Seth, finish this spectacle already, and claim what always belong to you by right."

Atemu turned to look at his cousin whose eyes were still trembling in shock. "Seth, don't listen to him!"

"What are you waiting for Seth? Obey me, I am your father and that crown belongs to you!" The Priest yelled almost loosing his patience now. Seth's grip on his staff turned stronger as cold sweat dripped from his brow.

"Seth!" Atemu called but he shut his mouth as he felt something surround his cousin and the Priest summoned a magic attack heading for the Pharaoh. He crossed his arms right in front of him and summoned a shielding spell, absorbing the attack easily. "SETH!" Atemu called for him again, but he didn't seem to listen to him. The light on his eyes was gone and the Ruler felt something different on the aura of his cousin. Aknadin began laughing hysterical, the sound echoing through all the room.

"Well done my son. Go on, finish him! Let no one stand in our way of what rightfully belongs to us!" The Priest yelled and Seth extended his arm, summoning his Ka as the beast took shape between the room. The demon growled in rage, a huge Ox dressed in armory and bearing a sharp ax. Hot air escaped from his nostrils while bearing his teeth at the monarch. With a command of his master the ox raised his heavy arms and stroke the floor in direction of Atemu. This one rolled in time as thousands of rocks flew through the air, and the floor was shattered by the amazing strength of the demon.

The soldiers attacked the beast, but not even their spears or swords could scratch its thick coat. Atemu took his sword out after recovering his ground and headed for the beast summoning a fire spell and hitting on the Ka's head. The ox roared in pain and tried to protect himself from the heat.

The monarch used the opening to strike along with the rest of the soldier, but Seth repelled his sword with his own weapon sending the Pharaoh back. He planted his feet over the ground as he landed making dust fly as he slide. Seth raised his sword over Atemu's head, which was countered by the monarch. Each time he stopped the blade from harming him, the force got his arm to sting. The last hit managed to create an opening for the Priest who used it to cut over Atemu's skin on the area his armor didn't protect him. He shut his eye in a sign of pain while clenching his teeth before rolling to the side to avoid a fatal hit.

Meanwhile Jonoh and the rest of the soldiers were blocked by the attacks of the Battle Ox, who raised his axe enraged, his eyes shinning a deep red. One of his swings headed for the heads of some of them and Jonoh ducked his at the right time; however, one of his companions wasn't as quick and his body drop dead on the floor right in front of his face. The blond warrior watched in shock and he clenched his teeth furiously at the beast.

Heading for the weapon of his fallen companion he took the spear with a single arm and calculating the distance he threw it in direction of the beast's head. The weapon penetrated the skin of the animal just under his neck, close to his shoulder where the armory plate didn't protect him. The beast roared in pain and making him more furious he swung his weapon toward a pillar crashing the stone as if it were as soft as bread.

The structured came falling down in direction of the Priest and the Pharaoh who jumped on the opposite direction before the pillar collapsed making a huge cloud of dust raise toward the air. Atemu caught hard while closing his eyes, trying to keep the dust from clouding his vision. His back rested over another of the pillars while he clenched at his shoulder. The wound had opened again and it was bleeding slightly. Suddenly Jonoh came from his right with the back of his hand over his mouth and nose, trying to keep the dust from them.

"What is your plan Pharaoh?" The soldier yelled through the noise while both looked over the beast that stroke blindly between the chaos.

Atemu thought quickly, his face covered in sweat while his hand held to the wound. "We need to take care of Seth. He is the main problem here."

The beast's roar caught their attention as he charge against a group of soldiers that managed to clear the path as the ox hit the wall with full force making the structure over the whole room shake.

"Well I don't know about you, but I see a bigger problem in our hands right now." Jonoh said as the beast shook his head trying to get rid of the impact of his strike. The blonde looked around frantically and suddenly he saw a rope standing close to them. It looked old but steady as he pulled on it to try it's resistance. It appeared to belong to the tombs to hold the lids of the wooden coffins in place and keep the shape of the body.

"I have an idea, mind giving me a few seconds of distraction?" The blonde asked to the Pharaoh as he took one of the rocks and tied it securely on the end of the rope.

"What are you planning to do?" The monarch asked looking curiously at the soldier who only gave a wink with a confident smile.

"Let's just say, kill a couple of birds on one strike." Another shaking of the roof followed his sentenced. "If we don't hurry this guy is going to crash the entire temple down!"

Atemu agreed with him and just as he lifted his body ready to give Jonoh the time he needed, a grip on his good arm got him back to the level of the soldier. "Listen Atemu, as soon as you get a chance, head for the entrance and go find Bakura, we will take care of these guys here."

The monarch gave him a look of shock, which swiftly turned to anger. "Are you mad? There's no way you can handle Aknadin and Seth on your own! They are the most powerful Priests on the entire land of Khemet!"

"Come on, give me a break here. We are not known as the best soldiers of the armed forces for nothing!" Jonoh argued back with an offended look.

"I can't let you-" Atemu tried to answer back but the battle screams of the soldiers interrupted him.

"Listen, that's exactly what they want. They are just trying to waste your energy on them so you can be an easy prey for Bakura!" The monarch remained silent at the point of the soldier, "Don't worry about us, we can handle them. Besides you have to end this once and for all. If we managed to survive and entire army back in Hazor and Nubia we are sure we can handle this two bastards!"

The sounds of the ox's groans followed after the soldier's sentence and without time to argue Atemu let a frustrated hiss before looking back at his best warrior. He placed his hand over his shoulder and gave him a serious look. "Then you guys be careful."

Jonoh gave a nod and when both stood, the sharp reflexes of both men kicked in. Seth had found them and with a sharp trust of his sword he tried to aim for the two but failed. Atemu turned around sharply and crossing his hands he summoned his Ka. A furry and small creature flew toward the face of the Priest knocking him down by surprise and soon the Ka multiplied into hundreds, which attached to the ox. The beast tried to shake them off, but these were covered by light followed by a powerful explosion that left the ox's ears ringing and threaten him to loose his balance. The explosion had caused a bigger cloud of smoke and dust blocking everyone's vision. Jonoh managed to reach the back of the beast between the commotion, and swinging his rope he threw it over the ox's horns. This one tangled securely on place and with the help of some soldiers nearby they pulled with all their strength making the Ka fall over the floor, crashing painfully.

Without wasting time one of the soldiers managed to reach the ox's head and with a yell and swing of his sword he managed to strike the beast's neck. Seth's eyes turned huge in pain and he bent over his stomach spitting little blood from his mouth before covering it with his hand. The ox vanished and the sword stuck on his throat fell over the floor with a metallic sound.

"SETH!" Aknadin yelled lowering his arm from his mouth to cover it form the dust. His expression was that of confusion as he searched frantically for the Pharaoh, but he was nowhere in sight. "That cursed coward ran away!"

"He didn't run away." Jonoh glared to the old Priest as he pointed his sword in his direction. "He just doesn't have time to waste with the likes of you."

* * *

><p>Isis and Shada walked between the dark corridors, the Priestess using her Millennium Necklace to trace the presence of the Pharaoh's Puzzle. They had managed to reach the location without any interference, which they found unusual and worrisome at the same time.<p>

The Priest managed to spot something as his eyes became adjusted to the darkness. Even with the dim light they carried with the torches held by the front warriors, a golden shine was clear at the end of the room. He stopped and the rest of their group did the same. Isis rested her eyes on the direction Shada was pointing at. "There."

The sarcophagus where the Millennium Items were created was right in front of their eyes. The Millennium Puzzle resting securely on the middle of the figure carved on the stone. Isis' eyes turned sharply over their direction. Shada gave a step forward, but a delicate hand stopped him before he walked any further. "There's an evil presence lurking in this room." She whispered and the Priest took a look around carefully. Whatever it was the soldiers and Priests raised their guard, alert of any noise.

Yugi's eyes opened from his restless slumber as he heard something roam between the stone floor behind his cell's door. At first he wondered if it was his imagination, however, as a couple of minutes passed with nothing but the sound of his own breathing, the teen lowered his head once more trying to catch his strength. It was easier said than done since he couldn't remember when was the last time he had a bite to eat.

Once again he heard the footsteps roaming on the hallway outside his cell and he was sure the noises were too strong to belong to rats. In fact he didn't remember seen any rats which was very unusual. Something stirred under his door, casting shadows between the dim lights of the torches. Yugi placed his hands over the cold stone making the chains sound between the darkness. He didn't think it was Bakura since he would have recognized his heavy footsteps and violent way of opening his cell to drag him out. He waited patiently until a voice was heard between the shadows.

"Yugi?" The teen's eyes opened in surprise at the sound of the voice that could belong to only one person. "Yugi, is that you?"

"Mana!" He called after her, this time sure that it was no hallucination. He made an attempt to stand but he couldn't even kneel, any movement of his ankle was a deep agony and the chains on his wrists kept him from moving much anyways. "I can't reach you. I'm chained!"

"Stand still, I'll open this!" She yelled and the Prince waited patiently, trying to make out the stirring of the shadows under the door.

A few seconds passed before the lock on the door came flying toward the back of the cell. Yugi lowered his arms from his head as he saw the door fall on its own and the dim dust disappear. Mana lowered his hand and as soon as she spotted her best friend she hurried toward him, taking him into a suffocating embrace before cupping his face between her hands as inspected him in search of injures in motherly way. She spotted the deep burns on his arms and a heavy bruise on his left eyes just above the old scar his father had made back on Hazor.

"Don't worry Mana, I'm fine." Yugi said, wanting to spill tears of joy as he saw his friend. Mana gave him a sad smiled until she noticed the nasty cut and swelling on his foot. She covered her mouth in horror and looked at the teen, with shocked eyes.

"It's all right Yugi, I'm going to… I will make it better!" She said in hysterics, remembering the reason why her friend was injured. She closed her eyes and placed her shaky hands over his wound summoning her magic. However, a hand stopped her and the warmth made it open her eyes immediately. Yugi gave her a small smile before shaking his head dimly.

"Leave it Mana, I know it's already too late." The girl watched the injury again and then at the Prince. Her eyes turned watery and she began to apologize, but the teen consoled her and embraced her tenderly. He didn't care about his own pain, he was just glad that they had come to his aid. "Come on, everyone is waiting."

Mana cleaned the tears with the back of her hand and gave a nod, her voice sounded a little shaky as she spoke. "Atemu and the rest are trying to corner Bakura. We need to find a safe place, lean on me I'll help you."

Yugi felt a swirl on his stomach as he heard the name of Atemu. Mana cast a simple spell over his handcuffs and these opened without problem. She offered her shoulder and the Prince used all his strength on his good leg to support his weight. Once he was standing both made their way through the empty hallways, the little dancer praying for everyone to be safe.

Atemu felt his body alert and his eyes moved carefully on every direction, aware of the shadows that lured over the walls. There was no mistake that the presence of the thief was near, and it was a matter of time before something came attacking on his direction. He couldn't help worrying about the council and Mana, hopping that everyone was safe and that she had managed to find Yugi on time. The fear crawled through his belly like claws of ice. There was nothing he feared more than to loose his little one on such circumstances.

The beating of his heart became stronger and quicker along with his breathing, which the monarch was forced to calm. He couldn't afford to loose his focus; he had to trust everyone else just as they trusted on him.

The Pharaoh watched something crawl between the corridors from the corner of his eye. Although his eyes have become accustomed to the darkness, he was still at a great disadvantage. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and drew his sword as silently as he could. Taking the hilt between both of his hands and placed all his attention to any noise.

Soon he felt a force heading from the side and although his sharp reflexes managed to avoid the hit, he still felt the creature's cold touch pass through his skin. It wasn't long after the monster headed for the second attack and this time, not even the Pharaoh was able to avoid it. The creature was strong and agile, having the power of the darkness at his favor. The hits were too powerful that it even knocked the breath out of the monarch. Deep cuts managed to pierce his skin and it made him drop to his knee, but the Ruler was too proud to allow such humiliation. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the cold essence around him while relaxing his tense muscles, which made him slow to react.

Without the use of his sight, his other senses sharpened making him more aware of his surroundings. He had fought most of his life without the help of a Millennium Item, and even now he could still fight without its power. Behind his eyelids he managed to feel the presence of the monster that crawled between the room, lurking on the man at his mercy. In less than a breath the demon raced toward the Pharaoh. However, he met instead with the sharp end of his sword, followed by spell of fire that cut through the skin of the monster making it collapse against the wall, squirming in pain as the spell consumed him from the inside.

Atemu's eyes shot open when the room was filled with a macabre laughter that accompanied the last painful squirms of the shadows monster before this one vanished in a pile of ashes. "So you came at last Pharaoh."

"Show yourself thief, I had enough of your twisted games!" The monarch yelled enraged with his deep voice echoing the empty room. The voice soon died out and after a tense silence the room lighten enough for the dark room to become the final battle arena. The thief manifested himself from the depths of darkness to confront his enemy. Atemu noticed something odd about the thief. His eyes reflected the nothing but pure evil and wretchedness. Even his very aura emitted dangerous pulses that made the skin of the monarch crawl.

"Isn't ironic?" The thief asked while looking at the structure around him with his arms extended. "I mean look at this place, does it look familiar to you?"

"Quit your blabbering, where's Yugi? What have you done to him?" Atemu roared in rage, making the thief look at him with impatience.

"Don't worry Pharaoh, he will be joining us soon enough. As soon as I'm done with you I'll be kind enough to allow you two to say your farewells before I send you straight to the other world. An act of mercy, something you don't deserve! Something that wasn't allowed to us!" The thief yelled, finally letting his anger flourish between his words.

"What in Ra's name are you talking about?" Atemu said with confusion in his angered face.

"Do not play dumb with me Pharaoh! You know as well as I do that the attack you send on our village was just to test your little rituals and magic. That very item you hanged on your neck is the life of each man, woman, and child, sacrificed! And for what? To satisfy your sickening thirst for power and greed. At the cost of hundreds of lives that meant nothing! To you nor the bastards that sleep comfortable in their beds each night without a care of the blood they spilled!"

"You are wrong Bakura! My father knew nothing of the consequences it would bring with the creation of the Items! He carried the burden on his shoulders and the regret on his heart through the years!" Atemu responded hotly, finally understanding the reason behind Bakura's attack.

"And for the same reason, your ignorance shall be your doom under my very own hands!" The thief whispered while manifesting his Ka, the demon lurking from the walls roaring in anger. "I WILL NEVER REST UNTIL YOU PAY FOR THE SIN YOU COMMITED! ON THIS WORLD OR THE NEXT I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

Diabound's snake hissed angrily heading for the Pharaoh into a direct attack. The thief was beyond reason, drove by the thirst of revenge. Atemu knew he had to act if he wanted to save everyone. Without the Puzzle he was at a great disadvantage as Bakura held the Millennium Ring on his chest, using his dark powers to strengthen his Ka. He had to figure out a way to defeat the man, otherwise he would die in vain and his country would be lost forever. That was something the Pharaoh of Khemet could not afford.


	21. Chapter 20: A New Hope

Chapter 20

A New Hope

The soldiers were close to their limit, the creatures falling over them without end. The general's and Priest's Karim strength was also starting to fail. One of the creatures had managed to strike down Karim's Bastet making the man loose a significant amount of strength and magic. With the rest of his power he used his Curse of Dragon to clear the enemies and protect the soldiers, but even the mighty beast was not enough to keep the monsters from multiplying.

"They are just too many!" The General yelled as his sword took down one of the beasts turning into ash over the floor.

"We need to hold them back! The Pharaoh still needs more time!" Karim yelled using his weapon to defend himself from another wave of attacks.

Just as he was occupied with the beasts, a yell of pain close to him drew his attention and the Priest's eyes turned in shock as he saw the General falling to his knees as a beast broke his defenses.

"General!" Karim yelled before calling his dragon to burn the enemies giving him time to approach his fallen comrade. It was no use when he got there for the man had received a fatal blow and he was loosing blood quickly.

"Long life to Pharaoh Atemu…" The General spoke, giving his last breath as the light in his eyes vanished and no calls from the Priest were able to bring him back. He clenched his eyes and teeth as he held the body of the man between his arms. The noises of the monsters gathering from the shadows caught his attention and a wave of discouragement passed over the Priest as he watched the endless army. They needed to hurry and defeat the thief, no longer sure how much longer they would be able to hold them back.

Yugi and Mana hurried as fast as the Prince's injury permitted them. Every step was a world of pain and agony, but the dancer held his discomforts behind his teeth, not even accepting Mana's suggestion to stop and rest out of concern for the exhausted teen. He let her use her magic to protect them from the wondering spirits and creatures with her invisibility spell. The magic got them safety into the upper chambers and the apprentice guided them between the corridors following the presence of the guardians.

When they saw an illuminated path of torches, the cries of battle and pain caught their attention and they managed to see several shadows between the walls. Whatever was happening it seemed that their group was in trouble. Both teens hurried toward the source of noise without stopping.

Removing the spell they noticed the soldiers, Isis, and Shada fighting against a formidable enemy. Their group was at a disadvantage as the enormous demon used his powerful legs to keep the weapons of the soldiers away. Even his tick coat made her immune to the element spells from the Priests.

"Isis!" Mana yelled as they approached the battle but still keeping a distance. The woman looked to the source of the call and her eyes turned to shock as she noticed the two teens.

"Mana! Yugi! Stay away!" The teens stopped and the calls from the Priestess got Shada to turn his eyes toward the teens. Of course it was everything he needed for the demon to kick the man into the pillar and the hit got Shada to loose the air in his lungs. Mana and Yugi saw the strike and they hurried to their side as Isis made an attempt to reach the injured Priest.

"He is way too strong! I never seen a demon like him…at this rate we will never reach the Puzzle on time." The Priest spoke between gasps and the pain. Mana stayed at his side putting her hand over his stomach to heal the wound.

"That monster is Tragoedia. The demon who feasts on the pain and desire for revenge. Only one man was able to summon his powers centuries before until he was devoured by the same beast." She answered while looking at the Priest's injury which was finally gone. Shada gave her a look of surprise without believing what he just heard.

"How did you…" He tried to ask but Mana cut him out.

"Master Mahado told me about the lost knowledge and the demons that were believed extinct. The only reason no one has seen them before is because no power was big enough to lure them out. So they slept through the centuries, until they became nothing but legends."

Isis used her Ka Spiria to aim for the beast's eyes but it was useless as she was kicked with Tragoedia's sharp legs. Shada managed to catch her between his arms, but the impact sent them both to the floor.

The soldiers kept fighting on vain and Isis stood on her knees shaking her head to get rid of the swirling. "Is there any way to defeat it?" She asked looking at the beast with frustration.

Yugi noticed his best friend thinking as rapid as her brain allowed her to, trying to find the answer. "There is a way." Mana answered catching the attention of the Priests and Prince. "There must be a power greater than the last wilder for the demon to succumb to their will. If challenged it may be defeated and disappear from this realm."

"But where are we going to find a greater want for revenge than Bakura's?" Yugi asked looking hopelessly to the huge spider, taking a spear from the soldiers and crashing it in half with her sharp teeth. Mana rose with a determined look in her eyes and grasping her fists firmly.

"I shall defeat it." She said and the three of them looked at her with eyes of disbelief.

"Mana is too dangerous! Even with us two is imposible!" Shada said but he was interrupted by the Priestess' hold on his shoulder. He gave her a sign of negation with her beautiful head before looking at the girl in front of her.

"If someone can do the job, it's her. We must give her a chance." The Priestess answered before looking at the apprentice who gave them both a grateful look.

"Yugi, you go ahead and take the Millennium Puzzle. Us three will take care of Tragoedia. Atemu won't be able to win against Bakura without it." The apprenticed said and Yugi gave a look of determination in his amethyst eyes before answering back with a nod.

The Priest and Priestesses headed on their positions each taking their spots surrounding the demon from the sides and front. Isis raised her hand and commanded her Ka, Spiria, who flew toward the creature and attacked her flank with a ray of light coming from her spear. Using a wind creature of its own, Shada summoned Zelua, the eagle warrior who used his powerful claws to tear at the spider's back. Both knowing that the air was their only advantaged against such creature.

Tragoedia squirm in pain and shook off her gigantic head trying to get rid of the pain when he felt something stir on her back. Yugi had reached the tablet and was taking the Millennium Puzzle as the demon headed for him enraged. Panic amethyst eyes stared into the creature heading for him until a powerful attack made him miss his target, trespassing the beast's coat and injuring it severely.

The demon looked into the girl who had released the attack and gave the chance for Yugi to escape as fast as his injured leg allowed him. The spider tried his best to reach him but another shadow attack burned through his leg, this time making it cry in pain. The Magician Girl faced the monster with a glare on her face; smoke escaping from her staff, matching the anger of her master.

"Your opponent it's me. Now come and get me demon!" She yelled as the creature stared into the girl, a powerful energy emitting from her tiny body. Something that even the great beast could not ignore.

Yugi ran back into the corridor Mana had taken them, but between the halls it was no different than a labyrinth, and the feared that he would be too late to aid Atemu. His only choice was to follow his instinct and use his eyes to memorize the details on the walls to make sure he wouldn't lose himself.

It wasn't long before something caught his attention and between the darkness Yugi distinguished a figure lying on the floor. "_A soldier perhaps?"_

Worrying that the man was injured he limped between the floor, his face twisting in pain with each jump. As soon as he reached him Yugi's eyes turned to horror and a small scream of terror escaped his mouth as he saw the bloodied body of his best friend Ryou lying on the ground. He dropped the Item and kneeled to his friend's side, his voice calling for his name hysterically while tears escaped from his eyes and rolled through his cheeks.

The albino opened his eyes dimly as he heard a voice calling his name. With the last remaining of his strength he smiled, happy that he got to see his master alive. "Yugi, I'm so glad you are all right."

The teen took Ryou between his arms trying to keep his friend awake. "Please Ryou, you are… you are goin-g, you are going to be fine!" He yelled hysterical while looking at the injury on his stomach. "Just…just stay with me all right! I'll bring Isis and she will fix you! Just stay with me!"

Ryou kept smiling and he raised his hand reaching for his best friend who took his hand firmly between his. "It's all right Yugi. At least, I got to see you one last time."

"Don't say that! Ryou stop talking! I will help you! You just have to remain… just stay awake, please!" Yugi yelled and cried, knowing that no matter what, it was too late. It was amazing how his friend had remained alive all that time but he still refused to give in.

"Yugi, please. No matter what you…you have to stay alive." The teen whispered between the pain, looking straight to the teary eyes of his master. "You have to save your people…they are waiting for you."

Ryou kept his hand over Yugi's face, the teen grasping his hand, still crying while listening to his best friends words. "Promise me you won't let yourself die."

"Please Ryou. You will be there at my side. We will bring Nubia back to their feet but we will do it together!" The teen yelled clenching his teeth, the pain too strong in his heart.

"Promise me…" He said as Yugi felt the strength loosen on his hold.

"I promise Ryou! I promise! But please, don't leave! Don't leave I need you with me!" He yelled as he saw his friend give one last smile, a small tear escaping from his eye and slipping from his face toward the floor.

"Thank-k…you…" He whispered with a final breath and soon his body became stiff, while his eyes closed. The smile gone from his mouth and the hold loosen on Yugi's face. The Prince's eyes turned huge in disbelief before he screamed in pain, promising his best friend over and over again as he held him in his arms. He caressed the snow hair of his friend as the memories they shared together flashed in his mind. Each second was a torture as he said his last farewells to his best friend. He was gone to a place he couldn't reach, never to come back again.

* * *

><p>Jonoh managed to barely stand on his two feet while his breathing became harsh and painful. Only a handful of soldiers had survived the attack of the ox and the spells of the powerful magicians.<p>

The blonde guard knew that the source of the evil magic working over the Priest was his own father, which could only mean that he had used his insecurities and moment of weakness to posses him. Several times he heard the man lecture Atemu about such important defenses over the mind during their training sessions together back at the Palace, and now he had missed his own advises.

With the same stone expression on his face, the Priest charged against the soldiers, his sword dancing skillfully against the weapons of his enemies. He managed to corner one of the soldiers who could barely stand the strength from each of Seth's blows. The man tripped over his own feet, his body completely exposed and his life on the line. Just as the merciless Priest raised his weapon to attack a stone came flying toward his direction making his sharp reflexes act. Jonoh without loosing the precious seconds charged against the man who barely managed to stop the blade from the blond soldier making him now retreat in disadvantage, but the soldier didn't give him the chance.

He knew the Priest was more skillful, but he was stronger and more experienced on battle. His muscles clenched while sweat dripped from his skin, making the Priest retract while the space between them became so minimal that Seth's sword was ripped out of his reach. Without moving both figures remained frozen against the wall breathing harshly. Jonoh's sword under the jawline of the Priest while he remained expressionless, his eyes empty.

Jonoh drew his sword back enough to strike the Priest with all his strength over the stomach and with a yell he hit him again over the face making his eyes grow huge and drop over the floor, his crown falling over the floor exposing his brown locks.

"What's the matter with you? Are you really going to surrender that easily? Letting that old bastard control you! I can't believe the fearless and merciless Priest Seth could fall so low and be such a weak coward!" Jonoh spat with all his rage, his emotions no longer under control. He felt the sting of tears behind his eyes but he fought his best to keep them, he would not shed another tear in front of that bastard, his pride depended on it.

Tense seconds passed and the rest of the soldiers watch in amazement how Jonoh had managed to defeat the Priest. He remained with his eyes hidden under his hair, still over the floor. Aknadin kept silent watching with interest as his son was corner by the enemy, but he knew there was no way that he could defeat him as easily.

Seth's body began to move and suddenly his eyes turned a pale blue, watching with a murderous glance at the blonde soldier who flinched at the sight. Some invisible force hit him making him fly several feet away and crashing over the stone floor painfully. Every man felt a cold fear grasp their skin as the Priest stood, the image frightening. Akandin frowned in distaste as he recognized the power that emitted from his son. To have his own blood summon his ultimate power to such vermin, either he was done fooling around with them or they had overestimated the strength of the pathetic force that remained.

Jonoh's body rested over his arm while he grasped his side painfully. With just one eye open he managed to see the aura escaping from Seth's body, the power making the floor and stones nearby levitate. He hiss in pain but also in fear as he recognized the summoning magic that he was performing. The soldier began to back off and the single movement got the Priest to raise his arm sharply and a powerful blast of wind threw even off their feet; even Akanadin placed his feet firmly as his clothes and hair flew by the powerful force coming of his son.

A sudden roar appeared as the light died away, a mighty beast appearing behind his master; his wings and tail crashing against the walls making the floor tremble. Jonoh couldn't stand as he was face to face with the dragon that approached him as his master walked toward his direction. The Priest's expression was terrifying and Jonoh's fear invaded every part of his body. He could feel the breath of the best hit him on the face and his eyes freezing him on his place. The sharp fangs opened as a silent command from his master, summoning a bolt of white lightening from his jaws.

The soldier knew that he was facing death itself and there was no way he could survive a hit like that. His teeth clenched as frustration crawled over his mind, not ready to admit that he was defeated, and that no matter what he had failed his Ruler and nation. His sister's face came clear on his head and it made his eyes open. His sweet sister, he would not see her again. He had promised her that he would return no matter what, but it was clear that for the first time, he would not be able to fulfill a promise with her.

Tears began once again trying to slide form his eyes but they remained stuck on the corner of his eyelashes. He faced the beast one more time and managed to see the stone face of the Priest as he watched the fallen man ready to meet his doom. Jonoh clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as he placed his face to the side waiting for his end.

"_I'm sorry Serenity…"_

A painful cry filled the room and without thinking Jonoh opened his eyes as his head faced the source of the noise. The dragon had raised his powerful head and the lightening beam had hit Aknadin who was crushed against the wall and burned completely. Seth watched in horror as his beast had disobey his order and the dragon turned his mighty head on his direction growling in fury. With a twist of his tail he pushed his master against the wall making him drop over the floor unconscious. The white dragon faced the soldier again, a deep growl sounding from his throat as his pale eyes watched the man still over the ground.

Jonoh remained frozen as he saw the creature vanish, no longer able to sustain his form in this realm. Without understanding what had happened, he only knew that it was finally over.

* * *

><p>Atemu grasped his side painfully as he tried to catch his breath. He was injured badly and his small Ka would not hold on much longer. The thief seemed more enraged than ever as he looked into the Pharaoh with hate in his sharp eyes. "Is this it? Is this the extended of your power? You believe such puny creature has any chance against my God?"<p>

The demon Kuriboh glared at his opponent until Atemu bent on his stomach from the strike. The little one looked at him with concern while the enraged thief threatened to bit his own tongue out of anger. "DO NOT LOOK DOWN ON ME PHARAOH! I WILL TEACH YOU TO RESPECT ME!"

Bakura commanded his Ka to attack, a powerful spell heading full blow toward the monarch and he watched with shock in his eyes. However, the little demon flew toward the ray and he extended his small claws taking the hit and saving his master just in time. The explosion drew a powerful blast of wind making the monarch cover his eyes with his arm and making his hair blow. The thief did the same before looking at the Pharaoh still standing on his feet.

"Guess you were lucky, but you have nothing to save you this time. THIS IS THE END FOR YOU!" Bakura yelled as Diabound spat his venous power for a second time.

Atemu clenched his teeth but did not back off. No matter what he couldn't die, he had to save his Kingdom. Even if he received the hit he still couldn't lose. The Pharaoh watched the attack heading over him without enough time or distance to dodge it. He stood firmly on the ground with a glare on his eyes waiting for the hit. However, a powerful light erupted from the ceiling and the monarch covered his eyes with his arm from the radiance as well as the thief, the energy blocking the attack and sending it flying straight back to the attacker. Diabound managed to dodge it and the two opponents looked in amazement, wondering how was it possible the attack had been repeal seconds before. Atemu's eyes turned huge in disbelief as he saw something floating in the air. The creature held human form, dressed in a magician robe holding a staff over the opponent.

"It can't be." Bakura spat both in shock and anger as he saw the face of the same Priest he had killed back in the desert.

"Mahado." Was all that Atemu was able to saw and the magician turned to watch him, the same ancient and wise eyes staring at his old friend, the same way he always did whenever they shared moments not like Ruler and servant, but as friends and brothers.

"I came back, to fulfill my bow to serve you, my Pharaoh." The magician spoke as Atemu's heart lipped, unable to believe the miracle he was witnessing.

"How can this be? You were death! I killed you with my own hands!" The thief yelled enraged which caught the attention of the magician once more; this one glaring at the man who had dared to injure his master was ready to seal his fate.

"That's right, but you underestimate him Bakura, for Mahado did not died in vain as you hoped for. He fussed himself with his Ka, one of the ancient spells that only that most talented of my Priests could perform! A new Ka was born, DARK MAGICIAN!" Atemu yelled, his voice sounding with the graveness of respect toward the magician who crossed his arms while floating at the Pharaoh side.

"So what! You are only delaying your end! Neither you nor your servant will survive Diabound's power!" Bakura yelled impatiently followed by the cry of battle from his demon.

Atemu smirked toward the man standing defiantly with his head held high. "Then I guess it's time for me to get serious, I won't be holding back!" The Pharaoh yelled and the Dark Magician rolled his staff between his hands before pointing at the beast defiantly.

Both Kas charged against each other, the demons matching in strength. Diabound kept relying on the attack of his snake, which was exactly where the Magician aimed his spells. Soon the beast became too weak and this gave the opening the Dark Magician needed to deliver a fatal blow toward the demon. However, his plans failed as Bakura yelled a command and the serpent used his secret ability to vanish between the walls, disappearing from sight.

Both Atemu and the Dark Magician found each other at the disadvantage as their eyes turned in every direction trying to find the location of the beast. Bakura laugh hysterical as he got the upper hand and soon the demon managed to escape.

Waiting for several tense minutes the creature resurface from the floor and stoke the Magician sending him flying against the wall at a painful speed. The hit was enough to cause a severe damage and Atemu bent over his stomach as he felt the air forced out of his lungs.

"Now you understand Pharaoh! You can't defeat me! Even with your strongest ally you are still no match!" Bakura yelled his eyes finally loosing to his madness.

Atemu raised his body carefully clenching his mouth and trying to recover from the hit. He turned to look at Mahado who raised his head slowly from the wall, trying to get back on his feet. He managed to return to the air and the Pharaoh exchanged a deep look between his servant, the magician's eyes revealing he was not ready to go down yet. The monarch exchanged a nod and looking at his adversary he glared to him, not willing to go down without a fight.

"This battle isn't over yet!" He yelled as the Magician stood on guard right at his side.

"Then so be it!" Bakura smirked commanding his Ka to finish them with his final attack.

Atemu ordered his magician to repeal the attack with his dark magic and the spell summoned from his staff pointing on the body of the demon. "NOW!"

The Dark Magician fired toward the beast, which managed to block the attack with his arm, sending the spell flying over the walls and ceilings making holes over the roof. The thief laughed as the guardian missed the chance to strike his demon, mocking him for his failure. Commanding the monster to finish them off, Diabound returned to the shadows, using his surroundings as a camouflage once more.

The Pharaoh smirked and Bakura watched enraged at his expression, "Bastard! Have you finally lost your mind! This is the end for you!"

"You are wrong Bakura, for that is exactly what I expected from a coward like you!" The monarch spat confidently, which confused the angry man. "Look at the ceiling!"

Bakura did and he noticed the clouds had not covered the moon over the skies filling the dark room with its pale light. The reflection making the dim shape of his Ka appear between the shadows, no longer concealed. "WHAT?"

"Now your demon can no longer hide itself!" Atemu yelled before commanding his magician to attack, the magic successfully hitting on the body of the Ka in a fatal blow. Bakura hitched in pain as he tried to keep his balance. However, something was not right. The thief didn't seem preoccupied at all; in fact Atemu could see him laughing, dim at first then loud enough to echo between the walls.

"Fool! You think that by just exposing my Diabound's form you have the advantage! Just look at your magician! He left himself quite exposed!" The thief yelled and Atemu's eyes grew huge in realization as the snake from the demon's body jumped from under the earth and trapped the Dark Magician into a tight hold biting over his shoulder to prevent him from escaping.

Atemu roared in pain clenching his injured shoulder painfully as it began to bleed once more. Bakura laughed savoring his victory, finally the life of the monarch on the grasp of his hand. "It's over Pharaoh! You are done! No one will come and aid you, for that is the way your end will be, alone!"

Atemu fell into his knee still grasping his shoulder while looking at his Dark Magician, struggling under the painful grasp of the snake. The wizard turned his eyes toward his master into a painful attempt to overcome the hold but it was impossible. Bakura was right, it was over. He didn't have the strength to defeat him, for he was truly alone.

"The only end you will see Bakura, is the one under your own defeat!" Some voice yelled from the corridor and Atemu's eyes turned huge while his heart jumped as he recognized that sound. He turned slowly to his side and he saw the most beautiful apparition his eyes could ever lay upon. Yugi stood awkwardly between the pain of his broken leg, but still the fire feed his eyes with determination.

"So you managed to escape huh? It won't change a thing, guess you saved me the trouble to come and find you just so your lover could watch you die right in front of his very eyes!" Bakura smirked excitingly but it didn't cause any reaction on the boy.

"YUGI!" Atemu yelled which drew the attention of the Prince for a few seconds for their eyes to meet, the time stopping between the communication of their gaze before the little one turned toward the enemy defiantly.

"The only one who is about to be defeated it's you Bakura! Just as an evil and lonely being like you deserves!" Yugi yelled grasping his fists tighter on his side.

"I had enough of you! JUST GO AHEAD AND DIE ALREADY!" Bakura yelled trying to aim for the Prince but this one was much faster.

"ATEMU!" he yelled and from behind his back he threw the Millennium Puzzle toward the monarch who caught the object in time. The touch of the Pharaoh emitted a powerful light that blinded everyone on the room. Bakura groan in pain and Yugi covered his eyes with his arms. The Puzzle rested on Atemu's neck as the eye of Ra appeared on his forehead, his formal power returning along with his strength. The eye of Ra appeared also over the brow of the Dark Magician whose eyes were closed as he felt the bond that radiated from his master's power.

"WHAT? WHAT IS THIS?" Bakura groan trying to see between the light, but it was impossible. Atemu opened his eyes slowly.

"Bakura this is the end…" The Pharaoh spoke before the Dark Magician opened his eyes; the reflection on them was completely white with the same radiance that emitted from the Pharaoh. He used the strength to free himself from the hold of the serpent, injuring the jaws of the demon that squealed in pain.

"DARK MAGICIAN, DARK MAGIC ATTACK!" The Pharaoh yelled as the wizard's body and staff emitted a powerful energy and finished the enemy with a single blow. The hit of dark energy whipped everything on its path and Bakura let a final yell escaped his mouth before the magic reached him.

It was finally over.

Yugi lowered his arms as the light died out, everything felt silence and the room was covered in darkness once more, the reflection of the moon coming from the holes of the room as the only source of light.

Atemu clenched his fists before he let himself relax. His body was ready to collapse but just as he felt his legs fail him, something warm touched his skin and supported his body. He opened his eyes slowly and noticed the familiar scent wrapping over him like a blanket along with the softness of the hands that held him. He watched the eyes of his little one filled of concern telling him something but he couldn't distinguish the words.

Without thinking he wrapped his arms around the teen with all the strength left in his body. If he was dreaming then he didn't want to wake up. Everything seemed so real and Atemu held to the sensations even if it was only a dream.

"Atemu!" Yugi called over and over again, and his lover embraced him with all his strength, which unconsciously he returned the embrace with the same intensity.

"Little one…" He heard the man whisper as he clenched desperately to him, sinking his face between his neck and hair. He felt something slip on his skin and Yugi's heart gave a painful twist as the sensation was followed by a soft sob. Atemu was crying.

"Atemu." He whispered trying to reach for the monarch's face but he refused to let him go. He only managed to lower his face to look into those scarlet eyes and as their gazes meet the monarch crushed his lips into a desperate and passionate kiss.

Yugi's own tears followed as he kissed the man urgently, letting his own pain and fear relief itself between each other's arms. They didn't unlocked their lips not even to breath, the gasps followed while their arms locked on each other's back and neck, trying to keep them from letting go.

The Prince started to feel dizzy by the lack of oxygen on his lungs and he rested his forehead to breathe deep before the monarch lunched his face trying to recover those lips he wanted to never part from ever again.

"Atemu…wait…" Yugi implored between each kiss, but the monarch didn't listen. They kept going and Yugi tried to catch Atemu's attention, knowing something was wrong. "Please…"

"No… if I am dreaming I don't want this to end." The Pharaoh said between their lips and Yugi opened his eyes at he heard those words.

"It's not a dream…I-I'm here." Yugi kept saying grasping the monarch's face between his hands softly, making the monarch look at him, his eyes still wet from the tears he had spilled before. A looked that pained and broke Yugi's heart, for he had never dreamed to see his lover in such state. "Atemu…I'm right here. This is not a dream, I'm here in front of you."

Atemu looked at the beautiful amethyst jewels he had fallen in love with. His little one was telling him that this was no dream, he was there in his arms. It was too good to believe until the familiar pain on his body proved him that he was speaking the truth. No dream would allow you to feel physical pain.

Yugi caressed Atemu's face gently as his lover came back to reality. His eyes recovering the same light they always held when they were together. The monarch's hand cupped Yugi's cheek and the teen closed his eyes as he felt the familiar warmth emitting from his skin. When he opened his eyes again he had finally return. "This is no dream."

The teen smiled as tears fell over his cheeks again and Atemu cleaned them away with his thumb as his other hand held Yugi's other cheek. He pulled his face slowly toward his lips before the Prince cut the distance and again he kissed him, this time slowly and gently; taking the sweetness of their reunion, finally after so much they were back together. The monarch began kissing Yugi's cheeks, nose, eyes, brow, all over repeatedly reaching for his neck as the Prince grasped his torn cape between his shaking fingers already loosing himself to the joy of been back on the secure arms of his lover he had desperately wanted. They embraced themselves for a long time, not caring what was going on at the moment; for everything was perfect, and they meant to make it last.

The Dark Magician remained by Atemu's side, giving them the privacy they needed. Inside himself he was overjoyed that his master and the Nubian's Prince were finally back together. The thought itself gave him peace of mind to his tired soul.

As they kneeled on the floor Atemu parted enough to see Yugi on the eyes. He put his hand over his skin once more loving the sensation. He noticed he was injured and when he lowered his gaze his eyes rested momentarily on the horrible bruise on his leg before Yugi forced him gently to look back at him. "No, just look at my eyes. Don't worry, these will heal."

Atemu's eyes grew in surprise before they settle again, giving a soft nod while going along with his little one's wishes. Yugi caressed the monarch's face gently before he took his hand between his and kissed it adoringly. The Prince smiled and his heart melted, not sure if he would be able to hold the happiness that radiated from his heart. The monarch turned his scarlet eyes again over his lover before whispering softly, "Let's go home."

Yugi opened his eyes in surprise before tears felt suddenly and he cleaned with the back of his hand still sobbing. Atemu gave him a soft smile before comforting the teen between his arms. He clenched his armor still crying at the sound of those words he had wanted to hear so desperately.

"Yugi… It's all right. Everything is over." Atemu whispered on his ear while comforting the teen, his hands petting his hair like he always did.

"Please…take me home. I wa-want to…go back, with everyone." The teen sobbed and Atemu smiled softly, making the teen look into his eyes while cleaning his tears away with soft kisses and resting his brow against Yugi's.

"Let's go look for everyone. I'm sure they are anxiously waiting for us." Yugi gave a soft nod at Atemu's words and cleaned the last traces of tears from his eyes before trying to calm himself, breathing deeply.

The monarch took the teen on his arms while Yugi wrapped his around the neck of his lover; glad that he the pressure on his leg had been relieved. He rested between the Pharaoh's neck and closed his eyes slowly, feeling a huge weight lifting from his body leaving him empty and exhausted.

A small chuckle was heard as the couple turned toward the door and the Pharaoh stopped on his tracks. Bakura smiled madly with his skin torn and blood pouring from his mouth. Yugi felt a shiver crawl through his skin and he raised his head slowly when the terrifying noise caught his attention.

"You really…th-think…this is, over?" He barely managed to speak and Atemu turned his head toward his direction, trying to keep his own body as a shield for Yugi's eyes to witness the bloody mess his enemy had turned to.

"Let the Gods have mercy on your soul Bakura, because I simply cannot." The man said with his voice going deeper but it only humored the dying man looking toward the moon between the holes on the ceiling.

"Fool. By defeating me…you have, you have made it possible, for _him _to…become free." He said before spitting blood from his mouth, his strength fading quickly.

"What do you mean?" Atemu spoke and Yugi gave him a concerned look.

"It's…too late, you can't stop… him. He will…bring, everlasting…darkness." Bakura said, his smile plastered on his face and his body going rigid.

Tense seconds followed Bakura's ominous words. Yugi felt a chill crawl through his back and something clench his heart, as if he knew that something terrible was waiting to happen. Atemu felt Yugi's tension and he only grip him closer to his body. Deep inside himself he knew that something was strange. Was it really possible that the prophecy had been wrong? Bakura was death, there was no way that he could end his life now. What was making him feel that strange weakness on his legs? Confusion invaded the monarch's mind as he tried to understand what was making him feel threaten.

The little dancer watched his lover's face, his eyes glued to the fallen enemy while tension gripped his jaw. He was about to call for his name until something made Atemu's eyes grow huge and a dark essence filled the air, which even the Prince was able to feel it.

The temple's ceiling and walls began to shake and from outside, the skies darken as a terrible storm approached their way between the seas of sand. Lightening and thunder followed, every sound striking the Pharaoh's heart as the danger around them began to sweep away all his doubts. It was too late, they had not been able to prevent the prophecy from happening, in fact they had done nothing at all but to follow what destiny had in store for them.

Karim was lying on the floor, his wound fatal and he was loosing blood quickly. The creatures had finally vanished but he felt the presence of something even more terrifying approached them at a rapid pace. The air was filled with screams of agony and pain, every noise piercing the heart of the Priest like sharp daggers.

The forgotten spirits of the city began to manifest and they flew like shreds of light toward the desert. Something grasping the beings that belong to the other dimensions and devouring them between the twister of poisonous winds. The skies had turn dark and between the sharp gusts of wind, the sand itself began to rise turning it into one of the most deadliest storms that had every existed.

Isis' brow was dripping in cold sweat as she did her best to heal the fatal wound that was claiming Shada's life. He was laying on the floor unconscious, his skin growing paler with each second and Mana herself was clenching his bloody hand between hers, surrounded by a green dim light, transferring her strength to her companion to keep him alive but it was doing nothing, the poison was too powerful. Both women's skin and clothes were filled with blood and dirt from their last battle, the body of Tragoedia just behind them. The shaking of the floor had made them raise their heads at the sign of danger and even the evil presence that filled the air made them turn their eyes in shock and fear.

Isis' body froze as she felt the power of her Millennium Puzzle coursing through her mind. The images of the future filling her eyes at a surprising speed that even Mana noticed something was odd with the Priestess. She called her name over and over, trying to make her turn back to the present and heal Shada, but it was already too late. He had finally left this world and no matter how much Mana screamed, she couldn't wake up neither of the two. Isis clenched her head as tears began to drip from her eyes. She saw the storm, the terrifying eyes of the demon itself, the shadow realm breaking free, and her Ruler's face as he dropped over the floor defeated. Everything about the future was right there in front of her and she panicked for the first time, realizing that their entire struggles had been in vain.

Yugi was holding Atemu's neck as he saw the entire temple collapse around him. He caught a glimpse of Mahado's robe but the images were too fast. His body was soon flying on the air as the monarch jumped backwards and landed safety on the other side as one pillar from the roof fall just in front of them, making one of the walls collapsed with the impact.

The dust had clouded their visions but a lightening illuminated the entire room and it drew the attention of the three toward the outside. The Pharaoh felt a shiver crawl through his spine as he noticed the presence of a creature so powerful trying to break free from the shadows. The twister of sand close to the city reached toward the skies, turning the earth itself black as the darkness crawled between the cracks on their dimension.

He had never imagined that Bakura held the power to control one of the most deadly creatures of the shadow world itself. A forbidden name that it made the earth tremble as the whisper escaped from Atemu's lips. Yugi turned his head sharply toward the monarch as he listened the ominous call of the demon that was known even on his homeland. He couldn't believe that such creature existed in reality, or that someone was able to summon it, the demon whose legend became myth, and was used to scare the children and adults with its terrifying stories.

Atemu remained standing, lost on his own thought as he witnessed the terrible storm outside. There was no denying that the prophecy had turned a reality. The shadows would invade the earth and devour everything on their way, something that not even the Gods were able to prevent. Was this it? Has their sacrifices and struggles been in vain after all? The Pharaoh saw the faces of everyone who had died in search for peace to their land. This had been his fault, he had brought the opportunity for the God of the Shadow Realm to surface on their world and claim it as his.

He couldn't help cursing and this drew the attention of Yugi as he stood close to Atemu. The monarch cursed again and again to the Gods for allowing such catastrophe to happen. A twisted game were he had been the main character to brought upon such fate over his land and every land on the earth, for he knew that no one was safe from the rage of Zorc. They had created this world, and just as easily, they could destroy it as well.

He would not allow it; he would not permit for them to have their way. He had sacrificed his entire life and many lives for their home to become safe once more. The influence of the darkness over man's mind, the thirst for power and death, he had fought them all but for what? He did not deserve to be called Ruler among his people if he allowed such destiny to happen.

Yugi's hand clenched Atemu's, drawing the attention of the monarch instantly. He awoke from the nightmare of his own thoughts as he fell under the spell of those amethyst eyes filled with concern. The Pharaoh's eyes turned soft as a terrible sorrow invaded his heart like a slap of reality.

Atemu remember looking at his father standing over the balcony of his Palace as his hand rested over his little shoulder; both looking at the land they ruled. _"A true Ruler must sacrifice even his own happiness for the wellbeing of his Kingdom. That is the sacrifice we all must endure, and soon it will be your turn as well my son. That will be the time when you must prepare yourself, for it will be the hardest obstacle you will face."_

The monarch's fists clenched painfully turning his knuckles white. His eyes reflected true pain and he felt his heart bleed with each agonizing second as he watched his lover on his arms. His father was right; the time had come when he would have to leave everything he held dear. The responsibility of a leader was one of the hardest a true man had to bear over his shoulders. To carry the prayers, concerns, happiness, pains, and struggles of his people over his back, that was, what he was destined to perform.

Yugi felt as Atemu took his face softly between his hands, his scarlet eyes always over his as he took every detail of his face. His fingers intertwined between his hair as his breath caressed his lips and he claimed them in a long kiss. Yugi's hands clenched the armor of his lover's chest as he felt the intentions behind that kiss; so painful and full of sorrow that it transferred from his lover's mouth. His heart began to jump and his body became tense and alert, bleeding on the inside as he began to realize this would be their last kiss, a farewell.

The Prince tried to back off as panic began to invade him, but Atemu didn't allowed it. He only clasped his body between his arms and their kiss became more possessive which drew the strength away from Yugi. He couldn't escape from the grasp of his lover as his tongue invaded his mouth and his nails dig over his skin. Tears escaped from his eyes as he felt the agony coming from the Pharaoh.

He screamed over and over again in his mind for Atemu to stop this madness. That they would find an answer together and no matter what, if he left to face the demon he would be at his side. The thoughts made Yugi trap the monarch between his arms drawing them even closer. He would not leave his side, no matter what he would not let Atemu face such danger alone.

As if knowing what Yugi was thinking Atemu clasped his tiny fighter between his arms, as if trying to become a single entity. He dropped his head between his shoulder, his lips connected over Yugi's skin while the Prince's hands clenched Atemu's shoulders and hair. The thunder and storm signaled that their time was running short making both men tremble slightly in their embrace.

The Pharaoh raised his head, trying to face his lover as his agony became clear on his eyes. He did his best to keep the tears from running through his cheeks, not wanting the last image of him to be that of a coward. Yugi watched between his watery eyes as Atemu's serene face looked at him. His warm hands cupping his face gently as one of them caressed his skin.

"No matter what, I will keep my promise to you. I will find you again Yugi. Until then, please wait for me." He whispered as the Prince drank every word and carved it on his heart. He tried to speak but his lips were sealed with a last kiss. The tears ran through his cheeks as he felt his body become weaker with every second. The strength on his body began to fade and his still barely conscious mind didn't understand what was happening. Was this Atemu's doing? He wondered in panic, trying with his all to remain awake, but the spell was too strong for him to fight.

"I love you Yugi, I love you more than anything in this entire world. Please be safe, please be happy." Atemu whispered as Yugi's body began to float and his eyes drifted slowly shut, the last traces of the monarch's face disappearing. He tried to call after him, but he didn't have any strength left in him to keep fighting. With a last whisper of his name Yugi was enveloped by shadows.

Atemu took the body of his little one between his arms, as the strength on his legs was no longer able to sustain him. He embraced him close to his body, drawing the smell and the coolness of his skin. Even if he lost his memories, he tried his best to carved those details of his soul mate as they remained together until he was found again. He carried the body and placed it gently over a stone tablet, kneeling next to him and caressing his skin before he placed a small kiss between his wet lips. Their brows touched before the Pharaoh raised his face and kissed his forehead gently, cleaning the traces of tears from his little one.

The Dark Magician watched from his place the cruelness of having his master sacrifice his own life and happiness. That was his destiny, ever since he was reborn in this world as the reincarnation of the God of creation. A fate that was destined for all rulers to endure every day of their existences, until they no longer were able to sustain their presence in this world.

Without turning around the monarch rose from the ground, no a tear shed. "Mahado." He called to the magician in his mortal name and the shadow being faced his master. "I have one more request from you. After I'm gone, protect him. I leave him under your care."

The magician kneeled with his head bowed low, his hand resting over his heart. "I bow to protect and serve him as I did to you master. My presence on this world will always remain faithful to you."

Atemu remained steady, turning his head only slightly toward his servant with a noble look in his eyes. "Thank you Mahado, for everything." He whispered with a small smile on the corner of his lips.

The Pharaoh gave a last look to his lover before the storm began to increase, drawing his attention instantly. He walked slowly toward the fallen wall, the air making his cape and hair fly as soon as he was outside. He closed his eyes and called on his power, reaching for a way to approach his enemy, and prepared to face his destiny.

He ran between the harsh floor, the sand cutting his armor and skin. He ignored his own discomforts as he broke his way between the storm. A cry of a horse made his head turn to the side and Atemu watched his mount heading after him, the call of his master reaching him in an instant from inside the temple.

Without stopping, Atemu grasped his mount's neck and he was soon over his back heading toward the center of the storm, the demon trying to escape from the deepest corners of the earth. The chains that tied him toward the shadow realm were still holding Zorc for the moment and Atemu kicked his horse to a greater speed, trying to reach the demon before it was too late. His body began to turn warmer as the light of his Millennium Puzzle began to surface, the eye of Ra appearing on his forehead.

Atemu's horse found himself ridding between the edge of the sand, crying in fear as the earth was swallowed by the struggles of Zorc to escape. He kept ridding between the moving sands, their hair flying by the strength of wind and the sharp sand cutting their eyes.

Zorc felt the presence of something close to him, but he paid it no mind and he only growled in frustration, still unable to break the bonds that tied him to his prison. Zorc's claw reached from the center of the storm and the strike managed to hit Atemu's horse who raised his body to protect his master from the impact, killing him instantly.

The Pharaoh's cry of pain was drown between the gusts as he fell over the ground and watched his mount get swallowed by the sand. His power disappeared in the moment of distraction, his strength failing quickly as he felt a sharp pain on his side. A heavy numbness followed and Atemu watched his hand soaked in his own blood from a deep gash on his side. His vision began to cloud as he tried to rise from the ground, but he could only kneel.

"It can't be… I can't, die…not yet." He whispered still trying to rise, the storm making his ears burst and hard to breath. His body began to envelop itself in the same golden light, his teeth clenching painfully as he screamed his prayers over his mind to keep himself alive.

A battle cry followed as Atemu faced the eyes of Zorc, finally reaching the edge toward his world. The demon growled as he watch the summoning power coming from his sworn enemy. He knew that presence anywhere, the rage boiling from his body as he realized the puny God between mortals used the last remains of his strength to keep him sealed. He would not allowed such thing. The demon raised his claws and lowered his enormous arm ready to kill the mortal who dare to defy him. He had waited long to become free and claim the universe under darkness.

As the enormous hand was ready to crush Atemu, his forehead glow once more and the strike from Zorc was met with a golden shield protecting the figure of the Pharaoh. The demon cried in frustration, striking over and over again, but he wasn't able to reach the monarch.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE AWAY THAT WHAT IT'S PRECIOUS TOO ME! NEVER!" Atemu screamed as the storm began to dissolve and the skies glow into a blinding light that made Zorc growl in pain.

Golden wings appeared from the dark clouds, dissolving everything with its power as the Winged Dragon of Ra appeared between the skies. The cry of his rage sounding through the earth, and the God of Shadows roared defiantly to the mighty dragon, but not even him would be able to defeat it.

Atemu's body began to dissolve, as his soul was sacrificed to feed the power of the Dragon into a final attempt to seal Zorc. Ra felt the strength of his master fill him and a powerful beam of light escaped from his golden jaws, striking the demon into a fatal hit, this one roaring in rage and pain, while his claws hit the earth around him in frustration making the earth tremble.

The energy on Atemu's body was now fading and he kept praying; trying to keep himself alive so he could summon the ultimate form of the God under his command. He closed his eyes as he felt himself vanish, his body dissolving between the Puzzle as he kept casting the spell. The image of his father, the Priests, his friends, his subjects appearing on his mind trying to give him the strength he needed.

Zorc's jaws opened and flames erupted from them, the hit surrounding the dragon of Ra in an instant. Atemu's eyes opened as he felt the hit from the demon strike his dragon.

"_Not yet_…" He thought as he felt the spell close to complexion, but the attack kept surrounding and injuring his creature, making the monarch realize that he would not make it in time.

A soft hand rested between Atemu's shoulder and the monarch's head turned sharply toward his side as he watched Yugi's silhouette just next to him. His eyes were full of determination and with a simple nod he encouraged the monarch to keep going. Atemu's heart was filled with a warm feeling and his eyes turned toward the skies. The flames began to turn from violet to golden and soon Ra's body was enveloped on the same flames, the ultimate form finally complete.

"WINGED DRAGON OF RA, CAST THIS DEMON BACK TO THE SHADOWS!" Atemu commanded before the God's cry filled the skies and flipping his enormous wings he flew toward Zorc who kept attacking from the ground but he had no effect, it was too late.

Atemu felt his body envelope in light, his eyes shutting slowing. He turned his head toward his side, his form resting between Yugi's arms as he smiled softly at him.

"_I'll be waiting for you."_ Yugi's lips whispered but no sound came from his lips.

Atemu smiled softly as his eyes opened again, his world surrounded by light as the pain left his body. It was over.

* * *

><p>Seth was leaning over Jonoh's arms as they headed for the exit, the coolness of the air hitting their skin making them wake up from the nightmare that had reign over all of them just moments before. They still held the pain over their hearts, as they no longer felt the presence of their Ruler. They knew what had happened.<p>

The Priest and soldier saw something standing on the outside of the temple. Seth's eyes grew huge when he thought that person was his own cousin, but as they approached their way he realized it wasn't.

Jonoh felt the man trying to stand on his one, reaching for the little one who paid no mind to their presence. The guard stood silently, watching over both of them as Seth walked as steadily and dignified, as he was able to. The light hurt his eyes when he reached the end of the darkness inside the temple.

He took a glimpse of the boy next to him without moving from his place. His arms falling to his sides as he watched the skies had finally returned to normal, the clearness surrounding the earth, as Ra was reborn over the horizon behind the dunes of sand. Everything had returned to normal, the signs and traces of battle no longer visible.

"Although you may not think greatly of me, we both share the same pain." Seth whispered to the Prince, a dim shaking over his cold voice.

"It was his destiny." Yugi whispered after an extended pause. No emotion between his voice while his eyes remained hidden under his golden bangs. Seth clenched his feet, pain reaching his heart as he remembered the images of his body under the influence of darkness, attacking the Pharaoh and his comrades. He tried to remain expressionless but he couldn't help the emotion from reaching his eyes.

"I plan to return to my homeland. My people are waiting." Yugi said after a very long silence, drawing the attention of the Priest.

"I know." Seth mentioned and the little one turned to face him, realzing the pain the Priest was trying so hard to conceal. He would have fooled other, but not Yugi for he was used to the expression Atemu had always given whenever he tried to keep his real feelings under that mask of control.

His own face held that same mask over him, realizing that as King himself, he had to remain strong. This was his own sacrifice for his people, just like Atemu had done his part; it was now the beginning of his.

"Atemu would have wanted you to rule Khemet. He knew that no one else was as capable as you. I'm sure that until the end he still put his whole trust into you, just like he always had." Yugi mentioned making the eyes of the Priest turned huge in shock. Deep inside himself he had realized the terrible deeds he had committed against his Ruler and nation. He had been too weak to prevent them and could only watch in despair as he contributed to that he had fought his entire life to protect. This child had seen inside his deepest fears. No, he was no longer a child in his eyes, but someone who had grown up so much and contribute even more than himself to a land that was not his own. He looked from the corner of his eye and noticed Yugi held the Millennium Puzzle between his hands.

"We both have our share of pain over our shoulders, but it's time to put that aside and reconstruct both our nations." Seth mention and Yugi looked into the horizon with a determined look in his face.

He clasped the Puzzle close to his chest, feeling the warmth emitting from the metal. He had made a promise that they would be reunited. He will do everything he could to remain faithful to their vows. Yugi would wait, until soon their destinies would be intertwined once more. Until then, he would use his life and heart to become the leader worthy of his people, just like Atemu had devoted his to Khemet.

"Until we meet again." Yugi whispered as the rays of Ra filled the earth with its radiance. A new hope born for both nations and the world.

**THE END**


	22. Extra Chapter

Extra Chapter

Yami's fingers roamed through the small and slender back of his little lover on top of him, just under his dark blazer. Their mouths melted with the sweet taste of their reunion after their long absence.

Yugi's knees were bent, brushing Yami's hips while the eldest travel from his lower back to his bottom and finally grasping the back of his thighs. The smell of lotion, shampoo, and the natural aroma of their skins enveloped them pleasantly while the last traces of the dessert they had eaten before made them taste the sweetness of the fruit on each other's mouths.

Yugi's palms rested over the strong chest of his darkness just over his shirt and tie. As he felt the soft black silk a malicious smirk appeared on his lips, imagining all sorts of fun things he could do with it.

Both lovers stopped their kissing to look at each other's eyes. Yami would steal a small peck every once in a while before smiling and the teen returned the same expression on his beautiful face.

"I missed you." He whispered while touching the edge of Yugi's nose with his own and looking at him tenderly.

"I missed you too." Yugi answered back while resting his body over his lover, sharing the warmth that radiated from his darkness' skin.

"You know I'm over the edge right now. I don't think I'll let you escape from bed in the morning." Yami purred seductively over the ear of his lover while the warmth of his breath cause a delicious shiver to run through Yugi's back; not gone unnoticed by the handsome man.

"I can always try to outrun you, you know?" Yugi said while tracing his lover's features with his beautiful amethyst orbs.

"Then I suppose I need to make sure you are not able to walk tomorrow." Yami said while brushing the words against Yugi's neck and he teased his light with his mouth against the sensitive skin, which got a soft moan from the little one.

After Yugi went to his trip to Egypt, both lovers had stay apart for a little more than two weeks. Yami had surprised his partner with the excuse that he had work to do after their brief time together from the airport to their home at the Kame Shop. The dualist was shocked and torn after hearing Yami's words but he still tried his hardest to keep his thoughts from his darkness.

Even with the absence of their link the eldest could already perceive his hikari's disappointment and he consoled him with the promise to give him a 'proper greeting' as soon as he return.

Yugi had not understood what his partner meant but trusted him like always and soon remembered how brutal and demanding Kaiba could be at times, especially with his expectations of his rival, he would exploit the 'King of Games' reputation out of him for his company's profits.

Yugi's grandpa made sure to take his time pampering his grandson. He wondered if it was the absence or the old age making him more affectionate but he was still happy to return home and of the elder's attentions.

The little duelist made his way to 'their' bedroom and as soon as he opened the door he found everything the same way before he left. His room was still full of different toys and games along with the same furniture and soft colors on the wall. Only the pieces of clothing he had the habit to throw on the floor were neatly put away on their drawers and closet.

The window shinned with the beautiful light from outside and it rested on top of the desk. The only thing that changed was the single bed he used to sleep in for a bigger one.

Yugi was surprised to find a black, suit bag resting on top of the mattress. He approached it with a curious look in his face and after holding it up, a small paper drop over the rug, which the teen picked.

_Put this on. I'll pick you up at 7._

_~ Yami_

The hikari turned the note over and after leaving it on the bed again he unzipped the bag. A beautiful black suit appeared behind the zipper and by the looks of it, the fabric seem expensive. Yugi frowned but a smile appeared at the same time in a sign of resignation. His partner never lost a chance to surprise him with an extravagant gift or try to spoil him in any way possible, even after his light's constant complains.

Yugi was much simpler and it didn't make any difference if he either stay inside playing card games or just watching a movie instead of having Yami spend so much money for his hikari's delight.

_Some things just don't ever change._ Yugi thought as he smiled warmly at the memories of centuries behind. His love toward the ancient Pharaoh remained untouched by circumstances and even time itself. He turn his face toward the clock on his nightstand just next to his favorite lamp. He still had plenty of time to get ready but the exciting feeling in his stomach just got stronger.

Later, Yugi found himself seated downstairs on the living room bored with the TV filling up the house with random noise. He was fidgeting with his tie while playing with the tips of his leather boots over the coffee table. Yugi never bothered to buy a decent pair of dress shoes since he couldn't endure them for more than an hour and finding nothing fancier to wear he simply put his favorite boots under the nice dressing pants of his outfit. He felt silly and clumsy under such fancy clothing but he couldn't complain since he had to comply with his darkness' plan.

He was currently blowing one of his golden bangs over his face with his head resting on the edge of the couch, when he heard a knock on the shop door. The teen was startled and the shock was quickly replaced by confusion. Why would his Yami knock if he had his own keys? The teen stood from the couch and headed for the door.

"Grandpa, I'm leaving!" Yugi yell and he was answered with a farewell from upstairs. Before approaching the entrance he stopped in front of the glass counter and he tried to fix his tie as fast as he could before another knock rushed him back to his objective.

When the teen opened up he was face to face with his partner and he delighted himself with the gorgeous appearance of his lover. He was dressed in black while the fabric of his elegant suit tightly embraced the slender but muscular form of the astounding man. He remain with a silly expression on his face before his eyes finally met with those of his darkness. The depth of those ruby pools sucked him with the force of a tornado. Yami approached his light with a seductive look on his face and he took hold of Yugi's hand, intertwining their fingers instantly.

"As promised I'm here to collect you, aibou. I hope that you enjoy this evening for there's so much I have in mind to share with you tonight." The man spoke while raising an elegant eyebrow and brushing Yugi's fingers so faintly over his lips. The teen's face turn into a vivid scarlet color that he could have pass for a beacon under the pale light of the entrance.

His darkness took him into a black limo that was waiting for them. Courtesy of Kaiba's Corporation, but the little duelist didn't know about that. His stomach was full with thousands of butterflies fluttering inside and his hands were shaking slightly. He always got nervous whenever he went out in fancy dates with his partner since he wasn't really used to it, but as soon as he opened the door for him and the limo began to make their way toward whatever destination was instructed, Yami's lips began to attack Yugi's into a passionate and needy kiss. The connection between their mouths was enough to melt the teen's nervousness away and his frustrated desire began to resurface after weeks of no contact with his darkness, making him a little more aggressive and sensible than usual but Yami cut him out as they began to loose their minds to passion with a simple touch of his slender finger over the soft lips of his lover.

"Patience aibou. We have all night to catch up with each other." Yami whispered while casting all his charm on those seductive eyes of his. Yugi gave a quick pout but in his mind he found it curious that his Yami had cut their efforts. Usually he became possessive of the teen and he could hardly wait to use whatever chance he got to screw him senseless.

After an elegant dinner of exquisite dishes, the couple returned to their home, finally up to date with what they missed of each other during Yugi's absence to his trip in Egypt. The teen was currently studying for his degree on teaching and ancient civilizations since he wanted to become an archaeologist just like his grandfather.

It wasn't long before Yugi was able to recover his own memories of his past life. He had found out about the truth between his Yami and himself; however, he had remained quiet until their final duel since he was afraid his darkness would remain on this world only because of his selfishness and weakness. He was glad he gave up to his emotions for once before he had made the greatest mistake of his life.

Yugi took out his keys and he was trying to find the right one since his grandfather always locked the store's entrance after late. He felt Yami's body so close to his while the warmness escaping his nostrils caress his skin. It didn't make things easier for the little one with such pleasurable distractions making him almost drop his keys by accident. Yami took hold of his aibou's hand and he opened the door without retracting his face from the back of Yugi's ear.

The store was dark and everything silent. The teen didn't get a chance to breathe as soon as he stepped inside since Yami quickly dragged him against the entrance door and he began to devour his light with almost desperation. Both of his wrists were taken between Yami's hands while the eldest crushed him over the door with the strength and weight of his body. His tongue soon trespassed the little one's teeth and the taste was blissful for both of them. Yugi submitted himself to the harsh claim of his darkness over him since he needed him so badly.

Yami bit and suck the teen's lower lip while placing his thigh between Yugi's legs, finally trapping him and caressing the sensible and already hard middle of his hikari.

"Yami…not-ah…not here…Grandpa…" The teen barely managed to make a coherent sentence as he felt his darkness planting butterfly kisses over his neck and locking the door just next to them.

"Don't worry aibou, already taken care of." Yami whispered before Yugi was able to process the words in his mind. The man had called a friend of Yugi's grandfather and he helped him to take the old Solomon out for a drink, which left the entire house for their enjoyment. The clever man was not fooled at all but he play along to give his grandson and his partner some time of their own.

As Yugi manage to recover a little of his consciousness, he slip his hands under the shoulder blades of Yami's jacket to take it off but his darkness took him in his arms before he was able to do it. He took him upstairs in bridal style and he rush in direction of their room, carrying the small teen as if he weighted no more than a feather.

Yami kicked the door close before making their way towards the bed. He locked his lips with his light while placing him over the bed gently and climbing on top of his body, their mouths never leaving each other's. The teen place his arms over Yami's neck, dragging the eldest with him in a sweet and lovely embrace. As soon as their legs intertwine, Yugi rolled them to the side and ended on top of his darkness.

"Yugi." The man whispered as he felt the talented mouth of his light pleasuring his warm skin with soft and wet kisses over his neck. His hikari had surprised him with a strong need and aggressiveness behind his kisses and hands. Usually he did most of the job since Yugi's body was drowned in pure pleasure. His light gave a small nib of his lip before drawing away from his darkness and he opened his eyes when he felt the weight over his body shift.

Yugi sat over Yami's middle with his knees resting over the side of his hips, their hard members brushing gently against each other's. The teen began to take his blazer off and the fabric slip slowly before he drop it unceremoniously over the floor. His cheeks were flushed with shyness and his innocent look gave him away, but he had decided that tonight he would fulfill all of his Yami's fantasies.

He began to undo the knot of his tie but he didn't take it off just yet. His hands and fingers roamed through Yami's flat stomach until reaching his strong chest and began to undo his darkness' own tie with a sensual look on those usually innocent eyes.

Yami hummed delighted with his light's progress and he raise his hands to help his aibou finish undoing his tie but the teen slapped his hands away.

"Not tonight Pharaoh." The youngest purred seductively before taking off Yami's tie and capturing his wrists, tying them together firmly with the piece of fabric. The ruby eyes turn in shock as his little one captured him with his tie and his arms were pinned over his head.

"Well little one, I didn't know you were interested on such things." Yami responded while looking at his partner up and down before resting his eyes on those amethysts.

"I'm just getting started." Yugi whispered before lowering his thin hands over Yami's arms until he reach his chest and began to unbutton his black shirt.

Little by little, Yami's pale skin began to appear and Yugi took a moment to marvel the exquisite sight of his darkness body, roaming his index finger over each hard line of that marked stomach.

Yami groaned at the torture of his little one's touches, his need throbbing with each painful second. Yugi's mouth kissed the center of Atemu's chest, no longer able to hold the craving of tasting that so familiar skin. His tongue traveled from one nipple to the next, tasting, sucking, and nibbling while enjoying the delicious noises of his partner's baritone voice.

Soon his light sat once again over him before taking his tie from the edge and pulling it off. He took his shirt off slowly after the last button was open and he let it slip past the smooth skin of his shoulders and back. A small blush appeared on Yugi's cheeks as the ruby eyes of his partner feasted on his exposed body. He pretend to ignore it and let his hands fall over the sides of Yami's face on the mattress before crawling toward his mouth, claiming him in a passionate kiss.

The teen was almost captured by his darkness but he began to lick his way down his body to prevent Yami from rolling them over and claiming his place on top. The eldest began to melt in pleasure as he felt his aibou's tongue traveling all the way from his neck toward the hem of his pants. The teen licked and kissed his navel while taking his belt off and unzipping his pants. He never got a chance to think as Yugi slip his member out, the hot and wet tongue making him fall from the edge of pleasure.

An animalistic groan escaped from his mouth as Yugi's head began to travel up and down through his manhood. He licked his tip and sides while his finger roamed close to his entrance. Yami's teeth clench as the torturing sucking kept going. Soon his legs and pelvis tense, feeling his orgasm approach rapidly and this surprised the man which usually took him long to reach his climax, but the absence and strong desire for his hikari was making everything a lot easier.

Before it was too late the man used all the strength of his stomach to raise his body and roll the surprised teen under him. Yami's breathing came short and his skin was covered by a thin sheet of transpiration. The man gasped while kissing his aibou, tasting himself from Yugi's mouth, the image deliciously erotic.

"You have been so naughty little one. It's time to teach you a lesson." The deep voice of the man got the teen shivering under him, from anticipation or fear he didn't know but now it was his time to tease his light till reaching the edge of sanity.

With his teeth, he undid the knot that tied his hands and he placed them over the teen's wrists but at the same time he tied them over the edge of the bed so he was unable to move.

"Yami!" Yugi call desperately trying to get rid of the knot but it was impossible.

"Shh, don't worry little one, I'll be gentle." The man purred and he silenced his annoyed hikari with a sensual kiss before the teen could protest some more.

Yugi was mad that Yami had manage to switch their place but the annoyance soon melt away with the passionate kiss of his darkness.

The man began to undo the leather, spike belt of his hikari, which he knew was his favorite. The exposed nipples of the teen harden on anticipation but the eldest planned to take his sweet time teasing his light until he begged for him to take him.

Yami began taking both boots from his partner along with his snow, white socks. The heavy shoes were dropped on the rug, landing with a dry sound and the man took one of Yugi's feet on his hand before torturing him with pleasurable caresses from his mouth and tongue.

"Yami! Uh…stop not there!" Yugi moaned but his partner climbed on top of him before placing his own tie over the teen's eyes enveloping him instantly in absolute darkness.

"Is not fair that you have all the fun my love." Yami whispered while passing his hand over the hem of his Yugi's pants, making the teen moan loudly. "I promise to make you feel so good." The man purred before lowering himself once more over Yugi's feet.

His hands undid the buttons before unzipping his pants and pulling them down swiftly along with his undergarment. Yugi remain exposed and the air caressing his hot member made it twitch with anticipation. Yami caressed the little one's thighs before opening his legs slowly and lowering himself between them.

He kissed and licked Yugi's thigh, close to his member but the small distance only added to the torment of the small hikari. He wanted for Yami to take him, not able to hold his desperation for much longer.

He bit his arm just over his head to prevent a loud moan to escape him, his pearl teeth sinking on his skin very dimly.

"You can scream all you want aibou. No one will disturb us tonight." The man said before swallowing his light slowly and completely.

Yugi finally yell as Yami's talented mouth swallowed his member. The hot breath, the wet tongue, and the delicious friction got him moaning unrestrained. He couldn't see a thing but it only made his other senses more sensible and this is what drove him on the edge of madness with every taste, smell, and caress.

Yami kept sucking his light while enjoying the erotic spectacle of his lover tied on the bed and his legs opened while calling for his name.

The hardness of his own member reminded him of his own needs and after a few more minutes he finally stopped his oral while enjoying the salty taste of his little one, linger on his mouth. He decided to let his hikari have a taste of himself and he kissed him while Yugi was still trying to catch his breath. The man could feel the desperate heartbeat of his partner's heart and his face and body were covered in sweat.

Yami undid the knot of his little one's wrists and he kissed the bruised skin before taking off the fabric from his eyes. His amethyst orbs were blurred by need and desire, which made his stomach flutter.

"Yami, please…take me… I need you, please." The small duelist whisper with such sweetness in his voice and eyes that the man surrendered himself to his light's wishes.

"I'm sorry little one, how cruel of me." The man whispered before biting Yugi's ear and tracing it with the tip of his tongue.

Yami touched his light's lips with his index finger before the teen opened his mouth and began sucking the digits with that blissful tongue of his. Both began to rub against each other before Yami took his fingers back and put it inside his partner's entrance, carefully and slowly so he wouldn't hurt him.

Yugi began to moan softly as he felt the intrusion on his backside and Yami began sucking on his nipples, making him see stars. His darkness knew his deepest and most sensible spots, which he explore expertly. He bit on his right nipple before tracing the skin of his hipbones and the joint between his leg and upper body, driving him insane in pleasure. After he felt his hikari's legs tense and the tone of his voice raise, Yami removed his fingers leaving the teen feeling empty and unsatisfied.

"Yami…" he began to call back when suddenly their bodies roll and now Yugi was over his darkness while he removed his bothersome shirt.

"You will take charge today aibou. I'm yours." The man purred, licking Yugi's neck softly before looking at his eyes. His hikari's hands were resting on the sides of his face while Yami's need brush against his backside. Yugi moaned softly and he looked at the man he adored, tenderly.

"OK." He simply said while his darkness gave him a beautiful smile, closing his eyes dimly.

The teen took off Yami's pants exposing the gorgeous body of the man. He extended his arm before opening the drawer and taking the lubricant they always use. He opened the cap before squeezing the bottle and pouring the liquid over his hand. He placed himself in the middle of his Yami's hips before taking the man's member, which he responded with a soft hiss, and applied the lubricant, making sure no part remain uncover. The man groaned sensually as the warmth began to invade him with the contact and the blissful movements of his light's hand and fingers.

The teen finally returned his hand over the mattress after lowering his body against Yami's. Both men moaning in pleasure, Yugi at the seize and hardness of the intrusion and Yami at the friction of his hikari's tightness.

Soon Yugi began to move his hips and backside up and down Atemu's member and his darkness raised his hips, penetrating his hikari with the amazing force of his muscles.

Yami groaned unrestrained, both men driven by their primitive and savage instincts. The inner beast inside the eldest began to attack Yugi's neck and chest, sucking on his pulse point and biting on his ear while massaging the skin of his hipbones.

Yugi's knuckles turned white as he grasped the sheets strongly. Both men's face and bodies were drenched in sweat and their bangs clasp over their skin. They call each other's names while thrusting harder and stronger, the friction zapping their strength but they couldn't stop. After thrusting at a faster pace, their thoughts and words had lost all coherence. Both men yelled in unison while surrendering themselves to the pleasures of the flesh.

Yugi was unable to keep his position by the lack of strength and this warned Yami as he sat over the bed, taking the lead and trusting hard on his light while this one embrace him into a desperate hug, clasping his hands on Yami's locks and surrendering himself to his darkness.

The man placed his mouth over the spot between Yugi's neck and shoulder blade, and one of his hands was over the mattress holding their bodies on balance while the other grasped the teen's waist. His hot breath gasping over his light's skin.

Without warning, the last thrust penetrated Yugi so strongly that it got the teen opening his eyes and throwing his face back while tiny drops of sweat escape from his wet bangs and skin. His essence splashing over both men's stomachs and a wild, erotic scream escaping his mouth.

Yami witnessed his Hikari's expression as he felt his orgasm and the reaction was enough for the man's legs and hips to tense and stop, filling his little one completely before both men felt over the pillows, Yugi resting over the neck and chest of his darkness.

They were still connected while catching their breath and their ears were filled with the wild pumping of their heartbeats slamming against each other's chests. Yami smiled while taking a strand of hair from Yugi's face, still breathing fast. The hikari smiled as well before he dropped over his darkness's mouth, both enjoying the freshness of their lips and tongues.

They kissed each other tenderly and slowly before separating and going back to normal after their euphoria.

"I guess we missed each other more than we thought." Yugi whispered and Yami smiled while caressing the face of his little one.

"Even a couple of hours without you are a torment." Yami whispered sweetly while the teen looked at him adoringly with such lovely eyes.

"Will you remain at my side Yugi?" Yami's look and the tone behind his words surprised the young hikari.

"I want you to stay with me always Yami. I'm yours forever. I was on our past lives and I will still belong to you no matter what." Yugi said while sitting on his darkness lap as the man rose from the bed at the same time.

Yugi noticed how his partner bent to his side of the bed, picking his blazer from the floor and he return to his sitting position under his hikari. His thigh resting behind Yugi's back while his other remained extended on the bed.

"What are you doing Yami?" The teen asked curiously as he saw the elegant man roam through the pockets of his jacket.

"If that's the case…" Yami said while taking a small black box on his hand and Yugi's heart raised to his throat excitingly when he notice what it was. "Yugi Mutou… would you give me your hand in marriage?"

The man spoke his bows while opening the box revealing a beautiful golden ring with an amethyst stone glowing on the middle of it.

"Yami…is that…?" Yugi whispered without believing what his eyes saw.

"It took me a while to find it and fix it. Some archaeologists found it and I wanted you to have it over your hand like it once did." Yami whispered to the shocked teen whose small tears had began to pour from his eyes. "Would you accept me as your companion, my aibou?"

Yugi's tears slid down his pale cheeks and he listen to Yami's words, his chest exploding with thousands of emotions. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his arm before smiling to his darkness and nodding in agreement, not able to trust his own voice at the moment.

Yami closed his eyes and he smiled happily before taking the ring out from the boy and placing it on his light's finger. He kissed it softly and the teen tackled him to the bed, their mouths crushing against each other while Yami captured his hikari's waist on his arms and melted into that passionate kiss.

"I love you Yami, I love you more than anyone and anything." The teen whispered between kisses while their legs intertwined with each other.

"I love you my beautiful hikari, I always will." The man whispered and soon desire began to crawl again all over their bodies.

Yami ghosted his fingers over Yugi's nipples, playing with them as he attacked his neck, leaving a big love mark over his pale skin. The teen moaned and he was soon on his knees while his dark licked his back and neck, tasting the salty skin of his light as he brushed his already hard member on his backside.

Yugi stood and he sat between his darkness' legs, opening his thighs while he thrust his member back in, this time with more force than before. The teen dropped his head over Yami's shoulder and his mouth open with delicious noises escaping from it.

Yami bit his little one's neck while touching his nipples and roaming his hands all over his chest, stomach, and legs. His thrusts were brutal and with Yugi's acceptance of his proposal he wanted nothing else than to posses the teen forever just like this. Yugi's hands raised on top of his head to hold the back of Yami's hair and the eldest roamed his hand over Yugi's arm, grasping his triceps, arm pit, the side of his waist, and finally reaching the little one's need.

The teen screamed loudly as his darkness began to pump his member while thrusting on him, the closeness of his light's walls over his own making him roar in pleasure.

Yugi began to feel more agitated and sensible with each thrust. He begged his partner for more and soon he found himself over his knees and palms. Yami penetrated him fiercely filling the room with the sound of his hips hitting on the backside and thighs of his partner. The new position got the hikari what he wanted and the delicious friction was driving both men to reach their limit but it was still not enough.

"Yugi…" Yami whispered before biting his light's ear and licking his neck while his hands traveled from his hips to his member.

The eldest connected his chest against Yugi's wet back and one of his hands intertwined as he continued to thrust on his hikari. The man felt the warm metal of the ring as he took hold of his partner's hands and this filled his chest with pride and joy.

Centuries before, their love had been forbidden and they were ripped apart when the world's balance depended on them. When history repeated itself and circumstances once again threaten to separate them, they had overcome those threats and dangers together. They saved the world from destruction but this time they worked together and stood victorious against the forces of darkness.

He was not willing to leave his partner's side ever again. The Gods had finally giving him a chance to turn back to his ancestors where he belonged but he had taken the choice to remain on his aibou's side and try to recover those moments they had lost. No matter what, his choice would remain unchanged.

"Yami! Ah…please!" Yugi screamed as his face was hidden over the sheets, biting on them while his fists grabbed the mattress almost desperately. His need was threatening to explode as he was close to his climax.

"Aibou." The man moan as he turned his light on his back and he raised his pale legs over his shoulders, thrusting him harder and deeper with the new angle of their position.

The little one screamed in bliss and his toes curled under the savage thrusts of his lover. They both shared a sloppy kiss before the gates of heaven opened for them. Yugi bit on the pillow next to him shutting his eyes and the bridge of his nose wrinkled.

"Look at me little one." Yami moan with a sensual tone in his deep voice and made ruby join amethyst. Both looks clouded by pleasure and lust.

"Yami!" Yugi yelled before he cum all over their skins once again and the eldest thrust a few more times before the insides of his light's walls close around his member making him groan his hikari's name.

Both men enveloped each other while recovering their strength. Yami took his light between his arms while resting over the sheets and pillows. It was amazing how much he adored sharing those moments with his partner. Words couldn't describe the joy he felt of having his little lover accept his hand and now he would become his life partner.

"Yami?" Yugi said while resting his face on his lover's chest, listening to the beat of his heart.

"Yes aibou?" The man asked while caressing the delicate back of his light with his fingertips and brushing them down to his smooth thigh, which was currently resting over Yami's hipbone.

"I'm just curious, why did you propose once we were here and not at dinner?" Yugi asked while tracing hieroglyphics on the chest of his darkness. The man turn his head to the side looking down to his aibou's eyes.

"Would you have preferred that I proposed you at the restaurant?" Yugi turned his head to his sides in denial, looking at his darkness' eyes from his spot on the bed.

"Not at all, I mean, anywhere would have been fine I was just curious since most people propose during a fancy dinner or something like that." Yugi said and silence reign for a few minutes before Yami spoke again.

"I wanted to do it in this room where we met again after centuries. You freed me from my prison and our journey began once more, only this time I wanted to do things properly. I no longer want to live or die without you at my side Yugi. I told you before, you are everything to me little one." Yami whispered while clasping Yugi's hand on his own.

"I'm glad." Yugi whispered content, sinking his face a little deeper between Yami's hair and kissing it tenderly. The unfamiliar weight of the ring between their hands formed a more powerful bond while the teen marked each of his partner's words on his heart. His darkness kissed him long and deep before turning around in the bed and burying his face on his hikari's chest while hugging his waist firmly, both enjoying the comfort of each other's arms.

"We'll need to go to America or some place where is legal to get married." Yugi whispered and Yami smiled tenderly.

"We'll go wherever you want aibou." The man said, before planting a small kiss next to his heart.

"I guess I won't go to school after all." Yugi whispered between Yami's hair while he caress the roots of his locks. The pain on his backside starting to form after their bodies began to relax.

Yami crawled on top of his light while kissing him swiftly, the new fire in his eyes made the teen under him shiver pleasantly.

"Who said I was finished with you little one?" Yami purred with a sensual smirk on his face as Yugi looked at him helplessly.

Both men were drawn into passion as the hours passed by and the light from morning began to crawl from the window on the ceiling, bathing the walls on a soft color. As promised, Yugi was unable to get up from bed as the two slept profoundly the rest of the day completely exhausted.

Atemu's ring glimmered between Yugi's finger like thousands of years ago. The ancient promise of that ring never broken and finding its way back home between their intertwined fingers.

* * *

><p>NEW PUZZLESHIPPING FANFICS COMING SOON!<p>

To all my favorite fans!

I just recently came up with some new ideas and hopefully I will be able to start on these future projects as soon as **_Hathor's Blessing_** reaches its conclusion. _For those who are interested on the new projects from your author Lepine please subscribe to my profile._


	23. Special Thanks!

**SPECIAL THANKS**

I want to thank everyone who kept up with the process of this story. Thank you for your comments, reviews, and for your support.

_**s2Teennovelist**_

_**AzucenaXshadows**_

_**Kearitona Sjachraelgil**_

_**Amaris the Dark Mage**_

_**Hyper Hippie**_

_**bostafu**_

And all of my subscribers, thank you so much again! I hope that you keep in touch with future stories and to hear more about your opinions and comments! One more, thank you!

~Lepine


End file.
